Partie 1 : L'appel de la forêt
by Lafilleoiso
Summary: À la tête du nouveau continent, George Washington y règne au nom du peuple qu'il représente, tel un tyran. Pour la protection de sa famille, Haytham Kenway est prêt à acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs mais jusqu'où ira-t-il pour ceux qui lui sont chers ? (tous les personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft; T pour la violence)
1. Chapter 0 : Le grand saule

****Bien le bonjour tout le monde. C'est ma première fanfic sur ce site et j'ai choisi de l'écrire sur un des jeux de la fameuse licence d'Ubisoft "Assassin's Creed", plus précisément dans l'univers d'"Assassin's Creed III". J'ai choisi la période qui se déroule dans l'histoire alternative présent dans le DLC "La tyranie du roi Washington"; histoire où Ratonhnhaké:ton n'est jamais devenu assassin, sa mère est toujours en vie et son père disparu. Mais surtout ce qui m'a inspiré c'était ce petit doujin de**** ** **buddhathebob**** ** **sur Deviant Art qui m'a touché (**** ** **lien**** ** **:**** **art/AC3-Father-450224769** ** **) et qui m'a inspiré pour cette histoire ^^, J'espère de tout coeur que vous apprécierez sa lecture et que vous me le commentiez.****

 **Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à la propriété d'Ubisoft. Il y aura peut-être présence de OC qui m'appartiendront.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que je marchais dans la Frontière enneigée accompagné d'un guerrier mohawk. Le vent d'hiver soufflait et sa puissance augmentait par intermittance m'obligeant à tenir mon chapeau tricorne d'une main ferme et diminuait tout de suite qu'elle était venue. Le guerrier me guidait vers un arbre qui, il semblerait, était "magique", arbre qui permettrait, peut-être, de me donner la force nécessaire pour vaincre le tyran.

"On est arrivé" annonça le guerrier "Voilà le grand saule."

On se rapprocha. L'arbre était un grand saule à feuilles rouges, seul arbre à avoir un tel feuillage en cet hiver. Il était au sommet d'une montagne au Sud et était isolé dans cet étendue de glace et de neige bordé par quelque rochers. Il dégageait une force que je ressentais à travers mes bottes, ce n'était, du moins, qu'une impression. Il était impressionnant.

"Si tu veux vraiment obtenir le pouvoir des esprits, grimpe dans le saule, récupére un jeune rameau dans la cîme, fais-en une tisane et bois. Mais réfléchis bien avant. Tu peux y renoncer mais dès que tu en buveras, ton esprit, ton âme changeront." annonça le mohawk en préparant un petit feu.  
"J'en suis conscient et j'ai fait mon choix. Je le ferai pour éliminer ce faux roi et sauver tout le pays de son joug." répondis-je sans hésitation en étudiant l'arbre.  
"Je n'en doute pas Haytham. Mais sache que beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts de leur folie après avoir bu la tisane. Le voyage est très risqué, les esprits de la forêts décideront de ton sort."

Le guerrier se leva et ajouta:

"Avec insistance, tu as convaincu la matriarche de nous laisser te guider jusqu'ici mais, à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas boire cette tisane."  
"Ha... Et pourquoi cela ?" demandais je en fonçant les sourcils.  
"Tu es un homme violent, tu tues sans pitié et sans remord. Cette force que tu obtiendras pourrait te corrompre et te détruire." répondait-il d'une voix neutre et ferme.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je le fais pour sauver votre peuple, pour sauver tout le pays. La souffrance que je vivrai n'est rien comparé à celle de tous ces hommes et femmes." répliquais je en haussant le ton.  
"C'est ton choix. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. À toi de choisir ce que tu voudras faire du futur, Haytham." continuant de répondre calmement.

Je me calmais et soupirais.

"Je te remercie de ton aide, guerrier. Tu peux rentrer au village. Je saurais me débrouiller maintenant."  
"Bien, bonne chance à toi alors si tel est ton choix." Dit-il en rejoignant la forêt.  
"Merci bien et dis à Ziio que je vais bien." ajoutais je avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

Le guerrier mohawk hocha la tête et disparut à travers les arbres. Je me retournait vers l'arbre et commença à l'escalader branches par branches. Arrivé vers ces dernières, je me levai sur l'une d'entre elles et repérai un jeune rameau vierge que je coupais du tronc de ma lame secrète. Je fis un saut de la foi dans un tas de feuille morte à proximité et commençai la préparation de ma tisane avec un pot que Ziio m'avait donné. Je fis bouillir la jeune pousse avec l'eau du lac et versait le liquide dans un bol. La tisane fumait et une odeur chaude et irrésistible m'emparait. Je regardais le récipient refroidir et doutais encore de mon choix. Le pays était sous tyranie, le peuple était réduit en esclavage, tant de mort s'accumulait sur ces terres. Je revoyais le visage de Ziio si inquiète mais rassurée de voir notre fils, notre bébé encore en vie.

"Pour Ziio, pour notre enfant."

Je bus le contenu d'une traite.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Si la suite vous intéresse, j'essaierai d'être plus régulière dans les publications malgré mes études. ^^ Le prochain apparaîtra, quand j'aurai terminé son écriture. Ciao. ^0^**


	2. Chapter 1 : Le voyage spectral

**Bien le Bonjour ou le bonsoir tout le monde ^^. Bon voilà le 2ème chapitre pour tous ceux qui attendaient sa venue avec impatience. Je vais faire court et vous laisser lire ce chapitre (c'est surtout que j'ai du mal à faire des introductions XD)**

 **Résumé rapide : Haytham a choisi de boire la tisane du grand saule pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Comment va se passer son voyage ?**

* * *

J'avalais le liquide à grande gorgée. Quel goût infect ! Je lâchai le bol et me mis à tousser rejetant les dernières gorgées qui étaient restées dans ma gorge. Je me mis à quatre pattes et me frappa le torse pour stopper cette toux. Je reprenais mon souffle et regardai autour de moi. Ma vue se troubla, le sol se mit à vaciller. La forêt, la neige, le saule... tout disparurent. Je me retrouvai dans un espace quasiment vide et blanc, sur un îlot bordé de vide. Je me levai et marchai. Le sol apparaissait au fur et à mesure de mon avancée et disparaissait après mon passage. Je me sentais étrangement serein malgré ce vide. C'était à cela qu'un voyage spectral ressemblait ? Dire que je n'y croyais aucunement.

Je continuais d'explorer cet étrange lieu quand j'entendis un hurlement. Je m'arrêtai et regardai autour de moi. Rien. Je ne sens aucune présence. J'activai ma vision d'aigle. Rien, toujours rien. Le hurlement retentit de nouveau et plus intensément. Je prépara ma lame secrète mais rien ne sortit. Je remarquai alors mes habits. Je n'avais plus mon lourd manteau bleu capée, ni mon tricorne. Je n'étais vêtu que de ma chemise de lin, de mon pantalon et de mes bottes. Mes armes n'étaient plus en ma possession. Dépouillé de ces dernières, je me sentais vulnérable. La panique m'envahissait en réentendant cet hurlement. Il était tout près.

"Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ?" demandais-je, les sueurs parlaient mon front.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis une grosse bête montrer ses crocs. Un monstre ? Un gros chien ? Non, un loup. Il ne ressemblait pas aux loups que j'avais vu dans la Frontière. Il était blanc translucide et émettait une étrange lueur tel un spectre dans la nuit. Il était méfiant et montrait ses crocs tout en me tournant autour. S'il m'attaquait, j'aurais peu de chance de rester en un seul morceau sans mes armes et je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir, il me rattraperait. Je me mis en position de défense et suivait son regard. Il m'observait et me jugeait. Il cherchais un point mort. Je le suivais toujours et pivotais selon ses pas. Un autre grognement retentit. Un deuxième loup rejoignit son confrère. Deux loups maintenant ? Je ne ferais pas le poids mais je ne devais montrer aucune faille. J'entendis d'autres grognements encore et je me retournai vers sa source. Deux nouveaux loups venaient rejoindre les premiers. J'étais encerclé et gardais ma peur au fond de la gorge. Je respirais profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique. Seuls leurs grognements étaient audibles. Ils continuaient de m'encercler me laissant au centre de ce cercle de la mort. On resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à s'observer. Puis ces quatre bêtes se sont éloignés laissant place à un cinquième loup plus gros et plus lumineux, sûrement le chef de la meute.

Ce dernier s'avança et s'arrêta devant moi, sûr et majestueux je dois le reconnaître. Les autres canins s'étaient rangés derrière lui attendant un signal. Puis sans que je m'y attendais, le chef courra tous crocs dehors et sauta. Par réflexe, je mis mes bras en bouclier au vue de l'impact. Il me traversa. Aucun choc ne fut venu mais une douleur atroce m'irradiait depuis ma poitrine et se propageait dans tout le corps. Je m'écroulai de douleur suppliant que tout cela s'arrêtait. Je criais, je hurlait. Aucun membre ne répondait. Des spasmes vint s'ajouter. J'entendis les loups hurler au ciel au son de mes cris tel un dernier requiem. J'essayais dans un dernier élan de me relever et un flash aveuglante m'éblouissa. Toute les tortures que j'avais eu à endurer ont cessé à la seconde même où cette lumière disparut. Je m'écroulais de fatigue, complètement affaibli par cette épreuve.

Je reprenait peu à peu mon souffle comme après une course-poursuite. Quand j'estimais avoir assez repris, je me relevait tant bien que mal en titubant. Une nouvelle sensation m'avait envahie. J'étais fatigué certes, mais je sentis une force presque bestial couler en moi. Je fermai les yeux. Je la sentis palper en moi prêt à éclater mais surtout mes sens semblaient s'être aiguisés. Je pouvais entendre les quelques êtres vivants aux alentours, la forêt n'avait jamais eu une odeur aussi envoûtante. J'entendis un craquement et ouvrit les yeux. Un cerf broutait du lichen à une cinquantaine de mètre devant moi. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Je remarqua alors que la silhouette de la forêt remplaçait peu à peu ce lieu qui fut vierge.

"Nourris-nous." entendis-je "Nourris ta meute."

Je m'accroupissais et m'approchais du herbivore. L'instinct me guidait. Je n'étais plus un templier, je n'étais plus un homme, j'étais un chasseur. Je me cachait dans les hautes herbes tout en continuant de m'approcher et attendis que la proie s'approchait. Encore deux mètres, un mètre... Je bondit sur le cerf empoignant son cou de mes bras et le tordis. La victime n'eut guère le temps de bramer et tomba mollement. Les loups spectraux se ruèrent pour avoir les meilleurs parts, déchiquetant et défigurant le mets. Il ne resta que les os. Puis ils se mirent à hurler de satisfaction. Je commençai à ressentir des vertiges dès les premières notes de ce chant sauvage. Le malaise me frappa et un trou noir me voila la vue.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment. ^^**

 **Je tiens à remercier celles ou ceux qui ont commenté et/ou mis en favori (merci à toi Nocturis, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir), cela m'encourage grandement pour une première ^o^ MERCHI !**

 **Je vais remarquer une petite chose : j'ai pour habitude de pousser les descriptions assez loin au point que cela pourrait ralentir l'avancée de l'histoire. J'espère que cela ne vous gênerait pas trop. ^^,**

 **Mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous prendrez toujours plaisir à lire cette histoire. J'essaye d'être la plus précise possible car je raconte tel que je vois la scène (c'est comme décrire un film XD). Et niveau publication, j'essayerai d'être régulière et de finir l'histoire sans l'abandonner entre-temps (ce qui serait frustrant -.^,)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter sans ménagement et à le mettre en favori ^o^**


	3. Chapter 2 : Les pouvoirs

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous. Je vais vous laisser le lire et je commenterai à la fin. ^o^ (comme je l'ai dis auparavant, je suis juste médiocre en introduction XD)**

* * *

J'avais froid. Je ne sentais plus mon corps comme s'il avait été piétiné par une troupe de cavalier. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que la neige m'entourait. J'étais allongé sur le ventre, mes membres étaient engourdis par l'air glacial.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?" pensai-je.

Je tentai de me relever tant bien que mal. J'étais courbaturé et vidé. Je vérifiai mon état, toutes mes armes étaient là, mes habits de même sauf mon tricorne. J'observai les environs, le saule n'était plus là, seul la forêt était visible de toute part. J'humai l'air, une odeur de chair et de sang flottait. Je me dirigeai vers sa source et trouvai, à quelques mètres de ma position initiale, un cadavre de cerf. Son cou était plié dans un angle critique, plusieurs lacérations étaient visibles sur son corps et il baignait dans son sang refroidit. Je me massais la tempe. J'essayai de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après avoir bu la tisane: les loups... l'attaque ... la douleur... la chasse... Tout cela me semblait si lointain. J'examinai le cerf de plus près et vis mon couvre-chef à ses côtés. Je le pris avec lassitude et le posai sur ma tête. Je partis en direction du village utilisant les arbres pour me supporter et méditant sur les derniers événements. Ce saule m'avait-t-il vraiment donné du pouvoir ? Tous ces événements faisaient-ils partis du voyage spectral ? Il était vrai que je me sentais différent, plus fort malgré ma fatigue. Quelque chose de dangereux côtoyait maintenant mon âme et me titillait. Je ne savais guère à quoi pouvait ressembler cette puissance. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà expérimenté ? J'en étais nullement conscient alors.

Un tambour battant en rythme se fit entendre au loin. Je me rapprochai furtivement de la source et me cachai dans les hautes herbes bordant un des principaux chemins. C'était une troupe de tunique bleu, fusil à l'épaule marchant au rythme des battements de tambour. Ils étaient une bonne douzaine partagé en quatre rangées de trois et étaient suivis par le percussionniste. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et vis qu'ils étaient ennemis. Le tambour s'arrêta de jouer. Tous s'immobilisèrent au garde-à-vous. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe, s'avança et se plaça face aux autres.

"Soldats !" hurla-t-il "Nous allons bientôt atteindre un des villages de ces sauvages qui peuplent cette forêt. Vous souvenez-vous des ordres de notre général en chef ?"  
"Oui supérieur !" répondirent-ils à l'unisson.  
"Bien, je rappelle pour ceux qui l'ont déjà oublié. Pour le moment ça ne sera que de la préparation. On attendra le signal et les renforts puis on donnera l'assaut. On écrasera ces bêtes et on étendra la puissance de notre roi à travers toute l'Amérique !" beugla le supérieur. ''Longue vie au roi Washington ! ''  
"Longue vie au roi Washington !" clamaient-ils en levant leur arme.

Ils se remirent en marche. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je devais tous les réduire au silence. Je grognai et ciblai les premières victimes. Ils se rapprochèrent de ma cachette. Que la mort les foudroie immédiatement ! Quatre loups sortirent du sol. Ils étaient aussi fantomatiques que ceux que j'avais rencontrés auparavant. Ils foncèrent chacun sur une proie. La petite troupe n'eut guère le temps de réagir que quatre d'entre eux furent déchiqueter par des crocs acérés. Une vague de panique s'empara de tous ces hommes.

J'en profitai pour foncer sur deux d'entre eux et les transperçai au niveau de leur gorge, un par ma lame secrète et l'autre par un petit poignard, les basculant à terre. Les sept derniers me remarquèrent et donnèrent l'assaut. Je dégainai mon épée et esquivai l'un d'eux. Je l'attrapai par le col et l'empalai au torse de ma longue lame. Le suivant essaya de me transpercer mais je parai le coups et contre-attaquai. Je fis glisser mon arme le long de son fusil à baïonnette et me rapprochai à sa droite rapidement. L'étonnement passa dans son regard, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche que j'envoyai ma main gauche vers sa tempe et activai la lame secrète. Il s'écroula tel une poupée de chiffon. Je remarquai que trois soldats se préparaient à tirer. Un quatrième chargea de sa baïonnette. Je le désarmai et l'attrapai, l'empoignant au cou et serrant un des ses bras dans son dos. Je le tournai face aux tireurs. Trois coups simultanés retentirent, du sang gicla et mon bouclier temporaire s'avachit. Je le laissai et courus vers ces tireurs en rengainant mon épée. Ils se mirent en position de combat. Je sentis une sensation nouvelle se répandre en moins tel un fluide. Ma vision se déforma mais ne me gênait point. Je continuais de m'approcher d'eux. Étonnamment, ils baissèrent leur arme.

"Mais où est-il passé ?"  
"Je n'en sais rien, il était là à l'instant et, piou, disparu."  
"Restons sur nos gardes." se demandèrent les trois soldats.

J'en profitai pour me retrouver derrière eux et en egorgeai un. Un flot de sang chaud giclait faisant remarquer ma présence aux deux autres.

''Mais, comment ?! ... C'est de la sorcellerie !" sortit l'un d'eux.

Je passai au suivant et le tuai d'une lame secrète dans son œil droite. Il bascula en arrière, laissant sa tête se décrocher de ma lame par gravité.

"Je vais te le faire payer, SAUVAGE !" cria le dernier en me pointant son arme.

Je me rapprochai de lui en prenant mon temps. Le soldat tremblait et n'osait plus bouger de sa place.

"Éloigne-toi, Monstre ! Je peux encore tirer et te tuer tu sais." supplia-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai.

"Oui, c'est ça. Arrête toi et ne bouge plus !"

Seul deux mètres me séparait de lui.

"Tu n'es pas un sauvage à la base ! Tu es blanc comme nous mais ça se voit que tu as choisi le mauvais camps. Pourquoi aider ces sauvages ?"

Je répondis un sourire au coin des lèvres:

"Je me bats pour ce qui est juste et ton roi respire le mal. Je l'éliminerai de mes propres mains."  
"Non... Jamais tu ne toucheras à sa majesté Washington. Il a tout les pouvoirs et nous a promis le paradis."

Le soldat se mit en joue.

"Si je t'élimine tout de suite, je serai récompensé."  
"Quel naïveté affligeante." pestai-je.

Je sortis mon pistolet à silex et tirai entre ses deux yeux. Il s'écroula. Je me rapprochai du corps et m'accroupis.

"Le paradis n'existe pas sur Terre. Je te donne son entrée. Là-bas tu pourras te reposer en paix." ajoutai-je en lui fermant ses yeux.

Je me relevai et constatai les dégâts. Le chemin enneigé était maintenant parsemé de corps. La neige était maculé de rouge. Je comptai les victimes, douze soldats éliminés. Douze ? Mais où était le dernier ? Je tendis l'oreille et activai la vision d'aigle. J'entendis des pas aux rythmes irrégulières mais rapides, un souffle se rapprochant plus de l'asthme. Je regardai dans la direction du bruit. Je vis la cible à une cinquantaine de mètres courant et trébuchant dans la neige. Je le poursuivis, raccourcissant la distance qui nous séparait. Le fuyard avait abandonné son tambour et tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Il tenta d'accélérer mais je le rattrapais inexorablement. À sa hauteur, je le mis à terre et l'immobilisai.

"Pitié ! Laissez moi la vie ! Je ne vous ai rien fait !" m'implora-t-il. "Je dirai tout ce que vous voulez."  
"C'est une bonne chose car j'ai quelques questions à te poser."  
"Oui, oui, oui faites-le mais ne me tuez pas."

Je le relevai, l'empoignai par le col et le plaquai contre un arbre.

"Comme tu veux, tout d'abord quels étaient vos ordres ?" ordonnai-je en l'intimidant.  
"On nous a envoyés en éclaireur pour localiser quelques villages des tribus autochtones."  
"Mais encore ?" renforçant ma prise.  
"Ha... puis on devait préparer le terrain et repérer les points stratégiques avant de recevoir le signal et les renforts." souffla le soldat dans un étranglement.  
"Et pourquoi attaquer des peuples qui n'ont rien à voir dans toute cette guerre ?" demandai-je en haussant le ton.  
"Ces peuples sont suspectés d'être alliés aux rebelles qui veulent la mort de sa majesté. Alors il a ordonné de tous les débusquer et d'éliminer tous les contestataires."  
"Ces peuples n'aspirent qu'à la paix comme tous les colons qui espéraient refaire une nouvelle vie ici." l'engueulai-je en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux "C'est votre imbécile de roi qui provoque la guerre."  
"Mais... Mais je ne suis qu'un simple soldat et je ne fais d'obéir aux ordres."

Pathétique.

"C'est vrai. Dis moi alors, si tu es si obéissant, y a-t-il d'autres assauts programmés ?" dis-je plus calmement.  
"Je... je crois qu'il y en aura un autre dans deux semaines mais le lieu n'a pas encore été communiqué. Ha !..."des larmes de peur coulaient de ses yeux."C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment."

Je dégainai ma lame secrète de mon bras libre et l'approchai de son visage. Il s'affola et beugla :

"Je vous ai dit que c'était tout ce que je savais ! Mais ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! Je ne dirai rien à mes supérieurs ! Je vous le promets !"

Je baissai mon arme et jetai le soldat dans la neige. Il toussa et se mit à détaler. Il avait abandonné son couteau. Il était sûrement tombé lorsque je l'avais attrapé. Je le pris, le visai et le lançai. La lame vint se figer dans sa nuque. Le dernier soldat s'immobilisa et tomba face contre terre. J'attendis quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Je lâchai un dernier regard sur son corps et m'éloignai. Plus aucun signaux ne pourrait être reçu maintenant mais, malheureusement, les renforts pouvaient venir d'un moment à l'autre. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le village espérant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de dramatique.

"Ziio, Ratonhnhake:ton... J'arrive."

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je me suis bien amusé pour le combat, j'ai adoré l'écrire (ne me prenez pas pour une psychopathe, j'étais juste très inspirée XD).**

 **Je voudrais remercier à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté ou mis en favori mon histoire. Ça me motive grandement.**

 **Et puis, il y a tellement de possibilités scénaristiques qu'il m'est difficile de choisir la plus cohérente ^^, Et il y a tellement de fin possible (on n'est pas non plus dans Clock Tower mais bon XD). Et aussi, comme vous l'avez (peut-être) remarqué Haytham a estimé les distances en mètre alors que, pour tout bon Anglais, il devrait le faire en inch (ou tout autre unité de mesure propre aux britanniques). Tout comme le jeu a simplifié la monnaie en utilisant que les livres, j'utiliserai les unités internationales (ex: mètre, litre...) pour que cela soit facilement imaginable et représentatif pour un maximum de personne. ^^**

 **J'essaye de faire en sorte que mes chapitres ne soient ni trop court, ni trop long (enfin, c'est bien qu'ils soient longs comme ça il y a plus de lecture ^^). Dites moi si cette quantité de texte est correct pour vous. ^^ Merchi.**

 **Bon, si vous avez des questions (tant que ça ne demande pas du spoil évidemment ^^) n'hésitez pas à les poser, je les répondrai dans le chapitre suivant. ^o^**

 **Allez à pluch :3**


	4. Chapter 3 : Le village

**Walut tout le monde ! ^^ Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD) pour ce nouveau chapitre de " _L'appel de la forêt"._ J'espère que vous avez été sage durant cette semaine. ^^ Mais bref passons. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. ^o^**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent : Haytham a pris connaissance d'une future attaque contre le peuple mohawk. Arrivera-t-il à temps ?**

* * *

Je courais le plus rapidement possible. Le froid me ralentissait malgré la montée d'adrénaline que j'avais eue auparavant. Je fixais toujours droit devant moi, ne regardant guère où je marchais, avec l'espoir qui ne leur était rien arrivé. Je ne comptais plus le temps qui passait mais dès que je vis les palissades du village mohawk, j'accélérai dans un dernier effort. Un guerrier faisant le guet me vit et alerta le village. Je me mis à ralentir et entra dans l'enceinte rassuré que tout fut intact. Une jeune femme me sauta au cou.

"Haytham... J'étais inquiète."  
"Tout va bien, Ziio, je suis toujours vivant."

Je lui volai un baiser et lui souris. Elle me regarda avec tendresse et s'écarta laissant place à un petit bambin haut comme trois pommes âgé de quatre ans. Je m'approchai de lui et le souleva.

"Ratonhnhake:ton !"  
"RAKE:NI ! "

Il ria aux éclats et s'amusa en touchant mon visage. L'insouciance m'avait envahie à ce moment-là. Tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant semblait inexistant. Mais ce nuage de bonheur avait une fin, la matriarche vint nous voir. Je reposai mon cher fils à terre. Il était déçu que cela fût court mais n'insista pas. Ziio avait un visage neutre et rempli de doute. Je repris mon sérieux. Je savais que Ziio était méfiante vis-à-vis de cette tisane. Elle en connaissait les dangers et avait refusé que je boive ce breuvage malgré la situation actuelle mais, pour cette fois-ci, j'avais nié ses avertissements, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

La matriarche nous demanda de la suivre, chose dont nous fîmes. Nous entrâmes dans une des "longues maisons", maisons qui caractérisaient la demeure de ce peuple. C'était des maisons longues de dix mètres et haut de quatre mètres. Il pouvait avoir jusqu'à six familles cohabitant ensemble. Ils étaient supportés par des troncs fins et était recouvert de feuillage séchés. À l'intérieur, les couchettes étaient collées au mur laissant une grande allée la traverser.

Une fois entré, la matriarche nous invita à nous assoir autour d'un petit feu qui chauffait une théière en terre cuite. Nous nous exécutâmes et Ziio demanda à Ratonhnhake:ton de rejoindre les autres enfants en attendant. Il obéit compréhensif et sortit. Maintenant qu'on était seul, les discussions confidentielles pouvaient commencer. Ziio me regarda et commença :

"Comment s'est passé ton voyage spectral ?"  
"Je ne le saurais te le décrire précisément. C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant à la fois. J'ai vu tellement de chose là-bas qu'il me faudrait beaucoup temps pour te raconter." terminai-je un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ziio le remarqua et me souria en retour. La matriarche préparait du thé. Elle nous en versa dans des petites tasses et nous les donna. Je pris une tasse en la remerciant et but quelques gorgées sans vraiment m'y intéresser. Un silence planait durant les minutes qui suivirent. La matriarche décida de briser la glace :

"Quel esprit animal as-tu rencontré durant ton voyage ?"  
"Je crois que c'était le loup, une meute entière m'avait encerclé." déclarai-je pensif.

Ces souvenirs remontaient en moi et défilèrent intégralement dans mon esprit. Je fronçai les sourcils en y repensant.

"Le loup est le symbole du courage et de la dignité. Comme c'est l'animal que tu as rencontré, c'est signe que tu accompliras de grande chose mais ..."  
"Mais ?" demandai-je perplexe.  
"Mais ton avenir sera incertain, dangereux et rempli d'embûches." continua Ziio avec une voix plus grave.  
"Je vois... Je m'y attendais un peu. Et quels sont les pouvoirs que j'ai pu obtenir ? Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent."

"À toi de nous le dire, Haytham. As-tu remarqué quelque chose de différent ? D'inhabituel ? De nouveau ?" questionna l'aînée.  
"Mmh... J'ai senti une nouvelle force en moi comme un animal. Et puis..." hésitai-je, en me frottant le menton..

"Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé pendant et après le voyage." demanda Ziio en me prenant la main.  
"Bien."

Je racontais tout, la meute, la chasse, les soldats... La matriarche hocha la tête de compréhension plusieurs fois tout au long de mon récit. Ziio me caressait la main, je sentis sa poigne plus fortement quand je parlai des combats. Une fois fini, la matriarche me regarda dans les yeux. Elle me déstabilisait malgré son âge avancé.

"Tu as rencontré le loup donc tu as le pouvoir du loup, un furtif chasseur. Tu es chef d'une meute et tu peux t'ôter de la vue de tes proies. Utilise-le à bon escient car une trop forte utilisation pourrait détruire ton esprit."

"Oui, je comprends. " répondis-je en hochant la tête." Mais les soldats du roi fou ne vont pas tarder à venir nous attaquer. Vos hommes doivent se préparer."  
"Tu as raison, Haytham. Je vais prévenir les guerriers." lança Ziio.

La jeune femme se leva, saluant la matriarche silencieusement et sortit, me laissant avec cette dernière. La matriarche se rapprocha de moi et me pris les mains fermement.

"Haytham. J'aimerais te dire quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur avant que tu ne partes. "

J'étais surpris par cette annonce soudaine. Je sentis son aura s'imposer et cela me destabilisait.

"Je vous écoute. "

Elle inspira avant de commencer

"Haytham, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu ne m'inspirais guère confiance. Je pensais que tu étais un homme avide, prêt à trahir ceux qui t'ont aidé pour atteindre ton but. Mais tes intentions sont nobles. Tu cherches la paix pour ceux qui te sont chères. Tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour cette cause."

Elle fit une pause et continua.

"L'esprit du loup t'a jugé apte d'utiliser son pouvoir. Si tes intentions étaient mauvaises, il t'aurait mené au bord de la folie et jamais tu ne serais revenu vivant de ton voyage. Les esprits ne se trompent jamais. J'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser d'avoir douté de toi, de t'avoir considéré comme nuisible pour nous."

Je regardai la matriarche. Son discours me toucha par sa sincérité. Cette dernière leva ses yeux et me regarda attendant une réaction. J'inspirai et répondis :

"Je comprends votre méfiance envers moi. Vous voulez protéger votre peuple et vos terres. C'est louable de votre part. J'accepte vos excuses, vous pouvez me faire confiance."

Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me répondit d'un mouvement de la tête mais je dus reprendre mon sérieux. Je lâchai ses mains et me leva :

"Je vais rejoindre Ziio. On a encore des préparatifs à faire. Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance, matriarche. "

Elle hocha la tête. Je me levai et allai rejoindre les guerriers. Ziio leur avait déjà expliqué la situation. Tous commençaient à préparer leurs armes. Mon fils vint me voir en courant, l'inquiétude au visage.

"Rake:ni ?"  
"Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il fils ?" lui répondais-je en forçant un sourire.  
"Il y aura encore une attaque contre le village ?"

Je me baissai à son niveau et le regardai. Il avait la peau et les yeux de sa mère, pétillant de curiosité mais avait mes traits que je reconnus qui s'accentuaient lorsqu'il devenait sérieux.

"Oui, les soldats du roi fou vont venir attaquer le village. On va devoir se battre."

"C'est pour ça que tu as peint ton visage comme les guerriers ?"

Il me toucha le visage de la pointe de son index en suivant des lignes verticales.

"Peint ? Je ne me suis pas peint le visage ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas." m'étonnai-je en tirant un sourire.

Il fit un rire éclatant caractéristique des enfants de son âge. Je lui frottai la tête et me relevai.

"Mais ne t'en fait pas, on va les repousser et ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt."

Il me sourit.

"Je sais."

Les autres enfants le réclamèrent. Ratonhnhake:ton ne se fit pas prier et partit les rejoindre. Ziio me rejoignit et me serra la main.

"J'espère que cette guerre cessera bientôt." déclara-t-elle en m'emmenant vers notre "longue maison".  
"Oui, je l'espère aussi."  
"Tu dois être épuisé après ce que tu as vécu. Tu devrais te reposer."  
"Non, ça va. Je peux encore aider toi et tes frères à élaborer une stratégie."

En entrant dans la maison, je trébuchai sur une branche morte manquant de tomber. Ziio me rattrapa et me sourit.

"Vois, tu as du mal à te tenir debout."

Je me retournai face à elle et lui caressai la joue.

"Haha. Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple branche. "

Je la vis porter ses mains à ses hanches, me regardant assez durement. Son mutisme volontaire en disait long. Je soupirai. Qu'elle était têtue, rare étaient ceux qui me tenaient tête.

"Tu as raison finalement. Et puis, comment convaincre quelqu'un d'aussi forte tête que toi."

Elle riait d'un rire doux.

"Je te laisse te reposer, alors."

Elle rapprocha mon visage et m'embrassa.

"Bon repos, Haytham."

Elle me laissa. Je commençais à me déshabiller. Je ne gardais que ma chemise et mon pantalon. Je me dirigeai vers la bassine d'eau de cette maison et me lavai le visage. Ce que je vis me surprit, l'eau reflétait bien mon visage que je connaissais, mais trois traits d'un rouge terre s'étaient ajoutés dessus. Deux partaient de mes yeux et s'arrêtaient mi- joue. Le dernier partait, par contre, de ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au menton. Je les grattais sans pouvoir les enlever. Ils étaient incrustés dans la peau comme des tatouages. Ratonhnhake:ton me l'avait fait remarquer tout à l'heure et m'avait comparé aux guerriers mohawk. Je souris en y repensant et allai me coucher.  
Une petite voix vint me sortir de ce sommeil sans rêve.

"Raké:ni, raké:ni. Réveille-toi."

De petites mains poussèrent mon torse. Je grognai de sommeil et m'assis sur la couchette. Mon fils me regardait et tournait frénétiquement la tête vers l'extérieur.

"Ha... Bonjour, fils. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?" demandai-je en retenant un bâillement.  
"Presque deux jours. Mais Ista m'a demandé de te réveiller pour une réunion importante."  
"Deux jours ! Bonté divine, dire que j'avais prévu de les aider."

Je me préparais en vitesse, m'habillant et m'armant sous le regard amusé de mon fils. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte et vis que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Une fois prêt, je suivis le bonhomme vers le lieu de réunion dans le froid de l'hiver. Je remerciai mon fils et le laissai vaquer à ses occupations. Tous les hommes aptes au combat s'étaient réunis ici autour d'un feu. Lorsque je me rapprochai, on me salua d'un mouvement de la tête que je rendis. Ziio était présente, elle me tendit un sourire. La matriarche était là aussi. C'était elle qui parla.

"Tous les guerriers sont enfin réunis. Grâce aux informations que tu as rapportées, Haytham, nous avons pu surveiller les soldats du roi fou durant ton repos. Les renforts sont arrivés la veille et se préparent, en ce moment, l'assaut pour ce soir, dès que le soleil se couchera."

Un jeune guerrier demanda:

" Combien seront-ils ? "

" Ce n'est qu'une petite troupe d'une trentaine de tête. Peu nombreux certes, mais tous armés de leur mousquet. " répondit un guerrier plus expérimenté, sûrement celui qui avait dû les surveiller.  
"Mais qu'attendons-nous pour les surprendre étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas prêt."

Des murmures s'élevèrent, tous discutèrent sur la meilleure stratégie. La matriarche tapa le sol de son bâton demandant le calme. L'éclaireur continua :

"Ils sont commandés par un capitaine. Normalement si on l'élimine, toute la troupe sera sans ordre et à notre merci. "Il se tourna vers moi. " Qu'en penses-tu Haytham ? "

Tous turent et me regardèrent attendant une réponse de ma part. Je mis mes mains derrière mon dos et répondit d'une voix claire :

" C'est une bonne stratégie. Je sais que, par expérience, une armée sans chef finit toujours par se disloquer et battre en retraite. C'est pourquoi je me propose d'aller à sa rencontre et de l'assassiner pendant que vous retenez les soldats. "

" Si quelqu'un a une autre idée, qu'il se propose. " demanda la matriarche.

Le silence avait pris place. Plusieurs guerriers acquiescèrent à cette idée et pas un ne vint me contredire. J'exposai donc ma stratégie. Après avoir terminé d'expliquer, tout le monde se préparait, les dernières armes furent aiguisés, les dernières prières furent accordés.

Dès que tout fut prêt, nous partîmes vers le campement et nous nous mîmes en position. On se rapprochait d'eux. Certains s'étaient cachés dans les buissons, d'autres dans les arbres. Je me déplaçais de buisson en buisson et assassinais les soldats seuls et isolés sur mon chemin, cachant leur cadavre parmi la végétation et brouillant leur traînée dans la neige à moitié fondu. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et tendis l'oreille. J'entendis ma cible donner des ordres à quelques soldats, c'était celui qui beuglait le plus dans le campement. Je le vis se retirer dans une tente plus grande que les autres sûrement la sienne. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus, utilisant mes nouveaux pouvoirs pour me faufiler furtivement entre les tentes. J'arrivai à proximité de ma cible et me cacha dans les fourrées. J'entendis deux hommes discuter dans la tente, l'un était le général que je reconnus et l'autre m'était familier mais son identité me fit défaut.

"…J'espère que nous aurons là un bon spectacle mon général." fit la voix familière.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ces sauvages n'ont que des tomahawks et des flèches pour se défendre. On les battra assez facilement avec nos mousquets. " répondit le général mécaniquement.

"Je l'espère. Je l'espère. Cela serait une humiliation pour vous si vous échouez. Vous seriez considéré comme un incompétent, en êtes-vous conscient, mon cher général ? "

"O…Oui. Bien sûr. Je n'échouerai sous aucun prétexte, votre Majesté. "

* * *

 **Voili voilou pour le moment. J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu ^^.**

 **Bon à savoir : Ra ké:ni signifie père en mohawk et Ista signifie mère. ^^**

 **J'avais eu différents scénario et dialogues pour ce chapitre, on peut dire que j'ai bien cogité. ^^ Plusieurs fois j'ai modifié et supprimé des parties pour que cela me soit satisfaisant. Il est difficile de corriger une partie entière à partir des mémo d'un téléphone XD**

 **Il semblerait que je publierai hebdomadairement les chapitres vu mon rythme mais je ne peux l'affirmer ;-). Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela soit régulier (sauf événement contraire tel que des vacances ou mon téléphone en panne ^^,) au pire il pourrait avoir une semaine de retard (dans une certaine possibilité ^^)**

 **En tout cas merci à Nocturis et à Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenté, ça me booste vraiment à continuer (même si je ne veux nullement abandonner XD)**

 **Des fautes d'orthographes !? Quel honte pour moi XD (foutu correcteur automatique XD) je ferai plus attention. ^^**

 **Je crois que ça sera tout pour le moment. Allez à plus les gens. :3**


	5. Chapter 4 : Le roi fou

**Walut tout le monde. ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà le nouveau chapitre de L'appel de la forêt que vous attendiez tous. J'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à le lire et puis... bref je continuerais de commenter plus bas ^o^,**

 **Résumé** **rapide : Haytham et les guerriers mohawk se sont préparés à l'assaut. Le templier s'est infiltré dans le camps pour éliminer le général mais, en le suivant, il découvre qu'une personne familière était aussi présent...**

* * *

Votre majesté ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

"Bien, bien. À quand sera l'assaut ?"demanda le majesté.  
"Au crépuscule. Votre altesse." répondit sans hésiter le général.

Cette voix... c'était pour ça qu'elle m'était familière... George Washington...général médiocre qui devint roi... Je sentis mon sang bouillir. Mes lames secrètes étaient prêtes à sortir. Une rage inconcevable me dictait ma future tuerie. J'émis un grognement sourd. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler.

"Avez-vous entendu ce bruit, mon général ?" questionna Washington avec une pointe de lassitude.  
"Ce grognement vous dites ? C'est sûrement une bête qui traîne dans le campement."

Je me tus. Jamais, je ne m'étais fait remarquer de la sorte. Je me maudis et ne bougeai plus d'un pouce, continuant à écouter leur conversation.

"Allez voir ce que c'est. J'ai l'impression que cet animal est tout proche."  
"Bien votre altesse."

Le général sortit de la tente. Il regarda d'abord autour de lui puis il commença à faire le tour de la tente. Dès qu'il entra dans les fourrés, j'utilisai ma furtivité du loup et me rapprochai de lui. Le général dégaina son épée et commença à écarter la végétation, se baissant pour mieux voir. Il progressa ainsi dans les hautes herbes. Je le contournais à pas de loups et m'arrêtai à chaque fois qu'il pivotait sa tête dans ma direction. Je finis par me retrouver derrière lui. Je me levai et annulai mon pouvoir. Le général se retourna mais n'eut guère le temps de crier que je l'étranglai tout en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Il se débattait essayant de se soustraire de mon emprise. Je lui brisai la nuque. Sa lutte s'interrompit brutalement et il devint inerte.

"Alors mon général. Avez-vous trouvé la bête ou elle vous a dévoré ?" entendis-je depuis la tente.

Des pas suivit d'un froissement de toile se firent entendre. J'avais toujours le général sous la main. Je le remis debout et le maintenait par sa veste. Washington était sorti de la tente. Il chercha son subordonné du regard et commença à faire le tour de celle-ci. J'utilisai ma furtivité et plaça le général dos à Washington tout en le maintenant debout.

"Ha. Vous voilà mon général. Vous en mettez du temps."

Le roi Washington était un homme marqué par l'expérience. Son visage était creusé par l'âge et la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et attachés en une queue de cheval retenu par un ruban noir. Il était vêtu de la tenue caractéristique des hauts gradés, bleu sombre accompagné de quelques broderies d'or. Il portait aussi une longue cape retenu par une fibule d'or. Ses armes étaient une épée de cavalerie et un pistolet à silex qu'il laissait pendre à sa ceinture. Il gardait ses mains dans son dos, cachés par sa cape.

"Je vous parle mon général." s'impatienta-il.

Il se rapprocha du concerné. Je continuais de maintenir le corps mais commençai à voir des points noirs, ma tête avait un début de vertige. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps dans cette position. Le roi fou posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du général et le secoua un peu. Je lâchai le corps, redevins visible et visa sa gorge de ma lame secrète. Mais un flash doré m'éblouit accompagné d'une force qui me repoussa violemment. Mon atterrissage fut assez brutal me coupant le souffle. J'avais été repoussé à une dizaine de mètre de Washington. Ce dernier se rapprochait lentement. Je remarquai qu'il tenait, à son autre main, un sceptre doré aussi long qu'un avant- bras et à son extrémité une boule en or lumineux et couronné de pics. Du dégoût pouvait se lire sur son visage. J'entendis des pas de course se rapprocher. Trois soldats apparurent derrière le roi fou.

"Vous allez bien votre majesté ?" demanda l'un d'eux.  
"Oui ça va" répondit-il sèchement. "Mais la sécurité laisse à désirer"  
Il me pointa du doigt. J'étais toujours à terre, respirant profondément. Je me tenais la poitrine essayant d'apaiser la douleur qui l'irradiait.

"Un animal est venu nous rendre visite. Je vous ordonne de vous en occuper." ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.  
"Oui à vos ordre votre altesse." dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
"Après, occupez-vous de votre général."  
"Oui votre majesté."

L'un des soldats tira le corps vers des zones plus sûres et les deux autres se préparèrent à tirer de leur mousquet. Je me relevai rapidement, prit mon pistolet et tira en l'air.

"Tu appel... haaarg !" cria un soldat.

J'avais aussi appelé trois loups dont deux qui sautèrent à la gorge des tireurs, les tuant d'un claquement de crocs. Le troisième soldat revenait de sa besogne mais n'eut guère le temps de réagir que le dernier loup le déchiqueta. Mes bêtes disparurent dès leur devoir achevée. Pendant ce temps-là, je pénétrais à la vue de tous dans le camp tout en chargeant mon arme. L'assaut était maintenant donné. Je cherchais Washington en utilisant ma vision d'aigle et mes sens développés. Il n'était plus dans les alentours. Je courais donc parmi les tentes, scannant chaque zone à sa recherche. Mon coup de feu avait annoncé le début de l'attaque. Les guerriers mohawk attaquaient le campement et neutralisaient les soldats. Ceux qui réussirent à atteindre leurs armes du mieux qu'ils pouvaient se défendaient tant bien que mal malgré la surprise. Je continuais à courir, tuant quelques soldats en chemin. Les coups volaient et les détonations vibraient l'air. Les cadavres allongés s'endormirent à jamais dans le grand lit de neige. Le Soleil était déjà couché, seuls des restes de sa couronne illuminaient l'horizon de rouge.

J'avais perdu de vue le roi. Je ralentissais le pas et mis toute mon attention dans ma recherche. Je fermai les yeux et tendis l'oreille. J'entendais les lames qui s'entrechoquaient...des gémissements d'agonis...le bruit des détonations...des chevaux au galop ! Je me dirigeais vers le bruit de ces bêtes en pleine course. Durant ma course, des cris de joie retentirent et je vis des tuniques bleues prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. il semblerait qu'on ait réussi cette bataille mais mon rôle n'était pas encore terminé. Je volai un cheval après avoir éjecté son cavalier et partit au galop dans la forêt. J'entendis mes cibles se rapprocher, j'ordonnai donc à ma bête d'accélérer en donnant des coups de talon dans ses flancs. Ce dernier répondit par des hennissements saccadés. Il était déjà à son maximum. Au détour d'un virage, mes cibles étaient visibles et me distançaient d'une centaine de mètre. Je distinguais donc trois cavalier, deux soldats et ma cible première. Je puisais dans les dernières ressources de ma monture. Lorsque la distance qui nous séparait fut réduit de moitié, j'appelai trois loups et les envoyèrent à leur rencontre. Ces fantômes canins avaient vite fait de les rattraper. Ils passèrent entre les sabots des montures et claquaient leur gueule menaçant de les mordre. Les chevaux cabrèrent tous et renversèrent leur cavalier, les laissant à la merci de mes bêtes. Les montures fuirent. Les soldats furent égorgés. Mes loups encerclèrent le roi et l'empêchèrent de s'enfuir. Washington s'était remis debout menaçant de son épée et de son sceptre mes loups.

"Arrière sales bêtes !" beugla-t-il. La peur l'avait possédé et il tranchait l'air de sa lame.

J'arrivais près de ma cible et descendit de ma monture à quelques mètres de lui. Je me rapprochais de lui d'un pas sûr dans la neige.

"Toi !"dit-il en me pointant un doigts accusateur.  
"Tuez-le" murmurai-je un sourire de victoire sur mes lèvres.

Ma meute bondit sur le roi. Il leva son sceptre qui s'illumina et dégagea une onde désintégrant mes loups. Je me couchai par pur réflexe. Washington ria de satisfaction et s'approcha.

"Tu es celui qui as voulu me tuer dans le camps."

Je me remis debout le plus rapidement possible mais fut projeté en arrière, m'étalant dans la neige, dos à terre.

"Ton pouvoir est très intéressant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je te fais une proposition unique, le monstre" proposa-t-il avec un rictus malsain en s'approchant. "Soit tu choisis de crever comme un chien et laisser ton cadavre nourrir les charognards. Soit..."

Il s'arrêta et écrasa mon torse de sa botte me coupant le souffle.

"Tu rejoints mes rangs et ensemble on contribuera à redonner la liberté aux peuples des États-Unis d'Amérique."  
"Comme exterminer des tribus entière, des femme, des enfant !" contrai-je, la colère vibrait ma voix.

Je sentis une vague de rage en moi. Je grognais presque.

"Cela nécessite des sacrifices comme toute chose. Alors ?"  
Il augmenta la pression sous son pied.  
"Que choisis-tu ?"

Un silence planait. Pas un ne parlait et ne bougeait clairement. Nous nous fixâmes dans le blanc des yeux, essayant de détecter tout signe de réaction. J'avançais lentement ma main droite vers ma hanche et prit mon pistolet. Mon assaillant ne l'avait guère remarqué. Avec ma main gauche, je saisis sa botte.

"Jamais je n'obéirai à un faible comme vous." sifflai-je.

J'activai ma lame secrète. Elle avait transpercé son tibia. Il hurla de douleur et recula, enlevant le poids que j'avais eu sur moi. Je me relevai et tirai. La balle toucha son épaule, je l'avais manqué. Il se tenait l'épaule en sang et me regardais de ses yeux injectés de haine. Je remarquai alors que j'étais à bout de force. J'inspirais profondément, la vapeur qui sortait de ma bouche se fit plus importante. Ma vue se troublait un peu mais je le chargeai, ma lame dégainé. Le roi leva son sceptre et me repoussa sans difficulté. J'étais à terre de nouveau. Encaisser encore une fois un tel choc avait réduit mes dernières forces à néant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever mais j'étais devenu trop faible. Cela dût être pitoyable à voir. Washington avait ramassé un mousquet à baïonnette appartenant à un de ses "gardes du corps".

"Tu as raté ta chance, misérable anglais!" déclara-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il me perça le torse de sa baïonnette, me faisant lâcher un cri de douleur, puis, tira. La détonation fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. J'avais arrêté de me battre. Ma tête tomba sur le côté, la neige environnant entourait mon visage. Je vis le sol immaculé commencer à rougir, ce dernier se cacha petite à petit derrière un voile d'obscurité de plus en plus opaque. Je lâchai dans un dernier soupir:

"Pardonnez-moi…"

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu tout de même. ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis, Vincent Aguila et MohawkWoman d'avoir commenter. Ça me fait chaud au coeur. Thank you so much everybody. ^.**

 **En tout cas, vu mon avancée dans l'histoire, ça dépassera les 20 chapitres au moins. Ça sera une longue histoire, qui je l'espère, ne se terminera pas sur un abandon. ^^, (soyez heureux, il y aura de lecture pour vous avant de vous coucher XD)**

 **Mais bref, je réfléchis toujours à quel chemin prendre pour cette histoire et je sens que les prochains chapitres vont être un sacré défi XD.**

 **En ce qui concerne les publications, j'essayerai d'être le plus hebdomadaire possible mais si jamais, oh grand jamais, je prends trop de temps à l'écrire, la publication sera retardé (captain obvious XD) d'au mieux quelques jours ou au pire d'une semaine. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne as trop. ^^,**

 **(parfois j'ai l'impression de me répéter dans le postface de chaque chapitre XD)**

 **Pour les nouveaux venus, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à le mettre en favori, merci à vous. ^^**

 **A plus les gens. ;3**


	6. Chapter 5 : Le songe

**Walut les gens. Vous allez bien ? (question tout à fait rhétorique mais qui montre à quel point on est poli XD) Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Il est un peu plus court que les deux derniers chapitres mais j'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à le lire. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide:** **Lors du dernier assaut, Haytham a affronté George Washington. Mais ce dernier lui a infligé le coup de grâce. Haytham survivra-t-il ?**

* * *

J'avais froid. Je ne sentais plus rien. Rien ne répondait. Seul de l'obscurité était présent. J'essayais de me souvenir de ces derniers événements. Je n'avais que des brides. La neige... un flash... du sang... une douleur atroce. Je me souvenais aussi de la forêt... des loups... ma meute... On m'avait tiré dessus... on m'avait traité de bête... on avait exterminé ma meute... mes frères... Je sentis la rage m'envahir. J'avais chaud et j'avais mal, très mal. Je lâchai un cri que je n'entendrais jamais. Puis je commençais à ressentir mes membres. Je pouvais les bouger mais faiblement. Je serrai les poings. Je sentis une pression s'exercer sur moi et m'immobiliser. J'essayai de me débattre pour me libérer de ce carcan. Je contractai mes muscles mais une douleur m'irradiait de toute part que je dus rapidement abandonner. Ma respiration était douloureuse et insoutenable. Je toussais. Des murmures se firent entendre, ils étaient doux. Je me détendais et essayai d'oublier ces souffrances. Des pointes de chaleur caressaient mon visage et mon corps, elles avaient des mouvements circulaires, lents et réguliers. C'était agréable malgré cette obscurité qui m'entourait. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Étais-je dans le Néant ? Aux royaumes des morts ? Je n'en savais rien. Peut-être réfléchissais-je trop ? Je devais oublier mes soucis pour le moment et laisser faire les choses. Je vidai donc mon esprit et laissai le temps faire son œuvre.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais toujours où j'étais mais l'obscurité n'y était plus. Seule une lumière diffuse éclairait ce lieu. Je me levai et regardai autour de moi. Cet endroit avait une apparence similaire à ce que j'avais vécu durant mon voyage spectral. Tout était blanc, je ne pouvais voir ni l'horizon, ni le ciel. Contrairement à la première fois où je m'étais senti serein, cette fois-ci, l'anxiété m'avait gagné. Je me souvins du coup de feu que j'avais reçus contre Washington. Je tâtais mon torse à la recherche d'un quelconque trou mais rien de tout cela n'était. Je vérifiais mon état physique. Aucune blessure apparente ou douleur sentie. Je remarquai alors que j'étais habillé comme durant ce voyage, une chemise de lin, un pantalon et des bottes.

"C'est sûrement un songe." pensais-je.

Je me mis en marche, sans savoir où j'allais. J'avançais droit devant moi, espérant qu'il y ait une limite à tout ceci. Pas mal de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, des minutes ? Des heures ? Je n'y prêtais guère attention. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par apercevoir un gros rocher de deux fois ma taille et entouré d'une fine végétation. Je m'approchai de ce dernier et grimpai. Sous mes doigts, je reconnus la texture des falaises qui bordaient la Frontière, de même que pour l'odeur. Cela semblait si réel. Arrivé au sommet, je pris appui et me mit debout, Un paysage désertique et toujours aussi vide s'étendait à perte de vue. Je ne voyais aucune chose particulière qui pourrait me guider ici. Je redescendis de cette hauteur, déçu de mes trouvailles et commença à m'éloigner.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans mon dos et je me retournai précipitamment. Je vis alors un grand loup doré se tenant là où j'étais auparavant en hauteur. Je le reconnus. C'était le même loup qui avait traversé mon corps durant le voyage spectral. Il me fixait avant de descendre de son rocher. Il s'avança vers moi. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité, ce qui me rassura. Il stoppa sa progression à un mètre de ma position. Nous continuâmes de nous fixer. Il m'était certes familier mais j'avais le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé une vieille connaissance. Le loup se retourna, dos à moi, et secoua la tête de derrière à devant m'invitant à le suivre. Je m'approchai de lui et ce dernier me guida.

Une végétation naissait durant notre avancée. Les arbres se firent plus denses. Je commençais à reconnaître le lieu qui se formait autour de nous. C'était Kanièn :keh. Nous continuions à marcher dans le silence de la nature naissante. Le chemin qui se dévoilait devant nous me donna l'impression de l'avoir déjà emprunté. La disposition des arbres me semblait de plus en plus familière et mes impressions se confirmèrent quand nous vîmes les façades du village mohawk. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la lisière de la forêt. Le loup s'assit et hurla au ciel. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur remplir l'air et vis des flammes s'élever du village. Je mis mon bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger de la cendre volante. Des cris commencèrent à s'élever du village. Ziio... Ratonhnhaké :ton... Je courus vers l'entrée et entrai dans le village. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Des cadavres de femmes, d'enfants et de guerriers jonchaient le sol. J'entendis des cris et des pleurs de toutes parts. Je remarquai des survivants essayant de fuir dans la forêt mais beaucoup furent faucher durant leur course par des soldats. Leur visage était inidentifiable mais de leurs actes, je compris leur intention. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma "longue maison" qui avait déjà commencé à danser de ses bras enflammés. Je pénétrai dans celle-ci et vit une femme sous les décombres. Ziio était là... Ses jambes étaient écrasées par les charpentes détachées du toit mais elle était vivante. Il y avait aussi un petit enfant, les larmes aux joues, essayent de soulever de ses bras frêles les débris. Mon fils... Je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma famille.

"Fils, éloigne-toi ! Je m'en occupe !" ordonnai-je.

J'écartai Ratonhnhaké:ton des débris en le poussant avec mon bras. Il tomba sur les fesses.

"Va te mettre à l'abri !"  
" Ratonhnhaké :ton ! Est-ce que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Ziio en tendant un bras vers lui.  
"Ça va Ista. Je suis juste tombé mais je vais te sortir de là."

L'enfant se remit debout et continua son dur labeur en toussant.

"Fils ! Éloigne-toi d'ici !" Criai-je en passant mes mains sous les débris.

Ce que je sentis me surprit, tous ce bois me semblait anormalement lourd et étaient inamovibles. Rien ne bougea.

"Je vous sortirai de là !" Rassurai-je.  
"C'est inutile Ratonhnhaké :ton. Fuis tant qu'il est encore temps !" déclara ma femme dans un soupir.  
"Non ista ! Je ne te laisse..."  
"Fais ce que je te dis !" hurla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon fils commença à s'éloigner et ajouta avant de se retourner:

"Je reviendrai avec Raké:ni et on te sortira de là."

Il s'enfuit de ce lieu infernal. Ni ma femme, ni mon fils n'avaient remarqué ma présence, ils ne me voyaient pas ? Je restais aux côtés de Ziio tentant toujours de dégager les poutres sans succès. Je regardai la jeune femme, la sérénité se vit sur son visage, elle avait déjà accepté son sort. À moment-là, la maison commença à s'effondrer. La structure céda sous son propre poids. Je jetai un dernier regard à Ziio avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. De la maison, il ne restait que des ruines. Je n'eus guère le temps de penser au sort de Ziio que je repensai aux soldats. Mon cœur battait plus rapidement que jamais. Non… j'avais oublié les soldats… Je cherchais mon fils. Je courus dans le village enflammé, tous mes sens en alerte, criant le nom de mon enfant tout en espérant avoir une réponse. Quand j'arrivai à la place centrale, le loup attendait impassiblement ma venue. Il hurla au ciel et tout disparut. Un lieu aussi vierge qu'à mon arrivée ici avait pris place. Je regardai autour de moi, seuls le canin et moi étaient présents. Alors tout ce qui s'était passé était faux ? Ziio… Ratonhnhaké :ton… Une colère me brûlait. Je serrai les poings arrêtant leurs tremblements incontrôlés. Je me tournai vers le loup et le pointai du doigt:

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré ça ! Répondez-moi."

Je mis les mains dans mon dos et attendis un quelconque signe. L'esprit était attentif, ses oreilles dressés. Il s'assit et me regardait.

"Peut-être que vous ne pouviez parler mais pourtant vous êtes un esprit. Vous êtes sensé être capable de communiquer avec les Hommes." Dis-je en me contenant.

L'animal claqua sa gueule dans le vide avant de disparaître dans une enveloppé de lumière.

"Bon... je vois. On dirait que je dois trouver mes réponses moi-même."

Je grognai et regardai le ciel. Ziio... Ratonhnhaké :ton... combien de temps ne les avais-je pas revu ? Et ce qui venait de se passer, était-ce l'avenir ? J'étais perdu. Je commençais à rebrousser le chemin quand une lumière intense m'éblouit. Je me protégeais mes yeux de mes bras et me rapprochai de la source. La luminosité diminuant, je pus distinguer une forme sphérique au centre. C'était une sphère doré de la taille d'une pomme parcourue par d'étrange sillon. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais quand... La boule commença à s'illuminer de plus belle et propagea une onde d'or. Cette lumière… Une pomme d'Eden… J'avais entendu parler de certains artefacts créés par "Ceux qui était là avant" durant quelques missions menées pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous un pouvoir capable de changer le monde et surtout de le contrôler. Mis entre de bonnes mains, ils pouvaient instaurer une paix durable mais entre de mauvaises mains, seul le chaos en sortait. Pourquoi était-elle apparue ici, devant moi ? Je mis mes mains derrière mon dos et baissa la tête pensif. Une pomme serait-elle la cause de notre tourment ? Si oui, qui l'avait ? Je continuais de réfléchir quand j'entendis une détonation suivis d'une douleur qui me traversa le torse. Je retins un hurlement et me tenais la zone touchée de ma main droite. Je tombai à genoux et soufflai profondément. Qui m'avait tiré ? Je baissai ma tête et constatai qu'aucune blessure n'était visible, aucune goutte de sang n'avait coulé. Je me remis debout, le cœur toujours battant. La douleur avait déjà cessé. Je remarquai que la pomme avait disparu me laissant dans ce vide blanc. Un coup de feu… Je repensai aux dernières minutes de ma lutte contre le roi fou. Il avait aussi une boule d'or tenue par un sceptre… Washington avait une pomme d'Eden et était corrompu par son pouvoir ! Je souriais et retenais un rire de satisfaction.

"Maintenant, je sais comment vous protéger." murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de plan précis mais je connaissais maintenant la cause de ce chaos. Le loup doré réapparut devant moi, jappant et tirant la langue. Il était satisfait.

"Merci de ton aide, loup" fis-je un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'animal hurla une dernière fois et l'obscurité avait tout emporté. Le voile de nuit me couvrit la vue.

Je me réveillais. Je clignai des yeux et laissai ces derniers s'accommoder. Ce que je vis en premier lieu était un plafond composé de grand arc et de branches stressées. J'étais allongé sur le dos. Une douce chaleur embaumait ce lieu. Je tournai lentement la tête vers la droite et vit un petit enfant accroupi dos à moi devant un petit feu. D'après les bruits et l'odeur, il préparait sûrement un plat. J'essayai de me relever utilisant mon bras droit comme appui. L'effort m'arracha un gémissement de douleur qui n'échappa pas à l'enfant. Il se retourna les yeux ronds d'étonnement puis des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Il abandonna ses occupations et courut vers moi en tendant ses bras. J'étais à peine assis sur ma couchette que je dus encaisser le choc, me tirant une grimace. L'enfant serra fortement mon torse de ses petits bras et cacha son visage dans mon cou, reniflant. Je le pris dans mes bras et caressa ses long cheveux noirs. J'étais si heureux de le revoir, cette douceur m'avait manqué.

"Ra… Raké:ni " dit-il entre deux hoquet.

* * *

 **Lexique:** **Ra** **ké:ni signifie père. Ista signifie mère.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu ^^. En tout cas j'avais hésité d'écrire un chapitre sur le songe mais, au vue du chemin que l'histoire allait prendre, je me suis dit que ça serait bien. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis, Vincent Aguila et MohawkWoman d'avoir commenté et de m'encourager. C'est un très grand cadeau que vous me faites. ^^ J'espère faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres. Pour les nouveaux venus ou les viviteurs, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à le mettre en favori. (^J^)**

 **J'espère de tout coeur que vous allez adorez la suite ^^ (il y a beaucoup de "j'espère" ici XD)**

 **Bon je vais essayer de tenir le rythme hebdomadaire sans faute (ou avec quelque étourderies XD).**

 **Allez à plus les gens :3**


	7. Chapter 6 : Insouciance

**Walut les gens ^^ Vous allez bien ? Voici le nouveau chapitre sur notre cher Haytham Kenway. J'espère que vous adorez toujours le lire après tous ces chapitres. Bon allez, je vous laisse le lire ^o^**

 **Résumé** **rapide : Haytham vient de sortir de son coma. Son fils, Ratonhnhaké:ton, est la première personne qu'il découvre à son réveil.**

* * *

"Raké:ni..." murmura mon fils en resserrant son étreinte.

Je posai ma tête sur la sienne et caressa son dos en faisant des mouvements circulaires.

"Ça va aller, fils. Je suis là. Ne pleure plus." soufflai-je.

Ma voix était rauque et grave. Combien de temps n'avais-je pas parlé... Ratonhnhaké:ton retint un hoquet et desserra son étreinte. Il leva sa tête et me regarda de ses yeux rougis. Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit.

"Dis-moi Ratonhnhaké:ton. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?"

Je lui frottai sa tête. Il posa ses petites mains sur mon bras tendu et répondit:

"Deux mois, Raké:ni. Les ours sont déjà sortis de leur grotte."  
"Deux mois ! On dirait que je viens de finir mon hibernation." dis-je surpris.

Un bruit sourd retentis. L'enfant ria et retira ma main de sa tête. Il s'approcha d'un récipient qui commençait à déborder sur le feu de foyer. Il prit un bol en bois et y versa un peu du contenu bouillant. Il me le tendit accompagné d'une cuillère, souriant :

"Tiens, c'est du potage et de la viande de cerf."

Je pris le bol en le remerciant et mangeai sans retenu. Que ce fut bon ! Je demandai un deuxième bol pour le plus grand plaisir de mon fils. Cela continuait ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je fusse rassasié, j'avais vidé la moitié du récipient-mère.

"Fils, sais-tu qui as cuisiné ce délicieux plat ?" demandai-je feignant l'ignorance.  
"C'est moi qui a préparé ça. Ista m'a juste aidé à couper la viande et à faire le feu."

Il riait d'un rire innocent.

"C'était délicieux Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Je retenais un rire en le voyant babiller face à ce compliment. Mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas vu Ziio. Peut-être était-elle sortie ? Je voulais avoir le cœur net.

"D'ailleurs, où est Ziio ? Je ne la vois pas à la maison."

Le petit repris un peu de son sérieux et pointa la forêt.

"Elle est partie chercher des plantes pour que tu n'aies plus mal."  
"Je vois. Merci fils."

Je lui frottai la tête qu'il me répondit par des petits rires.

"Je vais aller la rejoindre."

Je commençai à me lever mais mon torse cria douleur m'obligeant à me rassoir. Ratonhnhaké:ton le remarqua et se précipita pour me tenir par l'épaule.

"Tu ne dois pas bouger, Raké:ni. La blessure n'est pas encore guéri." m'ordonna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je sentis son inquiétude revenir. Je soupirai et obéis.

"Bien. J'attendrai son retour alors."

Nous discutâmes en attendant. J'appris qu'il n'y avait eu aucune attaque durant ma convalescence, ce qui était une bonne chose, et on parla de chose plus futile qui révélait du sérieux pour un enfant de quatre ans, ses parties de jeux, les animaux, les histoires du village... J'entendis une voix familière et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle était de retour. Ratonhnhaké:ton fit de même en me voyant.

"Je crois que Ista est rentrée." remarquai-je un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Tu peux aller la chercher, s'il-te-plaît fils."

Il acquiesça et sortit de la maison. Je restais assis sur ma couche et constatais mon état. Je ne portais que mon pantalon, on m'avait retiré mon haut pour bander mon torse. On avait récemment changé mes bandages. Je tâtonnais la zone touchée sans ressentir de douleur lorsque j'appuyais. Je conclus alors que les blessures internes n'étaient pas encore guéris. Je grimaçais à cette idée et me replongeai dans mes pensées. La Pomme d'Eden… Il faudrait donc réussir à voler la pomme pour que ce cher Washington soit inopérant. Le penser me semblait facile mais le faire était une tout autre histoire. Je soupirai et passai mes mains sur mon visage. Je devais tout d'abord protéger ma famille, celle que jamais je n'aurais crue fondée. Je devais tout faire pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien même si je devais y laisser la vie...Ziio... Ratonhnhaké:ton...  
J'entendis des petits pas rapides et irrégulières se rapprocher de la maison.

"Raké:ni! Raké:ni ! Ista est là !" lança Ratonhnhaké:ton avec excitation.

Je levai la tête et vis dans l'encadrement de l'entrée Ziio. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai revu. Elle avait toujours ce regard décidé et sûre d'elle qui m'obligeait régulièrement à le détourner. Sa mine était sévère mais ses traits pouvaient avoir les plus grandes douceurs. Elle avait un panier en coupole stressé contenant des herbes et plantes qu'elle avait sûrement dû cueillir qu'elle déposa près de l'entrée. Je me levai ignorant la douleur et vint à sa rencontre. Elle en fit de même et nous nous serrâmes dans nos bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et ferma ses yeux.

"Haytham..." murmura-t-elle.

L'entendre prononcer mon nom me réchauffait le cœur. La sentir dans mes bras me mettait sur un petit nuage. Elle leva sa tête et planta ses yeux dans les miennes. Je lui caressai la joue et rapprochai son visage du mien. Nos lèvres se collèrent. Ce fut comme notre premier baiser dans la grotte, c'était indescriptible, tellement irréel. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais des petits gloussements vint arrêter nos ébats. Nous tournâmes nos têtes vers sa source, notre fils était assis sur la couchette où j'étais en convalescence. Il souriait et nous regardait de ses yeux pétillant en balançant ses courtes jambes dans le vide. Nous en rîmes et vinrent rejoindre Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ziio s'assit à sa droite et moi à sa gauche.

"Alors ?" demanda la jeune femme malicieusement. De quoi ris-tu, Ratonhnhaké:ton ?"

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais gardait un large sourire sur son visage, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Allons. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien dire, fils." ajoutai-je en posant ma main sur son dos.

Il resta dans son mutisme mais retenait son rire. Je regardai Ziio. Elle fit un léger hochement, un sourire vint s'ajouter au coin de ses lèvres. Puis mon regard vint poser sur mon fils.

"Le sais-tu, fils, que je saurai te faire parler quel qu'en soit les moyens ?" affirmai-je d'une voix plus grave et la mine sévère.

Ratonhnhaké:ton afficha un visage entre la crainte et l'amusement. Je levai mes deux mains et les posa précipitamment sur son corps, un sur son ventre et l'autre sur son dos. Je commençai à bouger rapidement mes doigts le chatouillant. Il cria de rire et se débattait sous cette emprise. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger en plaquant ses bras sur son ventre mais sans succès. Son rire éclatant nous atteignîmes et nous rîmes alors à gorge déployée.

"RAKÉ:NI ! ARRÊTE !" réussit-il à dire entre deux séries de rire.

Je m'exécutai et levai mes deux mains innocemment attendant une parole. Ratonhnhaké:ton reprenait son souffle allongé sur la couchette. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et bondit. J'étais soudainement sur le dos avec un petit être posé sur ventre. Il essaya de me rendre la pareille. Je riais à ses chatouilles malgré mes bandages qui atténuaient cette torture. Cela fit rire Ziio qui nous regardait avec tendresse.

J'entendis des pas lents se rapprochant de notre maison. Je fis signe à Ratonhnhaké:ton de descendre ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Je me relevais malgré la douleur. Ziio m'aida à m'assoir. Au même moment, la matriarche se tenait à l'entrée et vint me voir. Ziio avait repris son sérieux et Ratonhnhaké:ton s'était calmé rapidement.

"Comment vas-tu, mon enfant ?" me demanda-t-elle.  
"Je vais bien, juste encore fatigué." lui répondais-je en posant ma main sur mes bandages. "Merci de vous inquiéter."

Elle se rapprocha et tâta mon torse. Elle hocha la tête.

"Tu n'es pas tout à fait guéri. Ton corps est d'apparence guéri mais ton être est encore souffrant. Tu dois encore te reposer."  
"Ne vous en faites pas, je peux faire..."  
"La matriarche a raison, Haytham." me coupa Ziio "Tu es toujours convalescent."

Je la regardai en espérant la faire changer d'avis mais sa conviction me suffit à admettre mon état.

"Très bien. Je ne bougerai pas de mon lit." déclarai-je après avoir soupiré.  
"Bien..." dit la matriarche "Quand tu te seras reposé, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, si cela ne te dérange pas."  
"D'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

La sage partit de notre demeure. Ziio se leva et alla ramasser son panier:

"Je vais te préparer une tisane pour que tu puisses dormir tranquillement. Ratonhnhaké:ton, va me chercher une théière et la remplir. "

L'enfant s'exécuta. Ziio manipulait les plantes ramassées et détacha les feuilles. Mon fils revint rapidement et ma femme mis les feuilles dedans. Elle se débarrassa du récipient rempli de potage et posa la théière.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, prends le potage et va le proposer aux autres familles s'ils en veulent. "

"Oui, Ista. " répondit-il en partant le récipient en main.

Il avait beau avoir quatre ans mais il était fort pour son âge lorsque je l'observais emporter ce récipient. Il deviendra un homme fort. Je souris à cette idée mais le souvenir des flammes me fit froncer les sourcils. Ziio termina la tisane et la versa dans une tasse.

"Bois-le tant c'est encore chaud." Dit-elle en me tendant la tasse.

"Merci" répondis-je dans un souffle.

Je pris la tasse et regardais le liquide. Les volutes blanche de la tisane volait en boucle et caressait mon visage de sa chaleur. De la fumée… de la chaleur… Je revis cette infernale danse écarlate. Je réentendis les cris. La colère commençait à monter en moi… Je n'avais rien pu faire… J'étais impuissant…

"Haytham. Te sens-tu mal ? " demanda Ziio inquiète. Elle me caressa l'épaule. Je n'avais nullement remarqué qu'elle s'était installé à mes côtés.

"Oui… Oui, je vais bien…" bredouillai-je "Ta beauté m'a juste laissé sans voix."

Je n'avais guère l'impression qu'elle était convaincue mais s'en contenta. Elle sourit et m'embrassa la joue.

"Tu as encore de la fièvre. Tu devrais te reposer. Mais bois cette tisane avant de te rendormir"

Elle se leva et rangea un quelque affaire. Je fixai ma tasse et bus le contenu tiède d'une traite. Il n'avait guère de goût mais je sentis un léger arrière-goût acide. Ziio prit mon verre vide et m'aida à m'allonger. Elle me massa le visage avant de me déposer un baiser.

"Repose-toi bien Haytham. "

Elle me ferma les yeux et me tenait la main. La fatigue commençait à me rendre léthargique et je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil. J'entendis Ziio chantonner une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle. Au bout de quelque minute, je tombai dans l'inconscience de morphée tout en espérant ne plus jamais revivre cet incendie.

* * *

 **Petit lexique : Raké:ni signifie père et Ista signifie mère. **

**Voilà c'était le chapitre cute et calme de la semaine. ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

 **Je sais que l'avancée de l'histoire est assez lente et je m'en excuse si cela vous gêne mais chaque chose en son temps. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier mes trois fervents lecteurs/lectrices (il y en a sûrement d'autres mais ils ne se sont pas déclarés ^^') d'avoir commenté et de m'encourager à écrire. Ça me motive encore plus ^o^**

 **Donc merci à Nocturis, à Vincent Aguila et à MohawkWoman. ;-)**

 **Pour les nouveaux venus, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à mettre cette histoire en favori. ^^**

 **Pour les questions que vous vous posez sur le scénario, seuls les futurs chapitres le diront. Je réfléchis toujours au futur et pas mal de détail sont prêts. ^^**

 **And yes, MowawkWoman, that's right. So I have to answer you : "You're welcome" ;-)**

 **J'espère que vous allez adorez la suite. Allez à pluch ;3**

 **(ND:** _**D'ailleurs si vous l'aviez remarqué, j'ai modifié l'orthographe de "père" car, lorsque j'ai voulu revérifié son écriture, le mot correspondant était mal orthographié. ^.^, Donc je l'ai corrigé sur tout les chapitres. Désolé pour ce désagrément ^^,**_ **)**


	8. Chapter 7 : L'entretien

**Walut les gens ! Vous allez bien ? ^^ Moi, je suis en pleine période de partiel et trouver du temps à écrire est une épreuve de tous les jours. ^^ Mais comme vous pouvez le constatez, j'ai réussi à le finir dans les temps. Allez je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. ^o^**

 **~Bonne lecture~**

 **Résumé** **rapide : Haytham s'est réveillé de son coma. Il a pu ainsi passer du temps avec sa femme et son fils mais la matriarche lui a demandé de la voir.**

* * *

J'étais assis en tailleur à même le sol dans la "longue maison" de la matriarche. Elle préparait du thé silencieusement. J'attendais une quelconque parole car elle donnait l'impression d'être omnisciente, je craignais les réponses qu'elle me donnerait. Après avoir dormi pendant deux jours, mon état s'était amélioré, j'avais même de l'énergie à revendre. Je n'avais pas revu cette vision enflammée, Dieu soit loué. Mais je n'avais guère oublié la demande de la matriarche et vins donc la voir après m'être restauré en compagnie de Ziio et de mon fils.

Elle avait terminé de préparer sa boisson et me tendis un verre. Je la remerciai et bus quelques gorgées. Je soupirai.

"Haytham. Je te sens agité. As-tu eu une vision durant ton sommeil ?" commença-t-elle.

Je la regardai, la surprise sur mon visage. Elle avait visé juste.

"Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu."

J'hésitais à lui en parler mais elle était la seule, à mon avis, à pouvoir comprendre ce que j'avais vécu. Je lui racontai donc mon songe. Les douleurs... Le loup... Lorsque j'arrivais à l'incendie, je fis une pause avant de continuer. La matriarche écoutait attentivement et hochait la tête de compréhension. Une fois terminé sur la disparition du village, je remarquai que mes mains tremblaient. Je serrai fortement mes poings, plantant mes ongles dans la peau. Je voulais avoir des réponses.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avait-il montré cela ?" interrogeai-je, la voix tremblante.

La matriarche posa une main sur les miennes, ce qui les calma.

"Ce que tu as vu n'étais pas réel, mon enfant. Ce n'était qu'une vision. Le grand loup t'as montré ceux qui t'étaient chers, en l'occurrence, ta famille."

"Mais alors, pourquoi les a-t-il détruits, assassinés devant moi ?" contrai-je en haussant le ton.  
"Il est probable qu'il ait voulu t'avertir, Haytham."  
"Probable... Probable ! Vous n'êtes même pas sûr de ce que vous avancez !"

Je retirai brusquement mes mains de la sienne. Du mépris pouvait se lire sur mon visage. J'étais littéralement hors de moi. Comment... comment pouvait-elle laisser le doute sur ce que j'avais vu ? Je respirais lourdement.

"Calme-toi. La colère ne résoudra rien."

Je soupirai. Elle avait raison. Je devais garder mon sang-froid, chose qui m'était facile avant.

"Sache que j'ai beau avoir vécu toute une vie mais je demeure ignorante. Tout ce que je te dis maintenant n'est qu'un morceau de vérité."  
"Ou bien un mensonge..." crachai-je gravement.

Un silence s'installa après ma déclaration. On pouvait entendre la braise crépiter en un rythme irrégulier.

"Haytham... chaque vision trouvera sa vérité par celui qui l'a vu. Trouve son sens et peut-être seras-tu éclairé dans le futur. J'ai dit ce que je pense savoir."  
"Je vois..."  
"Chaque vie est une épreuve que chacun doit surmonter individuellement. Je sais que tu en sera capable."

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Malgré sa vieillesse et ses rides, je pouvais distinguer une flamme de détermination et de bienveillance. Elle me fit un sourire d'encouragement, le même qu'elle faisait aux jeunes guerriers qui partaient au combat pour la première fois.

"As-tu d'autres questions qui réclament réponses ?" me demanda-t-elle.  
"Oui, j'en ai une." Répondis-je après réflexion.  
"Je t'écoute."  
"Comment suis-je encore vivant ? Je me souviens de m'être fait empaler et puis tirer dessus. Je sais qu'il est difficile de survivre après de telles blessures pourtant je suis quasiment guéri."  
"C'est le pouvoir du saule." affirma-t-elle.  
"Le saule ?" interrogeai-je perplexe.  
"Oui, le saule. Il donne certes plus de pouvoir mais il renforce le corps à celui qui le boit."  
"Donc... je suis invincible." méditai-je.  
"Non pas tout à fait. Il peut te permettre d'éloigner la mort mais ne te rend pas immortel pour autant." déclara-t-elle "Lorsqu'il sera l'heure de ta fin, l'esprit de la forêt t'abandonnera."  
"Je comprends..." fis-je songeur.  
"As-tu d'autres questions, mon enfant ?"demanda la matriarche.  
"Non, ça sera tout matriarche." conclus-je.  
"Bien, je te relâche à tes occupations." déclara-t-elle en se levant.  
"Je vous remercier d'avoir pris votre temps pour m'écouter, matriarche." dis-je la mine grave. "Et je m'excuse de m'être emporté. "

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand la vieille dame ajouta pour la dernière fois de la discussion:

"N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire, Haytham. La rage et la folie ne doivent pas t'aveugler dans tes actes."  
"Je ferai attention."

J'étais sorti maintenant. Le Soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La chaleur printanière avait remplacé le froid hivernal. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai l'air frais. L'odeur de la forêt était douce, le parfum du pin se mélangeait avec ceux des jeunes bourgeons et de la terre. J'entendais les oiseaux répéter leur chant amoureux et les petits mammifères sortir leur museau de leur terrier accompagnés de leurs progénitures. Jamais auparavant, je n'avais eu un spectacle pareil. J'entendis des petits pas rapide s'approcher. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon fils courant de ses petites jambes en tenant une tige blanche dans sa main.

"Raké:ni ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé."

Je me mis à son niveau et lui demandai ce qu'il avait pu trouver de si extraordinaire.

"J'ai trouvé une plume d'aigle dans la forêt."

C'était une plume grande comme ma main mais qui devait être gigantesque pour un enfant. Elle était blanche à l'extrémité noire.

"Allons à la maison et je te raconterai tout" clama-t-il en me tirant le bras.

Je souris et le suivis jusqu'à destination. Mon fils sautillait comme un chevreau et une fois dans la maison, il me racontait comment il avait eu sa trouvaille, comment son propriétaire l'avait surpris et comment il s'était battu avant de fuir, le tout accompagné de mime illustrant son aventure. Je m'étais assis sur une couchette. Je jouais le jeu et posais des questions pour préciser son histoire qu'il répondait avec plus d'enthousiasme. Une fois fini, il me tendit la plume en souriant à pleine dent.

"Je te le donne, Raké:ni."  
"Mais... pourquoi me le donnes-tu alors que tu as mis tellement de mal pour l'obtenir ?" répondai-je surpris, les sourcils levés.  
"Parce que ça te portera chance et comme ça, quand tu partiras te battre, je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider."

Ce qu'il venait me dire me toucha. Je pris la plume et la tournai délicatement entre mes doigts pour l'examiner.

"Merci fils. Je la garderai précieusement sur moi."

Je lui frottai sa tête en lui souriant. Puis je tentais de coincer la plume dans mes cheveux comme les guerriers du village que j'avais pu observer. Ratonhnhaké:ton se rapprocha et s'installa à mes côté manipulant la plume accroché.

"Attends, je vais t'aider."

Je le laissai faire. Il me tressa une mèche de cheveux où il noua la plume. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il chercha un miroir sous la couchette et me le tendit. J'avais maintenant une stresse où ma plume pendait à mi- longueur. Ratonhnhaké:ton l'avait rangé avec le reste des cheveux ligotés par mon ruban. La plume semblait alors ne faire qu'un avec ce dernier. Avec mon visage peint, je ressemblais de plus en plus à ce peuple qui m'hébergeait, je souris à cette idée.

"Merci, fils, il est magnifique." lui dis-je en lui frottant la tête.

Il me répondit dans un petit rire timide avant de sortir reprendre ses occupations.

Les jours passèrent et ma santé s'améliora. Au bout de quelques jours, la douleur dans ma poitrine avait disparu, seule une cicatrice trônait sur ma peau. Je pus alors aider les hommes dans les quelques tâches quotidiennes du village. Rien d'anormal ne s'était présenté, pas un seul soldat n'avait croisé notre route. Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais, évidemment, je savais que cela n'allait pas s'éterniser, toute chose avait une fin. A peu près trois semaines après mon entretien avec la matriarche, les chasseurs trouvèrent un homme inconscient, blessé jusqu'au sang. Ils le remmenèrent au village où les femmes le soignèrent. C'était un adolescent qui avait à peine atteint sa maturité. Il semblait européen vu la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il nous intriguait tous sans exception et ne tarda pas à reprendre conscience. A peine réveillé, il souhaitait à tout prix parler au chef du village. Il était suppliant, les yeux grands ouvert et tremblait de tout son corps en gémissant. Je pus sentir de la peur en lui. Il me faisait de la peine. La matriarche vint donc à sa rencontre. J'étais à ses côtés pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Je vous en supplie… Aidez-moi… " murmura-t-il secoué.

"Dis-nous quel est ton problème, mon enfant. "

"Toute ma famille… mes amis… tous ont été arrêtés…haa" lâcha-t-il dans un râle.

"Par qui ? " demandai-je avec une idée sur leur identité.

"Par les soldats du roi fou ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais j'ai lâchement abandonné mes proches !...haa …"

"Sais-tu où ils sont maintenant ? " demanda la matriarche.

"J'ai entendu une conversation et ils les ont emmenés vers le Fort Monmouth. Libérez-les, je vous en prie. Je ne suis rien sans eux. Nous n'avons rien fait."

Il sortit de sa couchette et se mit à genoux, la tête contre le sol.

"Sauvez-les. Je vous en supplie."

La matriarche se tourna vers moi et me fit un signe de la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de de me dire ce qu'elle attendait de moi car j'avais déjà pris ma décision.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous preniez toujours plaisir à le lire. ^^**

 **La fin de la quiétude est arrivé. La guerre reprend ses droits. ^^ (Mais que va-t-il se passer ? XD)**

 **J'aimerais tout d'abord remercié Nocturis de sa fidélité à mon histoire. Merci beaucoup. ^o^ Ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires. Et bien sûr, pour les nouveaux venus, n'hésitez pas de poser un com' et/ou de le mettre en favori.**

 **Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, posez les, je me ferai une joie de les répondre. ;-)**

 **Allez je vous laisse. ^^ A plus. ^o^**


	9. Chapter 8 : Le fort Montmouth

**Walut les gens. Ça va bien ? ^o^ J'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis bien heureuse. ;-)**

 **Mais bon, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. (Comme d'habitude, je ferai les commentaires à la fin).**

 **Bonne lecture. ^o^**

 **Résumé rapide:** **Haytham est maintenant guéri de ses blessures et participe à la vie collective du village. Mais un jour, des guerriers trouvent un jeune homme qui demandera de l'aide pour sauver sa famille.**

* * *

La végétation s'épaississait en ce début de printemps. Ils nous donnaient l'avantage de la furtivité. Le Soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon. J'étais accompagné d'une poignée de guerrier. Un trop grand effectif nous aurait trahis. Nous étions divisés en plusieurs groupes se partageant les trois accès au fort. D'après le plan qu'on avait élaboré ce matin-même, je devais pénétrer discrètement dans la forteresse et donner le signal avant de libérer les prisonniers. La razzia ainsi créée nous permettra de fuir sans nous faire voir.

Un guerrier vint me voir pour me signaler un chariot en approche. C'était mon unique opportunité pour pouvoir entrer dans ce fort. Je le suivis donc et le remercia lorsque nous vîmes mon futur cheval de Troie. C'était un simple chariot de marchandise et de fourniture. Il n'était même pas surveillé par des gardes, seul son propriétaire le gardait et le dirigeait avec son cheval de traie. J'activai ma furtivité et entrai dans le chariot à l'arrière, passant entre les rideaux Je me remis à la normale et me cachai parmi les articles. Nous étions maintenant à une centaine mètre de l'entrée principale. Le véhicule se déplaçait à son rythme, au pas de l'équidé. Les deux entrées principales étaient gardées par quatre tuniques bleues armés de leur mousquet à baïonnette, deux pour chaque entrée. L'un d'eux nous remarqua et ordonna l'arrêt du véhicule tout en s'approchant. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc et le contrôle de routine commença.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre chariot ? " demanda le soldat.  
"Quatre tonneaux de bière, cinq sacs de blé, dix kilos de cerfs séchés, vingt kilos de poissons salés, une douzaine d'uniforme, une vingtaine de mousquet, deux tonneau de poudre et deux caisse de munition." répondit avec grande précision le livreur.

"C'est bon tu peux passer."

Le soldat retourna à son poste. Le chariot put donc pénétrer dans le fort. Le propriétaire savait où il allait car aucun soldat ne lui a indiqué où se ranger, il était sûrement un habitué. Nous tournâmes donc à droite, derrière un bâtiment en pierre où le chariot s'arrêta. J'entendis au loin un pleur d'enfant, sûrement les otages. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, nous étions dans un coin peu fréquenté. Une maison à deux étages, sûrement un dortoir, nous faisait de l'ombre. Le propriétaire était descendu et était entré à l'intérieur. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur les pleurs. La source provenait bien du fort... enfermée dans un lieu clos... d'autres voix plus douce tentait de la calmer... c'était en hauteur... Des pas s'approchaient. J'ouvris les yeux et essayai de me dissimuler du mieux possible parmi la marchandise.

"Alors, voilà notre nourriture." fit une première voix dans un accent irlandais.  
"Tu l'as dit. On aura de quoi festoyer ce soir." ajouta un deuxième.

Ils rigolèrent grassement. L'un d'eux cracha.

"Bon il faudra décharger tout ça. Tu me passeras les caisses." déclara l'irlandais.

C'étaient deux soldats caractéristiques par leur uniforme bleu et leur tricorne. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Le deuxième monta à l'arrière du chariot et pris la première caisse qui passait sous sa main et la déposa au sol. L'irlandais la porta à bout de bras et partis vers un autre bâtiment qui était invisible depuis notre position. Celui qui était resté continuait de le décharger. J'avais réussi à me dissimuler sous des toiles mais ce soldat ne tarderait pas à me remarquer, il fallait agir le plus tôt possible. Il avait déjà descendu trois lourdes caisses. Il était en train de déposer un quatrième et était dos à moi. Je me levai et me rapprochai de lui à pas de loup. Je plaquai sa bouche de ma main droite et l'étranglai de mon bras gauche. Je le tirai plus au fond du chariot. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans sa gorge et ma proie finit par perdre conscience. Je le déposai délicatement sur les caisses restantes et attendis près de l'ouverture. L'irlandais revint en chercher une nouvelle mais remarqua son ami manquant.

"Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé, ce bougre ?"se demanda-t-il en le cherchant du regard. "Si jamais je le trouve à fainéanter, il aura affaire à mes poings."

Il fit le tour du chariot, scannant l'environnement à la recherche de son ami. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa besogne. Au moment où il commença à porter une nouvelle caisse, je sifflai. Il tourna sa tête vers le chariot, délaissant son travail. Il s'approcha avec méfiance du véhicule.

"Hey, gars. C'est toi qui fait ça ?"

Il commença à soulever un des rideaux. Il n'eut guère le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que j'avais déjà saisi son col. Je lui assénai un violent coup de crâne l'assommant sur le coup. Je ramenais son corps dans le chariot. J'étais encore un peu sonné quand je remarquai un début d'hématome sur le haut de son front. J'entendis une nouvelle présence s'approcher. Je ramassai son couvre-chef et l'enfonça sur son crâne de tel sorte que le devant cachait une partie de ses yeux et donc sa blessure en même temps.

"Alors, ça vient ces caisses !" s'exclama le nouveau venue. "Elle ne vont pas venir toutes seules."

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la fente des toiles. C'était un autre soldat. Il ne portait pas d'arme mais avait ses manches retroussées. La sueur perlait son front, sûrement celui qui était chargé de ranger la réserve. Je me pinçai le nez et imitai l'accent irlandais.

"J'arrive. Ne t'en fait pas. Je prépare les caisses. Prends en une parmi celles au sol et part avant."

Le soldat souffla sans cacher son agacement.

"J'espère que tu ne profites pas pour paresser à l'abri des regards." déclara-t-il en  
s'avançant vers une des caisses.

Il l'a souleva et fit le chemin inverse. Je soupirai de soulagement. C'était moins une. Je tendis l'oreille et remarquai que ce même soldat s'était arrêté, semblant attendre quelque chose.

"Tu viens ! Je t'attends ! " s'exclama-t-il.

J'étais dans une impasse. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'obéir sinon je mettais en péril ma mission. Je pris alors l'irlandais, le sortis du chariot après avoir activé ma furtivité. Je le remis debout et le plaçai dos à moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le manipuler tel un pantin. Il était encombrant et ménageait pas mal d'effort en plus de ma furtivité. Je le tenais par sa ceinture et m'approcha des deux caisses au sol. J'essayai de l'accroupir et pris ses bras pour saisir la caisse, tel un enfant qui tentait de faire tenir une fraise à sa poupée. Je le relevai mais en voyant sa tête dodelinant sur son torse, je tentais de la relever en tirant sur son col avec mes dents.

"J'espère que cela passera." pensais-je inquiet.

Je le mis en mouvement, donnant des coups dans ses jambes pour simuler la marche, et empruntai le chemin que ce troisième soldat avait pris. J'arrivai donc dans la grande allée qui traversa le fort. Le soldat m'attendait, la caisse dans ses bras.

"Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais endormi." ironisa-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas mais continuais mon chemin.

"Vexé, on dirait. Bref, oublie ça. On a du pain sur la planche."

Il ouvrait la marche et je le suivis tout en écoutant ses dires.

"Tu sais la petite famille qu'on nous a envoyé..."

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant…

"Leur mioche a encore chialé tout à l'heure. En plus, il pleure toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils sont ici." ricana-t-il "ça ne plait vraiment pas à nos camarades et même à nos général. Ils se demandent même s'ils ne vont pas le foutre dans un canon et viser l'océan."

Il ria grassement. On descendit l'escalier séparant le fort en deux. Je ralentissais mes pas et jetais rapidement des coups d'œil aux marches de peur de tomber. Je commençais à sentir mes limites. Ma vision se floutait, je sentais la sueur perlés mon front. Nous nous avançâmes vers une grange. Cette dernière était composée de planche de bois et comportait deux entrées, une au premier étage, étage qui donne aussi accès aux quatre canons tournés vers la mer si on montait les escaliers, et un deuxième qui se trouvait à notre niveau. Le guide poussa la grande porte de son épaule et entra. J'en fis de même et pénétra tant bien que mal à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'intérieur était rempli de caisses empilées. Certaines étaient ouvertes et exposaient leurs contenus, des armes, des munitions... C'était sûrement l'arsenal. Je fermai la porte et avança dans ce lieu. Le soldat avait déjà déposé sa caisse et se frottait les mains.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour déposer la marchandise ?" ricana-t-il en s'approchant. "Tu ne veux plus t'en séparer ?"

J'obéis mais mes jambes commençaient à flancher. Je ne fis plus attention à la démarche de ma couverture. Cette mascarade devait prendre fin.

"Tu es bizarre tout de même. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"demanda-t-il inquiet.

J'avais atteint le centre de cette salle qu'il m'avait déjà rejoint. Il se plaça devant la marionnette et secoua son épaule. C'était le moment ! Je lâchai la caisse qui se fracassa dans un bruit assourdissant, des billes de métal s'éparpillaient au sol. Je balançai le corps et redevins visible.

"Mais que ..."

Le soldat n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'avais déjà bondi sur lui et avais tranché sa jugulaire de ma lame secrète. Maintenant, il était à dos-à-terre, les bras en croix, les yeux vitreux, le sang coulant de sa plaie et écrasé par mon propre poids. Je retirai ma lame de sa gorge. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur une caisse. J'avais surestimé mon endurance et j'en payais le prix. Je respirais longuement et plus profondément. Des points lumineux clignotaient devant mes yeux. Je les fermai donc et levai la tête. J'étais à bout de souffle, ma tête bourdonnait et me semblait sur le point d'exploser. J'essuyais la sueur de mon visage et dû me concentra sur les otages. La mission n'était pas encore terminée. Je pus entendre des voix. Ils étaient juste au-dessus de moi, si près. Je me levai et observai le lieu. Des caisses et encore des caisses… des charpentes… Je remarquai alors, au plafond, une trappe condamnée par un cadenas. Je pouvais l'atteindre en grimpant un peu. Je montai alors sur les caisses, sautai sus les charpentes et me déplaçai dessus. J'atteignis la trappe et commençai à crocheter le cadenas. Après quelques minutes, le cadenas céda. Je l'enlevai et commençai à pousser la trappe. Elle se souleva et s'ouvrit me laissant l'accès à l'étage. Je montai.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon escalade, j'étais arrivé dans une salle faiblement meublée. Il y avait une table en bois entourée de quatre chaises de la même matière et un lit sans drap. La salle était éclairée pas la lumière diffuse de cette fin de journée grâce aux fenêtres. Quatre personnes m'entouraient et me regardaient surpris, certains avaient même la bouche bée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ainsi venir. Je souris intérieurement.

"Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda un homme à la carrure imposante.

Il ne portait qu'une chemise de lin et un simple pantalon brun. Ses bras était croisé, son regard se durcissait. Il s'approcha d'une femme, probablement sa femme. Elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant d'à peine un an dormant au rythme de ses bercements. Une quatrième personne alla les rejoindre, c'était un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, surement leur fils. Il partit se cacher dans les jambes de son père.

"Je suis Haytham Kenway et je viens de la part de votre fils."

* * *

 **Ça sera tout pour ce chapitre.^^**

 **Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les précédents (ça ne vous déplaît pas de toute façon, vous avez eu plus de lecture XD).**

 **J'ai maintenant fixé la trame à suivre pour les prochains chapitres. J'espère que vous preniez toujours plaisir à le lire. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier à celle/ceux qui ont commenté et qui m'encourage : Merci donc à Nocturis et à MohawkWoman. Thank you very much. :3**

 **Cette fic' continuera à vivre grâce à vous ^^. (ne me flatter pas trop, sinon je vais rougir XD). (et bien sûr, comme à chaque fin de chapitre), n'hésitez pas à commenter et à mettre en favori cette histoire pour les nouveaux qui démarquent ici. ^^**

 **petite anecdote : à la base je cherchais des fic' (sur Ac évidemment) qui se dérouleraient dans l'univers alternatif de AC3 avec le tyran Washington et Haytham vivant. J'en avais trouvé deux (en anglais certes mais ce n'était pas problématique) plus ou moins convainquant. Mais le problème, c'est que ces dernières étaient abandonnées depuis quelques années (peut-être en pause mais alors c'est une longue pause XD). Moi, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ma soif d'imagination, j'avais donc décidé 'en écrire une pour satisfaire cette soif. et donc vous voilà à lire ces lignes aujourd'hui. ^^**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse pour le moment. On se retrouvera au prochain chapitre. A pluche :3**


	10. Chapter 9 : Le sauvetage

**Walut mes chers/ères lecteur/lectrices. ^o^ Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, en tout cas il est particulièrement plus long qu'à la normale (plus long que le précédent XD)**

 **Bon comme d'habitude, je dirai mes commentaires à la fin du chapitre ^^**

 **Résumé rapide :** **Haytham a infiltré le fort Montmouth. Il a pu retrouver les otages et il doit maintenant les faire sortir de là...**

* * *

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. La femme commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Son mari lui caressa l'épaule, la regardant avec tendresse.

"John... John est vivant ?" bégayai la femme.

Je ne connaissais point le nom de l'adolescent. Il était tellement en détresse qu'il n'avait nullement décliné son identité quand on lui avait demandé. J'acquiesçai quand même. Elle s'effondra en larme. L'homme lui prit dans ses bras et la consola. Il affichait un visage décrispé et chuchotait des mots doux dans l'oreille de sa bien-aimée. L'homme se détacha de sa femme et vint me voir. Il avait recroisé ses bras et me toisait.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.  
"Bien, il est entre de bonne main." lui répondis-je esquissant un sourire.

Il hocha la tête. Sa femme avait cessé de pleurer et rejoignit son mari.

"Racontez-moi... comment vous l'avez trouvé ?"

Je m'exécutai. Je leur racontais donc comment les guerriers l'avaient trouvés, ce qu'il nous avait raconté à son réveil et je leur exposais aussi notre plan de sauvetage. Je pouvais lire sur leur visage de l'inquiétude mais aussi du soulagement. Quand j'eus fini, l'enfant de dix ans s'approcha:

"On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison ?" demanda-t-il naïvement de sa voix fluette.

Je le regardai et esquissai un sourire de compassion. Plus je le détaillais, plus je remarquais les traits familier de ce John. On avait bien recueilli leur fils.

"Oui. Mister..."

Le père tourna sa tête vers moi.

"Haytham." lui soufflais-je.  
"Haytham va nous aider à rentrer chez nous, mon petit Tom." confirma le père en lui tenant les épaules.

L'enfant cria de joie et sautillait mais fut rapidement interrompu par un coup à la porte.

"Hey, là-dedans, ça va ? J'ai entendu des cris." demanda un homme à l'extérieur, sûrement un soldat.

Je fermai vite la trappe et, au moment où j'activai ma furtivité, la porte s'ouvrit après un bruit de serrure. Un soldat en uniforme bleu se présenta à l'encadrement et fixa la petite famille d'un regard perçant. La femme retenait un cri d'effroi et regarda dans ma direction. La surprise remplaça peu à peu la peur. L'homme toussa et jeta furtivement des regards vers moi. Tom alla se réfugier dans les jambes de sa mère. Le bébé, par contre, n'avait eu aucune réaction, il dormait toujours.

"Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Je jouais juste avec mon gosse. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme." déclara le père d'une voix sérieuse, sans aucune hésitation.

Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle. Le geôlier n'était guère convaincu et scruta chaque personne visible cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les trahir. J'en profitai pour reculer sans un bruit au fond de la salle et m'adosser au mur.

"Bien, si ce n'est que ça. Je vous laisse alors."

Il referma la porte à double tours sans leur accorder plus d'intérêt. Une fois le bruit des pas éloigné, tous soufflèrent de soulagement. La mère chuchota quelques recommandations à son enfant et le père me chercha du regard.

"C'est bon. Il est parti, Mister Kenway. Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette."

Je me rendis visible. Tous restèrent bouche bée.

"Mais... mais comment faites-vous cela ?" bégaya la mère.  
"C'est une longue histoire." lui répondis-je un sourire au coin des lèvres. " Mais passons..."

Je me décollai du mur, les mains dans mon dos, en me dirigeant vers la trappe.

"Il faut tout d'abord vous faire sortir d'ici." déclarai-je en ouvrant cette dernière.  
"Je vois où vous voulez en venir mais comment ferions-nous pour descendre ?"questionna le père.  
"Sous nos pieds, se trouve l'arsenal. Je devrais normalement trouver des cordes pour que vous puissiez descendre."

L'homme hocha la tête. Je sautai dans la trappe et atterris sur une charpente avec une vue sur toute la salle. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et scannai le lieu. Je vis ce que je voulais dans un coin et descendis de mon support. Je me dirigeai vers la caisse. Elle était toujours scellée par quelques clous mais je pus accéder à son contenu en brisant le couvercle d'un coup de pied. Les cordes étaient là. Je les pris et remontai rapidement voir la petite famille. Ils se tenaient prêts à s'échapper. Nous manipulâmes les cordes, les nouâmes entre eux et attachâmes un bout au pied du lit avant de jeter l'autre dans la trappe. Toutes ces opérations s'étaient déroulées dans un silence total. Je remarquai qu'on me fixait avec curiosité, des questions se bousculaient dans leur pensée mais jamais ne seraient posées. L'homme brisa ce silence:

"Betty, tu devrais descendre en première avec le bébé."

Elle acquiesça.

"Je descendrai d'abord comme ça, si jamais vous tombiez, je pourrais vous rattraper. Je pourrais aussi descendre votre bébé si ça ne vous dérange pas." déclarai-je.

Le couple se regardèrent et prirent leur décision par un simple regard.

"Bonne idée." conclut la mère.

On me passa l'enfant. Je le tenais fermement et descendis en rappel. Je touchai le sol délicatement sans réveiller le nourrisson. Je levai la tête et fis signe que tout fut prêt. Betty commença à s'accrocher à la corde et descendis sans encombre. Une fois à terre, je lui rendis son enfant. Elle me remercia d'un sourire. Ce fut au tour de Tom de descendre. L'enfant n'avait guère eu peur mais semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Finalement ce fut au tour du père et la famille fut réuni. Voilà une chose faite, il ne me restait plus qu'à détourner l'attention des soldats pour s'enfuir pour de bon. Un petit cri me détourna de mes pensées. C'était Betty, elle avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche en fixant les corps laissés au sol.

"Ne vous en faites pas. Il ne se réveilleront pas de sitôt." lui rassurai-je.

L'homme rejoignit sa femme et la calma. Je me reconcentrai sur la mission. Je fis signe à la famille de rester dans le silence. Ils acquiescèrent. Je m'avançai vers la grande porte et l'entrouvrit. Par la fine fente, je remarquai que les lanternes étaient déjà allumées, le Soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître. Une troupe de soldat passa à proximité continuant leur chemin. Dans mon plus grand étonnement, ces soldats n'avaient pas encore donné l'alerte sur la disparition de leurs quelques camarades, c'était un point positif. Je devais maintenant en profiter. J'appelai un de mes loups. Il sortit du sol et se tenait à mes côtés, jappant et entouré d'une aura fantomatique. J'entendis des cris étouffés de surprise de la part de la petite famille. Je les ignorai et regarda le loup.

"Va" lui dis-je dans un sifflement.

L'animal s'exécuta et sortit de l'arsenal. Il courut à travers les troupes, attirant leur attention.

"Aux loups !" crièrent des hommes. "Il y a un loup dans le fort !"

Je pus distinctement entendre les pas s'éloigner mais certains continuaient à vaquer à leurs occupations.

"Envoie le signal..."

Un hurlement retentit, suivis de coups de feu.

"Le fort est attaqué !" entendis-je. "Que tous soient mobilisés aux entrées continentales."

La razzia s'installa et tous les soldats autour du bâtiment partirent. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et fit signe à la famille de me suivre. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment. On fit le tour de celui-ci et se dirigeai vers la sortie portuaire en courant. À quelques mètres de celle-ci, deux soldats fermaient les lourdes portes. Je fis apparaître deux loups et ces derniers les égorgèrent avant de disparaître. Nous passâmes dans la fente laissée par les portes et nous continuâmes sur le ponton. Arrivés au bout, je sifflai. Un guerrier mohawk conduisait une barque en bois et navigua dans notre direction. Il accosta et aida la famille à monter dans l'embarcation. En attendant, je surveillais les alentours.

"Haytham."

Je tournai ma tête vers la voix, c'était le père qui m'appelait debout dans la barque.

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement mais on vous doit la vie."  
"Il n'y a pas de quoi." lui répondis-je en soulevant mon tricorne avant de le remettre.  
"D'ailleurs on ne s'est toujours pas présenté."

Il me tendit sa main.

"Jim McOrney."

Je lui serrai la main.

"Et voici ma femme Betty, notre deuxième fils Tom et la petite dernière Pearl." présenta-t-il d'un mouvement de main.  
"Ravie d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance. Mais juste une chose avant qu'on ne se sépare."  
"Demandez ce que vous voulez, mon cher ami."  
"Saviez-vous précisément pourquoi ils vous ont embarqué quand vous étiez retenu ici ?" demandai-je en mettant les mains dans mon dos.  
"Je ne le sais pas précisément pour tout vous dire. Je sais juste que le général qui nous a emmené ici a reçu l'ordre de le faire." affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
"Je vois… Merci beaucoup pour cette information. Vous avez fait plus que je ne l'espérais."  
"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Le guerrier s'impatienta.

"Bon, c'est l'heure de partir, on dirait... j'espère qu'on se reverra Haytham. Si vous avez besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas." conclut Jim.  
"J'y penserai."

La barque s'éloigna et je fis demi-tour. Je pénétrais de nouveau dans ce fort. Quelqu'un me devait encore des réponses. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et déployai tous mes sens pour dénicher ce général. J'avançais dans ce lieu, scannant chaque recoin. J'avais à peine fait une vingtaine de mètre dans la zone qu'un soldat sortit de l'arsenal en courant, appelant son supérieur. Je me plaquai au mur du bâtiment. Il ne m'avait pas vu. J'activai ma furtivité et alla dans l'arsenal. Un autre soldat était déjà présent, accroupi près des corps de ses deux camarades. Il essayait de réveiller l'irlandais, le seul que j'avais laissé la vie sauve dans cette réserve. Une fois entré, je me cachai derrière des caisses de munitions, m'accroupis et reviens à la normale. Il m'avait fallu attendre à peine quelques secondes pour que le général vienne accompagner le soldat. Je vérifiai l'identité de ma cible en utilisant ma vision d'aigle... C'était bien lui. Je réactivai ma furtivité et m'approchai de la sortie. Je claquai la porte. Un des soldats se retourna mais se désintéressa rapidement.

"Savez-vous pourquoi deux de mes hommes sont étendus à même le sol au point d'être mort pour certain ?" demanda le général à ses soldats d'une voix grave.  
"Nous... nous ne le savons pas. Il étaient déjà comme ça quand nous les avons trouvés." répondit un des soldats.

Le général réfléchissait, il observait l'arsenal et vit la corde toujours pendu. Il leva sa tête et remarqua la trappe. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

"Occupez-vous d'eux. Nous avons un combat à finir." ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Je m'avançai vers les soldats et égorgeai un par un ceux qui étaient debout. Les gémissements de dernier souffle attira l'attention du général qu'il se retourna. Je me précipitai vers lui et sautai, l'écrasant de tout mon poids. Il eut le souffle coupé. Je redevins visible et posa ma lame secrète dégainée sous sa gorge. Ma proie afficha un air de surprise avant de rire grossièrement. Je lui collai ma lame au plus près de sa peau. Il se tut avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"Je m'attendais à ta visite, la bête. Sa majesté m'a parlé de toi, tu sais ?" déclara le général retenant un rire nerveux.  
"Je ne suis pas là pour rire." lui dis en rapprochant mon visage du sien. "Pourquoi avoir kidnappé des innocents ? Que prépare Washington ?"  
"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et le roi, mais je sais que votre dernière confrontation ne l'avait guère plu. Haha..."  
"Dis-moi tout." ordonnai-je en commençant à couper sa peau.  
"Au lieu de t'occuper des autres, ne devrais-tu pas penser à ta propre famille ? Non ?"

Il ria avant de continuer.

"Je crois qu'elle t'attend dans la chaleur de l'impatience."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait mentionné ma famille ! Je retins un grognement.

"Réponds ! Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

J'enfonçais un peu plus ma lame dans sa gorge sans pour autant trancher ses artères. Un rire de démence sortit de sa bouche. Il me tint le bras gauche.

"À toi de voir, la bête. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir."

Il rapprocha violemment mon bras, enfonçant la lame dans sa gorge. Il expira une dernière fois avant de s'endormir pour toujours. Je me levai, amer. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Je sortis en trombe du bâtiment et me dirigeai vers les portes continentales. Le combat s'était achevé depuis un certain temps. La nuit était déjà tombée. Les soldats rentraient dans le fort épuisés et ramenaient les blessés. Je traversais cette foule. On signalant ma présence mais peu avait encore la foi de me suivre. Ma furtivité m'importait peu maintenant. Ziio... Ratonhnhaké :ton... Je volai un cheval et galopai dans la Frontière, traversant Troy's wood, Concord et Diamant Basin dans la nuit. J'arrivai à Kanien:keh, je reconnus les arbres bordant le chemin. Je m'approchais de plus en plus du village. Au loin, le ciel avait pris des teintes de sang.

"Non...Non !"

Je lâchai un cri de rage, l'adrénaline battait en moi. J'ordonnai à ma monture d'accélérer malgré ses hennissements de protestation. Une odeur de cendre volait dans la forêt et s'intensifiait.

"Faites que cela ne soit pas réel..."

La dernière ligne droite me parut être une éternité mais je finis par arriver à l'orée de la forêt. Mon sang se glaça. Des flammes d'un rouge sang levaient ses bras depuis le village et dansaient au gré des crépitements.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ça sera tout pour ce long chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plus ^o^**

 **Sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle longueur mais pour bien raconter, il a bien fallu passer par là. .^**

 **Comme à chaque fin de chapitre : "Je remercie à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté et qui m'encouragent.**

 **Donc merci à Nocturis et à MohawkWoman de perdurer mon histoire.**

 **Et pour les nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à le mettre en favori, ça me fera plaisir (surtout j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le sujet. ^o^)"**

 **Remarque: Pour ce chapitre, j'avais réfléchi à pas mal de plan de fuite et j'ai retenu celle-ci. (et oui, je réfléchis en même temps que les héros de cette histoire XD) Au moins, j'espère que ça a pu améliorer mon imagination ;-). C'est toute une stratégie XD**

 **D'ailleurs, comme je l'ai dit dans ma dernière remarque, j'étais "frustrée" de ne pas avoir pu trouvé d'histoire avec Haytham encore vivant durant la _Tyranie du Roi Washington_ , donc je relis mes chapitres, naïvement, pour me faire plaisir. Je trouve alors des coquilles plus ou moins grosses qui me sautent aux yeux. Pour les gros, je les corrige une fois ma lecture faite (mais la majorité du temps, je ne les retrouve plus XD). Par exemple, j'ai pu lire "sautillant comme un cerveau" au lieu de "sautillant comme un chevreau", ça fait tâche XD (foutu correcteur automatique)**

 **Bon allez, je vous laisse sur ce point. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. A pluche :3**


	11. Chapter 10 : Le feu

**Walut tout le monde ^^ Comment vous allez ? ^o^**

 **Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous ont attendu avec impatience ce chapitre (vu comment le dernier chapitre s'était terminé, je peux comprendre XD), donc voici la suite et, comme toujours, je commenterai à la fin ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham, aidés de quelques guerriers, a réussi à secourir la famille McOrney du Fort Montmouth. Mais à son retour précipité au village, il est confronté à ce qu'il redoutait le plus...**

* * *

Un village de feu... Voilà ce qui se tenait devant moi. Le spectacle me figeait d'effroi, malgré la chaleur, un frisson se propagea en moi.

"Non... c'est impossible..." me répétai-je sans cesse.

Je descendis de ma monture et courus à l'entrée du village. En chemin, je vis des familles en sortir. Ceux qui pouvaient marcher soutenaient les enfants, les anciens et les blessés. J'interceptai quelques personnes sur la raison de cet incendie, tous n'en savaient rien. L'inquiétude monta d'un cran. J'avançais dans le village et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, aucun cadavre ne jonchait le sol et je ne sentis aucune présence étrangère ici. Mais alors, quelle était l'origine de cet enfer ? Je repensai à ma famille et me précipitai vers ma "longue maison". Je pénétrai dans mon domicile et vis au bout de celui-ci, quelqu'un coincé sous des décombres, un enfant se tenait à ses côtés.

"Ziio ! Ratonhnhaké :ton !" criai-je en me précipitant vers eux.  
"Raké:ni ! Ista est coincé. Je n'arrive pas à la sortir de là." hurla mon fils en pleur.

Ziio avait son bas-ventre écrasé pas les charpentes de la maison. Elle était inconsciente.

"Recule, fils."

Il s'exécuta. Je soulevai les décombres et les jetai au loin. J'extirpai Ziio de là et la porta dans mes bras. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses yeux et toussa.

"Haytham..." murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.  
"Chut... Ne parle pas. Tu es blessée."

Un faible sourire s'affichait sur son visage. La fumée se fit plus dense et nous piqua les yeux. J'entendis mon fils tousser. Je me tournai vers lui.

"Il faut sortir d'ici."

Il acquiesça et nous courûmes hors de l'habitat. Une bouffée d'air frais avait envahi mes poumons quand nous posâmes les pieds dehors. Je repris mon souffle. Mon fils en fit de même, se pliant en deux, ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

"Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre le reste du village..." déclarai-je.

Nous trottinâmes hors du village, suivant les autres pour ne pas se perdre. Ratonhnhaké :ton trébucha et peinait à se relever. Il était à bout de force. Je l'aidai à se remettre debout après avoir déposé Ziio endormie sur l'herbe.

"Courage, fils. Nous sommes presque arrivée." l'encourageai-je dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et se releva. Tout cela était difficile pour un enfant. Nous nous remîmes en route. Je diminuais la cadence de marche. J'étais aussi épuisé. Des questions germaient dans ma tête me faisant oublier mes limites. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait fait ça ? Je repensai à ce que le général avait déclaré avant de mourir. C'était donc un coup monté ? Y avait-il eu des infiltrés ? Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi...

"Raké:ni. On est arrivé."

La voix de mon fils me sortit de mes pensées. On était arrivé dans une grande clairière bordée d'immense pin. Quelques faibles bûchers éclairaient ce lieu. Une poignée de rocher était semé ici et là et était utilisé comme dossier pour les blessés. On pouvait entendre une rivière couler à quelques mètres d'ici. La quasi-totalité du village était réunie. Je cherchai un espace pour pouvoir allonger Ziio, chose qui était plus ou moins difficile. Je me dirigeai donc vers un des espaces libre et la déposa lentement sur l'herbe. Je défis ma cape, la plia et en fis un coussin de fortune. Je posai délicatement la tête de mon amour dessus. Ratonhnhaké :ton s'était accroupi et serra la main de sa mère, murmurant des paroles en mohawk.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Ta mère est forte. Elle s'en sortira." déclarai-je esquissant un faible sourire tout en cachant mon inquiétude.

Il me fixa et força un sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Toute la rage que j'avais eue auparavant s'était volatilisée. Je me sentais si épuisé. Pour me changer les idées, j'examinai ses blessures. Des égratignures zébraient ses jambes. Son genou droit avait pris des teintes sombres et avait doublé de volume. J'avais mal. Je n'avais pas réussi à les sauver plus tôt mais à l'idée qu'ils se tenaient devant moi me soulageait. Ratonhnhaké :ton avait aussi remarqué la blessure et me regarda.

"Ista est blessée..."  
"Je sais... Es-tu blessé, fils ?"

"Non…"

Cela me rassura. Je me levai.

"Raké:ni, où est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda mon fils les yeux vides.  
"Je vais aller chercher de l'eau."

Je me dirigeai vers la rivière. Je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau et retirai mon tricorne. Je pourrais l'utiliser comme récipient en attendant. Je le plongeai dans l'eau glacée et le retirai débordant. Je rejoignis ma famille. Ratonhnhaké :ton s'était endormi, blotti contre Ziio. Ce moment de tendresse me réchauffa un peu. Ma famille... Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche, le trempai dans l'eau et nettoyai les quelques égratignures. Puis je l'appliquai sur le genou enflé, espérant diminuer son volume. Je refis plusieurs fois cette même action presque machinalement. La quiétude qui régnait dans cette heure avancée de la nuit était au repos. Je remarquai que plusieurs familles s'étaient endormies ou veillaient les blessés. Rien n'aurait pu indiquer qu'une catastrophe avait eu lieu.

J'entendis au loin des bruits de pas rapides qui s'approchaient. C'étaient sûrement des éclaireurs qui étaient allés voir l'état des lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme je le pensais, deux guerriers arrivèrent à la clairière. Une aînée alla à leur rencontre, c'était la matriarche reconnaissable à son bâton. Ils discutèrent dans leur langue et vu l'expression de la matriarche, ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle. Un petit éternuement retentit, mon fils renifla et frissonnait. Je défis mon manteau et drapai mère et fils. Même si le printemps était revenu, l'air était encore assez frais. En même temps, la matriarche vint me voir, la mine sombre, et m'invita à discuter en privé. J'acceptai l'invitation et la suivis. Nous nous retirâmes aux abords de la clairière. Un guerrier semblait nous attendre. Je le reconnus, c'était celui qui avait conduit la barque. La matriarche lui murmura quelques mots en mohawk et il partit rejoindre sa famille.

"J'ai appris que la famille de l'enfant était sain et sauf." déclara la matriarche. "Je te félicite, Haytham."

J'hochai la tête. Je n'avais plus la force de me réjouir de cette réussite. D'autres choses plus importantes me préoccupaient.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

La matriarche se retourna, les lèvres serrées.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais il est probable que l'enfant qu'on a recueilli ait commis un acte difficilement pardonnable."  
"Que voulez-vous dire, matriarche ?" questionnai-je en haussant un sourcil.  
"Dès que vous étiez partis, son état était stable mais il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, avant de nous demander s'il pouvait "prendre l'air", chose que nous avons accepté étant donné qu'il était notre protégé." conta-t-elle. " Mais d'après certains témoins, il agissait bizarrement, rodant et se méfiant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Puis, lorsque le Soleil disparut du ciel, l'incendie s'était déclaré. Nous avions dû nous enfuir de notre foyer. J'espere que ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence."

Après ce récit, la surprise me réanima et échauffa mon esprit.

"Et... qu'est-il arrivé au garçon ?" demandai-je perplexe.  
"Nous ne savons rien."

Je sentis, dans ses derniers mots, de la tristesse. Elle continua:

"C'est pour cela que je me tourne vers toi, Haytham... Pourrais-tu retrouver cet enfant et peut-être comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé ?"  
"Je ferai tout mon possible." répondai-je après quelques secondes de silence.  
"Bien... pars le retrouver le plus tôt possible. Je veillerai sur Ziio et Ratonhnhaké :ton." déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

"Merci beaucoup matriarche." terminai-je en baissant la tête.

Je partis en direction du village. En chemin, je vérifiais mes armes et méditais sur cette histoire. Elle devenait de plus en plus intrigante et plus floue. Je ne m'arrêtais à aucun moment pour reprendre mon souffle ou pour me repérer. Ma fatigue était partie et je suivais l'odeur de cendre qui imprégnait l'air. J'arrivai au village, ce qui en restait... Le feu avait à peine touché les palissades, à de rares endroits on pouvait discerner des étendus sombres de suie sous la lumière de la Lune. J'entrai dans ce qui avait été l'entrée. Il ne restait que des ruines fumantes et noires. À quelques endroits, de fins bûchers fumaient encore mais ne tardaient pas à s'éteindre. J'avançai dans ce village désolé détaillant les lieux. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, des gens vivaient et riaient ici. Je serrai la mâchoire avant de soupirer. Tout n'était pas perdu... Je déployai mes sens et activai ma vision d'aigle. Aucune odeur de corps carbonisé ne fut sentie, tout monde avait réussi à fuir. J'étais soulagé mais alors, John était aussi en vie ! J'accélérai mes pas, espérant qu'il soit encore dans les environs. Je me rapprochai de la rivière et m'arrêtai à la berge. Je plissai les yeux et regardai tout autour de moi. Pour le moment, aucune présence. Je tournai les talons et continuai mes recherches quand je vis un être traverser mon champ de vision. Je le suivis discrètement. On se retira vers un coin reculé du village où je le vis déposer des débris de bois non calcinés dans un tas en feu. Je le reconnus à la lueur rougeoyant, c'était John. Je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas lent et découvert.

"John !" l'appelai-je.

Il se retourna lentement vers moi. Un sourire de démence fendait son visage et il me fixa d'un regard mêlé de vide et de folie. La suie qui le recouvrait le rendait fantomatique.

"Vous... Vous êtes toujours en vie..." déclara-t-il déçu.  
"Oui comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours là."

Je réduisis la distance qu'il y avait entre nous et continua :

"Et puis..." laissai-je en suspens "ta famille est saine et sauve."

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres, il se retint de rire.

"Ma famille...haha... Mensonge !"cria-t-il. "Ma famille est morte par votre faute à tous!"

J'haussai les sourcils. Mais... comment pouvait-il penser ça ?

"Écoute, ta famille est bien vivante. Je les ai vu et on les a libéré." déclarai-je en continuant à réduire l'écart.  
"Mensonge !"

Il me pointa un pistolet et avait appuyé le chien. Je stoppai mon avancée et leva mes avant-bras. La situation se dégradait et semblait irréaliste.

"John... baisse ton arme." lui ordonnai-je d'une voix grave.

Son bras tremblait. Il n'avait jamais tenu un pistolet.

"Non... Vous êtes un monstre… Vous allez le payer."

Il tira. Je pus esquiver à temps, il était si prévisible. Il émit un cri de rage. Il n'eut guère le temps de réagir que je l'immobilisai sous mon propre poids. Il tenta de se relever et de me frapper de ses poings mais je plaquai ses épaules au sol.

"John ! John ! Calme-toi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !"  
"Jamais je ne laisserai me faire tuer !" hurla-t-il, la peur dans ses yeux.

De sa main droite, il tira un couteau de son pantalon.

"Pour Washington !" clama-t-il en l'abattant.

Par réflexe, j'attrapai son bras avec ma main gauche et dégainai rapidement ma lame secrète avant de le rengainer. Il lâcha son arme hurlant de douleur. Je me relevai et me tins à ses côtés. John se tenait le bras ensanglanté, gémissant et roulant au sol.

"C'est bon. Tu t'es calmé ?" demandai-je rhétoriquement

Je reprenais mon souffle. Il m'avait donné des sueurs froides. Je me demandais vraiment comment je pourrais justifier sa mort à sa famille.

"Sir..." gémit-il.

Je m'accroupis à son niveau et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Je t'écoute."  
"J'ai fait une énorme bêtise... Tout le monde va mourir...Ils vont venir à cause de moi..." se plaignit-il en larme.

La curiosité me piqua.

"De qui parles-tu ?"  
"Des soldats... des soldats du roi Washington."

* * *

 _ **Lexique : Raké:ni **_**signifie père en mohawk et _Ista_ signifie mère.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que cette histoire vous passionne toujours ^o^**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien. Chaque commentaire me booste continuellement et je me permet de les relire tellement ça me fait plaisir. Donc Merci *o***

 **Merci à Nocturis et à MohawWoman de votre soutien et fidélité. Thank you very much. ^o^**

 **Pour les nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à le commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;-)**

 **NB : Lorsque je jouais à AC3, il y avait parfois des coffres à crocheter. Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à avoir eu ce cas mais il m'est arrivé de perdre presque trente minutes pour crocheter une serrure. XD Je me demandais même s'il y avait eu un pnj qui ne trouvait pas ça louche de voir un gars accroupi devant un coffre. XD**

 **Allez je vous laisse pour ce chapitre. ^^ A pluche. :3**


	12. Chapter 11 : Les soldats du roi

**Walut tout le monde ^^ Heureuse de vous voir (derrière un écran XD) J'espère que vous allez bien chez vous. ^^**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira. (Comme toujours je commenterai à la fin ;-))**

 **Rapide résumé** **: Haytham a sauvé de justesse sa famille de l'incendie. Mais l'auteur de ce dernier n'est d'autre que John qui, après avoir été maîtrisé, a annoncé la venue des soldats du roi.**

* * *

"Pardon ?"

Les soldats du roi fou ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à voir avec lui ? L'incendie n'était-il pas suffisant ?

"Explique-toi." lui demandai-je.  
"Cet incendie n'avait pas pour but principal d'éradiquer le village mais de signaler sa position." expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant et serrant toujours son bras sanglant. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça."

Il baissa les yeux tel un enfant attendant sa punition. Je le regardais avec pitié mais ses explications pouvaient attendre.

"Relève-toi. On doit alerter les autres." ordonnai-je durement.  
"Mais à l'heure qu'il est, les soldats ne vont pas tarder à arriver et pis, vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux." se plaignit-il en se relevant.

Je soupirai et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

"Ils ne sont pas encore là comme tu peux le voir. Et si tu ne te dépêches pas d'obéir, des innocents viendront te hanter pour de bon et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. Compris ?" déclarai-je agacé.

Il tremblait de peur et hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, les larmes aux yeux.

"Bien... Suis-moi et ne perdons pas de temps."

Nous courûmes hors du village et nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre la clairière. Arrivés à la clairière, je rejoignis la matriarche. Cette dernière veillait, comme elle avait promis, sur Ziio et Ratonhnhaké :ton. Ils étaient toujours endormis. Dès qu'elle me vit accompagné du garçon, elle se leva heureuse.

"Haytham. Tu as réussi à trouver l'enfant."

Mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant ma mine sombre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.  
"Matriarche, vous devez mobiliser les guerriers aptes aux combats. Les soldats roi fou se rapprochent de notre position."  
"Je vois."

La matriarche alla voir un des guerriers et lui communiqua l'information. Il se leva et transmis les directives aux autres. Tous les hommes en forme commencèrent à s'armer, certains s'échangèrent des dernières paroles à leur famille. Les femmes réveillaient leurs enfants. La matriarche revint me voir.

"J'ai demandé aux guerriers de se préparer. Sais-tu d'où viennent les soldats ?"

Je me tournai vers John. Il était resté dans un mutisme depuis qu'on était parti du village. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher et de répondre à la question.

"Et bien... D'après ce que je sais, les soldats viennent du fort de Duquesne."  
"Donc ils viennent par l'Ouest." en déduis-je.  
"Mais après, je ne sais pas combien ils sont ni quelles armes ils utilisent." s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme.  
"Les informations que tu nous as fournis ne sont pas négligeables." déclara la matriarche. "Je te remercie, mon garçon."

Il hocha la tête et sourit timidement. Je lui fis une tape amicale à l'épaule. Il sursauta à ce contact, la surprise au visage. Il serra plus fortement son bras. Je le remarquai et me tournai vers l'aînée.

"Matriarche. John est blessé et tous ces événements ont été éprouvants pour lui."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, Haytham. On le soignera." me répondit-elle avant de s'approcher de John et de regarder sa blessure. "Nous devons tout d'abord aller dans l'abri creusé dans la falaise. Nous pourrions ainsi nous reposer et soigner nos blessés sans nous inquiéter du danger."  
"Je vois."  
"Mon garçon, suis-moi." ordonna-t-elle à John avant de se tourner vers moi. "Dès que vous serez prêts, rejoignez-nous."

Elle rejoignit les autres familles. John était encore hésitant, ses lèvres tremblaient de nervosité. Je le poussai légèrement et lui fis comprendre que la matriarche l'attendait. Il me jeta un dernier regard, rempli de remords, et partit. Je me tournai vers ma famille, Ratonhnhaké :ton s'était réveillé, il se frottait les yeux.

"Raké:ni, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements.  
"On va aller s'abriter ailleurs. Tu peux te lever ?" lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Il acquiesça et se levai en titubant. Je remis mon manteau et donna ma cape à mon fils qui se drapa en frissonnant. Je portai Ziio endormie et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Nous marchâmes, guidés par quelques guerriers, pendant quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir la grotte. Nous installâmes les familles et les blessés. Une fois cela accompli, nous allâmes livrer bataille malgré une fatigue évidente.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'on s'était préparé pour l'assaut. Les guerriers les plus agiles étaient partis en éclaireur à travers les arbres, ils nous rapportèrent que les soldats avaient atteints le village et fouillaient les environs. C'était une troupe d'une quarantaine de soldats, juste armés de leurs armes qui leur avaient été attribué. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le village, tout comme pour l'assaut deux mois auparavant, certains se cachèrent dans les buissons, d'autres dans les arbres et nous éliminâmes les groupes isolés. Une bonne dizaine d'individu périt ainsi. Le reste cherchait des cadavres ou tout autre indice pouvant les mener jusqu'à nous dans les ruines du village. On les encercla, une partie attendait à l'entrée principale et les autres à la rive opposée de la rivière. On était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à les paniquer et les achever. J'activai ma furtivité et entra dans le village.

"Il y a sacrément beaucoup de dégâts ici." déclara un soldat.  
"Tu l'as dit. Le feu les a fait fuir comme des rats." répondit un autre.

Je m'approchai d'un petit groupe écarté des autres. Ils étaient trois et fouillaient dans les décombres à la lueur d'une torche. Ils ne parlaient pas et étaient concentrés à leur besogne. J'envoyai trois loups à leur rencontre. Deux se firent égorgés. Le dernier avait à peine pu se saisir de son mousquet qu'il se tut à jamais. Mais durant sa chute, la gâchette fut appuyée. La détonation attira l'attention des autres, les remmenant vers nous.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"Quelqu'un a tiré !"  
"Ça vient de là-bas !"  
"Retournez à vos postes, pas besoin tout le monde pour aller vérifier !"  
"C'est eux ?"

Les questions fusaient de toute part tel un grondement dans le silence la nuit. Des soldats arrivaient, je me dépêchai de me cacher derrière des débris.

"C'est un carnage." déclara l'un des arrivants.  
"Ils sont déjà morts." affirma un autre  
"Seule une bête peut faire un acte aussi animal." affirma un troisième.  
"Restez sur vos gardes, il n'est peut-être pas très loin."

Ils tenaient leur arme dans leur main, attentifs au moindre son, et fouinèrent la zone. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, je devrais profiter de l'opportunité. J'appelai un loup et l'envoyai voir ces soldats. Ils le remarquèrent et pointèrent leur arme sur lui. L'animal fantomatique grogna et montra ses crocs avant de sauter sur l'un d'eux. La proie loupa sa cible et se fit saigner vif. Il couina avant de tomber et de s'immobiliser. Ma bête disparut. Les spectateurs commencèrent à s'agiter. Ils n'avaient guère baissé leur garde mais je sentis la peur s'insinuer en eux. Certains tremblaient et ou respiraient profondément. La disparition du loup ne faisait qu'augmenter leur anxiété. J'appelai cette fois trois loups qui les encerclaient. Mes bêtes les intimidaient tous crocs dehors. J'entendis les gémissements étouffés de quelques soldats. Certains tentaient de s'enfuir mais mes loups les dissuadèrent.

"Feu !"

Des coups de feu volèrent. Certaines balles touchèrent leurs cibles mais, malheureusement pour eux, les traversèrent. Les canins devinrent plus agressifs et n'hésitèrent plus à bondir. Ceux qui n'étaient pas piégés sous leurs griffes détalaient, criant la fuite aux autres camarades, mais pour ceux qui étaient restés, leur destin étaient scellés. Les soldats étaient maintenant perturbés tel des moutons voyant un loup. La peur se transmit dans les rangs. La troupe était démantelée. Pas mal d'hommes hurlaient de peur. Une voix, sûrement celle du général, beuglait la non-désertion du combat mais sans succès. Certains sortirent par l'accès principal mais furent rapidement descendus par des flèches, d'autres traversèrent la rivière et pénétrèrent dans les broussailles où ils y restèrent à jamais. Ceux qui avaient suffisamment de courage étaient restés groupés tous ensemble, se protégeant leur arrière, les mousquets prêts à tirer. Il ne restait qu'une petite poignée de sept individus.

"Préparez-vous à tirer, soldats. Et ouvrez l'œil !"

Je me rapprochais d'eux en me déplaçant entre les différents tas de débris. Une fois arrivé derrière le tas le plus proche, je dégainai mon pistolet et tirai sur l'un d'eux. Je touchai sa tête et il s'écroula sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades.

"On a tiré !"  
"Le coup venait de là-bas !"

Deux soldats venaient dans ma direction, les autres surveillaient leurs arrières J'activai ma furtivité le temps de faire le tour pour me placer au dos de ce monde tout en chargeant mon arme. Quand les éclaireurs allèrent atteindre ma dernière position, je tirai dans le tas. Un corps de plus s'écroula détournant l'attention des autres.

"Encore !"  
"Combien sont-ils ?"  
"Sommes-nous déjà encerclés ?"

Les voir déboussoler me tira un sourire de satisfaction. C'était bientôt terminé. J'appelai quatre loups qui ne tardèrent pas à achever les soldats. Il ne me restait plus que le général. Ce dernier tournait sur lui-même, jetant des regards d'incompréhension sur ses camarades. Tout s'était passé si vite pour lui. La peur suintait ses pores. Je sortis de ma cachette, lentement, enjambant les cadavres. Ma proie se retourna vers moi et me pointa son arme tremblante. Je me stoppai et soutins son regard. Il déglutit.

"C'est...C'est toi qui a fait ça ?" réussit-il à bégayer.  
"Oui..." lui répondis-je en chargeant de nouveau mon pistolet.

Il se mit en joue mais n'avait pas encore appuyé sur la gâchette.

"Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour tirer ? Mmh ?" lui demandai-je ironiquement." Si vous voulez tirer, visez..."

Je tapotai mon front de mon index gauche.

"Ici."

Le général ne se fit pas prier, il appuya sur la gâchette. La balle siffla près de mon oreille et toucha des restes de charpente. Je pointai mon arme vers lui.

"C'était votre dernière chance."

Je tirai. Ma balle alla se loger dans son bras droit, le faisant lâcher son arme. Il hurla de douleur et se tenait sa blessure. Je me déplaçai vers lui et lui portai un coup de pied dans son abdomen. Il se vautra au sol. Je me mis à son niveau et le pris par son col.

"Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser ?"  
"Jamais !"

Je dégainai ma lame secrète et l'approchai de sa joue. Il écarquilla ses yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche ne sachant quoi ajouter.

"Quel est le but de Washington ?" lui demandai-je d'une voix grave.  
"Euh...je..."  
"Parlez ! Ma patience a des limites !"  
"Sa majesté voulait qu'on nettoie tous les parasites de son pays. Comme il semblerait que les sauvages qui habitent ces forêts soient peu enclins à se soumettre, il a décidé de couper toute négociation avec eux. Haa !"

Je serrai plus fortement ma prise, coupant son souffle.

"Je... je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres ! Je ne suis pas roi !" beugla-t-il en me tenant le bras.  
"Je sais et je le nie pas." avouai-je calmement. "Mais au point d'avoir utilisé un enfant pour parvenir à ses fins..."

J'appuyai les derniers mots et rapprochai son visage du mien.

"Il ose parler de négociation après nous avoir envoyé tant de soldats..."

Je riai jaune. Le général cherchait ses mots, les lèvres tremblantes.

"Mais... mais je vous ai dit ce que je savais. Je ne sais pas plus que vous sur les stratégies employées. Je ne fais qu'obéir."

Il était dur de l'admettre mais il disait la vérité. Je soupirai de frustration, me levai et le remis sur pied, le tenant toujours par son col. Je lui remis son uniforme en ordre et l'époussetai par quelques petites tapes.

"Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades. Je vous laisse."

Il me regarda bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna rapidement ses talons et commença à s'enfuir, mais je bloquai violemment son cou sous mon bras droit et plantai ma lame secrète dans son dos. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et il s'écroula à mes pieds. C'était fini. Tous étaient morts, nos familles étaient sauvées. Je m'avançais vers la sortie pour rejoindre les guerriers. Je titubais. Je n'avais guère fait attention à mon état. Mes forces étaient parties dès que le dernier homme avait été éliminé. Combien de temps avais-je combattu ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Penser à Ziio et à Ratonhnhaké :ton me permit de rester éveiller. Je n'avais rien appris de nouveau pour ce soir.

"J'espère que John pourra nous raconter sa version des faits..."

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** ** _Raké:ni_ signifie père en mohawk et _Ista_ signifie mère.**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ^o^ J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.**

 **A chaque chapitre contenant une mission d'infiltration ou d'assassinat, j'essaye de mon mieux de diversifier les plans et les techniques utilisées pour éviter tout redondance. ^^ J'espère que vous appréciez mes efforts.**

 **Bon passons aux remerciements : Je remercie à celles/ceux qui ont commenté et qui me suivent.**

 **Donc merci à Nocturis et à Vincent Aguila de m'encourager ^^ (et bon retour parmi nous Vincent ^^, j'ai presque cru que tu t'étais perdu dans un trou spacio-temporel XD) et à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui ne se déclarent pas. Donc MERCHI ! ^o^**

 **Pour les nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Petite remarque** **: J'ai récemment revu les cinématiques (en vo) où on voyait Connor et Haytham ensemble. Revoir la mort d'Haytham m'a fait sentir mal contrairement à la première fois. (peut-être parce que, lors de la première fois, je n'écrivais pas encore cette histoire) Je me suis énormément attachée à lui (et surtout, la seule fois où Connor appelle son père Raké:ni est la dernière fois où il lui adressera la parole). T.T Mais par contre j'ai pu revoir d'autres scènes bien plus amusante (ex : "Because I said so !" XD)**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse. Au prochain chapitre ! ^o^**


	13. Chapter 12 : John

**Bonjour(ou Bonsoir) tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? ^^ (c'est toujours les même formules de politesse au début, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'imagination dessus XD)**

 **Bon bien sûr, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'esère que vous allez l'aimer ^^. Comme d'habitude, je commenterai à la fin. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^o^**

 **Résumé rapide:** **Haytham et les guerriers mohawk ont éliminé les soldats du roi fou. Le village peut donc se reconstruire petit à petit.**

* * *

On était au milieu de l'après-midi. Le Soleil commençait sa descente vers l'horizon. Ses rayons donnaient aux ombres une sensation de réconfort lorsqu'on s'y abritait. La fine brise printanière portait en elle le parfum du printemps.

"Dis-moi quand tu as mal."

J'exerçais de faible pression sur le genou enflé de Ziio par l'intermédiaire d'un mouchoir imbibé d'eau. J'étais accroupi aux côtés de ma femme. Elle était assise sur une souche sous l'ombre d'un pin, la jambe tendue. De fines cernes bornaient ses yeux mais je sentais la vitalité débordée en elle.

"Non, ça va. J'ai déjà rencontré pire." me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je lui souriais en retour. Elle me caressa la joue, me regardant avec tendresse. Elle était belle ainsi. Je terminai mon examen avant de serrer le mouchoir autour de sa blessure. Je l'aidai à se relever et passai un de ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Veux-tu que je te porte ?" lui demandai-je dans son oreille.  
"Il me reste encore une jambe, Haytham." déclara-t-elle avant de m'embrasser la joue.

Je la soulevai et la portai dans mes bras sous son étonnement.

"Que viens-je de dire ? " demanda-t-elle faussement outrée.

"Tu as dit qu'il te restait une jambe. " répondis-je un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle ria doucement avant de me redéposer un baiser. Je l'emmenais vers notre "longue maison" et je la déposai sur le tas de végétaux qui nous servaient de couchette.

"Tu dois éviter de trop bouger. Je pense que ça va mettre quelques semaines pour guérir complètement." déclarai-je.  
"Je sais."

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis ce baiser et on se sépara.

"Je vais aller voir John. Je m'inquiète pour lui."

"Je comprends. Il n'a toujours rien dit ?" demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

"Non. "

Je rejoignis la sortie, jetant un dernier regard et sourire pour elle avant de passer le pas de la porte. Le village, qui se présentait devant moi, se reconstruisait petit à petit. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que l'incendie avait eus lieu. Tous les non-blessés mirent la main à la pâte et les maisons étaient presque toutes reconstruites. Les hommes s'occupaient de trouver des matériaux, choses qui étaient abondants en ce début de printemps. Les femmes et les enfants stressaient les futurs murs qui les abriteraient. Les forts et les plus agiles aidaient à la construction. Quant aux aînées, ils veillaient sur les blessés et les soignèrent. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle catastrophe s'était déroulée ici. Les seules traces qui en restaient étaient les quelques taches sombres de carbonisé maculant le sol.

J'allai donc m'enquérir de l'état de John. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et le trouvai assis sur un rocher près de la rivière. Je vins à sa rencontre. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il était dans le mutisme, cinq jours qu'il avait un regard vide et torve. De temps à autre, il soupirait et ne se levait que pour s'abriter la nuit ou lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait son aide. Les remords le rongeaient visiblement. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

"À quoi penses-tu John ?" l'interrogeai-je d'une voix réconfortante.

Il leva sa tête et me fixa.

"Je ne sais pas..." murmura-t-il "À vrai dire... je repense à la connerie que j'ai faite."  
"Et...Veux-tu en parler ?" lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.  
"Je... je pense qu'il serait temps..." soupira-t-il.  
"Quand tu seras prêt, parle."  
"Très bien..."

J'écoutais attentivement son histoire.

"Je m'en souviens très bien. C'était un après-midi, j'aidais mon père dans son atelier comme tous les jours depuis mes douze ans. On était en train de travailler quand on a entendu ma mère crier. Nous sommes alors sortis rapidement et avons rejoint la maison. Il y avait quatre soldats patriotes qui nous attendaient dans notre maison."

Il croisa ses bras.

"Ils nous ordonnaient de les suivre. Ma mère pleurait avec mes frères et sœurs. Mon père essayait de saisir la situation et de leur faire comprendre que c'était un malentendu. Mais bien sûr, ils n'en avaient cure. Ils nous emmenèrent tous les cinq tel des prisonniers. On nous regardait comme des criminels. Mes parents clamaient notre innocence...sans succès."

Dans ses derniers mots, sa voix tremblait. Il serra ses poings.

"Puis la marche pour le fort a débuté. D'autres soldats nous attendaient, comme si on pouvait facilement s'enfuir."

Il ricana avant de continuer:

"On était à pied. C'était difficile pour mes frères et sœurs, ils étaient trop petits pour faire autant de marche. Au dîner, nous avons eu un repas assez convenable pour des prisonniers mais la première nuit était pénible. Il faisait froid et Pearl, ma très jeune sœur, pleurait beaucoup et commençait à s'enrhumer, ce qui n'était pas au goût de nos geôliers qui n'hésitèrent pas à nous menacer à l'arme. Le deuxième jour s'était déroulé sans encombre. On était tous fatigué mais on ne le montrait pas. Par contre, lors de la deuxième nuit, on m'avait mis à l'écart de ma famille."

Je remarquai que ses yeux se mouillèrent. Je lui frottai le dos comme je le faisais lorsque Ratonhnhaké :ton pleurait.

"Ma famille ne le savait pas. C'était la dernière fois que je les voyait..."

Il soupira. Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

"Puis on s'était éloigné du campement. On avait marché pendant plusieurs minutes voire même heure à la lueur d'une torche. Je n'avais pas fait attention au temps qui passait. Ensuite...ensuite on était arrivé dans un autre campement. Il y avait bien plus de soldats. J'avais peur... très peur. Et là, il y avait le roi..."

Le roi ? Washington ? Que faisait-il là ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Je retins un grognement.

"Continue, je t'en prie." murmurai-je d'une voix rogue.  
"D'accord... Les soldats m'ont présenté au roi qui m'a demandé si je voulais être un héros pour le pays."  
"Que lui as-tu répondu ?"  
"J'ai répondu que je n'étais pas assez courageux pour ça, et que je voulais juste revoir ma famille. Il a ri comme si c'était une mauvaise blague, puis il m'a montré une lumière d'or."  
"Une lumière d'or ?" le questionnai-je surpris, tournant ma tête vers lui. "Peux-tu être un peu plus précis?"  
"Et bien... ce n'était pas vraiment qu'une simple lumière mais je crois que c'était une boule qui brillait. Dès que je l'ai vu, c'était...étrange."

John leva sa tête et regarda l'horizon.

"C'était comme si j'étais attiré par cet objet. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait me retenir, ni même ma peur. J'étais prêt à obéir à tous ses ordres..."

Il fit une pause où il renifla avant de poursuivre :

"Le roi m'a reposé la question et, cette fois-ci, j'ai accepté sans hésitation. Je voulais refuser mais quelque chose m'en empêchait et me contrôlait."

Une boule doré qui contrôle la pensée... La Pomme d'Éden ! Je n'y avais plus repensé. Cela expliquait pas mal de chose.

"Dis-moi, John. Sais-tu ce que c'était ?"

Il me regarda et hocha lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Non... je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était son sceptre ou quelque chose dans ce genre..."  
"Je vois..." fis-je pensif "Et après avoir répondu à sa question, George t'a ordonné de brûler le village ?"  
"Oui et non, c'était un de ses caporaux qui m'a exposé le plan. On devait m'abandonner en pleine forêt, dans un lieu supposé proche de votre village. Si vous me trouviez, je devais débiter le mensonge que vous connaissez..."

"Et connaissais-tu leurs objectifs ? "

"Non… Pas vraiment mais je crois que c'était pour neutraliser des obstacles. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il parlait aussi d'une bête. Après je n'en sais pas plus."

J'haussai un sourcil lorsqu'il prononça "bête".

"Je vois, continue ton histoire, je t'en prie."

Il baissa la tête, son visage s'assombrit. Il se mit en boule, serrant ses genoux de ses bras.

"Et donc, d'après le plan, pendant que les guerriers partent libérer mes parent, je devais mettre le feu au village pour signaler sa position. Les soldats n'avaient plus qu'à rejoindre la source et s'occuper du reste..."

Il fit une pause où j'en profitai pour déclarer avec ironie:

"Les soldats étaient si rapides pour trouver le village qu'on était déjà tous partis. "

John ria doucement.

"Encore heureux."

Un silence passa après ses derniers mots. Nous fixâmes tous deux un point invisible au loin. Le bruit de la rivière et le chant de la forêt s'incrustèrent dans notre discussion. John soupira.

"Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire, Sir..."

Je me décrochai de ma contemplation et le regardai avec compassion.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, John."

Ce dernier me fixa ahuri et explosa.

"Si ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai mis le feu au village ! J'ai tué des innocents !"

Je le coupai net:

"Sache que personne n'en est mort."  
"Que…"

Il se leva brusquement.

"Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là ? Ha ?"

Sa voix était remplie de rage. Il avait serré ses poings frénétiques. Son regard embué de larmes était rouge de fureur. Je soupirai et me levai tranquillement.

"Écoute John, je..."  
"Non ! Vous ! Ecoutez-moi !"

Je me tus espérant qu'il se calmerait durant les instants suivants. Je levai mes mains en signe de reddition et lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer.

"Sachez que, lorsque l'on m'a annoncé la prétendue mort de ma famille par vos guerriers, j'ai souhaité la mort de tous ces gens. J'avais pris plaisir à tout brûler. Je savais que c'était mal mais j'en étais satisfait !"

Un rire nerveux sortit de ses lèvres.

"Maintenant, comment pourrais-je ne pas en avoir honte ? Je suis un monstre!"

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient encore. Des lignes humides avaient tracées ses joues. On resta ainsi durant une longue minute. Je pouvais comprendre sa fureur. Il avait été manipulé, utilisé tel une marionnette. Il n'avait été qu'un spectateur de ses propres actes. Washington n'avait aucune fierté. Je brisai le silence.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'étais pas toi-même." affirmai-je calmement.

Je voulus poser ma main sur son épaule mais il l'écarta d'un revers.

"Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, Sir ! J'ai voulu assassiner des innocents sans aucun remord !"

Des hochets le prirent, saccadant ses paroles. Les gouttes de remords inondèrent ses joues. Malgré cela, il continua :

"Plus jamais, je ne pourrai dormir en paix... J'ai… J'ai trop honte… Si ma famille savait ce que j'ai provoqué... ils me détesteront. Je suis un criminel ! Un monstre !"

Il renifla et tenta d'arrêter ses larmes en frottant ses yeux avec son bras. Il gémissait. Je reposai ma main sur son épaule qui, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas rejetée.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre... Cette boule doré est la fautive. George Washington est le fautif." déclarai-je avec réconfort.  
"Ex...Expliquez-vous." dit-il entre deux hochets.  
"Sache que je connais la nature de cette boule. C'est une Pomme d'Eden, un artefact capable de donner un pouvoir de contrôle à celui qui la détient."  
"C'est... c'est impossible !" s'exclama-t-il en levant sa tête.

Ses soubresauts diminuaient en intensité. Il tendit l'oreille.

"Ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité, John. Cette artefact ne dois jamais tomber entre les mains de personnes malintentionnées sinon, vois ce qui se passe avec George. Il a été corrompu par ce pouvoir."

John essuya sa morve et laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps.

"Alors... alors, si c'est vrai... je… je suis innocent ? Ce n'était pas moi qui ait provoqué tout ça ?"

Il leva ses yeux humides. Une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans son regard.

"Non, tu n'as rien fait. La Pomme a pris le contrôle de ton esprit et tu as été forcé de faire des actes contre ton gré." répondis-je fermement "Tu es un innocent, John."

John se laissa tomber à genoux. Les larmes coulaient plus abondamment. Un sourire semblait naître sur son visage puis un rire de soulagement éclata.

"Merci... Merci beaucoup Sir." murmura-t-il.

Je m'accroupis et posa ma main sur son bras droit.

"Tu dois être épuisé maintenant. Va dîner et repose toi, c'était une rude journée aujourd'hui." déclarai-je un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il hocha la tête et nous nous levâmes. Nous rejoignîmes alors les autres familles. Il me remercia une dernière fois d'un fin sourire, le regard plus confiant, avant de rejoindre les aînés. J'allai vers notre "longue maison" où Ziio et Ratonhnhaké :ton m'attendaient déjà pour dîner.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre avec John comme sujet principal. ^^ J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. ^^**

 **En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et/ou commentent mon histoire.**

 **Merci Nocturis de ta fidélité ^^ et de tes commentaires qui m'encouragent de continuer. ^o^**

 **Pour les nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. Je compte sur vous ^o^**

 **Rem : J'ai pas mal de scénarios pour les chapitres suivants. Il est difficile de choisir. Bon sinon, je peux toujours utiliser l'inspiration de dernière minute XD**

 **D'ailleurs récemment j'ai découvert un petit test fait par Buzzfeed qui permettrait de savoir quel assassin nous représenterait le plus. ^^ Moi je suis tombé sur Arno de Unity. Je me demande sur qui vous allez tomber. ;-) ( _lien à ajouter dans l'adresse de la page d'accueil du site de Buzzfeed:_** **/** **awesomer/which-assassins-creed-assassin-are-you#.wlPkm6wqk) (Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les lien entier vers des sites se font "manger" après la sauvegarde des modifications)**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse sur ce point. ^. On se retrouve à la semaine prochaine. ^o^**


	14. Chapter 13 : Six mois plus tard

**Walut les gens. Vous allez bien ? ^^ Moi ça va, je suis toujours en vie. (tant mieux sinon je n'aurais pas pu écrire ces lignes XD)**

 **Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^.**

 **Allez je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin. ;-)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham sait maintenant les raisons de l'acte de John. Tout est maintenant rentré dans l'ordre mais pour combien de temps...**

* * *

Six mois s'était écoulés depuis ma discussion avec John. La végétation rougissait à vue d'œil et nappait la terre d'un tapis de feuillage. Le village avait repris son apparence d'antan. La catastrophe semblait être un lointain souvenir pour tout le monde. La vie avait repris son cours.  
Je vagabondais dans le village, aidant qui en avait besoin et surtout méditant. Ces six derniers mois avaient été sous la bénédiction de la quiétude, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
Quelques jours après notre discussion, John avait retrouvé sa famille. Les retrouvailles débordaient d'émotion.

"Haytham, vous êtes notre ange gardien." avait déclaré Jim à ce moment-là.

Je souris à ce souvenir. Un ange... On ne m'avait jamais désigné comme tel. Depuis ce jour, je ne les avais plus revus. Peut-être s'étaient-ils enfuis loin de la discorde ? Je n'en savais rien.  
Durant les semaines qui suivirent, j'étais aux petits soins pour Ziio, après tout, j'avais une part de responsabilité même si ma femme me disait le contraire. Mais ma culpabilité s'était réaffirmée quand je surpris, une nuit, mon fils revivre ce douloureux souvenir. Il pleurait dans son sommeil, gigotait et appelait Ziio. Sa détresse était réelle. Je l'avais réveillé, ne pouvant plus supporter de le voir ainsi torturer. Il avait sursauté et s'était blotti contre moi.

"Raké:ni... Tu seras toujours là pour moi et Ista ?" avait-il demandé entre deux hochets.  
"Oui, je te le promets Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Après cette nuit, mon fils n'avait plus autant cauchemardé, mais parfois, j'entendais ses faibles sanglots. La tristesse m'envahit. Ziio... Ratonhnhaké:ton... Je soupirai.

"Je suis faible."  
"Que dis-tu ?"

Je me retournai vers la voix. C'était Ziio. Elle se tenait debout à ma droite, tenant un panier d'herbe et de tubercule. Sa jambe était guérie depuis près de trois mois maintenant.

"Non, rien." répondis-je pris au dépourvu "J'étais... dans mes pensées."

Un sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressait.

"Tu réfléchis trop. Sache que pour moi, tu fais bien plus que ce que je ne l'espérais."

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, la saisissant délicatement.

"Rien n'est suffisant, tu sais." lui murmurai-je.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser avant de retourner à ses occupations. À un mètre de moi, elle se retourna.

"N'en fait pas trop. Je tiens à toi, Haytham."

Elle continua son chemin vers notre "longue maison". Je restai immobile au milieu du chemin. Ziio m'avait mis du baume au coeur. Mon inquiétude s'en trouva affectée, elle semblait s'éloigner lentement de ma personne. Je continuais d'observer la jeune femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ma main vint toucher ma joue sans que j'en aie réellement conscience. Son toucher s'était imprégné. Je ne savais guère combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi mais la matriarche avait dû me secouer pour me couper de ma contemplation. Je m'excusai de mon inattention mais cela ne lui semblait guère la déranger. Au contraire, je remarquai un brin d'amusement dans son profond regard. Elle m'invita à la suivre, chose que je ne refusais nullement. Si elle me demandait, elle avait alors quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. Je la suivis donc et nous pénétrâmes dans sa demeure. Comme à chaque fois, je m'asseyais près du petit bûcher, la matriarche préparait son thé et me servis une tasse que j'acceptai par politesse. À la différence des autres fois, une boîte en bois, sobre et sans décoration était posé mes côtés. Elle avait la hauteur de mon poing, la largeur de ma main et la longueur de mon pied. Elle m'intriguait. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et tentai de deviner son contenu, sans succès.

"Bois le thé tant qu'il est encore chaud."

La voix de la matriarche me surpris. Je dirigeai rapidement mon regard vers la tasse et but quelques gorgées. L'aînée avait un visage des plus neutre, j'avais beau tenter lire sur son visage mais il m'était toujours difficile à deviner des pensées. Elle était un mystère à elle seule.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose de grave ?" demandai-je sans vraiment y croire.  
"Non, rien d'inquiétant ne s'est encore présenté."

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées avant de continuer:

"Si je t'ai demandé, c'est pour te parler de ce que tu m'as raconté au sujet de John, de cet artefact."

Seule la matriarche et moi-même savions ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle était la seule, autre que moi, à savoir la culpabilité de John dans l'incendie. Officiellement, c'était un soldat espion qui avait provoqué le feu avant de disparaître. Lorsqu'elle fit mention de cette histoire, la curiosité me piqua au vif. Je me penchai, tendant l'oreille, prêt à recevoir les informations.

"J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, mon enfant."

Elle étendit son bras et saisis la petite boîte. Elle la posa devant elle, l'ouvrit et récupéra son contenu. Dans ses mains fripées par le temps, se tenait délicatement une sphère de la taille d'une pomme. Elle me la tendit me demandant de la prendre d'un mouvement de tête. Je saisis cette boule et la manipulais avec la plus grande précaution. La sphère semblait être en verre, en cristal plutôt. À sa surface, se dessinaient des lignes et des formes circulaires, toutes parfaitement tracées. Cette sphère ne me semblait pas être de fabrication humaine à moins que l'artisan possédait un talent indéniable. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une Pomme d'Eden sans vraiment en être une.

"Où avez-vous eu cet objet ?" demandai-je intrigué, fronçant les sourcils.  
"Cet objet appartient à notre peuple depuis des générations." répondit calmement la matriarche. "Nous ne savons pas qui l'a découvert ou créé."

Je levai les yeux de l'artefact, arrêtant de le manipuler et reposai mes mains.

"Savez-vous comment il fonctionne ?"  
"Cela reste un mystère pour moi. Mais, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté dessus, des hommes et des femmes ont pu communiquer avec les esprits, pour certains avec leurs parents, pour d'autres avec les esprits protecteurs. Chacun obtenait une mission ou une dernière volonté qu'il devait accomplir."

Elle inspira avant de continuer:

"Pour nous, cette sphère est une fenêtre de l'au-delà."  
"Je vois."

Je portai ma main droite à mon menton et fis des mouvements circulaires lents, signe d'une intense réflexion. Cette sphère m'intriguait de plus en plus. Je méditai sur cette histoire. Était-ce aussi une Pomme d'Eden ? Elle était différente de ce que j'avais pu voir. Quel était réellement son pouvoir ?

"Alors, que penses-tu de cet artefact, Haytham ?" me coupa l'aînée dans ma réflexion.  
"Je ne sais quoi dire en toute vérité" admis-je "J'ai très peu de connaissance sur ces artefacts mais je pense qu' elle a été faite par les même créateurs de la Pomme d'Eden, "Ceux qui étaient là avant"..."

Je fis une pause, attendant une quelconque remarque de la matriarche. Elle affichait un visage de profond sérieux, attendant la suite de mon avis.

"Et d'après ce que vous me dîtes, cette Pomme est un espèce d'intermédiaire donnant des visions à des personnes précises. Sa fonction semble être bien différente de celle de Washington. Malgré cela... " Je soupirai. "Je ne peux me prononcer d'avantage."

Je lui rendis l'artefact. Au moment où la matriarche alla le saisir, la sphère se mit à briller, ses gravures pulsaient une lumière d'or qui m'aveugla, l'obligeant à me protéger les yeux.  
Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, j'étais maintenant assis dans un lieu immaculé et vide de tout objet. Je regardai les alentours cherchant un quelconque indice et me levai.

"On dirait une vision." murmurai-je à moi-même.

Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu un phénomène de ce genre. Instinctivement, je m'avançais dans cet endroit. Peut-être, comme les fois précédentes, le loup se présenterait devant moi.

"Qu'as-tu à me montrer cette fois-ci, Loup ?" demandai-je clairement. "Montre-toi !"

Je tournais sur moi-même espérant le trouver derrière moi, et effectivement, je trouvai le loup fantomatique. C'était le même que les autres fois mais quelque chose en lui me dérangeait. Il avait la tête baissée et les oreilles couchées. Ses babines semblaient avoir un tic nerveux qui le faisait montrer ses crocs. Ses pas étaient prudents voire méfiants. Je déglutis. Cela ne me rassurait guère. Je continuais quand même mes interrogations.

"Loup, que veux-tu me montrer ?"

L'animal s'arrêta. Il leva sa tête, les oreilles dressées. J'avais réussi à l'interpeller. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de grogner. Il se mit en position d'attaque, exposant pour de bon ses crocs et hérissant ses poils. À cette réaction, je me mis aussi en position de combat, préparant mes poings.

"Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?" osai-je demander.

La sueur perlait mon front. Je ne m'attendais pas à une situation pareille. Je savais pertinemment que je ne faisais pas le poids face à un esprit, mais jamais je n'abandonnerais sans avoir combattu avant. Le loup se préparait à bondir. Je me tenais prêt à le recevoir, mes jambes parfaitement ancrées au sol. L'animal commença sa course, réduisant drastiquement la distance entre nous. Je le suivais du regard, le cœur battant. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver. À quelques pas de moi, le loup bondit, tous crocs dehors. Je tentai d'esquiver mais mes jambes étaient paralysées, un poids m'empêchait de les mouvoir.

"Merde !"

Le canin était désormais sur moi. Je levai mes bras en bouclier et tentai de le repousser. Malheureusement, mes membres ne rencontraient que du vide. J'écarquillai mes yeux, essayant de comprendre cette mêlée. Mais le loup ne m'en laissait guère le temps. Il avait déjà posé sa gueule à ma gorge et m'égorgea. Je hurlai de douleur. Des flashs m'éblouissaient. Je sentis des images, des émotions me transpercer. De la colère... de la douleur... des larmes... une folie... un rire...une ville... des remords...de la haine...un cri...

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" me reprocha-t-on.  
"Assez !" criai-je.

Tout s'arrêta. Le loup avait disparu. J'étais maintenant de retour dans ce lieu vierge. J'étais allongé au sol, reprenant mon souffle. Qu'avait-il voulu me montrer ? Je me relevai et vis, à quelque pas de moi, un petit corps allongé. Un corps d'enfant. Je m'approchai de ce dernier. Il était dos à moi et portait des habits mohawk. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène cachaient son visage. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et écartai ses mèches découvrant un visage qui m'étaient plus que familier.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton..."

Je lui frottai sa tête avec tendresse. Au bout de mes doigts, je sentis une substance poisseuse les coller et les colorer. Du sang ! L'inquiétude m'empara. J'essayai de réveiller mon fils. Je l'appelai, le secouai, sans succès. Ses yeux restaient clos. Son corps devenait de plus en plus froid avant de se changer en poussière et de disparaître. Non...

"Est-ce cela que tu as voulu me dire, Loup?" demandai-je la rage au cœur.

Je n'eus aucune réponse du concerné mais une lumière m'aveugla. J'ouvris les yeux en sueur et vis un plafond composé de feuillage stressé. J'étais retourné dans la maison de la matriarche et cette dernière me regardait inquiète.

"Qu'as-tu vu, Haytham ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je m'assis, remettant de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Je posai ma tête entre les mains, mes yeux grands ouverts. J'étais encore perturbé par cette vision.

"Mon fils... J'ai vu mon fils mort..." répondis-je dans un souffle.

* * *

 **Petite lexique : Raké:ni signifie _père_ en mohawk et Ista signifie _mère_.**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que vous aviez aimé ce chapitre. ^^**

 **Bon l'heure des remerciements: Je remercie à tous ceux qui ont et/ou commenté, mis en favori mon histoire. Grâce à vous, je vois au loin ma petite "carotte" accompagné d'un bouton "continue" dessus. :3**

 **Merci donc à Nocturis de sa fidélité et à tous les anonymes dont je ne connaîtrai jamais leur nom ^^. Thank you very much. ^^**

 **Allez pour moi qui suis en zone C des vacances, il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine à attendre et j'aurai le repos mérité XD. Je jouerai à Assassin's Creed pendant des heures où je farmerai et chercherai tous les coffres de la map XD (j'ai commencé Black Flag avec Edward). En plus, je devrai courir derrière les shanty volants dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme pour les pages de l'Almanach de Benjamin Franklin ("ironie" non cachée). XD**

 **Allez je vous laisse sur ce point. A pluche les gens :3**


	15. Chapter 14 : Ma famille

**Walut tout le monde ^^ Vous allez bien ? Bon de mon côté, je suis maintenant en vacances XD (ho yay !)**

 **J'espère toujours que vous continuez à prendre plaisir à lire cette histoire. ^^**

 **Bon faisons bref, je répondrai à vos questions à la fin du chapitre comme tous les commentaires que je pourrais faire en supplément.**

 **Allez bonne lecture. ^^**

 **Résumé** **rapide : La matriarche a montré une Pomme d'Eden en cristal à Haytham. Sans le vouloir, ce dernier reçoit une vision montrant son fils décédé.**

* * *

J'étais assis à même le sol, encore sous le choc. Ma tête était posée dans mes mains. Entre mes doigts, je fixais vaguement le sol. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ma tempe. Les sons me parvenaient en écho tel un lointain rêve.

"Hayt ... tham... Haytham..." m'appela-t-on.

Je levai lentement mes yeux vers mon interlocutrice. La matriarche était à mes côtés. Elle était à genoux et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude mêlée à de la compassion sur son visage.

"Qu'as-tu vu, Haytham ?" me demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand calme.  
"Mon fils... J'ai vu mon fils mort..." répondis-je les lèvres tremblantes.

Ces mots m'écorchaient la bouche. Je soulevai ma tête et regardai mes mains. Des traînées écarlates semblaient tacheter ces dernières. Je les serrai en poings et fermai les yeux espérant ne plus revoir cette couleur. Malgré cela, je pouvais sentir son petit corps étendu devant moi. Je serrai les dents retenant un sanglot.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il montré sa mort ? Il m'avait déjà montré celle de Ziio et maintenant... maintenant c'est au tour de Ratonhnhaké:ton ? Je respirai plus fortement essayant de me calmer.

"Haytham..." murmura la matriarche. "Ce n'est qu'une vision et tu le sais."

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai. Mon regard de tourna vers elle. Comme elle le disait, je connaissais la nature de ce que j'avais vu mais...

"Tout comme pour Ziio, elle avait failli mourir brûlée vive si je ne m'étais pas dépêché de rentrer." murmurai-je la mine grave.

La matriarche hochait la tête de compréhension me priant de continuer la pensée.

"Je me souviens de ma précédente vision. Après que j'avais dû..." j'humectai mes lèvres "abandonner Ziio, j'avais perdu de vu Ratonhnhaké:ton et... je ne l'avais pas retrouvé avant mon réveil... Ce que je venais de voir, était-ce sa suite ?"

Un silence s'étendait après ma question. La matriarche se mit dans une position plus confortable et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Tu connais la réponse, mon enfant." trancha-t-elle "Toi seul le sais."

Je lâchai un profond soupir. J'étais si las maintenant, et dire que la journée avait bien commencé. Mes futures nuits allaient être désagréables. Je me mis debout et aidai en même temps la matriarche.

"Je vais retourner à mes occupations maintenant." déclarai-je d'une voix blanche. "Je vous remercie de m'avoir montré cette Pomme."  
"Prends soin de toi et ne te force pas, Haytham." conclut-elle un fin sourire sur son visage.

Elle me serra avec réconfort mon avant-bras droit de ses deux mains avant de me libérer. Je rejoignis l'extérieur réfléchissant encore à cette vision. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le village se portait à merveille et je n'avais eu aucune information venant des villages et villes environnements qui pourraient être mauvaises, et pourtant le Loup m'avait annoncé le pire. Je déambulais cherchant mon fils du regard. Dans un coin dégagé, je le trouvai entouré des autres enfants, jouant à un jeu de chasse-poursuite. Je m'appuyai contre le mur d'une des maisons et les observaient. Ils riaient tous aux éclats, courant entre les foyers et se cachant dans les quelques fourrés ici et là. Mon fils fut rattrapé par un des poursuivants et devint donc chasseur. Il traqua ses amis et en surprit un grâce à une embuscade. Je le félicitai intérieurement, haussant un coin de mes lèvres.

"Il sera un excellent guerrier." pensai-je avec fierté.

Je l'imaginai dans quelques années, grand et fort. Cela me tira pour de bon un large sourire. Le voir grandir me comblerait de bonheur. L'insouciance de la joie englobait ces enfants et semblait inébranlable. Je levai mes yeux au ciel, contemplant son bleu maculé de clair. La paix était présent même si elle n'était que temporaire. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Elle était petite et tentais de se camoufler sous mon manteau. Je baissai la tête observant ce petit être.

"Raké:ni, cache-moi. Kanen'to:kon me cherche." chuchota l'enfant.

Je riai silencieusement et acquiesçai. Je soulevai mon manteau. Mon fils s'y invita et resta immobile.

"Préviens-moi quand il part, Raké:ni." murmura-t-il.

Je retournai donc à mes surveillances. Je croisai les bras et activai la vision d'aigle. Son ami se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de notre position. Il fouillait les paniers et sondait tant bien que mal les environs. Il continua sa quête, le désespoir visible de tous. Les autres enfants s'étaient eux aussi cachés. Leurs abris avaient le don de m'étonner tant par leur originalité et leur performance.  
Le garçon se rapprocha de nous et appelait ses camarades, espérant peut-être obtenir une quelconque réaction. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur moi, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds. C'était un garçon typique du village, caractérisé par sa peau mate et des cheveux d'ébène. Il avait à peu près le même âge que mon fils et était son meilleur ami. Il avait un visage plus rond qui exprimait une certaine sympathie. Il portait une tenue mohawk en peau de bête et avait trois plumes accrochés dans des cheveux. Je le fixai et haussai le coin de mes lèvres amusé par la situation qui s'offrait à moi. Il détourna son regard et tourna ses talons. Il alla fouiller dans les fourrés, se retirant alors de mon champ de vision.

"Fils. Tu peux sortir maintenant." lui chuchotai-je en soulevant ma veste.

Ratonhnhaké:ton en sortit rapidement, riant malicieusement.

"Niá:wen Raké:ni. Il faisait trop chaud là-dessous." déclara-t-il souriant.

Je ris brièvement avant de lui frotter la tête.

"Allez, va tant que ton ami n'est pas dans les environs." lui conseillai-je.

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit ses camarades. Je soupirai. Quand avais-je pu m'amuser ainsi en étant enfant ? Je n'avais jamais eu de camarade de jeu. De plus, je n'avais guère eu le droit d'avoir un quelconque contact avec les enfants du quartier, père me l'avait interdit... Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et regardai mes pieds. Mon fils avait beaucoup de chance.  
Du grabuge se fit entendre, me faisant lever les yeux. En courant, les enfants avaient renversé un tas de paniers contenant des graines et toute autre nourriture sèche. Quelques adultes les réprimandaient. De ce que j'avais plus ou moins compris, la prochaine fois, ils devraient aller jouer dans la vallée pour éviter un nouvel accident. Les enfants s'étaient rapidement calmés et réparaient leurs erreurs. Certains en étaient même honteux. Je les rejoignis et aidai au rangement. En quelques minutes, tout fut remis dans l'ordre et chacun repartit de leur côté. Les enfants décidèrent de remettre leur partie à plus tard et de séparèrent donc. Ratonhnhaké:ton me rejoignit et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Sur le chemin, mon fils me racontait sa partie endiablée de chasse-poursuite. Il mimait les moments forts, exagérait certaine partie et en atténuait d'autre, toujours dans l'enthousiasme caractéristique de son âge. Selon la situation évoquée, je le félicitai, en ris ou fit mine d'être surpris. L'écouter me fit le plus grand bien après ce que j'avais vu. Je lui frottai la tête. Il en ria malicieusement.  
Nous entrâmes dans notre foyer où une fine odeur flottait. Ziio avait déjà commencé à préparer le dîner. Nous la rejoignîmes et l'aidâmes dans la quiétude familiale. Mon fils racontait ses prouesses à sa mère avec fierté. Elle joua le jeu, s'intéressant à son récit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce bonheur était la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je devais les protéger coûte que coûte quitte à y laisser ma vie. Une fois le repas préparé, nous dinâmes et partageâmes la nourriture avec les familles voisines.  
Le soir était tombé depuis un moment, Ratonhnhaké:ton était parti écouter les histoires des aînés nous laissant seuls. La quiétude était maîtresse dans cette maison. J'aidais au ménage en compagnie de Ziio. Elle balayait le sol tandis que je rangeais la vaisselle. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, seules mes pensées dialoguaient. Je revis des brides de ma dernière vision et tentai de les éliminer de ma mémoire. Inutile ! Plus j'essayai, plus elle était plus précise et plus nette. Je grognai de mécontentement et posai un peu trop violemment un bol.

"Quelque chose ne vas pas ?"

Je m'immobilisai à cette question, le cœur battant. Je tournai ma tête vers ma femme. Elle était de dos et continuait sa besogne.

"Non... rien. Tout vas bien..." répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Elle termina et rangea son outil. Elle réduisit la distance entre nous.

"Non, je sais que tu vas mal, Haytham." déclara-t-elle d'une douce voix. "J'ai appris à te connaître."

Elle posa une main sur mon bras et me prit le menton de son autre main pour le tourner vers elle. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle avait une expression des plus neutres mais le léger froncement de sourcil trahissait son inquiétude.

"Je vais très bien." ajoutai-je assez sec.

Je regrettai rapidement mon ton employé. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et sa réaction était plus que compréhensible. Je me remis rapidement à mon travail, coupant net cet échange. Ziio ne s'en offusqua guère.

"Haytham... Si... Il y a un problème nous concernant, j'aimerais en être au courant." murmura-t-elle soucieuse.  
"La vaisselle est rangé." conclus-je en posant le dernier bol.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers notre couchette. Je commençais à enlever mes vêtements. Ziio se tenait derrière moi.

"Haytham ! Quel est le problème ? Dis-le-moi !" questionna-t-elle presque suppliante.

J'enlevai ma cape et mon manteau et les rangea aux côtés de mon couvre-chef. Je soupirai.

"S'il-te-plaît Ziio, pour le moment, j'aimerais juste penser à autre chose !" tranchai-je agacé.

Je m'étais retourné, les sourcils froncés, la chemise déboutonnée. Je serrais les dents et reprenais mon souffle comme si toute cette histoire m'avait privée d'air.

"Quand tu te sentiras mieux, on en reparlera." termina Ziio, la mine sombre.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Quel imbécile je faisais ! Je me décrispai et la rattrapa rapidement.

"Écoute..."

Elle se retourna.

"Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te parler ainsi."

Ziio se rapprocha de moi toute ouïe.

"Je suis juste à cran et... pour le moment, je ne veux pas encore en parler..."  
"Je vois" dit-elle en entourant mon cou de ses bras fins. "J'étais juste inquiète pour toi."

Elle inspira avant de continuer:

"Tu as toujours souffert en silence. Je t'aime et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à te sentir mieux car je suis ta femme."

Son profond regard était luisant sous la lumière du feu. Un léger sourire marquait ses lèvres. Je crispai mes lèvres. Mes mains tremblaient Rapidement, je la serrai dans mes bras, emmitouflant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse. Je l'aimais.

"Merci." soufflai-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

* * *

 **Petit lexique : Raké:ni signifie _père_ en mohawk et Niá:wen signifie _merci_**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. ^^**

 **Bon maintenant l'heure des commentaires: ^o^**

 **Parfois j'ai l'impression de m'acharner sur notre pauvre Haytham mais, comme c'est pour l'histoire, je me sens moins coupable. ^^,**

 **Et maintenant, je réponds aux questions qui ont été posées dans les reviews (je répondrai en général vu que ce sont à peu près les même questions) :**

 **Alors au sujet des Assassins/Templiers (sans spoiler), il était prévu que fasse apparaître quelques templiers car c'est dans l'histoire. Mais pour les assassins, je réfléchis encore vu que je ne les connais pas assez pour pouvoir correctement les mettre (je n'ai pas encore jouer à Rogue). ^^,**

 **Et vu la vitesse dont l'histoire avance, ça sera dans un petit moment mais c'est pour bientôt. ^^**

 **D'ailleurs Vincent Aguila, comme le dit Haytham dans ce chapitre, lors de la première vision, il a vu Ziio sous les charpentes et n'a pas pu la sauver avant que la maison ne s'effondre, mais Ratonhnhaké:ton était sorti "chercher" son père sans qu'on ne sache ce qu'il en est advenu. ^^**

 **Voilà j'espère avoir correctement répondu à vos questions. N'hésitez pas poser vos questions qui vous turlupinent ^^**

 **Je vous remercie tout de même de vos commentaires qui montrent que vous portez un certain intérêt à mon histoire et ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir. ^^**

 **Bon comme à chaque chapitre, n'hésitez pas commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori.**

 **Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre. Ciao :3**


	16. Chapter 15 : Surveillance

**Walut walut tout le monde ^^ (Evidemment je vais reposer les même questions depuis pas mal de chapitre déjà XD)**

 **Vous allez bien ? ^o^ Moi, je suis toujours vivante. ;)**

 **Bon voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^ (évidemment mes commentaires se feront à la fin du chapitre et j'ai l'impression de bâcler mes intros XD)**

 **Résumé** **rapide : Haytham est encore ébranlé de sa vision. Il doute et s'inquiète pour le sort de son fils mais il sait qu'il a le soutien de sa famille.**

* * *

Un petit enfant courrait frénétiquement entre les arbres, haletant. Régulièrement, il se retournait, cherchant celui qui le poursuivait avant de continuer sa course. Il fouillait les lieux du regard, tournant rapidement sa tête de droite a gauche, à la recherche d'un abri qui pourrait dissimuler sa présence. En cet automne, les amas de feuille écarlates n'étaient pas ce qu'il manquait dans la forêt mais, pour le moment, aucun d'entre eux ne convenait au petit homme. Un craquement de bois vint immobiliser l'enfant. Il écarquilla ses yeux, tout ouïe. Il scruta ses arrières avant de se précipiter dans le premier abri végétal. Il s'y réfugia et attendit silencieusement, profitant pour reprendre son souffle. Des pas légers et rapides de firent entendre. Un autre enfant apparut, essoufflé. Il regardait les alentours, scrutant chaque recoin qui passait sous son œil. Il ramassa une branche morte et s'approcha d'un tas de feuille. Il le piqua de son outil et remua le tas. Il l'analysa avant de s'éloigner et de s'approcher d'un autre tas. Il répéta ces mêmes actions trois-quatre fois avant d'arriver sur l'abri contenant l'enfant. Il prit son bâton et tâta. Il grimaça, sentant quelque chose d'anormal dans ce tas. Il s'accroupit donc et commença à soulever des plaques rougeâtres pour regarder son contenu. Brusquement, le réfugié se leva, les bras levés, faisant voler les grandes feuilles sanglantes et poussa un puissant cri strident. Le chercheur, surpris, tomba sur les fesses en hurlant et tenta de s'éloigner de lui en poussant la terre de ses pieds. Quand les cris cessèrent, les deux enfants reprirent leur souffle. Celui qui était encore debout éclata de rire, se pliant presque en deux. Le fuyard ne fut guère du même avis. Il jeta un regard noir à celui qui l'a effrayé et se leva, époussetant ses vêtements.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton !" l'appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Le concerné se calma et se fit réprimander par son ami. Ils se réconcilièrent rapidement avant de se poursuivre mutuellement et de rejoindre les autres camarades de jeu.  
Cela faisait presque neuf jours que je surveillais les enfants, plus particulièrement mon fils, neuf jours depuis la dernière vision. Je ne voulais plus refaire la même erreur qu'avec Ziio. À chaque fois qu'il sortait hors de l'enceinte du village, je me débrouillais pour le suivre. J'activai ma furtivité et ma vision d'aigle et m'approchai des enfants. Ils jouaient dans la forêt, un vaste terrain de jeu pour parfaire leur talent de chasse tout en s'amusant. Je grimpai dans un arbre et les veillaient depuis mon perchoir. Ma femme m'avait appris à les escalader.  
Les enfants continuèrent leur jeu de cache-cache. Chaque jour, je découvrais de nouvelle chose sur mon fils: il était loyal, espiègle et bon joueur, en plus d'avoir un certain talent pour la traque pour son âge au point de me tirer une importante admiration. Je continuais à les observer sans m'en lasser. Un fin sourire me tira les lèvres et je soupirai. Au loin, j'entendis des chevaux hennir. Je me mis debout sur ma branche et scrutai la forêt. Quand j'eus réussi à les localiser, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux bambins avant de les abandonner à contrecœur. Je sautai de branche en branche m'approchant des équidés. J'arrivai au bord du chemin et me cachai dans les feuillages. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et identifiai ces inconnus. Deux charrettes étaient tirées par un cheval chacun. Les conducteurs ne portaient pas l'uniforme des soldats, ce qui était bon signe. Dans les véhicules, on pouvait distinguer différents marchandises : nourritures, flèches, peaux... C'étaient des marchands ambulants. Je soufflai de soulagement et tentai maintenant d'écouter leur conversation. Le beau temps... les affaires... la famille... rien qui pourrait attiser mon attention. Je commençais à faire demi-tour quand ils commencèrent à citer "la bête". Je me remis en position et les suivais lentement, à leur vitesse.  
Pour eux, la bête était un monstre assoiffé de sang, tuant quiconque marchait dans son territoire, une rumeur qui s'était amplifiée par le bouche-à-oreille. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment aperçu, seuls quelques soldats rescapés s'étaient frottés à lui et la paranoïa les possédaient déjà. Certains la décrivaient comme un sauvage au visage couvert du sang de ses victimes, d'autre comme un démon capable de voler l'âme de ses proies et de les utiliser pour créer des serviteurs obéissant et prompts aux tueries. Je riai intérieurement. Qui pouvait encore croire à de telles inepties? Je continuais à les espionner.

"On dit que sa majesté l'a rencontré." déclara le premier.  
"Comment le sais-tu ?"demanda le second.  
"Ce sont les quelques soldats que j'ai rencontré en chemin qui me l'ont dit."  
"Mais comment le savent-ils alors?" continua à questionner le second homme.  
"D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, leurs généraux semblaient avoir pour ordre d'éliminer la bête en plus de leur mission principale." répondit le premier.

Ce dernier regarda les alentours inquiet, comme s'il avait une information capitale, avant de continuer :

"Mais surtout, le roi a gardé une blessure à la jambe qui a été infligée par la bête elle-même et cherche à se venger."  
"Comment ont-ils fait pour le savoir ?" s'impatienta son ami.  
"Et bien, certains d'entre eux ont dû monter la garde à la tente du roi et... ils l'ont entendu parler de cette bête et de cette blessure. Donc, par déduction, sa majesté la traque pour la punir de ce qu'elle a fait. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des on-dit."

Le sujet était clos et les hommes discutèrent de futilité. Je fis le chemin du retour. J'avais laissé les enfants trop longtemps seuls. Alors Georges cherchait vengeance... Quel enfantillage ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Je baillai de fatigue. Comme je m'y étais attendu, mes nuits ne furent pas de tout repos. Le Loup me rappelait la vision chaque soir, m'obligeant à écourter mon temps de repos. J'avais dû finalement avouer à Ziio tout ce que j'avais vu et ce que j'en pensais.

"Tu réfléchis trop, Haytham. " m'avait-elle dit inquiète. "Tu te fais du mal inutilement ! "

Peut-être avait-elle raison... Tourner le problème dans tous les sens ne faisait que remuer ma lame coupable dans la plaie. Je soupirai. Je devrais penser à autre chose pour le moment.  
Je continuais mon chemin parmi les arbres. Je trouvai les enfants et continuai ma surveillance. Il jouait toujours au même jeu sans jamais se lasser, toujours, à chaque nouvelle partie, une nouvelle tactique se mettait en place. Cette fois-ci, les poursuivis avaient élaboré un moyen de surveillance et signalaient la position du chercheur par des cris d'animaux. Son application était certes imparfaite mais l'ingéniosité des enfants m'étonnerait toujours. Le temps passa et le Soleil virait au rouge. Les jeunes joueurs décidèrent de rentrer au village et de continuer demain. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour ramasser des plumes ou des petits trésors. Certains retinrent la position de quelques terriers et chemins laissés par quelques rongeurs, avec l'espoir que les chasseurs solliciteraient leurs aides et les emmèneraient avec eux. Ratonhnhaké:ton s'arrêta pour ramasser une pomme de pin aussi grosse que sa tête. Il l'inspecta satisfait de sa trouvaille. Je continuais mon avancée furtivement dans les feuillages. Mon fils leva rapidement ses yeux dans ma direction et me fixa, plissant ses mirettes. Je stoppai ma progression et retins ma respiration. M'avait-il vu ? Peu probable, j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir de furtivité mais, vu son expression, peut-être me discernait-il, même un peu. Un des enfants le rappela et ce dernier me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de rejoindre son groupe.  
Le retour se passa sans encombre. Chaque enfant retourna dans leur famille respective et moi, je fis mine d'être rentré d'une petite chasse. J'apportai un lapin. Sur le chemin, j'avais appelé un de mes loups pour en tuer un, car malgré ma furtivité, ces rongeurs sentaient rapidement ma présence et me distançaient dans trop de difficulté. La joie pouvait se lire sur Ziio et mon fils lorsque j'exhibai mon trophée. Une certaine fierté était présente. Il était rare que je remmène un gibier tué de mes propres mains. On le prépara et le lapin était la viande principale de notre ragoût. Durant le repas, Ratonhnhaké:ton racontait ses parties du jour. Je feignis l'ignorance et demandai plus de détail sur ses jeux comme tous les soirs. Il nous montra aussi sa pomme de pin. Je devais admettre qu'elle était plus grosse de près. C'était assez impressionnant, et dire que ceux de Londres ne faisaient même pas la taille d'une pomme. Je le félicitai et le garçon le rangea dans son coin dédié à ses trouvailles. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ma nuit, par contre, fut désastreuse une nouvelle fois mais je devrais commencer à m'y habituer sinon je ne tiendrais jamais une journée entière.

Rien de particulier ne se passa dans les jours qui suivirent. Je continuais toujours mes surveillances et allais toujours vérifier les intentions des intrus qui s'approchaient trop de nous qui, pour le moment, ne représentait rien de bien dangereux, seulement des voyageurs, des marchands ou des trappeurs qui passaient par là. Je soupirai. Je portais trop d'importance à cette histoire et dire que jamais je n'aurais prêté une seule once d'attention quelques années auparavant. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines depuis la vision et mon fils était toujours aussi débordant d'énergie, toujours aussi vivant... Peut-être avais-je inconsciemment empêché sa... mort ? Je l'espérais mais, pour le moment, il était encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Plongé dans mes réflexions, j'avais perdu de vue Ratonhnhaké:ton. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et me déplaçai d'arbre en arbre. Il n'était pas dans les environs. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai la forêt. Je me concentrai pendant quelques secondes quand un cri d'enfant parvint à mes oreilles.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^**

 **L'histoire avance assez lentement (pour le moment) mais je préfère poser de bonne fondation et prendre mon temps dans le récit. Je n'aime pas brûler les étapes. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas ? ^^**

 **Bon l'heure aux remerciements. ^^ :**

 **Je remercie à Nocturis et à Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenter (et donc de m'encourager ^^). Rien ne me fait plus plaisir de recevoir, dans ma boîte mail, un message me disant qu'une review a été postée XD**

 **Mais je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui lise cette histoire aussi. ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^o^**

 **Petite anecdote (avant de conclure)** **: J'ai terminé de lire Forsaken et j'ai donc pu apprendre plus de chose sur notre cher Haytham, que ça soit psychologiquement ou intellectuellement (il est capable de parler espagnol et aussi imiter pas mal d'accent). J'ai bien aimé le livre ^^ (je souhaiterais tout de même avoir les "chaussures pour entrer dans l'histoire" (ce sont des chaussures qui permettent d'entrer et de "vivre" l'histoire conté dans un livre voire même de la modifier) de Doraemon, parce que pauvre Haytham !)**

 **D'ailleurs une petite question, quelqu'un a déjà goûté à ce plat : "Sardine à la moutarde et pain frais tartiné de confiture de cerises du jardin" ? Si oui, qu'il me dise si c'est bon ou pas. XD (ce plat est juste son petit déjeuner préféré)**

 **Bon je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous revoie au prochain chapitre. ^^ A pluche :3**


	17. Chapter 16 : Okwari

**Walut les gens, vous allez bien ^^ De mon côté, je suis encore en vie donc ça va pour le moment XD**

 **Bon voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents. ^^ Normalement, il aurait dû être plus long mais il aurait alors la taille d'un double chapitre si je l'avais abouti. ^^, d'où sa sortie aujourd'hui plutôt que dimanche.**

 **Bref je vous laisse à la lecture. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide : Haytham surveille chaque sortie, chaque mouvement de son fils mais un moment d'inattention pourrait le mettre en danger.**

* * *

"Ratonhnhaké:ton !"

Je filai à travers les arbres. L'adrénaline brûlait mon corps et la fatigue disparut bien rapidement. Je tendis l'oreille et activai ma vision d'aigle. Il était tout près. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre. J'accélérai la cadence.

"Merde !" jurai-je.

J'aurais dû être plus attentif et ne jamais le perdre de vue. Je grognai de rage. Pourvu qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Je le retrouvai rapidement. Il n'était pas seul. Un ours lui faisait face. C'était un grizzly plus précisément. Il avait le pelage brun caractéristique et était aussi gros qu'un cheval. L'animal respirait bruyamment, la bave coulant de sa gueule. Le Goliath observait intrigué le petit David qui osait se mesurer à lui. L'enfant affichait une grande concentration. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Dans sa main droite se tenait un petit couteau et dans sa main gauche, un bâton. Ratonhnhaké:ton avait ses bras dans son champ de vision et, de la pointe de son bâton, éloignait l'ours d'une distance raisonnable. Ce dernier ne semblait guère impressionné par cette témérité. Il expira bruyamment, dilatant ses narines, et trottina vers le petit homme. Il accéléra le pas mais le garçon fis un bond en arrière et trancha l'air de son bâton. Il poussa en même temps un cri qui stoppa l'avancée de l'ours surpris. L'enfant regagna l'espace perdu et montrait ses dents. Le grizzly recula de quelques pas, jaugeant son adversaire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Je posai ma main à ma hanche, cherchant mon pistolet qui, malheureusement, était absent. Je jurai intérieurement. J'avais sûrement oublié de le prendre. Je dégainai silencieusement mon épée. Il fallait maintenant patienter, il était encore trop loin pour que je puisse le tuer depuis ma branche.  
Perdant patience, le mammifère se mit sur ses pattes arrière et poussa son cri. Je sentis mon perchoir vibrer sous mes doigts. C'était impressionnant. Ratonhnhaké:ton déglutit. Ses bras commençaient à trembler. La peur commençait à s'insinuer en lui mais, malgré tout, il n'en montrait aucun signe. Malheureusement, l'animal le sentis et décida de charger. Le garçon se tint prêt à esquiver et avait levé son arme. J'attendais le bon moment.

"Rapproche-toi..." pensai-je "Encore un peu... Maintenant !"

Lorsque le grizzly fut à deux mètres de sa cible. Je sautai de ma branche, mon épée à la main. Je dirigeai la pointe vers son crâne mais l'animal me remarqua et stoppa net sa course. Je ratai ma cible et plantai mon arme dans le sol. Il avait de sacré réflexe l'animal ! Je me relevai et sortis l'épée de la terre. Mon adversaire était dos à moi. Je me retournai rapidement pour lui faire face. Il avait reculé ne s'attendant pas à ma présence. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans mon dos. Ratonhnhaké:ton était sauf. Une lueur de reconnaissance traversa son regard et un sourire au coin des lèvres apparut.

"Reste derrière moi, fils." lui ordonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête et recula. Je reportai mon regard sur l'animal. Ce dernier était visiblement contrarié. Il soufflait plus fortement, grattaient le sol de ses longues griffes et se leva en poussant un cri. Il me chargea. Je l'esquivai et planta ma lame dans son flanc gauche. Il était solide ! Le grizzly grogna de douleur et fis volte-face. Il m'observait plus déterminé que jamais. Il chargea une nouvelle fois. J'étais prêt à l'éviter mais une racine me fit perdre l'équilibre permettant ainsi à l'animal de m'écraser sous son propre poids. J'étais dos à terre, tétanisé. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et tentais tant bien que mal de le repousser. Je donnais des coups dans son museau pour éloigner sa gueule fétide de mon visage. Il me donna un puissant coup de pattes, visant ma tête. Je levai mes bras en bouclier. Ses griffes taillèrent facilement ma manche et traversèrent ma chair. La douleur était fulgurante et du sang suintait mon bras gauche. Je lâchai un gémissement. Le grizzly alla me saisir la gorge quand il s'arrêta. Une pierre avait touché sa joue. D'autres projectiles suivirent.

"Ne touche plus à Raké:ni, okwari!"

Le concerné leva sa tête vers son interlocuteur. La fureur se lisait sur le visage de mon fils. Il tenait une pierre dans sa main aux joints blanchis et la lança comme les précédents. L'ours souffla et s'enleva de moi. Je repris mon souffle et me mit sur le côté. L'enfant continuait de balancer tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. L'animal s'approcha dangereusement de lui peu perturbé. Il ouvrait et fermait sa gueule comme pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement. Il allait le tuer ! Je lâchai un râle et appelai mes loups. Quatre spectres lupins sortirent de terre, tous crocs dehors.

"Arrêtez-le ! Empêchez-le de toucher à mon fils." hurlai-je.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ma meute attaqua l'ours sans ménagement. Un combat de crocs et de griffes s'ensuivit. Je me remis debout et courus vers mon fils malgré la douleur au bras qui me brûlait.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton ! Monte vite sur mon dos !"

Il hocha la tête et, à ma hauteur, sauta sur mon dos, entourant mon cou de ses bras et serrant ma hanche de ses jambes. Je donnais tout dans cette course. On devait à tout prix fuir. On courrait entre les arbres en direction du village. La violence de cet affrontement s'entendait d'ici, des grognements s'élevaient et je sentis que certains loups avaient été vaincus. J'augmentai drastiquement la cadence. Pour mon fils !  
De lourds pas nous suivirent, se rapprochant dangereusement. Mon fils regarda dans son dos. Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer et son cœur battre la chamade.

"Raké:ni ! Il nous rattrape ! Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'atteindre le village !" cria-t-il presque étranglé.

Je serrai les dents. N'y avait-il pas une solution ? Je devais tout d'abord mettre mon enfant à l'abri.

"Fils, tu peux grimper dans les arbres ?" demandai-je à bout de souffle.  
"Oui !"

Je souris à cette réponse.

"Très bien alors."

Je déviai un peu ma trajectoire et allai vers un arbre aux branches bas.

"Monte vite dans l'arbre !"  
"Mais... et toi ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.  
"Fais ce que je te dis et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." tranchai-je.

Ratonhnhaké:ton obéit. Il grimpa sur mes épaules. Je l'aidai à se hisser en le poussant avec mes mains. Une fois sur sa branche, il prit un peu de hauteur, me jetant des regards inquiets. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et me retournai. Je dégainai mon épée et activai ma vision d'aigle. L'animal était en rage. Il courrait à pleine vitesse sur ses quatre pattes et poussait des grognements de colère. Je m'éloignai de mon fils et vint à sa rencontre, prêt à le recevoir. Il était à quelque dizaine de mètre de moi. Je levai mon épée. Le grizzly était maintenant à mon niveau et avait levé ses pattes avant, préparant son plaquage. Je l'esquivai et enfonçai la moitié de ma lame dans sa cuisse. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur avant de prendre du recul en titubant. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes. Mes loups ne s'étaient pas retenus. L'animal avait sa fourrure englué dans un liquide sombre, une de ses oreilles étaient arrachés... Il n'était pas beau à voir le roi des forêts. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était à bout de force mais son orgueil l'obligeait à continuer ce combat jusqu'à la mort. Il poussa un dernier cri avant de me charger. Je savais que c'était son dernier assaut, celui où il donnait tout de sa personne. Je levai encore une fois mon épée et courus dans sa direction. Je lâchai un cri de guerre comme pour me donner une dernière fois la force de le vaincre. L'impact fut brutal. J'ignorais où est-ce que j'avais planté mon arme mais, ce qui était sûr, elle ne bougeait plus sous ma main. La masse sombre me percuta durement, me coupant le souffle. Je tombai sur le dos, sonné avant d'avoir ma vue s'obstruer brutalement. Mon abdomen fut bloqué et écrasé. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. J'ouvris ma bouche pour tenter de capturer un peu d'air mais quelque chose d'épais m'en empêchait. Je perdis rapidement mes forces et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Petite lexique : _Raké:ni_ signifie père en mohawk et _Okwari_ signifie ours.**

 **Bon voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu malgré sa petite taille. ^^ Evidemment comme j'ai plus ou moins divisé le chapitre en deux, le prochain pourrait sortir dans une semaine maximum, si j'ai pris le temps de l'écrire.**

 **Bon les remerciements :**

 **Je remercie Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenter et donc de m'encourager à continuer cette histoire. Je prends toujours un plaisir à l'écrire. ^^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent mon histoire. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à poster une review ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Petit commentaire : En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ma première rencontre avec un ours dans AC3, Ratonhnhaké:ton a juste failli mourir jeune XD mais aussi à un extrait de  The revenant où le héros se faisait attaquer par un ours. Ici, tout de même, Haytham (notre cher papa poule XD) s'en prend déjà pas mal, faut l'avouer.**

 **Bon je vais m'arrêter là pour ce ce chapitre. ^^ A pluche les gens :3**


	18. Chapter 17 : Soin

**Walut les gens ^o^Contente de vous revoir même si c'est derrière un écran. XD**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. ^^ Et évidemment je commenterai à la fin. (j'ai des choses à dire)**

 **Bonne lecture. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Lors d'une de ses surveillances, Haytham a dû faire face à un grizzly pour protéger son fils.**

* * *

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté couché mais je sentis qu'on me tirait ma main. Je repris conscience et tentai de me mouvoir mais quelque chose me bloquait.

"Raké:ni... Raké:ni" entendis-je.

Je basculai difficilement le poids qui m'écrasait. La lumière tamisée m'éblouit un peu. Ratonhnhaké:ton était là, à mes côtés, m'aidant à me tirer de l'ours.

"Tu n'as rien, fils ?" demandai-je étouffé.  
"Non mais tu saignes." répondit-il en pointant mon bras gauche.

Je regardai la blessure et, effectivement, quatre déchirures étaient présentes sur ma manche et une tâche sombre s'agrandissait à vue d'œil.

"Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi."

Je lui frottai la tête et il me répondit par un timide sourire. Je me levai et regardai l'ours. Toute trace de vie s'était échappée de lui. Il était bel et bien mort.

"Il faut maintenant le dépecer." déclara mon fils.  
"Tu as raison. Ça serait du gâchis de le laisser. M'aideras-tu, fils ?"

L'enfant me fixa d'un regard complice et sortis son couteau. Je souris et m'accroupis aux côtés du cadavre.

"Et bien commençons."

Je retirai mon épée du cadavre et nous nous mîmes au travail, le corps entre nous. J'appliquais ce que Ziio m'avait appris sur le dépeçage: comment trancher la fourrure, l'enlever sans l'abîmer, découper la carcasse...

"Dis-moi, fils. Où sont passé tes amis ?" questionnai-je en tranchant un tendon.  
"Ils ont réussi à fuir."  
"Et... pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui avec eux ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'est de retenir okwari pour qu'ils puissent fuir."

J'arrêtai ce que je faisais et regardai mon fils d'un regard sévère. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit. Je posai ma main gauche sur son épaule droite et le secouai légèrement.

"Il aurait pu te tuer si je n'avais pas été là." affirmai-je en haussant le ton. "Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?"

Il leva ses yeux de son travail et pinça ses lèvres. Je voyais bien que je l'intimidais mais, en tant que père, je devais lui faire prendre conscience de son acte irréfléchi. Il regarda un point invisible au sol et fit pause à son travail. La luisance de son regard s'intensifia. Il frotta ses yeux, mouillant son bras et étouffa un sanglot.

"Pardon Raké:ni, pardon." murmura mon fils.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je me détendis et culpabilisai. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Cette rencontre était plus qu'éprouvant pour un enfant de son âge, il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir mais avait malgré tout gardé son sang-froid. Il avait énormément de courage. Je soupirai et me rapprochai de lui. Je passai un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et le collai à moi.

"C'est bon Ratonhnhaké:ton. C'est fini. Tu es en vie et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus." lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

L'enfant se blottit et libéra ses émotions. Il se laissa aux tremblements et aux larmes. Je caressai son dos dans des mouvements circulaires.

"Allez ne pleure plus. On a encore un ours à dépecer." le consolai-je sur un ton plus léger, un sourire rassurant au visage.

Mon fils me regarda. Il se frotta le nez et me sourit. Nous terminâmes le dépeçage et rentrâmes au village. J'avais improvisé un ballot avec ma cape pour transporter la viande et la fourrure. Mon enfant, lui, transportait les crocs et les griffes.  
Lorsque le village fut visible, la sentinelle avait déjà prévenu notre arrivée. Ziio nous attendait déjà. Dès que nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte du village, elle s'était précipitée sur Ratonhnhaké:ton. Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras et lui murmura des doux mots en mohawk qu'il répondit dans cette même langue. Ces retrouvailles me tirèrent un sourire. La jeune femme lui ordonna de rentrer à la maison avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle croisa ses bras, la mine sévère, et me regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose de moi. Elle me demanda:

"Qu'as-tu à me dire, Haytham ?"

Sa question me perturba. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais je devais dire quelque chose. Je bafouillai une excuse :

"On aura de l'ours pour le dîner."

Je me sentis idiot d'avoir répondu ça. Je cherchai une autre excuse pour me rattraper mais Ziio ria. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue m'obligeant à poser mon regard sur son visage. J'étais déstabilisé et je sentis une fine chaleur me traverser. De son pouce, la jeune femme me caressa la pommette.

"Rentrons. Tu dois te faire soigner et tu as un début de fièvre." déclara-t-elle malicieusement.  
"Ou... Oui, tu as probablement raison."

Nous rentrâmes donc dans notre "longue maison". Je déposai les morceaux d'ours dans un coin et allai m'asseoir sur une couchette. Ziio préparait une bassine d'eau chaude et des charpies. Ratonhnhaké:ton, qui avait déjà rangé les griffes et les crocs, déballa mon ballot improvisé et s'occupa de la viande. Il alla donna les morceaux en trop aux familles voisines. Pendant ce temps, je me déshabillai, la douleur accompagnait les mouvements. Je posai mon manteau à côté et observai mon bras blessé. La tâche de sang avait recouvert la quasi-totalité de la manche gauche de ma chemise blanche. Le tissu déchiré collait à la plaie et avait séché. Ma chemise était foutue. Je la déboutonnai et libérai mon bras droit. Puis, je tentai de décoller le tissu de mes blessures. Grimaçant, je réussis à dégager une griffure. Je continuai pour le suivant mais Ziio m'arrêta.

"Laisse-moi le faire." murmura-t-elle.

Elle trempa une charpie dans la bassine et mouilla ma plaie. Puis, elle retira délicatement le reste de ma chemise, découvrant le souvenir que m'avait laissé l'animal. Elle nettoya ensuite la plaie. Je devais l'avouer, c'était assez douloureux. Une pression trop forte me fit froncer les sourcils ce qui n'échappa pas à ma femme.

"Si tu as mal, tu peux le dire tu sais."  
"Non ça va. J'ai vu pire." déclarai-je un demi-sourire aux lèvres.  
"L'ours n'y est pas allé de main morte. Je m'inquiète qu'il y ait une infection."

Après le nettoyage, je pus constater ma blessure. Quatre fentes étaient tracées dans mon bras. Elles étaient assez profondes et laissaient à vif la chair écarlate suintant de sang. Effectivement, Ziio avait raison de s'inquiéter car des rougeurs commençaient à les encadrer. Elle demanda à Ratonhnhaké:ton d'aller récupérer des choses, dont leur nom m'était inconnu en anglais, qu'il ramena aussitôt.

"Niá:wen Ratonhnhaké:ton. Vas te laver et repose-toi." le remercia-t-elle pleine de douceur.

L'enfant partit aussitôt sans rien demander de plus. Ziio avait maintenant deux petits pots à couvercle. Elle ouvrit le premier et, à l'aide d'une petite spatule en bois, récupéra un liquide visqueux au reflet doré qu'elle étala sur un bandage vierge.

"Ziio... qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je perplexe.  
"C'est du miel." répondit-elle en bandant ma blessure "Nous l'utilisons pour éviter les infections."  
"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle utilité en médecine."

Elle eut un petit rire amusé.

"Sache que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu soigner ça." ajouta-elle en effleurant le cratère qui ornait mon torse, le cadeau de Washington.

Je frissonnai à son contact et posai ma main droite par-dessus la sienne, la serrant délicatement. Elle était chaleureuse et douce.

"Ziio..."  
"Qu'il y a-t-il ?"  
"Sais-tu que tu es formidable ?"

Elle ria avant de prendre ma tête entre ses mains et de déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Ne bouge pas. Je vais te préparer une tisane."  
"Vu mon état, je ne risque pas de bouger." ironisai-je.

Elle se leva et pris le deuxième pot. Elle récupéra une petite boule d'herbe séchée qu'elle jeta dans une théière. Elle y versa de l'eau et la mit sur le feu. Elle revint me voir.

"Pendant ce temps, je vais te laver."

Je me sentis rougir. Elle allait me nettoyer ?

"Ziio. Je... je pense que tu en as fait assez pour moi. Je peux... me débrouiller seul." déclarai-je gêné.  
"Tu es couvert de terre, de sang et de saleté." illustra-t-elle en retirant des miettes de feuille mortes de mes cheveux. "Et puis, comment pourrais-tu atteindre ton dos ?"  
"J'arrive à toucher mon dos, Ziio." affirmai-je rapidement, en posant les mains sur ses épaules. "Et je vais te le montrer."

Dès que je levai mon bras gauche, une douleur intense me paralysa. Mon visage grimaça et je dus reposer mes bras. La jeune femme alla dire quelque chose mais je la devançai :

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et oui, j'admets avoir eu tort pour cette fois et oui, je pense que j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide."  
"Je n'ai rien dit." répondit Ziio dans un rire cristallin "Mais puisque tu l'affirmes."

Elle alla remplir une nouvelle bassine d'eau claire et pris un chiffon vierge qu'elle trempa dans le récipient. J'étais toujours assis sur la couchette et je l'observai faire, soupirant silencieusement. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle me décrassa tel un enfant. J'étais assez gêné d'être infirme à ce point devant elle.

"Haytham. Tu m'as grandement aidé lorsque j'avais une jambe en moins, alors considère qu'on est quitte maintenant." déclara-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je méditai quelques secondes à ces derniers mots.

"De ce point de vue-là, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient." me résignai-je.

Ratonhnhaké:ton rentra et, une fois mon "nettoyage" terminée, nous préparâmes l'ours et dînâmes. J'appris que, lors de mon combat contre ce dernier, les enfants rentrés au village avaient demandé l'aide des chasseurs. L'un d'entre eux s'était porté volontaire et était parti nous aider. Il était rentré bien rapidement car il nous avait trouvé, moi et mon fils, en train de le dépecer et n'avait donc pas signalé sa présence. Je pensais peut-être aller le remercier pour son aide, même si elle était inutile, si jamais je le voyais.

La nuit était tombée. Mon fils dormait sur la couchette, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle lui chantait de douces berceuses et lui caressai sa joue du bout des doigts. J'étais assis sur la couchette déchaussé et torse nu. Mon dos était appuyé contre le mur et mes jambes étaient à moitié-repliées devant moi. Une tasse fumait dans ma main. Je profitais de cette quiétude bénéfique pour somnoler en buvant quelques gorgées de ma boisson.

"Haytham" m'appela Ziio.  
"Mmh ?"  
"Penses-tu que ta vision se rapportait à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ?"

Je la regardai et mis quelques secondes à comprendre la question.

"Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère."  
"Mmh... Je l'espère aussi." murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Le doute planait. Si je n'avais été pas là, si je ne l'avais pas surveillé ces derniers jours, peut-être serait-il... mort, tué par cet ours ? Je n'aurais probablement jamais la réponse. Je soupirai. Je me sentais apaisé en regardant la frimousse endormi de mon cher fils. Oui... C'était sûrement terminé, j'avais réussi à éviter le pire. Je fermai les yeux.

"Loup, vois-tu ? Tu t'es trompé. Mon fils est toujours là." pensai-je moqueur à l'intention de ce dernier.

L'histoire était encore inachevée...

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie père en mohawk et _Okwari_ signifie ours.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu. ^^**

 **Je tiens à remercier Nocturis et à Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenté et donc, de m'encourager à continuer cette histoire. ^^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes de l'avoir lu et/ou de l'avoir mis en favori. N'hésitez pas à poster une review et/ou de le mettre en favori la prochaine fois. ^^**

 **Bon l'heure aux commentaires :) :**

 **Et oui effectivement Vincent Aguila, un ours, ça peut faire pas mal de dégât ^^. Ça me fait penser à une règle de scoutisme qui dit que, si jamais on rencontre un ours agressif, on doit faire le mort (je pense qu'Haytham ne savait pas cette règle de survie et a donc pris cher) ^^.**

 **Au sujet du miel, et oui, le miel a des propriétés antiseptiques, cicatrisant voire anti-inflammatoire sur les blessures, car l'abeille, qui le produit, sécrète une enzyme qui réagit comme de l'eau oxygénée. C'est aussi la raison du pourquoi le miel ne périme pas. ^^**

 **Bon je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ On se retrouve au prochain chapitre alors. ^^**

 **A pluche :3**

 **PS : On a atteint les 1000 vues, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. XD**


	19. Chapter 18 : Guérison

**Walut tout le monde ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien de votre côté. ^o^**

 **Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer et évidemment je commenterai à la fin. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham a tué le grizzly qui s'en était pris à son fils. Son bras ne fut guère épargné mais a survécu.**

* * *

Le lendemain qui avait suivi ma rencontre avec le grizzly, mon bras gauche était inutilisable. Un simple mouvement me faisait serrer les dents et m'immobilisait. Ratonhnhaké:ton avait détourné toute invitation de jeu pour s'occuper de moi, sûrement par culpabilité même s'il ne disait rien. Je participais alors à la vie du village accompagné de mon fils comme second. J'avais beau lui dire que son zèle était non nécessaire, il ignorait mon ordre et continuait de m'aider dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Aussi têtu que sa mère, j'avais fini par le laisser faire. Je devais l'avouer, sa présence était plaisante et son aide bienvenue. Aussi souvent qu'il nous était possible, nous discutâmes et posâmes mutuellement des questions. Mon fils parlait de toutes ses aventures qu'ils menaient avec ses amis et me racontait les histoires des aînés. De mon côté, je répondis à ses questions, principalement sur l'endroit où j'avais grandi, Londres. Je tentais tant bien que mal de décrire cette ville du mieux que je pouvais d'après mes lointains souvenirs. Plus j'avançais dans la description, plus les questions fusaient et donc, plus les précisions à devaient être apportées. Il était tout ouïs à mon récit, bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts. Je ne savais pas comment il avait imaginé la ville mais vu son air émerveillé, ça semblait être quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour lui.

"Un jour, je t'y emmènerai." déclarai-je en lui souriant.

À cette nouvelle, il ne put contenir sa joie et montrait déjà des signes d'impatience. La journée de terminait tranquillement, de même pour la soirée. Les jours qui suivirent étaient aussi dans cette bulle de quiétude. Mon fils continuait de me seconder efficacement dans mes tâches. Parfois, Ratonhnhaké:ton me proposait des petits jeux tel que les devinettes ou les mimes. J'y prenais part avec grand plaisir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis ?" me questionna l'enfant accroupi, les mains à terre et gonflant ses joues à intervalle régulier.  
"Mmh... et bien..." me demandai-je en prenant une mine concentré. "Je crois que c'est une grenouille mais je ne suis pas sûr."  
"Oui, c'est ça! " s'exclama-t-il en riant malicieusement.

Ces moments paternels m'avaient manqué. Avec tous ces combats, j'avais manqué de temps pour me consacrer à mon enfant. Parfois, Ziio nous regardait interagir joyeusement. On pouvait lire sur son visage de la sérénité et toute la douceur qu'une mère pouvait apporter à sa famille. Elle ne nous dérangeait pas. Je remarquai aussi que, depuis cet incident, je ne rêvais plus de cette vision. Mes nuits étaient complètes et étaient plus que bénéfiques. Avec certitude, j'avais réussi à éviter le pire. En tout cas, pour le moment, tout allait dans ce sens. J'étais alors serein. Mon esprit était léger. L'insouciance me gagnait. Je soupirai.

"Que les futurs jours soient ainsi." souhaitai-je avec un brin d'espoir.

Je savais qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas mais, malgré tout, j'espérais préserver cette paix le plus longtemps possible.

Ma blessure guérissait parfaitement. Le miel avait fait son effet à mon grand étonnement. Quand il fallait changer les bandages, j'étais assis sur notre couchette et Ratonhnhaké:ton était toujours à mes côtés, parfois me soignant quand Ziio était absente. À chaque fois qu'on découvrait la blessure, je pouvais sentir de la tristesse émanée de mon fils. Son sourire disparaissait. Son regard se faisait moins vif. Toute la joie qu'il avait vécue durant la journée semblait s'être envolée à cet instant. Même si j'étais soulagé de le savoir encore vivant, je ne pouvais que compatir. S'il savait...s'il savait ce que le futur lui avait réservé...

"Raké:ni. Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Je regardai mon enfant surpris. De ma main valide, je frôlai ma joue. Une goutte salée s'accrocha au bout de mes doigts. Je la manipulai avec précaution et la fixai du regard. L'inquiétude avait peigné le visage de Ratonhnhaké:ton. Il avait arrêté de manipuler mes bandages.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda l'enfant les yeux ronds.

Je me retournai vers lui et posai ma main sur sa tête.

"Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, fils." répondis-je en le caressant.

"Alors... Pourquoi tu pleures ?" insista mon fils. "Tu es triste ?"  
"Non. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste heureux." déclarai-je en souriant. "Heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés."  
"Donc... tu pleures parce que tu es content." conclut mon fils perplexe. "Tu es bizarre."

Je ris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. L'enfant aussi ria aux éclats.

"Tu es encore jeune. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grand et plus fort." affirmai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Par surprise, il me sauta dessus. Il me mit dos sur la couchette, mes bras en croix, et m'écrasait la poitrine d'un sourire victorieux.

"Tu as vu, Raké:ni ? J'ai réussi à te mettre à terre." s'exclama-t-il fièrement. "Je suis déjà grand et fort."  
"Ha ha... oui. Tu es fort pour ton âge mais..."

Je posai mes mains au niveau de ses côtes et tendis mes bras. Ratonhnhaké:ton poussa un hochet de surprise quand il fut soulevé.

"...tu as encore du chemin à faire." continuai-je un sourire au coin des lèvres.

J'étais toujours allongé et ma progéniture avait remplacé ma vue du plafond. Ses cheveux d'ébène pendaient, les pointes me frôlaient le visage. Ses membres aussi furent affectés par la gravité. Après avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, mon fils fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager. Il essaya de desserrer mes mains, sans succès. Je retins un rire en le voyant se débattre ainsi. Ratonhnhaké:ton tenta maintenant d'agripper mon visage malgré ses bras beaucoup trop court. Ses mains balayaient le vide, semblant attraper des mouches invisibles.

"Et bien alors. On n'arrive pas à se libérer ?" le taquinai-je.  
"Raké:ni. Tu verras, j'arriverai à sortir de là." se convainquit-il.

Dans la minute qui suivit, mon fils se tortillait comme un ver et aboutit à un échec cuisant, à mon plus grand plaisir. Vexé, l'enfant fit la moue et déclara :

"Raké:ni, si tu ne me libères pas, je ne pourrais pas te soigner."

Cette déclaration me refroidit et je repris un peu de mon sérieux. Je déposai l'enfant à mes côtés. Je me remis dans une position plus convenable et tendit mon bras convalescent.

"Tu as raison. Ça m'était sorti de la tête."

L'enfant me banda la blessure et sourit malicieusement.

"Tu vois. Je t'avais bien dit que je trouverai un moyen de me libérer."

Je réfléchis à ses derniers mots et compris alors son manège. J'étais tombé les pieds joints dans son piège. Je ris à gorge déployé. Qu'il est futé, mon enfant.

"Bravo fils. Tu m'as bien eu. Je suis fier de toi." le félicitai-je en lui frottant la tête.

Il ria timidement, ses joues rougissant, et termina de me soigner.  
En moins d'une semaine, la blessure s'était cicatrisée, me laissant quatre épais traits rosâtres sur mon bras gauche. Le pouvoir que m'avait conféré le saule avait probablement contribué à sa guérison, car, par expérience, des blessures aussi profondes auraient dû mettre plus de temps à disparaître. Malgré les mois passés ici, je découvrais toujours de nouvelles surprises.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient assez tranquilles. Ratonhnhaké:ton acceptait les invitations de jeu et partit régulièrement dans la forêt. Dans un premier temps, je continuais à surveiller les enfants par simple précaution. Les jours passèrent et ma présence à leur côté se faisait de plus en plus rare. J'étais de plus en plus convaincu de l'échec de cette vision, de même pour Ziio. Je me consacrais alors à d'autres affaires sans m'inquiéter du sort de mon fils. Bien sûr, je continuais à contribuer à la vie commune du village, mais j'allais furtivement dans les différents colonies, tel que Concord ou Lexington, pour écouter les dernières nouvelles. Pour le moment, il semblerait que le roi fou ait décidé de s'intéresser à l'économie du pays, laissant son peuple se développer tranquillement. Ces derniers n'en étaient pas mécontents. Les soldats venaient de moins en moins dans la Frontière et les arrestations intempestives diminuèrent en nombre. Enfin un acte réfléchi de la part de ce cher Georges, je pourrais presque en être reconnaissant. On allait être en paix pour un temps.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ma rencontre avec l'ours. L'hiver commençait à venir. Les vents se faisaient plus glacials, le sol auparavant écarlate brunissait et le Soleil s'affaiblissait. Ce jour-là, j'avais passé une nuit désastreuse, assez pour avoir oublié le contenu du rêve au petit matin. Je savais que c'était le Loup qui en était l'instigateur et je le maudissais intérieurement. Malgré un début pour le moins difficile, la journée se passa normalement. J'aidais à la chasse pendant que mon fils jouait, comme d'habitude, avec ses amis dans la forêt. Tout se passait pour le mieux. J'avais tout de même une certaine appréhension, le Loup était apparu et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je tentai d'ignorer ce détail du mieux que je pouvais.  
Le soir arriva rapidement. Ratonhnhaké:ton n'était pas encore rentré. C'était anormal. Notre enfant rentrait toujours avant le coucher du Soleil. L'inquiétude commença à m'envahir. Ziio aussi s'en inquiéta. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Nous allâmes voir les autres familles. Eux non plus n'avaient aucune nouvelle des enfants partis jouer. Tout le village fut rapidement informé de leur disparition et les adultes se préparèrent à partir à leur recherche. Je pris mes armes et n'oubliai aucun d'entre eux. Ma femme se prépara aussi et s'équipa d'un poignard et d'un tomahawk. Quand nous fûmes prêts, nous partîmes rapidement dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Sur le chemin, une bride onirique me revint en mémoire. C'était une unique parole, une seule et unique parole qui me mit dans un état second :

"Raké:ni, à l'aide."

* * *

 **Petit lexique : _Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **Bon , j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et vous tient toujours en haleine. ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila de suivre mon histoire et de m'encourager à le continuer grâce à vos reviews. ^^ J'éprouve toujours de la joie lorsque je vous relis.**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ont pris la peine de lire. ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori.**

 **Alors mes commentaires :-):**

 **Ratonhnhaké:ton grand frère ? Mmh... Je n'y avais pas pensé. ^^, Mais pour éviter tout faux espoirs, il sera peu probable qu'il devienne grand frère un jour (vu le chemin que l'histoire va prendre) Désolé ^^,**

 **D'ailleurs en complément d'information sur le miel ^^. Si on vous propose de choisir entre manger le Trinidad Moruga Scorpion (le piment le plus fort du monde avec 1 463 700 sur l'échelle de Scoville) et un miel sauvage, choisissez le piment si vous ne voulez pas mourir plus tôt ^^ :**

 **Car, pour le piment, il contient de la capsaïne qui vous donne juste l'illusion de brûler de l'intérieur (seul les oiseaux en sont immunisés et pour s'en débarrasser, buvez du lait ou ingérez toute chose laitier) alors que le miel peut contenir de la grayanotoxine s'il n'est pas pasteurisé. La grayanotoxine est une toxine contenue dans certaines fleurs pour empoisonné les herbivore imprudents. L'abeille récupère leur pollen et empoisonne alors le miel. Si on ingère la toxine en grande quantité, on peut avoir des complications cardiaques qui peuvent aboutir à la mort (Faites alors attention lorsque vous voulez manger du miel en forêt ^^)**

 **Petite annonce : La semaine prochaine, j'aurai mes examens. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à sortir un nouveau chapitre le dimanche prochain. Donc, soit il sortira avec un peu de retard, soit il sortira la semaine suivante. ^^ Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.**

 **Bon ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ A pluche et au prochain chapitre. :3**


	20. Chapter 19 : Les enfants disparus

**Walut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) avec une semaine de retard XD**

 **J'ai terminé le nouveau chapitre et le voici pour vous. J'espère que vous aviez été assez patient jusqu'à maintenant. ^^**

 **Bref je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin (comme d'habitude). ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Persuadé d'avoir sauvé son fils de la vision, Haytham arrête peu à peu ses surveillances. Mais à peine un mois après sa mésaventure avec un ours, Ratonhnhaké:ton et ses amis ne sont pas revenu au village.**

* * *

Nous courûmes dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Seuls les rayons de la Lune éclairaient notre chemin. L'air était assez froid pour créer des volutes blanchâtres de nos souffles effrénés. Les vents frappaient les feuillages noirs en rythmant nos pas. Après avoir surveillé les enfants pendant ces dernières semaines, je savais précisément à quel endroit où nous pourrions, peut-être, les retrouver. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce dernier. Ni moi, ni Ziio ne parlèrent pendant tout le trajet, l'heure n'était guère aux discussions. Une bride de mon rêve m'était revenue en mémoire. Une seule parole, un unique appel à l'aide, l'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines et j'accélérais la cadence. Je finis par reconnaître quelques rochers et arbres familiers et ralentis le pas.

"Normalement, les enfants s'amusent dans ces environs." déclarai-je.  
"Bien" répondit-elle gravement en s'accroupissant.

Ziio commençait déjà à chercher une quelconque trace de leur passage. Elle tâtonnait le sol et analysait son relief. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et sondais les environs. Rien pour l'instant.

"Les enfants ne sont pas venus dans cette zone aujourd'hui." affirmai-je les sourcils froncés.

La femme se leva, me regardant avec perplexité.

"Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'étais pas avec eux."  
"Je le vois, c'est tout..." répondis-je en scrutant les arbres.

Je m'avançai dans les broussailles et finis par trouver ce que nous cherchions.

"Par ici Ziio. J'ai trouvé une piste !" m'exclamai-je, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Les empreintes étaient petites comme ceux d'un enfant. C'était bon signe. Je suivis les traces de pas. Ma moitié me talonnait silencieusement. La distance entre chaque empreinte était assez grande par rapport à la taille de ces derniers, son propriétaire avait couru ici. Sa trajectoire avait été chaotique, des allers-retours entre les arbres zébraient la terre et je pouvais aussi déterminer les endroits où le bambin s'était arrêté pour observer les alentours. D'autres empreintes venaient s'ajouter, de mélangeant avec les premiers.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton est peut-être passé par ici." pensai-je.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin et nous finîmes par atteindre ce qu'il semblerait être un carrefour. Des dizaines et des dizaines de pas se piétinaient les uns par-dessus les autres. L'herbe était écrasée au point que le sol paraissait plat sous les pieds. C'était sûrement le centre de leur terrain de jeu.

"C'est ici que les enfants ont joué." déclarai-je en me tournant vers Ziio.

La jeune femme s'approcha de moi. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me surprit. La lueur lunaire blanchissait son fin visage. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient l'astre lumineux. Elle alla me dire quelque chose mais se retint, hésitante. Elle semblait me détailler, cherchant une certaine anomalie. Elle murmura :

"Le sens du loup... C'est ainsi que tu as pu voir leurs traces."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement à cette déclaration. Je commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand Ziio retira sa main. Elle eut un demi-sourire et partit analyser les pas.

"Certaines empreintes sont encore assez fraîches. Les enfants sont sûrement encore dans les environs." conclut-t-elle.  
"Je l'espère..."

On se sépara. Je m'éloignai du carrefour et suivis un nouveau chemin. J'écartai quelques broussailles et remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Je suivais bien des pas d'enfant mais d'autres traces s'emmêlaient. Ils étaient nettement plus grands, les empreintes laissées semblaient être celles de botte. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'accroupis. D'autres individus étaient aussi présents à leurs côtés. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Haytham ! Viens vite ! J'ai retrouvé Kasitsanóron!"

Je me remis debout rapidement et courus vers la source de cet appel. Près d'un arbre, Ziio était accroupis aux côtés d'une petite fille, un bras entourant les épaules de cette dernière et chuchotant des mots réconfortants en mohawk. L'enfante était recroquevillée sur elle-même et était secoué par des hoquets larmoyants. Je la reconnus, elle était une des camarades de jeu de Ratonhnhaké:ton, elle saurait sûrement nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Elle n'a rien ?" demandai-je d'une grave voix.  
"Oui, elle est saine et sauve. Elle est encore sous le choc." me répondit calmement Ziio.

Mais qu'en était-il des autres enfants ? De mon fils ?

"Sait-elle où sont les autres enfants ?" questionnai-je en me mettant à son niveau.

Ziio traduisit la question en mohawk. Lorsque la petite répondit, sa voix était brisé et semblait presque colérique, comme si elle extériorisait tout la rage qu'elle avait accumulée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle crachait ses paroles, son visage était crispé et les larmes striaient ses joues rebondies. L'enfant avait déjà répondu à la question mais elle continuait à parler. Elle semblait à tout prix vouloir vider son sac. Plus la petite parlait, plus ma femme se décomposa. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus, sa bouche devenait plus bée et sa tête tournait de gauche à droite par à-coup. Mon cœur commençait à battre plus fort et la sueur coulait de mes tempes... Il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus grave que je ne l'imaginais. Une fois son récit terminé, elle cacha son visage dans ses bras et pleura à chaude larme. Ziio la réconforta, lui murmurant des consolations comme lorsque Ratonhnhaké:ton pleurait. Ma femme leva ses yeux dans ma direction.

"Haytham. Il faut que tu te dépêches." déclara-t-elle assez sèchement.  
"Qu'y a-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?" m'exclamai-je en me rapprochant d'elles.  
"Des marchands d'esclaves les ont capturés !" répondit-elle sans reprendre son souffle. "Ils sont descendu dans la vallée. Va et dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

Je me remis rapidement debout et commençai à m'éloigner.

"Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?" à l'intention de ma femme.  
"Je... Je remmène Kasitsanóron au village." déclara-t-elle en aidant la petite fille à se relever.

Je hochai la tête et rejoignis les traces de botte que j'avais trouvées précédemment. J'activai ma vision d'aigle et remontait la piste. L'adrénaline pulsait mes veines. Jamais je ne m'étais arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle. De l'amertume m'avait envahi. Pourquoi avais-je arrêté mes surveillances ? J'étais si naïf de penser qu'il serait hors de danger. Je poussai un grognement de rage. Si l'attaque de cet ours n'était pas associé à cette foutue vision, qu'était-ce ? Ratonhnhaké:ton pouvait encore mourir par mon inattention !

Je finis par arriver sur une route. Des traces de sabot et de roue avaient remplacé les bottes. Ces criminels avaient sûrement enfermés les enfants dans une cage comme des animaux. La colère affluait en moi. Je serrai les dents et continuai mon chemin. Le convoi avait roulé quelque centaine de mètre sur la terre battue avant de pénétrer dans la forêt. Je grimpai dans un arbre et sentis une odeur de fumée. Je fermai les yeux et déployai tous mes sens. L'odeur provenait d'un petit bûcher sûrement un feu de camps et j'entendis de faibles voix d'homme entrecoupées de voix plus fluette. C'était sûrement mes proies. L'obscurité de la nuit s'était sûrement abattue avant qu'ils puissent rejoindre une colonie. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Je me rapprochais de leur position en sautant de branche en branche et finis par atteindre une petite clairière. Il y avait quatre hommes. Ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme de l'armée mais avaient des tenues coloniales. L'un deux dormait près du feu et les trois autres étaient assis autour de cette source chaleur un mousquet à la main. Je remarquai rapidement la cage sur roue. L'équidé avait été détaché et broutait le peu d'herbe qui restait. Dans cette prison roulante, je remarquai des petits corps. Certains étaient allongés et d'autres étaient appuyés contre les barreaux. Pas un ne bougeait ou ne parlait. J'activai la vision d'aigle. Tous les enfants disparus étaient là. Mon fils était accroupi et dos à moi. Il semblait s'être endormi. Je m'avançai sur ma branche, faisant trembler les dernières feuilles brunâtres. Cela attira l'attention de Ratonhnhaké:ton car il se retourna, empoigna les barreaux de ses mains et leva ses yeux dans ma direction. Son regard prenait vie et un sourire lui barrait sa bouille. Je lui souris en retour et posai mon index sur mes lèvres lui intimant l'ordre d'être discret. Il comprit mon message et s'éloigna les barreaux tout en continuant de me regarder. L'un des hommes jeta un coup d'œil à la cage et se leva. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et frappa violemment les barreaux de son arme. Quelques bambins poussèrent des cris de surprise et certains avaient des larmes de peur. Il ricana :

"Couinez ! Pleurnichez, bâtard que vous êtes ! Haha !"

Les autres hommes gloussèrent à ses dires. L'un d'eux ajouta :

"Ne perds pas ton temps avec eux. Ce ne sont que des bêtes qui vivent dans la fanges."  
"Tu as raison. Ce ne sont que des animaux." cracha-t-il, un rictus de dégoût à ses lèvres.

Je retins un grognement à cette remarque. Ma lame me démangeait. Je ne savais guère ce qui me retenait de lui planter tout de suite mon arme dans sa jugulaire. Ma future victime détaillait chaque prisonnier, ricanant de voir ces petits êtres tenter de s'éloigner de lui apeurés. Il finit par croiser le regard de mon fils.

"Que regardes-tu vaurien ?" demanda-t-il en raclant le dernier mot.

Mon fils fixa l'homme qui lui faisait de l'ombre et resta muet. Ce dernier soupira et s'accroupit. Il saisit le col de l'enfant et le rapprocha des barreaux.

"Je t'ai posé une question alors répond-moi !"

Il ne parla pas. Son regard chargé de haine à son intention, Ratonhnhaké:ton lui cracha au visage. Son interlocuteur le lâcha, surpris, et s'essuya son visage du revers de sa manche. Ses amis se moquèrent. Il leur jeta un regard noir et fixa cet insolent avec mépris. Brusquement, il attrapa la gorge fragile de l'enfant et cogna son visage entre les barreaux. Les autres prisonniers furent effarés devant cet acte et tremblaient de la tête au pied.

"Tu manques cruellement de civilité, sauvage ! Sache que je peux te tuer d'une seule main mais ça serait du gâchis pour les affaires. Tu comprends ou tu es juste un stupide animal ?!" beugla-t-il.  
"Mon... père te tuera..." répondit mon fils, d'une voix étouffée.  
"Haha... le sauvage parle notre langue. Il vaudra plus cher sur le marché." ricana l'adulte sans cacher une certaine surprise. "Qu'il vienne ton animal de père, je l'attends de pied ferme."

Il balança Ratonhnhaké:ton et s'éloigna en riant à gorge déployé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il touche et insulte une nouvelle fois mon fils. Mon être réclamait son sang et je n'allais pas l'empêcher d'accéder à ce plaisir malsain. J'eus un rictus et sautai de ma branche.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.^^ J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. ^o^**

 **Signification des noms : _Kasitsanóron_ est un prénom mohawk féminin qui signifie "fleur précieuse" et _Ratonhaké:ton_ signifie "celui qui commence à vivre" (chaque nom peut avoir plusieurs traduction, il est assez complexe de trouver les bon mots pour exprimer l'idée qui s'en dégage).**

 **Maintenant, en théorie, la publication hebdomadaire le dimanche peut reprendre son cours. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? ^^**

 **L'heure des remerciements :**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila de suivre ma fic depuis quasiment ses débuts. Donc Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité ^o^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent ou suivent cette histoire. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à la mettre en favori. Ça me fait toujours plaisir. ^^**

 **Si jamais, vous avez des questions sur cet AU ou que vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je les lirai avec un regard intéressé. ^^**

 **Petit commentaire :** **J'aime bien les prénoms qui ont une signification comme les prénoms asiatiques ou, comme ici, mohawk. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que cela reflète une part de la personnalité de la personne. J'ai, pour ma part deux prénoms, un francais et l'autre d'une autre origine. Ce dernier signifie "doublement acharné" et cela me correspond bien (dans certains domaine) XD. Et vous, vous avez un prénom avec une signification particulière ? ^^**

 **Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. ^^ Je vous retrouve alors au prochain chapitre. A pluche :3**


	21. Chapter 20 : Les marchands d'esclave

**Walut les gens ! Vous allez bien ? ^^**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre (qui d'ailleurs est publié plus tard que d'habitude), j'espère que vous allez l'appréciez. ^^**

 **Bien sûr, je commenterai et répondrai aux questions à la fin. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham apprends que son fils a été capturé par des marchands d'esclave et finis par les retrouver.**

* * *

Les deux hommes assis autour du feu émirent un hoquet de surprise.

"Qui... qui es-tu ?" questionna l'un d'entre eux d'une voix tremblante.

L'agresseur de mon fils leva ses yeux à cette question et quel plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer en un masque de frayeur. Ces hommes se levèrent rapidement et saisirent leur arme avec précaution. Durant le déroulement de ces actions, leurs regards ne se détachèrent à aucun moment de l'invité impromptu. L'endormi fut rapidement réveillé et imita ses collègues, dépassé par la situation. Ils pointèrent leur arme.

"Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?"

La voix qui posa ces questions prenait un peu plus d'assurance. J'allai dégainer ma lame quand je remarquai la cage derrière eux. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'avais laissé l'impulsion contrôler mes actes et j'avais donc perdu l'effet de surprise. Quel imbécile je faisais ! Ils étaient armés de mousquet à baïonnette et une balle perdue pouvait facilement toucher un des enfants. Je m'insultai intérieurement. Je devais calmer les hostilités et les éliminer le moment venu.

"À votre avis." répondis-je d'une voix grave, les mains dans le dos.

J'avais la tête légèrement baissée. Mon couvre-chef cachait la moitié de mon visage dans son ombre. Je fis quelque pas, lentement mais sûrement, dans leur direction. L'un des hommes baissa son arme et leva une main ouverte, les doigts écartés, vers ses compères.

"Les gars... Ce n'est qu'un homme." affirma-t-il hésitant.

Le reste baissa leur arme. Celui qui avait maltraité mon fils eut un rictus moqueur et m'approcha nonchalant.

"Un Anglais plus précisément."

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi. Dès que j'avais touché le sol, je tentais de garder mon sang-froid. Mon instinct souhaitait leur mort immédiatement mais ma conscience la préférait en dernier recours. Je devais les empêcher de recommencer et serrai mes dents et mes poings. L'homme me détaillait de la tête au pied et ria grossièrement. Son haleine puant l'alcool me parvint, mettant ma patience à rude épreuve.

"Que nous veux-tu l'Anglais ?"  
"Je vous demande..."

Je marchai et contournai mon interlocuteur. Je continuai ma tirade :

"De libérer ces enfants."

Je tendis mon bras vers la prison roulante et en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil. Les enfants s'étaient agglutinés aux barreaux. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux et de l'espoir s'affichait dans leurs regards. Ils allaient être enfin libérés. Les geôliers se regardèrent ahuris par l'absurdité de cette déclaration et éclatèrent de rire. Certains tenaient même l'épaule de leur voisin pour ne pas s'écrouler.

"Tu nous demandes de libérer ces animaux, c'est bien ça ? Haha !" ajouta l'un des hommes, ce qui fit redoubler les rires déjà fort prononcé.

Je remis mes mains dans mon dos. Je devais garder mon calme pour le moment. Il pouvait tirer n'importe quand sur les enfants. Pendant d'interminables secondes, la clairière n'avait pour seul musique leurs aboiements. Je soupirai blasé et les regardai se donner en spectacle. Ils finirent alors par se calmer. L'homme à l'haleine alcoolisée revint me voir et se posta face à moi, toujours avec son rictus moqueur.

"Tu es amusant l'Anglais. Tu vois bien qu'on ne va rien faire pour eux." déclara-t-il "Et puis... qu'es-tu pour eux, pour ces bête sauvage, au point de nous demander de les relâcher ?"

Il fit une mimique vers ses collaborateurs qui gloussèrent.

"Je vous retourne la question." contrai-je avec mépris.

Mon interlocuteur haussa un sourcil. Il bloqua une quinte toux de son poing et répondit comme une évidence.

"Comme vous vous en doutiez, je pense, nous sommes des marchands d'esclave. Nous capturons et vendons notre marchandise contre de l'argent. Ça nous résume bien, pas vrai les gars ?"

Il se tourna vers ses amis, qui s'étaient assis autour du feu de camp, à la dernière phrase.

"Bien dit !"  
"Ouais, ça nous résume bien."  
"Au point d'arracher des enfants à leur famille." ajoutai-je spontanément.

Les hommes se turent et m'observaient d'un mauvais œil. Mon interlocuteur soupira et se retourna vers moi.

"Écoute-moi bien l'Anglais. Sache que pour avoir les meilleures pommes, on les cueille dans les plus hautes branches. Et des gosses comme eux sont plus facile à dresser et sont bon marché."

Il me fit une tape à l'épaule avant de continuer d'un ton plus grave:

"Alors réponds à ma question, qu'es-tu pour eux ?"

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Je suis, comme vous m'avez désigné, un animal de père."

Il me regarda les yeux ronds et un fou rire le posséda avant de se propager. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient pliés en deux. J'en profitai pour appeler mon fils :

"Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ne regarde pas ce qu'il va se passer et reste couché. Transmets ces instructions à tes amis."

Mon fils hocha la tête et obéit. Je me retournai vers les geôliers, de plus en plus agacé par la situation. Mon être n'en pouvait plus.

"C'est la meilleure qu'on m'ait faire depuis des lustres, l'Anglais !" déclara un des hommes entre deux hoquet.  
"Un Anglais père d'un animal ! Jamais entendu une connerie pareil !"  
"Silence les gars ! Je dois encore lui parler !" hurla Haleine Puante.

Le silence se fit. Ce dernier me fixa d'un regard mêlant dégoût et surprise.

"Donc comme ça, on est le géniteur d'un de ces rejetons. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux les voir gambader dans les bois." ricana-t-il "Tu vois bien que tu es seul face à nous et que nous sommes dans un trou paumé. Tu en es bien conscient ?"

Je gardai le silence. Il détailla mon visage cherchant une quelconque réaction et soupira.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter quand j'ai vu ces traits sur votre visage."  
"Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous savez mes intentions ?"

Je n'attendais plus grand chose d'eux maintenant. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

"Tout vas dépendre de toi, l'Anglais. Il y a tellement d'endroits pour cacher un corps ici." ajouta-t-il un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.  
"Et bien, je vais juste te faire payer ce que tu as fait à mon enfant." conclus-je en posant ma main gauche sur son épaule.  
"Quoi?"

Je collai ma main à sa gorge et activai ma lame secrète. Il poussa un cri étouffé et s'écroula en s'étouffant dans son sang.

"Ça, c'est pour avoir fait du mal à mon fils !"

Ses compères étaient effarés. Un de ces hommes avait même poussé un cri d'horreur. Je rangeai ma lame. Quand ils eurent compris ce qu'il se passait réellement devant eux, ils récupèrent maladroitement leur mousquet et, avant même qu'ils ne se remettent debout, j'avais dégainé mon pistolet et en touchai un. La cible se renversa sur le dos laissant visible un abdomen humide de sang.

"Ça, c'est pour l'avoir enfermé dans une cage." murmurai-je.

Je fus satisfait de voir ces hommes mourir de mes mains. J'eus un petit rire. Une certaine chaleur s'était répandue en moi malgré le froid ambiant. Une bête semblait m'habiter et réclamait vengeance. Les deux survivants restants tremblaient de peur. Dans un élan de courage, l'un d'eux me chargea de sa baïonnette. Je parai facilement l'attaque et cognai son bras, le faisant relâcher son arme. Il gémit sous le choc. Je lui arrachai son bien et l'enfonçai dans son ventre. Il couina et tentait de se maintenir debout. La baïonnette n'avait eu aucun mal à pénétrer sa chair. Son liquide vital mouilla le canon et commençait à couler de sa bouche. Il avait posé ses mains sur l'arme et tentait de le retirer dans succès. Au-dessus de son épaule, je remarquai le dernier homme. J'exerçai une violente pression sur la crosse. Avec plus de difficulté, l'arme s'enfonça plus profondément en lui dans un bruit inquiétant et finit par ressortir dans son dos. Le macchabé lâcha un râle plaintif et, avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour de bon, je me tournai vers le survivant. Ce dernier allait charger. Il leva son arme mais n'eut guère le temps de finir son geste qu'une balle alla s'incruster dans son front. Il tomba comme une masse sur le dos et ne bougeait plus. Je pus abandonner ce que j'avais en main.  
L'adrénaline se dissipa. Je repris calmement mon souffle et regardai mon œuvre. Tout était terminé. Je me dirigeai vers la cage. Les enfants avaient obéi à mes ordres. Tous étaient recroquevillés et allongé sur le sol de leur prison, dos à moi. Certains tremblaient encore mais tous avaient repris du poil de la bête. Je me mis à leur niveau et déclarai un sourire aux lèvres :

"C'est bon les enfants. Je vais pouvoir vous libérer."

Ratonhnhaké:ton réagit au quart de tour. Il se leva excité et échangea quelques mots en mohawk à ses amis. Tous étaient heureux et exprimaient vivement leur joie. J'allai voir la porte et remarquai un cadenas sur celui-ci. Je regardai les cadavres.

"La clé doit être sur l'un d'entre eux."

Je fouillai les corps et finis par trouver ce que je cherchais dans une poche. Je revins voir le cadenas. Tous les enfants sautillaient et me suivaient depuis leur position. Ils se tenaient à la porte, impatients d'obtenir leur liberté. Je mis la clé dans le trou de serrure et eus quelque difficulté à la faire tourner. Le mécanisme devait être assez vieux vu les nombreuses traces de rouille dessus. Le loquet s'ouvrit enfin. J'enlevai le dernier obstacle et le jetai au loin dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

"Raké:ni attention !"

Je fis rapidement volte-face. Un homme au ventre écarlate était à genoux et tenait un mousquet dans ses mains. Il nous visait et n'allait pas tarder à tirer. Les enfants pourraient être touchés. La peur me traversa. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il était encore en vie ? Ma balle ne lui avait donc pas été fatale ? Sans réfléchir, je me plaçai entre le tireur et ces derniers, les bras en croix et dos à lui. Je fermai les yeux attendant le coup de feu. Rien de tel ne fut entendu. J'entendis au contraire un bruit de chute et me retournai pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Le tireur était définitivement couché. Un tomahawk avait fracassé son crâne et était resté figé dans son nouveau support. Une voix familière m'interpella :

"Haytham !"  
"Ziio !" l'appelai-je en me retournant vers elle.

Ma femme était là. Elle était essoufflée et avait sûrement couru jusqu'ici. D'autres guerriers l'avaient accompagné. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit finalement la porte et les enfants sortirent précipitamment de là. Ceux qui avaient un de leur parent présent se jetèrent dans les bras de ce dernier. Tout le monde fut soulagé de les retrouvé sain et sauf. Ratonhnhaké:ton trouva refuge dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant de joie. Elle lui murmura des consolations et lui embrassa son front. Mon enfant se détacha d'elle à contrecœur et vint me voir. Je m'accroupis et le pris dans mes bras. Mon fils entoura mon cou de ses courts bras et emmitoufla sa tête dans le creux de son coude.

"Je savais que tu allais nous sauver, Raké:ni." murmura-t-il.

Je l'étreignis plus fortement. J'oubliai tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant. Seul comptait mon enfant à cet instant.

"Mon fils, je te promets que plus jamais tu n'auras à revivre cela."

Je lui caressai doucement son dos. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

"Plus jamais..."

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie père en mohawk.**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. ^^**

 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué (pour ceux qui me suivent ardemment), j'ai publié ce chapitre à une heure assez tardive car mon ordinateur faisait une grosse mise à jour Windows 10 durant tout l'après-midi, m'empêchant de finaliser l'histoire. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dérangé. ^^,**

 **J'aimerais tout d'abord, avant de commenter, remercier Nocturis, Vincent Aguila et iiii d'avoir commenter et de m'encourager dans l'écriture de cette histoire. ^^ Merci beaucoup. :D**

 **Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire. ^^ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. ^o^**

 **Maintenant les réponses et commentaires : ^^**

 **Alors, iiii, pour répondre à ta question, dans l'histoire, j'avais prévu de faire apparaître quelque vieilles connaissances d'Haytham qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête. Mais il sera quasiment impossible que je fasse apparaître les Assassins car je ne les connais pas assez. ^^**

 **Et effectivement, Vincent Aguila, le trafic d'humain est encore répandu dans le marché noir. On entend souvent parler du trafic d'enfant en Asie où un bébé de sexe masculin peut être vendu pour 4000 € en Chine voire plus. Même en France, on peut trouver des réseaux peu scrupuleux employant des humains comme "esclave". Par exemple les proxénètes bernent les jeunes femmes immigrés et ne comprenant pas la langue locale en les faisant entrer dans leur réseau de prostitution.**

 **Mais cela reste quelque chose difficile à détecter et à stopper. Espérons que tout cela s'arrêtera un jour. ^^,**

 **Je crois que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. A pluche alors et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. :3**


	22. Chapter 21 : Ziio

**Walut les gens. Comment ça va sur votre planète ? ^^**

 **Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, le nouveau chapitre est terminé et si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que ce dernier est publié. ^^**

 **Je vais faire court en vous laissant à la lecture. Je commenterai et répondrai aux questions à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

 **Résumé rapide :** **Haytham a réussi à libérer les enfants des marchands d'esclave. Il reprend alors ses surveillances par peur que cela ne se reproduise.**

* * *

Des rires s'élevaient dans le village, des rires innocents et remplies de joie. Les enfants avaient repris leurs jeux favoris, courant à-droite-à-gauche entre les maisons. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec ces vils marchands, ces derniers ne pouvaient s'amuser que dans l'enceinte du village. Leur seul moyen de sortir était d'accompagner un adulte mais cela se restreignait aux leçons de survie. Pas mal de familles étaient encore ébranlées, leur progéniture avait failli ne plus jamais revenir au foyer. Cette peur s'était propagée et tout le monde avait au moins une fois imaginé la disparition d'un de leur proche et la souffrance qu'il aurait dû endurer. J'en faisais partie. Depuis des jours déjà, je veillais sur mon fils le soir, vérifiant s'il gardait des séquelles de cette mésaventure. Évidemment, je repris mes surveillances durant la journée. Je ne baisserais plus jamais ma garde désormais. Plus jamais ! Cela n'était pas au goût de Ziio. Elle restait encore malgré tout inquiète mais avait commencé à tourner la page.  
Un soir, dans la chaleur de notre maison, lorsque Ratonhnhaké:ton était parti écouter les histoires des anciens, nous eûmes une conversation qui se tenaient en ces mots:

"Je pense que tu devrais lâcher du lest pour notre enfant." déclara-t-elle.  
"Pourquoi ? Je ne le dérange pas dans ses jeux et j'essaye de me faire le plus discret possible." répondis-je faussement désintéressé.

J'étais assis sur notre couchette, sirotant une tisane fumante.

"Tu sais de quoi je parle, Haytham." affirma-t-elle d'un ton plus sec.  
"Ziio, on en a déjà parlé. Je fais ça pour sa protection, pour qu'il n'arrive rien à lui mais aussi à toi."

Elle soupira et s'assit à mes côtés. Je mis ma tasse de côté.

"Ecoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi." dit-elle

Elle me prit le bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Je comprends ton inquiétude mais ce que je veux dire c'est que cette histoire t'empoisonne."  
"Explique-toi." lui chuchotai-je.  
"Et bien par où commencer..." murmura-t-elle en effleurant ma peau du bout de ses doigts "Je trouve que tu couvres trop notre fils."  
"Je l'avais compris..."

De mon bras emprisonné, je fermai mes doigts sur sa main et la malaxai délicatement. Je continuai d'une voix grave :

"Si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai."  
"Haytham. Je suis là aussi. Ne sois pas égoïste et ne t'accapare pas toute cette responsabilité sur ta personne !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle leva sa tête et croisa mon regard. Elle avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qui vous désarme tant par sa détermination que par sa vivacité. J'inspirai profondément.

"Cela fait presque un an déjà que j'ai bu la tisane du saule. Avant d'en consommer, j'avais juré que je vous protégerai tous les deux en priorité. Je tiens à tenir cet engagement."

Elle détourna son regard et ferma ses yeux.

"Tu es un homme de principe. J'ai de quoi en être fière mais tes actes affectent grandement notre fils."  
"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" demandai-je surpris.  
"Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Pourtant je te sais capable de discerner les plus fins détails." s'étonna-t-elle déçue.

Elle leva sa tête et me regarda de nouveau. Pris au dépourvu, je ne répondis rien. Je tentais de garder un visage neutre. Elle lâcha un soupir.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton se sent coupable, coupable de l'inquiétude que tu lui portes, Haytham."  
"Pourtant je le vois rire et s'amuser avec ses camarades." contredis-je surpris par cette réponse.

Ziio posa sa main sur ma joue et tournai ma tête vers la sienne.

"C'est ce que tu vois, mais dès que tu tournes le dos, de la tristesse remplit son regard."

Ma moitié fit une courte pause. Son pouce suivait les tatouages qui avaient marqués mon visage.

"Surtout... tu ne souris plus comme avant."  
"Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

Ma surprise en était plus grande. Qui pouvait s'attendre à une telle déclaration ? Comment mon sourire pouvait-il avoir un impact si important ?

"Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que tu te forces à le faire comme pour cacher ton mal-être..." affirma-t-elle inquiète.

Je restai sans voix. Que pouvais-je ajouter ? Je pinçai mes lèvres et regardai le sol. Avec du recul, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait.

"Je ne sais quoi dire..." murmurai-je "Y a-t-il encore autre chose que tu aimerais ajouter, Ziio ?"

Elle acquiesça et continua :

"Tu es souvent dans tes pensées aussi. Je te l'ai déjà sûrement dit mais tu réfléchis trop."

J'eus un petit rire.

"Je réfléchis toujours trop pour toi." déclarai-je en lui souriant.  
"Je suis sérieuse, Haytham." dit-elle en haussant d'un ton. "Tu nous sembles plus distant, plus renfermé sur toi-même. Je... Je ne sais pas comment en parler..."

Sa voix se hachait dans ses derniers mots. Je repris de mon sérieux. Je libérai mon bras coincé de son étreinte et le passai autour de ses épaules. Je la remmenai au plus près de moi. Elle me fixa de ses yeux luisants. Je sentis du chagrin en elle et en étais troublé. J'ouvrais ma bouche et la fermais ne sachant quoi dire précisément. Elle poursuivit :

"Tu... tu es si proche de nous mais en même temps... si loin..."

Une larme coula de sa joue. Cette perle cristalline brisa mon être.

"Ziio..."  
"Tu as changé, Haytham... Parfois... Parfois je ne te reconnais plus..."

La jeune femme repris son souffle et renifla.

"Depuis que tu as eu ces visions, tu... tu..."

La jeune femme se tut. Instinctivement, je la serrai contre mon torse. Elle entoura mon corps de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ma clavicule. Des gouttes lacrymales roulaient sur mon cou. Je m'en voulais d'être la cause de son malheur. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aveugle pendant tout ce temps.

"Ziio... Je suis désolé." soufflai-je "Ne pleure plus, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne supporterai pas te voir verser de nouveau une larme."

Je me décollai d'elle et posa ma main noueuse sur sa joue. De mon pouce, j'écrasai une perle salée sur sa peau cannelle.

"Je te demande pardon" murmurai-je d'une voix brisée.

La belle mohawk prit ma tête entre ses doigts fins et la rapprocha. Nos fronts de touchèrent avec douceur. Nos souffles se mélangèrent. Elle ferma des yeux.

"J'accepte tes excuses, Haytham, mais promets-moi une chose."  
"Je suis tout ouïe."  
"Oublie tes visions sur nos possibles futurs. Oublie-les pour de bon car ils t'empoisonnent. Vis à nos côtés tant que nous sommes là. Fais-le pour Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent avant que je ne la brisai.

"Je ne le ferai pas que pour notre fils."

Je la sentis se raidir brusquement mais n'en fis guère attention. Je continuai :

"Je le ferai pour ceux qui me sont chers, pour toi et pour notre enfant. Je te le promets alors..."

Je la regardai tendrement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Ne pleure plus."

Elle me regarda et me sourit en retour. Je lui déposai un baiser sur ses douces lèvres qu'elle me rendit.

"Je t'aime Ziio." murmurai-je.  
"Je t'aime aussi Haytham."

Nous rîmes silencieusement et terminâmes la soirée tranquillement, attendant le retour de notre enfant pour nous coucher.

Le lendemain, j'avais du mal à me réveiller. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait que j'avais médité sur tout ce que Ziio m'avait déclaré la veille ou le fait que l'hiver avançait à grand pas et m'invitait à hiberner. Quoiqu'il en fût, ma femme me fit un regard lourd de sens quand j'allai suivre mon fils. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Je lui avais tout de même promis de faire des efforts. J'allai alors dans la forêt chercher un gibier possible pour ma famille mais surtout pour me changer les idées. J'étais un très mauvais chasseur lorsque ma proie était un non-humain malgré mes quelques leçons dispensées par Ziio. Quand je partais avec les chasseurs mohawks, la plupart du temps, j'étais chargé d'effrayer les bêtes pour que ces derniers tombent dans les pièges qui leur étaient destinés. Il semblerait qu'ils sentent ma présence plus rapidement que mes congénères. C'en était presque vexant.  
J'activai ma vision d'aigle et finis par trouver, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, des empreintes fraîchement imprimées sur la terre humide. L'animal était de petite taille, ses pattes arrière laissaient une longue trace contrairement à celles avant qui se réduisaient aux coussinets... C'était sûrement un lapin ou bien un lièvre, je ne faisais aucune différence jusqu'à ce que je les poursuive. Je suivis les empreintes et me cachai silencieusement dans les fourrés. Je fermai les yeux et entendis une présence à quelques mètres de ma position. Je vérifiai la direction du vent et marchai à pas de loup vers sa source. C'était bien un lapin. Ce dernier grignotait les dernières herbes vertes de ce début d'hiver. Je réduisis la distance et me tins prêt à l'attraper. L'animal s'arrêta de mâcher et se leva. Ses oreilles bougeaient dans toutes les directions, il humait l'air et observait les environs. Tout à coup, ma proie frappait frénétiquement le sol avec une de ses pattes arrière. J'avais peut-être brisé une brindille à moins que le vent ait tourné mais, ce qui était sûr, l'animal n'allait pas tarder à s'enfuir. Je bondis hors de la cachette et poursuivis ma cible qui avait déjà commencé à détaler. Sa trajectoire était imprévisible, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, et sa vitesse était nettement supérieure à la mienne, m'essoufflant rapidement. Je décidai d'appeler un de mes loups pour terminer la besogne. Un de mes canins sortit de terre et courrait à mes côtés.

"Va attraper ce lapin." lui ordonnai-je.

Il jappa et accéléra la cadence. Je grimpai un arbre et admirai son travail. Le lapin feintait sa course. Mon loup claqua sa gueule à plusieurs reprises dans le vide et finit par avoir raison du gibier. Capturé, l'animal glapissait dans des cris stridents qui se stoppèrent brusquement dans craquement sec. Mon chasseur revint me voir satisfait. Je descendis de mon support et le remerciai de son aide. Il me laissa le gibier et s'évapora. Je soupirai. Ce fut laborieux. J'accrochai ma prise à la ceinture et pris tranquillement la direction du village.  
Sur le chemin, j'entendis des battements de tambour. Instinctivement, j'allai vers sa source et me cachai dans la végétation. Sur une route principale, une troupe de tunique bleue marchait au pas et escortait un convoi de deux chariots. Instinctivement, je commençai à fomenter un plan pour découvrir ce que ces hommes transportaient de si important mais les mots de Ziio me revinrent en mémoire. Je ne devais plus me mêler de ce genre de problème et rentrer immédiatement au village. Je tournai les talons et jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux chariots. Mais si c'était quelque chose de réellement important, quelque chose qui pourrait nous nuire... J'hésitais, ma raison m'ordonnait de partir mais mon instinct voulait le contraire. Je devais faire un choix.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire.**

 **Avant de commenter, je vais faire quelques remerciements. ^^**

 **Je remercie donc Nocturis d'avoir commenté et donc de m'encourager à continuer cette histoire. ^o^ Merchi :3**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ne se sont pas identifiés (mais que je peux remarquer dans mes stats XD) et qui ont lu et peut-être apprécié ce que j'ai écrit. ^^**

 **Pour les nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à déposer une review et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Maintenant les réponses et les commentaires :**

 **Alors, Nocturis, pour répondre à ta question, Ratonhnhaké:ton a environ 5 ans et quelques mois à ce stade de l'histoire, et non, il ne deviendra jamais un Assassin dans cette ligne de temps (pas trop dessus j'espère ^^,).**

 **D'ailleurs une petite remarque sur ta dernière review, si le comportement d'Haytham t'a semblé assez bestial au point de te choquer dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai alors réussi à écrire ce chapitre. J'en suis fière. :D**

 **Bon à savoir : les lapins existent sur presque tous les continents. Tous les lapins qu'on voient en animalerie descendent quasiment tous de la même espèce qui est le lapin de Garenne. Ici dans ce chapitre, Haytham chasse probablement un lapin de Nouvelle-Angleterre (qui est menacé aujourd'hui étant donné qu'il y avait plus de végétation à son époque). Dans le texte, il y a la description du comportement d'un lapin face à un danger potentiel :**

 **D'abord, le lapin s'immobilise et tente d'identifier le danger. Puis, il frappe le sol à plusieurs reprise pour prévenir ses congénères avant de s'enfuir en zig-zag. Pour un chasseur non expérimenté, il est assez difficile d'en attraper un à main nu. ;)**

 **Voilà, ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ On se retrouve alors au prochain chapitre. A pluche. :3**


	23. Chapter 22 : Le convoi

**Walut les gens! Vous allez bien derrière votre écran ? ^^**

 **Et évidemment, comme je le dis pour tous les chapitres précédents, vous voilà devant le nouveau chapitre à lire. ^o^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Et bien sûr, je commenterai à la fin de ce dernier avec les remerciements et tout ...**

 **Bon je vous laisse alors. Bonne lecture à vous. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Lors d'une séance de chasse en solitaire, Haytham tombe sur un convoi. Il doit choisir entre suivre sa raison ou bien suivre son instinct mais l'un comme l'autre affectera ses actes.**

* * *

Marchant silencieusement, ma cible ne m'avait guère remarqué pour le moment. Je fis de plus grand pas et, à sa hauteur, je passai rapidement mon bras droit autour de son cou et, de ce même bras, je saisis le pli de mon coude opposé. Je serrai ma prise fortement, lui coupant son souffle. Il tenta de desserrer mon étreinte mais finit par abandonner, inconscient. Je le posai délicatement au sol. Et un en moins !

J'avais déjà éliminé la moitié de la troupe de cette même manière sans pour autant les achever. En regardant mes arrières, j'avais égrainé le chemin de corps inerte, au pire, se mouvant faiblement. Ma curiosité avait remporté sur la raison et je devais terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Il ne me restait que six soldats encadrant le chariot de devant et les deux conducteurs à neutraliser. J'allai furtivement à la queue du convoi, soulevai les rideaux du chariot de derrière et montai dedans. Toute la marchandise était drapée d'une grande toile vieille et usée. Je pouvais distinguer des tonneaux et des caisses par le relief de leur couverture. Je sentis aussi une odeur de poudre en l'air. L'un d'entre eux devait en contenir. J'avançai silencieusement vers l'avant du véhicule, me déplaçant sur les différentes marchandises. Un rideau fendu au milieu me séparait du conducteur. Je le soulevai délicatement et observai les alentours. Rien d'anormal n'était à signaler. Le convoi continuait sa route tranquillement et n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'absence de certain individu. J'eus un sourire satisfait. Tout marchait pour le mieux.

Avant de continuer, je plaquai brusquement ma main sur la bouche du conducteur et le rapprocha de moi. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et me regarda du coin de ses yeux exorbités. Il tenait toujours les rênes de son cheval mais ses mains tremblaient nerveusement. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et lui chuchotai :

"Si tu donnes l'alerte, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer tout de suite."

J'appuyai son dos avec deux doigts de ma main libre, simulant une lame. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises en gémissant. J'augmentai la pression sous mes doigts. Il se raidit les larmes aux yeux.

"Ne dis pas un mot et continue ton travail comme si de rien n'était, sinon..."

Il rehocha la tête. Je retirai lentement ma main. Il semblait avoir saisi la menace car il ne broncha pas. Je pus alors reculer et ressortir du chariot. Je pouvais maintenant m'occuper du reste sans me faire grandement remarqué.

Je me rendis furtif et allai voir les soldats restants. Comme pour les précédents, je les mettais hors d'état de nuire en les étranglant puis en les abandonnant au sol. Cette fois-ci, je sentis un regard intimidé suivre mes actions. Toujours invisible, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon spectateur. Ce dernier était effrayé. Sa bouche était bée, s'ouvrant et fermant comme une carpe. Il serrait les rênes près de son torse comme pour se protéger. Ses yeux convulsaient à droite et à gauche semblant me chercher du regard. J'étais même certain que son pantalon était maintenant trempé. Je m'étais débarrassé des quatre soldats qui s'étaient tenus aux côtés du chariot. Il ne me restait que le joueur de tambour et le chef de troupe, sans compter le deuxième conducteur. Je commençai à avoir un début de vertige et me refugiai rapidement dans le chariot de devant. Comme pour le précédent véhicule, la marchandise était recouvert d'une nappe en toile et des rideaux barraient leur vue depuis l'extérieur. Je m'allongeai dessus et attendis que mon malaise se termine après être redevenu visible. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément. C'était presque terminé.  
Je m'assis et remarquai que le convoi s'était arrêté et que le tambour ne sonnait plus. Ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur destination ? Je connaissais les lieux et je n'avais eu aucune connaissance d'un quelconque camp dans les environs. À moins que...

J'entendis des bruits de pas contournant le chariot où j'étais. Je me rapprochai des rideaux. Je soulevai un coin et observai. Le joueur de tambour était au côté du cheval, ses baguettes encore dans une de ses mains pendantes le long de son corps. Le pauvre conducteur le suivait du regard et tremblaient toujours de la tête au pied.

"Hey, que s'est-il passé ? Où sont passés tous les autres ?" questionna le soldat d'une voix raillarde.

Le conducteur déglutit et bégaya sur la première syllabe. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, espérant trouver une réponse convenable.

"On est devenu bègue ?"

Le joueur de tambour s'approcha de lui. Il eut un rictus de dégoût et éventa sa face de sa main libre.

"Pouah ! Tu empestes plus que ton canasson."  
"Que de passe-t-il ?" demanda une voix autoritaire.

Le chef de troupe apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il semblait agacé et impatient. J'entendis un gloussement derrière moi, sûrement l'autre conducteur qui s'amusait de la situation.

"Je vous ai demandé de voir pourquoi nous avions perdu presque tous nos effectifs et je vous retrouve à discuter du beau temps !" déclara le chef à l'intention du tambour.

Le concerné fit profit bas et recula de quelques pas. Le supérieur se tourna vers le conducteur.

"Et vous, savez-vous où sont les autres ?"  
"Euh... et bien..." hésita-il en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

L'homme pointa un doigt tremblant derrière lui.

"Je vous ai posé une question alors j'aimerais entendre une réponse !"

L'interlocuteur déglutit et pris un grand bol d'air.

"Je... je crois qu'ils sont... der... derrière nous."

Le chef fit un signe au tambour et ce dernier partir vérifier ces dires.

"Et… pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné l'alerte ?" s'agaça le supérieur.  
"C'est parce que... que..."

Le pauvre jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. Ce dernier finit par croiser mon regard. Son visage se décomposa, sa bouche formait un O et il semblait atteint d'hyperventilation. Son teint devint pâle et il trembla de plus belle. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir affaire à un tel fragile et peureux. J'avais de la pitié pour lui.

"Alors on a perdu sa langue ?" se moqua-t-il de plus en plus agacé.  
"C'est... c'est lui !" cria-t-il dans une voix frôlant l'hystérie.

Le peureux me montra du doigt, plutôt le chariot où j'étais. Le chef le regarda ébahi avant de rire.

"Il est dangereux, chef !" insista-il les larmes aux yeux. "Il m'a menacé et je l'ai vu agir. Il n'est pas humain !"

J'entendis le deuxième conducteur ricaner dans mon dos. Le supérieur reprit brusquement son sérieux.

"Allons, allons. Ne me fais pas à perdre mon temps." dit-il en s'approchant de mon chariot.

Il était à quelques centimètres du rideau et était dos à moi.

"Tu me dis qu'il est là, dedans."

Le conducteur hocha la tête. Une main avait saisi un bord de cette barrière visuelle. Je me tins prêt.

"S'il n'y a rien, je te punirais personnellement lorsqu'on sera arrivé."

Au moment où il écarta le rideau, j'activai ma furtivité et restai immobile, retenant ma respiration. Le chef scanna l'intérieur du véhicule et soupira. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et se retourna vers son subordonné.

"Je te demande pardon pour la correction que tu vas recevoir." déclara-t-il faussement désolé.  
"Mais... Mais... Je vous le jure chef !" implora-t-il d'une voix éraillée "Il était là ! Je l'ai vu me regarder avec ses grands yeux !"

Ses mains bougeaient dans tous les sens pour illustrer des dires. Le chef soupira.

"Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez entendu !" l'intimida-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le chariot.

"Comme tu l'as bien vu, il n'y a rien d'inhumain parmi la marchandise !"

Sans m'y attendre, il envoya valser une main dans les rideaux. Je la vis trop tard et me la reçus violemment dans la face.

"Ouch !"

Le chef regarda surpris les rideaux et se frotta la main percutée.

"Je vous l'avais dit chef. Il y a bien quelque chose dedans et vous ne m'aviez pas cru."

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas à sa pique. Il se tint face aux rideaux et dégaina son épée. J'étais repéré et devais gérer rapidement la situation avant que cela ne dégénère. L'homme se prépara à planter son arme mais je le saisis brusquement par son col, planta ma lame secrète sous son sternum et le remmena dans le chariot. Le peureux criait d'hystérie en voyant mon acte. Ma victime agonisait à mes côtés. Il allait crier un ultime ordre mais je l'interrompis en l'assommant contre les caisses qui étaient en-dessous.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le conducteur de mon chariot d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir les cris.  
"Éloigne-toi de ton chariot ! Vite !"

Le pauvre homme était descendu de son véhicule, les jambes tremblotantes. Il jetait des coups d'œil dans son dos, hésitant à s'enfuir tout de suite.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ma marchandise ? D'ailleurs où est notre boss ?" questionna son ami.

Ce dernier souleva les rideaux derrière lui et me remarqua.

"Mais... qu'est-ce qu..."

Je me précipitai vers lui et lui plantai ma lame secrète dans sa gorge. Un dernier hoquet sortit de sa bouche avant que tout son corps ne tombe face contre terre à mes côtés. Le dernier homme encore présent partit en trombe dans la direction opposée mais fut rapidement intercepté par le tambour.

"Pourquoi détales-tu comme un lapin ?"  
"Il faut partir tant qu'il est encore temps !" supplia le fuyard.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes-là ? Pousse-toi je dois parler au chef." ordonna-t-il en l'écartant.  
"Tu vas te faire tuer !"  
"Tais-toi ! Tu m'agace."

Le tambour s'approcha. Si je l'élimine tout de suite, je pourrais enquêter tranquillement. Je me mis debout et sautai du chariot pour l'écraser de tout mon poids. Je lui plantai mon arme dans sa gorge. Ma dernière victime n'avait jamais eu le temps de réagir. Le dernier survivant poussa encore un cri. Il tenta de s'éloigner de moi mais trébucha et continua sa route en rampant. Je me remis debout et allai le voir. Le pauvre homme s'immobilisa et avait levé ses bras en bouclier.

"Pitié ! Ne me tuez pas ! J'ai une famille qui m'attend !" beugla-t-il

Je m'accroupi à son niveau et demanda d'une voix froide :

"À qui et à quoi sont destinés ces convois ?"  
"Que... Par... Pardon ?"  
"Ne me fais pas répéter."

Mon interlocuteur déglutit avant de répondre hésitant.

"Tou... toute cette marchandise est destiné au ravitaillement des troupes dans les forts."  
"Y a-t-il autres choses que tu m'aurais caché ?" l'interrogeai-je d'une voix plus menaçante.  
"Non ! Non ! Je vous le jure ! Ce n'est que pour le ravitaillement !" cria-t-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. "Ne me tuez pas, je vous en conjure."

Je soupirai et me levai. Il était toujours couché, les fesses à terre. Il me regardait d'un regard rempli de frayeur, la bouche toujours aussi bée. Je dégainai mon pistolet à silex et le visai. Il poussa des cris ressemblant presque au cochon égorgé. C'était pitoyable !

"Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! Laissez-moi la vie sauve !"  
"As-tu une dernière volonté ?" grondai-je.

L'homme se tut et me fixa ébahi.

"Une dernière volonté ?" il inspira "J'ai... j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes avant de mourir."  
"Votre pire cauchemar."

Je tirai. Ma cible s'était évanouie, les yeux révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte. J'avais fait exprès de viser à côté, il n'était pas très dangereux. Je pouvais maintenant fouiller tranquillement.  
Les chariots contenaient principalement de la nourriture séchée et seulement deux tonneaux de poudre et une caisse remplie d'arme, ce qui étaient insuffisant pour réarmer un bataillon. Le pauvre homme avait sûrement raison. Je fouillai maintenant les corps présents et finis par trouver des lettres qui semblaient avoir de l'importance dans les poches du chef. J'eus un sourire satisfait et les rangeai dans mon manteau. J'avais assez traîné pour une chasse au lapin.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre (plutôt long ;)). J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir lu et commenté mon histoire. Je ne peux que louer votre fidélité . ;-)**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes d'être passé par là. ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à mettre mon histoire en favori.**

 **Mes commentaires maintenant :**

 **J'adore la relation qu'il y a entre Haytham et Ziio dans le jeu. C'est un de mes canons préférés dans la série Assassin's Creed. ^^ J'aime bien rejouer les mémoires où on peut voir ces deux-là en action. XD**

 **A ce stade de l'histoire, on est dans les eaux de novembre-décembre 1761. Ratonhnhaké:ton a 5 ans et quelques mois, Haytham a 36-37 ans et Ziio a 30 ans environ. Voilà une petite info pour ceux qui utilisent un référenciel temporel.**

 **Et une dernière question avant de vous laisser : Est-ce que la vitesse dont l'histoire avance vous convient-elle ? (Etant donné que j'aime décrire les séquences d'action). ^^,**

 **Bref ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve à la semaine prochaine alors. A pluche :3**


	24. Chapter 23 : Le calme avant la tempête

**Walut tout le monde. ^^ Les vacances doivent être sûrement officialisé aujourd'hui pour la majorité d'entre nous. ^o^**

 **Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à lire mon histoire. Je vous laisse donc à sa lecture et je commenterai à la fin. ;)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Lors de sa chasse au lapin, Haytham a fait la rencontre d'un convoi. Après un rapide dilemme, il a décidé de satisfaire sa curiosité.**

* * *

"Pourquoi tu es triste Raké:ni ?"

Mon fils me regardait de ses grands yeux pétillants. Je sentis qu'il était inquiet et tentai de le rassurer.

"Moi triste ? Non, je ne suis pas triste Ratonhnhaké:ton." répondis-je en souriant. "Je suis juste un peu déçu de n'avoir pu attraper qu'un seul lapin avec tout le temps que j'ai utilisé pour chasser."

Mon enfant ria malicieusement.

"Tu sais Raké:ni. Oiá:ner m'a dit qu'on ne prend que ce qui nous est nécessaire à la nature. Un lapin nous suffit amplement pour moi, Ista et toi." affirma-t-il. "Alors, ce que tu as fait est bien."

J'eus un petit rire et frottai sa tête.

"Tu as tout à fait raison, fils." dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Merci pour ta sympathie."

Il gloussa avant de sortir de la maison, me laissant avec Ziio. Ma femme préparait le lapin et moi, je surveillais le bouillon sur le feu à ce moment-là.

"Allez Haytham, notre enfant est maintenant parti alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse." déclara-t-elle d'une douce voix.

Je levai ma tête dans sa direction, légèrement surpris et retournai rapidement à mon travail premier, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Tu as sûrement dû entendre ma réponse tout à l'heure."  
"Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai entendu." affirma-t-elle en riant silencieusement. "Mais je sens qu'il y a bien plus que ça."

Je soupirai.

"Mmh... Et bien... Comment le dire..." réfléchis-je à voix haute. "Je crois que j'ai juste un peu honte d'avoir usé le pouvoir du saule pour chasser une si petite bête."

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda avec perplexité avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ziio, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demandai-je vexé.  
"Oh, Haytham." dit-elle en se calmant "Je m'étais attendue à quelque chose de bien plus grave."  
"De... plus grave ?"  
"Et bien... à propos d'hier ou... de quelque chose que tu as..." elle fit une pause avant de terminer "Oublie ce que je t'ai dit."  
"Comme tu veux."

Il eut un léger silence entre nous. Je continuais à touiller le bouillon. Son fumet avait rempli notre habitat. Quant à Ziio, elle avait terminé d'éventrer le gibier et allait entamer sa découpe. Elle brisa le silence.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y avait une trace de morsure sur le lapin."

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

"Et as-tu aussi deviné le nombre d'échec que j'ai dû essuyer avant de le capturer ?" demandai-je en signe de défi.

Elle posa son couteau près de son plan de travail et s'approcha de moi.

"Avant qu'un de tes loups le capture plutôt." me fit-elle remarquer. "Pour ce qui en est du nombre d'essai, je dirai six ou sept."  
"Quoi ! Tu le penses sérieusement ?" m'exclamai-je.

Elle ria avant de continuer.

"Au vue de ta réaction, je dirai finalement neuf voire dix échecs."  
"C'est donc ainsi que tu le penses !" Je regardai ailleurs, mimant une bouderie "Je suis conscient d'être un médiocre chasseur mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me pensais aussi mauvais."

Elle se retint de rire et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon. Elle posa l'une d'entre elle sur mon épaule.

"Voyons Haytham. Ne fais pas l'enfant." me reprocha-t-elle dans un ton joueur "Si j'ai faux, corrige-moi s'il-te-plaît."

Je reposa mon regard sur son visage. Elle me souriait, c'était tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment. Il semblerait qu'elle ait cru à mon histoire. Je continuais alors à jouer le jeu.

"Et bien... Sérieusement, à combien penses-tu ?"  
"Je suis déjà sûre que ce n'était pas du premier coup." affirma-t-elle confiante.  
"Et comment pouvais-tu le savoir si ce n'est pas indiscret ?" demandai-je en me retournant complètement face à ma moitié.  
"Ta main sentait la poudre lorsque tu m'as donné le lapin et il ne présentait aucune trace de balle." conclut-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me raidis à cette réponse. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir utilisé mon arme à feu durant ma chasse. Le seul moment où j'avais dû l'utiliser, c'était contre ce conducteur. Pendant quelques secondes, je m'inquiétai mais un sentiment d'admiration me traversa aussitôt, Ziio était très perspicace.

"Euh.. Oui effectivement, j'avais réussi à le rater." bafouillai-je en forçant un sourire.

"Tu sembles être à court de mot, Haytham." me taquina-t-elle. "Mais peu importe le nombre d'échec, jamais je n'aurai honte d'aimer un homme comme toi."

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et attira mon visage. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je fermai les yeux et enlaçai instinctivement Ziio de mes bras. Je souhaitais que ce petit nuage dure une éternité. Nous finîmes par nous séparer et nous nous regardâmes, satisfaits. La jeune femme approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchota :

"Voilà le Haytham que j'ai connu."

J'eus un sourire niais. Nous entendîmes un bouillonnement intense et des crépitements. Dans le coin de mes yeux, je vis la casserole, que j'étais censé surveillé, déborder. Son fluide fuyait sa prison dans une mousse légère mais éphémère, ses bulles éclatèrent et projetaient des infirmes gouttes sur sa source de chaleur. Je libérai Ziio et retournai rapidement sur mon travail premier. Je tentai une première fois de saisir avec précaution la cuillère en bois à demi-immergé dans le liquide mais une goutte brûlante toucha ma peau. Je sifflai entre mes dents et retirai rapidement ma main.

"Ça va ?" demanda ma femme avec une once d'inquiétude.  
"Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'une simple goutte." répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant.  
"Fais tout de même attention à toi."

Elle me déposa un dernier baiser et alla terminer de préparer la viande. Je pris délicatement la cuillère et mélangeai le tout.

Pour le moment, tout ce passait pour le mieux. Visiblement, personne ne semblait douter de ce que j'avais véritablement fait en forêt. Si Ziio l'apprenait, je préférais ne pas imaginer le mauvais quart d'heure que je passerai sans possibilité de fuir. Je pensai alors à autre chose. Lors de mon attaque sur le convoi, j'avais récupéré des lettres. Je les avais lu en chemin et ma déception avait bien ses raisons. Le pauvre conducteur m'avait raconté la vérité, ce convois n'était destiné qu'au ravitaillement. Rien de bien dangereux en apparence. Pendant un instant, j'avais souhaité un quelconque message d'un haut gradé ou un cachet confidentiel mais rien de tout cela. C'était une bonne chose pour nous, non ? Ma femme avait raison sur un point. Je réfléchissais trop et je voyais le mal partout.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur. Rien d'anormal n'était apparu. Chacun faisait ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Dans les jours qui suivirent, j'avais pris pour habitude d'aller chasser pendant quelques heures dans la forêt, soi-disant pour m'améliorer. Ziio n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et m'encourageait même. Quant à Ratonhnhaké:ton, il se gonflait de fierté à chaque fois que je partais, ses encouragements avait le don de me donner plus de volonté dans ma future tâche. L'hiver avançait à grand pas et il n'était pas rare que je rentrais les mains vides. En contrepartie, j'avais quasiment appris tous les recoins de la forêt alentour. Je pouvais m'y repérer sans problème les yeux fermés. Les terriers de mes proies n'étaient plus aussi invisible que je le pensais, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre à proximité pour les cueillir tant bien que mal.  
De temps en temps, je tombais sur des convois ou des patrouilles se déplaçant sur les grands chemins. Comme pour ma première fois avec l'un d'entre eux après ma discussion avec Ziio, j'étais tiraillé entre ma raison et mon instinct. À chaque fois, je décidais de rentrer au village mais, à la dernière minute, quelque chose en moi en décida autrement. Je faisais alors demi-tour et m'attaquais furtivement à ces hommes pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient. Si c'était un convoi, j'évitais du mieux que je pouvais de les éliminer car, en réaction d'une perte de leur unité, leurs supérieurs pouvaient augmenter drastiquement leur effectif voire, dans le pire des cas, "sécuriser" la forêt en nous éliminant. J'assommais alors tout le monde sans distinction en m'aidant de ma furtivité et redevenais visible dès que la dernière personne fut neutralisée. Plusieurs fois, je manquais de tomber dans les pommes, rare étaient les courtes pauses que je me donnais durant mon opération. Je ne volais rien des chariots mais cherchais les documents les concernant. Par contre si j'avais affaire à une patrouille, je faisais les poches à l'unité chef. La majorité du temps, il n'y avait rien mais lorsque j'avais réussi à saisir les quelques rares documents sous la main, c'était surtout de vieilles missives oubliées. Malgré ces nombreuses rencontres, rien de dangereux n'était à signaler. Tous les convois que j'avais attaqué ne servait qu'à l'approvisionnement et les patrouilles ne faisaient que des surveillances. Je devais l'admettre, je perdais mon temps ! Par arrogance, je continuais tout de même ces activités. Ma famille ne se doutait toujours pas de ces derniers, c'était un point positif.  
Pour honorer la promesse que j'avais faite à Ziio, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec mon enfant à son plus grand bonheur. Je lui avais taillé une petit épée en bois et lui appris les bases de son maniement. Il était maladroit à ses débuts mais commençait à développer certains réflexes. Je prenais tout mon temps à le corriger et à le conseiller. Ratonhnhaké:ton m'écoutait avec attention. Pour un maître, il était l'élève idéal. La fierté envers mon enfant ne cessait de croître, je le voyais grandir à mes côtés.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Jamais je n'avais vu ma famille aussi heureuse à ce jour. Comme je devais m'y attendre, à toute chose, il y avait une fin. Lors d'une de mes parties de chasse, une nouvelle inattendue brisa mon quotidien tel un cheveu dans la soupe. Je l'appris non pas par une quelconque missive, ni même par une annonce d'un chef lambda mais par la bouche d'un marchand ambulant.

"Le roi Washington va venir à Lexington." me dit-il en ces mots.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk, _Ista_ signifie "mère" et _Oiá:ner_ est le nom de la matriarche (qui est, au passage, la mère de Ziio et donc, la grand-mère de Ratonhnhaké:ton).**

 **Voilà c'était le chapitre de cette semaine. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'être toujours au poste, d'avoir commenté et donc de m'encourager. ^^ Merchi Beaucoup ! :3**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent ici et lisent mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Maintenant les commentaires ^^ :**

 **Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, 24 chapitres ont été écrits sur 25 semaines, ça en fait du boulot. ^^ Je me souviens d'un vieux commentaire que j'ai écrit dans un des premiers chapitres, "L'appel de la forêt" à bien dépassé le cap des 20 chapitres sortis. (C'est assez amusant en y repensant XD).**

 **Sur ces 25 semaines, je n'ai toujours pas mis d'illustration. Je ne sais pas quoi dessiner. X-I (peut-être qu'avec ces vacances, je finirai bien par mettre quelque chose XD).**

 **D'ailleurs, je pense que les prochains chapitres vont être un poil plus difficile à écrire mais je ferai de mon mieux. ;-)**

 **Bon je pense que ça sera assez pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain ^o^. A pluche. :3**


	25. Chapter 24 : La nouvelle

**Walut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien derrière votre écran? ^^**

 **Bon voilà la suite de notre histoire enfin devant vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^o^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide :** **Haytham profite de ses chasses pour s'attaquer aux convois et aux troupes pour récupérer des documents officiels. Ce qu'il a cherché jusqu'à ce jour lui parvient de la bouche d'un marchand.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je n'avais plus de munitions. J'avais pour habitude de m'approvisionner en fouillant les poches des soldats qui avaient le malheur d'entrer dans mon territoire. Mais bien sûr, je n'en avais rencontré aucun ces derniers temps. Je me déplaçais de branche en branche cherchant une quelconque empreinte marquée dans la neige. Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais entendre que le vent siffler dans les branches mortes et aucune effluve particulières ne volaient dans l'air. Je continuai alors mon avancée. Un hennissement se fit entendre. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt."

Je me dirigeai alors vers sa source. J'arrivai sur la route principale et pus connaître l'identité des visiteurs. C'est un marchand ambulant, un homme solitaire conduisant une charrette remplie de marchandise tirée par un cheval usé par le temps. Il tombait à point nommer. Je descendis de mon support et m'engagea sur la route.

"Ho aye mon brave !" l'appelai-je en levant mon bras.

Le marchand arrêta son cheval et me regarda, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

"Bien le bonjour Sir. Que puis-je pour vous ?"  
"J'aimerais vous acheter quelques produits." déclarai-je en m'avançant vers lui.  
"Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-il heureux d'avoir un client.

Je lui demandai des munitions et un sac de poudre qu'il chercha rapidement et me les tendit ravi. Je lui payai.

"Gardez la monnaie."

L'homme était fou de joie et me remerciait sans retenu. Il rangea son gain et s'apprêta à partir quand je l'interpela une nouvelle fois.

"Avant que vous ne partiez sur les routes de la Frontière, pourriez-vous me parler des nouvelles des colonies ?"  
"Oh.. bien sûr Sir, laissez-moi juste m'en rappeler..." dit-il en reposant des rennes "Ah, oui ! J'ai appris que sa majesté, le roi Washington, va venir à Lexington."

Au nom de ce faux roi, mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. George venait à la Frontière ! Pendant des semaines, j'avais attaqué moult soldats pour avoir une quelconque information de ce genre, sans succès. Ironiquement, c'était cet homme souvent ignoré de tous qui m'apprenait cette nouvelle impromptue. Je me repris et tentai d'en savoir plus.

"Le roi à Lexington ? C'est étonnant de sa part." remarquai-je.  
"Oui... effectivement." dit-il en haussant les épaules. "C'est étonnant comme vous le dites."  
"Mais pour quelle raison viendrait-il ici ?"

Le marchand se plongea dans ses réflexions et répondit peu sûr de sa réponse :

"Il semblerait qu'il veuille rencontrer son peuple pour mieux les connaître et les combler."  
"Les combler ?"

J'haussai un sourcil perplexe.

"Oh ! Et bien... C'est ce que les journaux ont dit la dernière fois que je les ai lu." précisa-t-il en riant nerveusement.  
"Je vois." J'eus un léger sourire avant de continuer. "Quand viendra-t-il ?"  
"Mmh..." Il se gratta le menton. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il viendra d'ici trois ou quatre jours."

Trois ou quatre jours... à Lexington... C'était une opportunité unique de se débarrasser de ce foutu roi. Un large sourire imprimait mes lèvres.

"Je pense que je vous ai assez dérangé comme ça."

Je regardai mon interlocuteur et lui tendis ma main. Il la serra d'une poigne ferme, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir pu discuter avec vous." déclarai-je.  
"Moi de même Sir. Venez me voir quand vous voulez si vous arriviez à me trouver."

Il ria à gorge déployé et ordonna à son animal d'avancer. Il me fit un dernier salut et partit. Je le regardais s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant de m'enfoncer dans la végétation. Je sentais une chaleur me parcourir, une chaleur d'excitation. J'étais impatient de revoir ce cher George et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je voulais lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait à ma famille et même libérer le pays de son joug. Un grognement sourd vibrait ma gorge. Le Loup en moi semblait tout aussi impatient.

"Tout sera bientôt terminé."

Je rentrais rapidement au village. Sur le chemin, je réussis à capturer un raton laveur. L'animal courait certes moins vite qu'un lapin mais le dépassait largement en intelligence. J'arrivai finalement au village en fin de matinée, le cadavre de l'animal toujours en main. Je me dirigeai vers ma maison et aperçus mon fils s'entraîner à manier son arme en bois contre un ennemi invisible près du feu. Je m'arrêtai au pas de porte et l'observai silencieusement. L'enfant n'avait pas remarqué ma présence et continuait à trancher l'air. Son visage affichait une grande concentration et accompagnait parfois ses mouvements d'un cri d'effort. Je souriais de fierté et d'amusement. À la fin d'une de ses attaques, Ratonhnhaké:ton recula vivement comme pour esquiver une attaque invisible. Il perdit l'équilibre et se renversa en arrière. Une frayeur me foudroya. Le petit bûcher allait servir à amortir sa chute. Je bondis et le poussai pour le remettre debout.

"Fils, fais attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi !" déclarai-je inquiet. "Tu aurais pu brûler vif."

L'enfant se retourna et leva sa tête à ma voix, les yeux ronds de surprise. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le feu avant de croiser les miens. Je soupirai et l'éloignai à une distance raisonnable de cette source de chaleur. Je me mis à son niveau et demandai calmement:

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"

Il secoua négativement la tête. Je la lui frottai, un sourire rassuré aux lèvres. Il eut un petit rire.

"Dis moi fils, puis-je te rejoindre dans ton combat ?" demandai-je en déposant ma prise dans l'endroit qui lui était dédié.  
"Bien sûr Raké:ni !" s'exclama-t-il plein de joie en me cherchant mon arme d'entraînement.

Pendant une bonne heure environ, nous nous échangeâmes des coups. De temps à autre, je le corrigeais et le conseillais. Il apprenait vite et avait déjà quelques réflexes bien ancrés à ma plus grande surprise.  
Après cet entraînement, nous nous reposâmes en sueur et essoufflé sur notre couchette. Je m'étais débarrassé de mon manteau, l'effort n'avait fait qu'augmenter la température. Ratonhnhaké:ton s'était adossé à moi et reprenait tranquillement son souffle. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi. Nous n'entendîmes pas Ziio arriver et nous ne la remarquâmes qu'au moment où elle masqua notre source de lumière. Notre enfant se leva rapidement et alla s'emmitoufler en elle en riant. Je me levai aussi et les enlaçai dans mes bras, un sentiment d'apaisement en moi.

L'après-midi débutait. Ratonhnhaké:ton était parti s'amuser avec ses amis. Je profitai de cette occasion pour parler de la nouvelle à ma femme. Lorsque je prononçai le nom du roi, Ziio perdit son sourire et se concentra dans mes paroles.

"Washington sera donc là..." réfléchit-elle à voix haute.  
"Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit le marchand."

Un silence planait. La jeune femme le brisa.

"Le roi fou nous a laissé en paix depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous arrivera si nous déclarons les hostilités."  
"Ziio, je comprends ton inquiétude." Je posai une main sur son épaule. "Mais si nous ne l'arrêtons pas le plus rapidement possible, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire."

Elle resta silencieuse, hésitante et les yeux baissés.

"Tu devrais en parler à la matriarche. Elle pourrait sûrement nous apporter un troisième point de vue."  
"J'irai la voir." conclus-je avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser et partir retrouver la sage.

Je traversai le village à grand pas et rejoignis la maison de l'aînée. J'étais à peine arrivé à l'entrée qu'elle m'invita à la rejoindre autour du feu de foyer comme si elle savait déjà ma venue. Je m'exécutai et m'assis en tailleur en face d'elle. La matriarche avait déjà terminé de préparer son thé et me proposa silencieusement une tasse que j'acceptai poliment.

"Matriarche." commençai-je "J'ai quelque chose..."  
"D'important à me dire." me coupa-t-elle calmement. "Parle, je t'écoute mon enfant."

Coupé dans mon élan par son intervention, j'humectai mes lèvres et inspirai une dernière fois avant de raconter la nouvelle. Elle restait toujours silencieuse lorsque je monologuais. Elle hochait la tête de compréhension et regardait dans les flammes, plongée dans ses réflexions. Une fois fini, je la regardai attendant son avis.

"Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Elle resta silencieuse avant de prendre la parole.

"Je peux comprendre ta peur sur sa venue à la Frontière. Tu es méfiant et je ne peux que te comprendre, mon enfant." déclara-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé. "Le roi fou a laissé sa marque sur ton corps et a montré ce dont il était capable de faire."

Mon visage se ferma et je serrai mon poing libre jusqu'à avoir les jointures décolorés. Repenser à ma dernière confrontation avec lui me rendit amer. J'avais échoué et m'en voulais d'avoir raté cette chance. Je bus une gorgée de ma tasse espérant purifier ce mauvais goût en moi. J'acquiesçai à ses paroles.

"D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il ne viendra pas tout de suite ici. Alors je te demande d'aller vérifier par toi-même les dires de cet homme directement à Lexington." continua la matriarche. "Une fois que tu auras assembler assez d'information, nous pourrons réfléchir sur la réaction à adopter."

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ses derniers mots et attendis à peine pour répondre sans hésiter :

"Très bien. C'est un bon plan."

Elle me souris et me serra le bras en signe d'encouragement.

"Alors va, tant qu'il est encore temps. Que les esprits te protègent Haytham."  
"Merci matriarche."

Je me levai et la saluai avant de retourner dans mon foyer. Ziio m'attendait en s'occupant du raton laveur que j'avais laissé.

"Alors ?" me demanda-t-elle dans détacher son regard de son travail.  
"Je serai absent pour un ou deux jours. Je dois récupérer quelques informations et je reviendrai."  
"Je comprends." dit-elle en abandonnant ce qu'elle faisait. "Je vais t'aider à te préparer."  
"Merci Ziio."

Elle récupéra une sacoche vide et la remplit de nourriture séché et d'une fourrure. Pendant ce temps, j'aiguisais les lames et préparais mon pistolet et les munitions. Entre temps, Ratonhnhaké:ton rentra et comprit rapidement que je devais partir.

"Tu reviendras, Raké:ni ?" me demanda-t-il les yeux luisants.  
"Oui fils. Je te le promets."

Je lui donnai un sourire bienveillant et lui frottai sa tête. Quand tout fut prêt, j'embrassai une dernière fois ma famille et partis pour Lexington.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et que vous appréciez toujours de le lire. ^^**

 **Bon les remerciements :**

 **Je remercie Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenté et donc de continuer à porter un intérêt à mon histoire. Ça me fait rudement plaisir. :D**

 **Je remercie aussi les nombreux lecteurs anonymes qui ont lu mes nombreux chapitres. N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Partie commentaire** **:**

 **Alors pour ceux qui utilise un référentiel temporel, on est dans les eaux de février 1762.**

 **La semaine prochaine, il y a la Japan Expo (une superbe convention que j'ai hâte d'y être XD). Si jamais, l'un d'entre vous y va, il y a une probabilité non nulle de me rencontrer au détour d'un stand ou lors d'une des compétitions de jeu présent là-bas. Je viendrai le jeudi et le samedi, et vous ? (le jeudi, je porterai le chapeau de paille de Luffy et un petit sac de randonnée et le samedi, je serai sûrement en steampunk.) ^^**

 **Bon je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain. A plus :3**


	26. Chapter 25 : Lexington

**Walut tout le monde. Allez-vous bien malgré l'aube d'une possible canicule ? ^o^**

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine enfin devant vous. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? XD**

 **Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin comme toujours. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham a appris la venue de Washington à Lexington. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il part pour cette colonie à la recherche d'information.**

* * *

L'odeur d'alcool flottait en l'air. Des brouhahas pleins d'excitation et d'impatience vibraient mes tympans. Tous ces gens avaient un sujet principal sur le bout de la langue : la venue de Georges Washington. J'étais à la taverne de Lexington, installé seul à une table isolée, et écoutais les conversations. Une des choses que j'avais remarqué en arrivant ici, à Lexington, était cet esprit de fête qui possédait chaque habitant de la colonie. Tous avaient préparé les lieux, déblayant la neige sur les chemins et nettoyant de fond en comble leur domicile malgré l'hiver encore présent. L'avaient-ils déjà pardonné de tous les griefs qu'il avait commis à leur encontre ? Je devais creuser un peu plus sur le sujet. Je captai une conversation intéressante entre deux hommes adossés à un mur à quelques mètres de moi.

"Tu crois que sa majesté fera ce qu'il a fait à Concord ici ?"  
"Sûrement, mon ami. Il a annoncé qu'il le ferait à toutes les colonies dans la Frontière."  
"Haha... oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié."  
"Mais tout de même, il se soucie énormément de nous. Ce qu'il fait est un acte digne d'un grand homme."  
"Tu as raison."

Georges ne s'était donc pas restreint à Lexington. Je tendis l'oreille et analysais chaque nouvelle conversation. L'ouïe que m'avait conféré le saule me permettait d'écouter les discussions à plus grande distance, facilitant mon espionnage. Je n'avais guère besoin de beaucoup circuler et donc de m'exposer à la vue de tous. J'étais un furtif chasseur après tout.

Un groupe d'homme entra dans la taverne, le sourire aux lèvres. L'un d'entre eux cria la tournée générale pour fêter cet événement. Tous l'applaudirent et l'acclamèrent. Un homme d'une forte carrure, probablement le propriétaire du lieu, sortit des nouveaux tonneaux et coulait en continue les choppes qui s'entassaient sur le comptoir. L'un des nouveaux venus, euphorique par l'ambiance qui y régnait, monta sur une table au centre de la salle en levant sa choppe débordant de mousse.

"Pour sa majesté, le roi Washington !" s'exclama-t-il plein d'entrain. "L'homme qui nous sauve de la misère et de la faim. Vive Washington !"  
"Vive Washington !" répondit le reste de salle en chœur en levant aussi leur verre.

Tous applaudirent de joie et dégustaient leur boisson. La scène que je venais d'assister m'avait laissée abasourdi. Ma mâchoire avait décrochée et mes yeux fixaient sans but ces hommes. Mais que s'était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? Georges semblait être réellement aimé de son peuple et tout le monde semblait avoir accepté sa position actuelle. Était-il donc devenu magnanime si rapidement ? Non, c'était impossible. Il essayait de gagner les faveurs de la population. Il les appâtait , il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Cet homme était corrompu et voudrait dominer toute chose vivante tout en éliminant ceux qui avaient le malheur de le contredire. Il avait détruit et tué d'innombrable vie ! Je serrai les dents et fronçai les sourcils. De la haine pulsait mes veines. Tout sera bientôt fini. Tout le monde pourra regoûter à la liberté qui leur a été retiré. Je me calmai et repris mon espionnage.  
Une nouvelle discussion attira mon attention. C'était entre un serveur et un client, sûrement un de ses proches connaissances au vu de la familiarité dans sa voix.

"Comment vont tes réserves ?" demanda le serveur.  
"C'est dur à joindre les deux bouts. L'épicier vend de moins en moins de chose et les prix grimpent en flèche. Tout le monde en souffre depuis plusieurs semaine déjà. Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Tu dois sûrement entendre pas mal de ragot ici."  
"Et bien... d'après les ragots, comme tu le dis, quelque chose perturbe la bonne circulation des convois de marchandise depuis un certain temps."  
"Ce sont des bandits ?"  
"Non à mon plus grand étonnement. La marchandise n'a jamais été dérobé et personne de l'escorte n'est mort ces dernières semaines."  
"C'est étrange tout de même. Vraiment tous les convois subissent ce désagrément ?"  
"Non et heureusement mais cette chose semble être inhumain. Pas mal de soldat était devenu fou et buvait comme des trous en arrivant ici."  
"Est-ce un animal ?" demanda le client inquiet.

"C'est peu probable à mon avis, mais en tout cas, sa réputation est telle que les livreurs refusent de venir chez nous."  
"Mmh ... On a alors beaucoup de chance d'avoir un grand Homme comme notre très cher Georges pour nous sauver de cette famine."  
"Tu as bien raison mon ami. Nous avons beaucoup de chance."

Je décidai d'interrompre l'écoute pour me plonger dans mes pensées. Mes avant-bras soutenaient ma lourde tête, coude sur la table. Je soupirai. Je n'avais guère besoin de beaucoup d'élément pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Mes attaques répétées avaient affectées la vie de ces gens. La famine s'était abattue sur ces innocents par ma faute. Je n'avais guère pensé aux conséquences et les voilà à subir ma stupidité. Washington avait donc fait profit de la situation et, ainsi, avait gagné la confiance de tous ces gens. Je me sentais mal. Que me dirait Ziio si elle savait ce que j'avais réellement fait durant tout ce temps ? Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et vidais mon esprit. Que pouvais-je faire à cet instant ? Un grand bol d'air me ferait du bien.  
J'activai ma furtivité et sortis en douce de la taverne. J'allai dans les fourrés et me remis à mon état initial. Une fois qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin potentiel dans les environs, je sortis de ma cachette et allai m'assoir sur un banc collé à un mur d'habitation. Je réfléchissais. Cela fait presque une journée que j'étais arrivé à Lexington. J'avais appris que le roi fou viendrait après-demain et avec toutes les informations que j'avais récupérées pour le moment, je pouvais très bien imaginer ce qu'il allait faire. Les convois de nourriture se faisant plus rares, le peuple n'avait plus rien à croquer sous la dent. Le roi allait sûrement régler ce problème en faisant l'aumône comme le ferait n'importe quel souverain pour prouver sa générosité.

Des bruits de pas vinrent en ma direction. Je me mis aux aguets et utilisai ma vision d'aigle. Ce n'était qu'un vieillard à la démarche claudiquant et portant une pipe à ses lèvres. Il s'installa nonchalant à côté de moi et tira une bouffée de son bien. Je soufflai de soulagement et retournai dans mes pensée, la tête baissée. Qu'allais-je dire à la matriarche ? Raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début ou ne dire que les faits essentiels ? Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je faire ? Comment allai-je éliminer Washington maintenant ?

"Hey petit. Ça va ?" fit une voix plus proche de la toux que de la parole. "Tu en tire une tête ?"

Je levai ma tête et regardai mon interlocuteur surpris. Mon voisin me fixait d'un œil fatigué mais bien vivant. Un rictus amusé brisait sa bouche montrant une dentition manquante sur de large zone.

"Rien. Je vais bien." répondis-je plus sèchement que je le voulais.  
"Hoy gamin. On se calme voyons." déclara-t-il en se moquant presque. "Tu as l'air malheureux alors que tout le monde attend avec impatience les festivités."  
"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour le moment." contredis-je en fixant les pieds à nouveau.

Il ria à gorge déployé et me fit une tape à l'épaule.

"C'est un problème avec les femmes, hein ?" demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Je tournai vivement ma tête sûrement marqué par l'étonnement.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"  
"Ha ha... J'ai le flair pour reconnaître ce genre de problème."

Il commençait à m'agacer mais je devais me contenir pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

"Et bien... Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème monsieur."  
"Appelez-moi Sam." me coupa-t-il de bonne humeur.  
"Très bien Sam. Mon problème est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît et je ne veux guère vous importuner plus."

Je me levai et fis quelques pas.

"Vous partez déjà ?"  
"Oui, j'ai des affaires à régler."

Je fis à peine deux pas que ce vieillard m'interpela de nouveau.

"Je peux vous aider vous savez. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur tout même sur les femmes et les potins de la ville."

Je m'arrêtai. Il pouvait sûrement me donner quelques informations supplémentaires. Je me retournai.

"Savez-vous vraiment tout ?" ironisai-je.  
"Pour sûr."  
"Très bien. Dans ce cas."

Je retournai m'assoir à ma place et nous discutâmes. C'était tout d'abord de chose peu importante mais je finis par avoir mes informations. Je savais déjà pas mal d'éléments grâce à mon espionnage à la taverne mais, j'appris aussi que la récolte avait été assez mauvaise pour permettre aux famille de survivre à peine à l'hiver. Comme je l'avais supposé, le roi fou allait venir ici pour distribuer des denrées à son peuple. Le vieillard me montra aussi la maison où Washington allait se reposer. C'était dans une des plus grande bâtisse habitable de la colonie. Je réfléchissais au chemin à emprunter pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Puis pendant des minutes interminables, l'homme me louait le roi, lui jetant des fleurs et en lui vouant une admiration sans limite. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, on dirait. Je coupai net la conversation et partis après l'avoir salué poliment. J'avais maintenant assez d'informations pour rentrer au village et m'y attelais sans tarder. J'empruntai un des chevaux et galopai à travers la forêt.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à bien plu. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenter et pour leur fidélité quasi dans faille. Merci beaucoup à vous deux. ^o^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ont lu et/ou mis en favori mon histoire. C'est extrêmement encourageant. :-)**

 **Pour les nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Maintenant, place aux commentaires ^^:**

 **Pour répondre à ta remarque Vincent Aguila, je comprends que tu puisses trouver bizarre qu'un simple marchand ait pu fournir une telle information à Haytham alors que tous les soldats rencontrés en sont incapables. Pendant plusieurs jours, Haytham n'a rencontré personne qui pourrait lui fournir cette donnée jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le marchand. Quand je dis "plusieurs jours", c'est environ 5-6 jours et durant ce laps de temps, il peut se passer pas mal de choses. Je peux tout de même confirmer que, s'il y avait eu une troupe ou/et un convoi qui apparaissait dans les 2-3 derniers jours, notre héros aurait fini par apprendre cette nouvelle. ^^**

 **J'espère t'avoir bien expliquer ce détail. ^o^**

 **Petite remarque : Comme vous le savez, Haytham à reçu le pouvoir du loup et voici ce qu'il a eu:**

 **Il peut invoquer une meute de loup, et devenir invisible. Ses sens (notamment l'odorat, l'ouïe et la vue) se sont accrus. Son corps se soigne bien plus vite qu'à la normale.**

 **Et voilà, je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain alors. À pluche. :3**


	27. Chapter 26 : Le rapport

**Walut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? ^^ Personnellement, je suis encore en vie donc c'est assez bon signe. XD**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est prêt et le voilà devant vous ^o^**

 **(Sérieusement, pourquoi je prends la peine de faire une intro quasiment inchangé d'un chapitre à l'autre. XD Ça doit être sûrement mon zèle.)**

 **Je commenterai à la fin comme d'habitude et vous laisse donc à la lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture, cher/chère lecteur/rive. :D**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham était parti à Lexington pour récupérer quelques informations sur la venue du roi Washington. Il est revenu au village et fait son rapport à la matriarche.**

* * *

"Comment ça nous n'allons rien faire ?!" m'écriai-je en frappant violemment le sol de ma paume.

J'étais avec la matriarche, assis comme d'habitude autour du feu de foyer avec elle. En rentrant de ma mission à Lexington, la nuit pointait le bout de son nez, j'étais allé la voir directement pour lui faire mon rapport. La réponse qui en sortit n'était pas celle escomptée.

"Paix mon enfant." répondit-elle calmement. "Tu m'as bien entendu. Nous n'allons rien faire contre Washington."

Entendre le nom de cet homme relança une vague de rage en moi. Nous allions vraiment le laisser vivre ? Je retins un grognement sourd.

"Mais... pourquoi ? J'aimerais entendre vos raisons." demandai-je d'une voix presque menaçante.  
"Je peux comprendre ton désarroi, Haytham. C'est une chance unique de l'éliminer."  
"Si vous l'approuvez, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas agir ?" m'exclamai-je.  
"Si ce que tu m'as dit est sûr, le roi viendra dans un peu plus d'un jour à Lexington pour faire l'aumône à tes pairs." continua-t-elle toujours calmement. "Les effectifs des soldats seront accrus."  
"Ce n'est qu'un simple détail." ajoutai-je sûr de moi.  
"Là n'est pas le plus important. Ce sont les innocents qui assisteront à cet événements." conclut-elle.  
"Mais quel est le problème alors ?" m'impatientai-je.  
"Ne sois pas pressé mon enfant." soupira-t-elle. "Si nous lançons l'assaut comme les fois précédentes, ces innocents tomberont par notre faute."

J'hochai la tête comprenant de mieux en mieux son point de vue.

"Je pourrais agir seul comme je l'ai souvent fait. Qu'en dites-vous ?" proposai-je tout en reprenant mon calme.  
"Tu te faufileras dans sa demeure et l'assassinera de tes lames ? Beaucoup de témoins seront présents. Le roi a sûrement retenu ton visage malgré l'année passée." contra-t-elle vivement. "Si tu échoues, il pourrait s'en prendre au village car il sait que tu nous es lié."  
"Matriarche." Je saisis délicatement ses mains fripées et la regardai droit dans les yeux. "Je vous promets de réussir cette mission coûte que coûte. Je le tuerai et ramènerai la paix sur nos terres."

Un court silence planait en l'air avant d'être brisé par un soupir de mon interlocutrice.

"Haytham. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités mais..."

Un vent froid glaça mon dos. Je serrai plus fortement mes dents appréhendant sa réponse.

"Je souhaite que tu n'en fasse rien." conclut-elle en retirant des mains et se leva en s'aidant de son bâton.

Tout comme elle, je me mis debout. Une certaine colère affluait faisant trembler le bout de mes doigts. Je serrai les poings et la regardai d'un sombre regard.

"Mais pourquoi ? Dites moi une bonne raison de ne pas le tuer tout de suite !"

La vieille femme resta silencieuse. Elle s'avança à l'entrée de sa demeure et se tourna de trois-quarts vers moi.

"Approche mon enfant." m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton calme mais ferme.

J'inspirai un coups pour me calmer et obéis. Je me plaça à ses côtés et tout comme elle, je regardais l'extérieur sombre mais au ciel constellé.

"Vois la paix qui règne chez nous." déclara tranquillement la matriarche. "Cela fait des mois que nous l'avons."  
"Cette paix n'est pas éternelle matriarche. Elle est illusoire tant que nous ignorons ses menaces."  
"Tu as raison et tes objectifs sont plus que louables. Mais, réfléchis avant d'agir. Ce que tu vas faire va-t-il vraiment nous sauver, ou bien, au contraire, va-t-il nous mener à notre perte ?"

Je ne répondis pas et continuais à profiter de la fraîcheur ambiante.

"Le roi fou est capable de tout, au point d'avoir impliqué un enfant pour nous atteindre." rappela-t-elle péniblement.  
"Cela n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets."  
"Je sais que tu seras capable de tenir tes engagements mais, ayant un peuple à protéger, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que soit contre lui pour le moment." Elle fit une pause et continua "Tu as maintenant une famille. Pense à Kaniehtí:io et à Ratonhnhaké:ton. Ils ont besoin de toi."

Elle se tourna complètement vers moi et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

"Il se fait tard. Va te reposer et réfléchis à tout ça."

J'acquiesçai. Je la remerciai de son temps, la saluai et rentrai dans mon foyer. Je marchais pensivement, la démarche traînante. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être que je devais me contenir pour le moment ? À peine avais-je mis un pied dans ma maison qu'un petit être fonça dans mes jambes et agrippa ma taille.

"Raké:ni !" clama-t-il fou de joie.

Un sourire barrait mes lèvres et je lui rendis son étreinte en le portant dans les bras. Ziio attendit son tour avec amusement. Je posai mon fils à terre et enlaçai ma moitié comme si je m'étais séparé d'elle depuis une éternité. Ce moment finit par me convaincre de suivre les ordres de la matriarche. Nous dinâmes et nous couchâmes. Entre temps, j'avais discuté de la situation actuelle à Ziio. Elle avait gardé le silence durant mon récit et n'avait rien demandé de plus.  
Sur notre couchette, je regardais ma famille dormir. Notre fils se tenait entre nous, voyageant déjà au pays des rêves. Ziio l'avait pris dans ses bras, une main caressant mécaniquement son dos. Je souriais et les rapprochai de moi d'un bras protecteur. Ratonhnhaké:ton gémit faiblement avant de continuer son périple onirique. Les voir ainsi fut la dernière chose que je gardais en souvenir avant de fermer les yeux.

J'avais beau essayer de dormir mais mon débat sur le roi continuait. Fallait-il le laisser en vie ou en finir ? Que devais-je faire ? Je voulais nullement briser cette quiétude bénéfique au village, à ma famille mais... Washington finirait par passer à l'acte quoi qu'il arrive.  
Ma réponse arriva bientôt sous la forme d'une vision. Non... C'était celle d'un cauchemar. Tout s'était passé si vite. J'étouffais et une chaleur m'enveloppait, devenant quasiment insupportable. Je voulus crier mais rien ne sortit. J'entendis un rire diabolique résonner dans mes tympans.

"Tu es trop faible !" hurla la même voix ricanant.

Je me débattis sans succès. Immobilisé comme je l'étais, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et battre frénétiquement. J'ouvris ma bouche pour hurler silencieusement à plusieurs reprise.

"Tu es incapable de protéger ceux qui te sont chers !"

Le rire réapparut une dernière fois pour se terminer en un flash aveuglant.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai en sursaut. J'étais en sueur et reprenait bruyamment mon souffle. Je jetai de rapides coups d'œil tout autour de moi. J'étais assis sur ma couchette, une peau me recouvrait à moitié. J'étais seul dans la maison. Je soupirai.

"Ce n'était rien."

Je passai une main sur mon front et ris nerveusement.

"Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar."

Je sortis du lit, m'habillai et aspergeai mon visage d'eau fraîche.

"Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar."

Je sortis de la maison et cherchai du regard mon fils et la femme. Mon enfant jouait avec ses camarades et j'appris que Ziio était partie chasser dans la forêt. Je me baladais alors sans but dans le village. J'étais dans mes pensées et me remémorais mon "rêve". Les paroles résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

"Faible..."

Ma mine s'assombrit.

"Incapable..."

Ces mots qui revenaient sans cesse comme pour me culpabiliser. Je retins un grognement et serrai les dents. Des chuchotements s'élevaient autour de moi. Les personnes qui étaient à proximité me regardaient suspicieux. Je croisai leur regard et les dévisageai suffisamment pour qu'ils se détournent et partent. Je continuais ma promenade. J'arriverai à tous les protéger, Ziio... Ratonhnhaké:ton...

"Incapable !"

Je serrai mes poings. J'éliminerai tous ceux qui leur voudront du mal !

"Faible !"

J'allai crier l'ordre d'arrêter quand je sentis une main sur mon bras, me provoquant un léger sursaut de surprise. Je me décrispai et me tournai vers son propriétaire.

"Matriarche ?" arrivai-je à dire après une certaine léthargie "Bonjour."  
"Bonjour mon enfant. Je m'excuse de t'avoir déranger dans tes pensées."  
"Ce n'est rien." déclarai-je un sourire compatissant aux lèvres "Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Elle me détailla sérieusement semblant douter de quelque chose.

"As-tu réfléchi à notre discussion ?"

Mon sourire se fit moins marqué. Je croisai mes mains dans mon dos et jetai un coup d'œil à mes pieds avant de répondre en face :

"Oui. J'y ai bien réfléchi et vous avez raison. Je laisserai George vivre encore un peu."

Ma réponse semblait sonner faux à mes oreilles. Mon interlocutrice avait senti mon désagrément et me posa la question immédiatement :

"Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai immédiatement, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle avait le don de me mettre en position délicate.

"Et bien... Je me demandais..." hésitai-je cherchant mes mots "Ce que le roi fou avait prévu de faire réellement demain."  
"Tu es toujours inquiet à ce que je vois..." dit-elle en hochant la tête, compréhensive . "Et tu souhaites l'espionner à Lexington."

Ce n'était pas l'idée que j'avais en tête mais j'acquiesçai. Elle réfléchissait durant quelques secondes marmonnant à voix basse.

"Mmh... Je te conseille de rester ici."  
"Mais... pourquoi ?" demandai-je sans cacher ma surprise.  
"Tel que je te connais, tu risques de commettre l'irréparable avec ton inconscience et ta haine."  
"Que... Non, matriarche." tranchai-je assez froidement. "Vous ne me connaissez pas assez. Je saurai me contrôler. Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir un œil sur lui demain."

Elle me toisa de ses yeux sombres. Je retins ma respiration attendant une quelconque réaction. Elle soupira.

"Fais ce qui te semble bon si cela peux te rassurer." céda-t-elle "Mais n'oublie pas une chose mon enfant, la race et la folie ne doivent pas t'aveugler dans tes actes."  
"Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

Elle acquiesça et partit à ses occupations. Maintenant que j'avais "l'autorisation" d'aller voir Washington, je rentrai dans mon foyer et préparai les armes. Ziio et Ratonhnhaké:ton finirent par rentrer et apprirent la nouvelle de mon nouveau départ. Mon fils était triste et inquiet mais je le rassurai rapidement en lui faisant des promesses paternelles. Ma femme, quant à elle, était plus réticente mais accepta ma décision et m'aida à me préparer, vérifiant plusieurs fois le matériel. La journée passa, je devais partir une nouvelle fois. Je préparai le cheval que j'avais "emprunté" à Lexington. Ma famille me souhaita une dernière fois bonne chance. Je montai ma monture, jetai un dernier regard à ceux qui m'étaient chers et partis pour la colonie.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** _ **Raké:ni**_ **signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous prenez toujours plaisir à lire mon histoire ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis d'avoir posté une review et donc, par conséquence, de m'encourager dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Donc Merci infiniment. :D**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent lire les chapitres. N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;-)**

 **L'heure des commentaires :**

 **J'ai rien à ajouter pour ce chapitre. ^^, Mais n'hésitez à me poser vos questions et/ou à me faire part de vos théories. Je les répondrai dans le chapitre suivant. ^^**

 **Bon ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain alors. À pluche :3**


	28. Chapter 27 : La venue du roi fou

**Walut tout le monde. Vous allez bien ? ^o^ La canicule tape de plein fouet ici mais, avec un ventilateur, c'est tout à fait supportable ^^**

 **Le chapitre est sorti un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce qui est en soit une bonne nouvelle pour certain. ^o^.**

 **Cette fois-ci, le chapitre sera un peu plus long que les derniers. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :D**

 **Comme toujours je commenterai à la fin. Je vous laisse à sa lecture. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Avec l'autorisation de la matriarche, Haytham est reparti à Lexington et attend Washington.**

* * *

Sur la voie principale traversant Lexington, toute la population de la colonie s'était agglutinée. Tous frémissaient d'impatience. Les plus petits se mirent sur la pointe des pieds cherchant du regard l'homme qu'ils attendaient au loin. D'autre étaient monté sur des caisses. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule.

"Quand le roi arrivera-t-il ?"  
"J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé en chemin ?"  
"Vois-tu quelque chose ?"  
"Je ne vois toujours rien."

Les questions fusèrent de toute part. L'excitation était grandissante. Le peu de soldats qui protégeait la colonie surveillait la foule mais, eux aussi, partageaient cette attente et guettèrent sa venue.

J'étais adossé contre un muret attendant moi aussi cet homme. J'étais arrivé hier soir à Lexington et avais fait le tour des environs, échafaudant déjà le chemin que j'allais emprunter pour rejoindre ce cher George. J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à négocier une chambre sans colocataire pour la nuit. L'aubergiste n'avait posé aucune question sur mes intentions ou mes origines. Bon nombre de ses clients venaient d'un peu partout pour pouvoir avoir la chance de rencontrer sa majesté en personne. Dans la chambre, j'avais vérifié une dernière fois mes armes avant de me coucher. Le matin était à peine arrivé que la colonie était déjà en effervescence. Les dernières décorations étaient posées, on nettoya les routes et on attendirent. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'attendais maintenant. La fraîcheur matinale couplée aux derniers vents d'hiver ne découragèrent nullement les gens. Leur passion me tirait un certain respect même si elle était destinée à la mauvaise personne. Je fermai les yeux et tendis l'oreille. Le brouhaha devenait plus important et parasitait mon écoute. Je finis tout de même par entendre un hennissement et des sabots tapant rapidement le sol. Un cavalier solitaire apparut à la lisière de la forêt. Il galopa vers la grande place où les gens lui ouvrirent un large passage. Le nouvel arrivant n'était pas un soldat mais était habitant de la colonie, car je l'avais aperçu dans la taverne lors de mon espionnage. Il arrêta de sa monture et tous s'approchèrent de lui curieux.

"L'arrivée du roi Washington est imminente ! Que tout le monde se prépare !" cria-t-il en portant une main à sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix.

Ces phrases proliférèrent tel du sable au vent. L'agitation contaminèrent progressivement les gens et quand ils saisirent le sens de ces paroles, la joie avait laissé place à l'incertitude.

"Est-ce que je suis assez présentable ?" se demanda une femme inquiète .  
"Pourquoi il y a encore des ordures ici ?!" beugla un autre.

Je pinçai le haut de mon nez par exaspération. Tant d'agitation pour de telle futilité.

"Sa majesté arrive! Tenez vous prêt !" clama une voix en hauteur.

Le silence s'abattit immédiatement. Seuls quelques chuchotis persistaient et moururent bien rapidement. Je me décollai de mon support et me mêlai à la foule. Des bruits de sabot se faisaient plus intense. Les soldats présents fendaient la foule, préparant l'arrivée de la troupe royale.

La troupe finit enfin par être visible. On entendait des tambours battre en rythme. C'était une procession grandiloquente qui venait à nous et qui marchait à présent dans la zone habitée. Un général sur sa monture équestre ouvrait le bal, suivi de cinq rangés de quatre hommes marchant au pas et tenant leur mousquet à baïonnette à l'épaule. La foule chuchotait, les commentant et les louant. Le volume s'intensifiait petit à petit. Beaucoup cherchaient frénétiquement du regard la pièce maîtresse de l'œuvre qui s'offrait à eux. Un enfant cria d'une voix fluette :

"Je le vois ! Je vois notre sauveur !"

Les réactions ne se faisaient pas attendre. Les premières clameurs naquirent et contaminèrent le reste de la foule :

"Longue vie au roi Washington !"  
"Gloire à notre sauveur !"

Des applaudissements accompagnèrent les cris. Les gens se bousculaient pour pouvoir voir leur héros de plus près. Les soldats tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir cette vague humaine. J'était écrasé de toute part, recevant quelques coups de coude dans les côtes et me faisant écraser allègrement les pieds. Je lâchai malencontreusement un grognement qui effraya mes voisins. En levant la tête, je pus apercevoir ma future proie. Il n'avait guère changé depuis ma dernière rencontre. Washington était "fièrement" assis sur son destrier, montrant à tous sa "majesté" , son sceptre à sa main. Il portait un uniforme de général au broderie d'or comme pour nous rappeler ce qu'il était avant de devenir roi. Quatre brutes bourrus l'encadraient comme garde du corps. Il saluait la foule qui pleurait joyeusement sa venue tout en offrant quelques sourires. Deux caporaux dont leur visage ne me disait rien le suivait silencieusement. On pouvait faire abstraction de ces derniers, leur guide les éclipsait sans ménagement. Ils étaient sûrement de simple pantin pour lui. Ces lamentations de bonheur fut peu à peu remplacées par des voix d'admiration et de surprise, ponctué d'applaudissement. Des convois explosant de denrées, vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, était jalousement gardé par une quinzaine de soldats chacun et roulaient fièrement derrière le roi fou. Ils était au nombre de cinq et avait de quoi rendre envieux le plus riche d'entre nous. Deux troupes de vingt hommes chacun clôturaient ce cortège.

Une grande et haute estrade avait été construite au centre de la colonie. La troupe en tête se rangea devant. George était descendu de son destrier et se trouvait maintenant sur son support de bois, ses caporaux à ses côtés. Les chariots avaient été regroupés dans un coin espacé toujours sous la surveillance de leur gardien. Les cris d'acclamation continuaient à être lancés. Je remarquai que le reste des soldats s'était éparpillé dans toute la colonie, se postant dans les coins stratégiques ne laissant aucune zone noire pour leur surveillance. Le roi fou s'était avancé sur l'estrade. Sa démarche était légèrement claudiquant, il se forçait à marcher le plus juste possible. Il était exposé, je pouvais en finir tout de suite mais la foule était trop compacte pour se mouvoir et j'étais trop loin pour user de mon pistolet. Surtout, j'avais promis à la matriarche de ne rien faire, je devais tenir au moins cet engagement après tout ce que j'avais fait. Les acclamations redoublèrent et se calmèrent tranquillement lorsque Washington demanda le silence d'un mouvement de main, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Mon très cher peuple d'Amérique, je vous salue !" commença-t-il d'une voix éclatante.

Les spectateurs réagirent au quart de tour. Ils l'applaudirent et le saluèrent en retour.

"J'aimerais vous remercier tout d'abord pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez réservé aujourd'hui. Votre attention me touche beaucoup, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous."

Le public était en émoi et la fierté avait traversé un bon nombre de personne.

"Mais comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu grâce aux nouvelles qui se répandent à travers tout le pays, je ne suis pas venu inutilement vous voir." Il prit l'inspiration et continua d'une voix qui se voulait triste. "Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, ces dernières semaines ont été les plus terribles à vivre. Le froid, les mauvaises récoltes de l'an passé, des marchandises qui ne sont jamais arrivé à destination... Ce ne sont que quelques éléments parmi une longue liste qui compose votre mal !"

J'entendis quelques personnes sortir leur mouchoir et sécher les larmes qui perlaient le coin de leurs yeux. Des mères serrèrent tendrement leurs enfants. J'eus un pincement de cœur car j'étais en parti coupable de leur malheur. Je lâchai un soupir et repris un masque de sérieux.

"Mais, moi, George Washington, j'ai vu ce mal et, par conséquent, ai décidé de le stopper le plus rapidement possible. Plusieurs colonies ont déjà bénéficié de mon aide et c'est maintenant à votre tour de l'obtenir !" clama-t-il en ouvrant en grand ses bras, son sceptre dans sa main droite.

Tous l'applaudirent sans aucune retenu.

"Quel arrogance." murmurai-je.

Je regardai avec intérêt la sphère dorée qui ornait ce bâton, la source de son pouvoir. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Elle semblait luire d'un éclat irréel à moins que cela ne soit que le reflet du Soleil. Je me reconcentrai dans son discours dès que mon objet de contemplation fut retiré de ma vue.

"... Je vous offre donc toute cette nourriture. Tout le monde aura sa part. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

La foule cria des louanges dans une cacophonie orchestrée en levant les bras.

"Vive notre roi Washington !"  
"Vive notre seigneur !"

Le roi fou demanda le silence, ce qu'il obtint immédiatement.

"Avant que mes hommes ne distribuent vos présents. Je tiens à vous dire que je resterai quelques jours ici. J'aimerais sincèrement vous connaître tous, vous qui composez l'âme de notre nation. En tant que souverain, rien ne me fait plus honneur que d'être auprès de mon peuple."

La foule était émue. Quant à moi, j'eus un rictus dédaigneux. Quel hypocrite quand on savait ce qu'il avait fait !

"Merci de m'avoir donné de votre temps"

Il fit un signe à ses caporaux. Ces derniers donnèrent l'ordre aux soldats de débuter la distribution. Tous les individus se ruèrent vers les chariots. Les soldats avaient du mal à contenir toute cette excitation mais arrivaient tant bien que mal à imposer un certain ordre. Le roi était descendu de son support et remonta sur son cheval, de même pour ses caporaux. Obéissante, la mer humaine se sépara en deux parties grouillant de remerciement. Washington emprunta ce chemin accompagné de sa garde rapprochée tel un Moïse traversant la Mer Rouge. Je me dégageai de cette masse humaine et le suivis au loin. L'éclaireur de ce matin les guidaient vers la grande maison, leur foyer temporaire. Une partie de la foule les suivait comme des chiens suivant leur maître.

Il arriva à l'entrée de sa "demeure" et déclara à l'attention de ses poursuivants :

"Mon très cher peuple. Votre attention me touche énormément. Votre amour et votre fidélité me vont droit au cœur. J'aimerais que vous vous ressourciez, que vous puissiez enfin nourrir votre famille maintenant. Je m'en vais me reposer de mon voyage. Et une dernière fois, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi."

La foule l'acclama une dernière fois et se dispersa rapidement. Je leva d'exaspération mes yeux au ciel. Tant de mots mielleux pour attraper les mouches. Le roi était entré dans le bâtiment avec ses hommes. Une poignée de soldat vint entourer la bâtisse. J'avais promis à la matriarche de ne pas le tuer aujourd'hui mais l'espionnage ne m'avait pas été privé. Je me rendis furtif et m'approchai discrètement des fenêtres. Je me cachai dans la végétation alentours et tendis l'oreille.

"Votre majesté, qu'allons-nous faire pour régler le problème des convois ? À ce rythme, les Britanniques nous déclarerons la guerre !" s'exclama un des caporaux.  
"Je m'en fiche de ces tuniques rouges !" beugla George. "Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le peuple."  
"Mais... mais, votre majesté, vous ne pouvez ignorer le problème de ces sauvages qui s'en prennent à nos hommes et pillent la marchandises."

Au mot "sauvage", je sentis la colère venir, ma haine revenir. Je fronçai les sourcils et retins un grognement de rage. Ma lame était prête à être utilisée.

"Ces sauvages ? On s'en occupera bientôt. Ils méritent à peine qu'on leur passe le fer, je suis encore assez clément."  
"Haha. Vous avez raison votre majesté."

Leur voix s'éloignèrent. Je dus me déplacer à leur rythme toujours dans les fourrés.

"D'ailleurs mes chers caporaux, je pense m'occuper de ces animaux dès que nous aurons terminé notre aumône."  
"C'est une très bonne idée, votre majesté. Nous l'approuvons."

Ils restèrent silencieux et continuaient leur marche. Ils montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent en ces mots :

"Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir la tranquillité pour me reposer, messieurs."  
"Oui, nous comprenons."  
"Reposez-vous bien caporaux."  
"Merci et reposez-vous bien votre altesse."

J'entendis les portes claquer. Le roi était sûrement seul dans sa chambre. J'eus un sourire satisfait. Je pouvais maintenant le tuer en paix.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aviez aimé le lire et que vous continuerez à suivre mon histoire. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de sa fidélité. ^^ Tes commentaires sont toujours aussi encourageants et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. ^o^**

 **Je remercie aussi aux lecteurs anonymes d'être passés ici et qui ont sûrement pris le temps de lire tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review et/ou à mettre en favori mon histoire. ;-)**

 **Les commentaires maintenant ^^ :**

 **Bon à savoir : Dans l'Histoire, bon nombre de souverain ont procédé à l'aumône pour obtenir les faveurs du peuple et, accessoirement, légitimer leur pouvoir au trône. Par exemple, sous le règne de Louis XIV, le peuple souffrait régulièrement de famine et donc de malnutrition (ce roi utilisait principalement l'argent du pays pour financer l'armée et développer la culture artistique de son royaume). Une fois par an, Louis XIV organisait un gigantesque banquet dans son palais qui était réservé au Tiers-État. Les pauvres gens se nourrissaient et se faisaient bénir par le roi. Le lendemain, la majorité d'entre eux allaient mieux. Louis XIV justifiait ces guérisons miraculeuses comme un pouvoir divin qui lui avait été confié par Dieu lui-même, affirmant ainsi son _droit divin_ au trône de France. Le peuple, encore très ignorants, associait sa bénédiction au toucher guérisseur du Christ et se soumettait sans problème à lui. (On sait aujourd'hui que le fait d'avoir mangé à leur faim leur a permis d'aller mieux).**

 **J'espère que cette petite anecdote vous à appris des choses. ^o^**

 **Petite annonce : La semaine prochaine, je pars en vacance. Le prochain chapitre ne sortira alors que dans deux semaines. C'est pourquoi le chapitre que vous venez de lire sort plus tôt et est un peu plus long que prévu. J'espère que vous serez assez patient d'ici-là. :D**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve pour le prochain. À pluche :3**


	29. Chapter 28 : Que justice soit faite

**Walut les gens ^^. Les vacances se passent-elles bien de votre côté ? ^o^**

 **Bon, après ma petite semaine de repos, voilà le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. ^^**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Alors je vais vous laisser à sa lecture ^^**

 **(Comme toujours je commenterai à la fin, j'ai tout de même quelques questions à vous poser. ;))**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Hatham a assisté à la fête d'arrivée de Washington à Lexington. Après cela, il écoute une conversation entre ce dernier et ses caporaux qui va décider le futur acte d'Haytham.**

* * *

Washington allait donc nous exterminer. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

Après avoir écouté leur discussion, je ne pouvais plus ignorer les faits que j'avais en main. Le roi s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour se reposer. J'avais une chance inouïe de le tuer pour de bon.

"Pardonnez-moi, matriarche. Je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse."

Toujours dans les fourrés, j'usai de la vision d'aigle et regardai les alentours. Quelques gardes étaient dans mon champ de vision et faisaient la ronde autour de la bâtisse. Au loin, je pouvais entendre un fort brouhaha. La distribution était toujours en cours et certains habitants rentraient chez eux, les bras chargés de sac ou de caisse, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je devais me dépêcher de pénétrer à l'intérieur avant qu'il y ait trop de témoin. Je me dirigeai silencieusement vers l'entrée principale dans le dos de ses gardes. Une fois la porte en visuel, seuls deux soldats restaient immobiles, leur arme prêt à être utilisée. Ils encadraient la porte et gardaient un sérieux plus que forcé sur le visage, sûrement étaient-ils honorés de protéger leur monarque. Je sifflai. Un des soldats réagit. Il tournait la tête à droite et à gauche avant d'hausser les épaules et de regarder droit devant lui. Je sifflai une deuxième fois et je réussis pour de bon à capter son attention.

"Hey, tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?" demanda ce dernier à son ami.  
"De quoi tu parles ?"  
"D'un petit bruit."  
"Je n'entends rien."

J'émis de nouveau un sifflement.

"Là ! Ce bruit-là." s'exclama-t-il "L'as-tu entendu ?"  
"Oui. Je l'ai entendu" répondit-il en pointant son arme vers ce qu'il pensait être la source du bruit.

Les deux soldats s'éloignèrent de leur poste et s'approchèrent des fourrés. Je pouvais les assommer un part un mais de plus en plus de personne venait par ici. Je devais plutôt les éloigner suffisamment pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Ils étaient entrain de fouiller la végétation où je m'étais caché. Je décidai de m'éloigner de quelques mètres et, après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre soldat que ces deux-là autour de moi, je sifflai une dernière fois.

"Je l'entends. C'est par là."

Comme je l'avais prévu, ils se dirigèrent vers moi. J'utilisai ma furtivité et sortis délicatement de ma cachette. Je contournai silencieusement ces soldats et atteignis facilement la porte. Les gardes, s'étant suffisamment éloignés, ne m'entendirent pas quand je l'ouvris. J'entrai sur la pointe des pieds et refermai lentement la porte. Je redevins visible et regardai les lieux. Les habitants n'avaient pas lésiné leurs efforts pour impressionner le roi. Pas un grain de poussière ne tapissait les meubles et le sol. Les vitres semblaient presque inexistants. L'odeur de savon flottait toujours en l'air et s'était mélangé à celle du vernis du parquet. Ils avaient tenté de rendre ce lieu en quelque chose de royal de leur point de vue mais je ne tergiverserai pas plus dessus. Je cherchai les escaliers quand j'entendis des bruits de botte. Je me rendis invisible et allai me cacher derrière un des meubles de la salle. C'était une des brutes qui avaient entouré Washington durant son spectacle. De sa démarche patibulaire, il continua sa ronde à l'étage, regardant à droite et à gauche et reniflant bruyamment. Je redevins visible dès qu'il changea de salle. Je pris le chemin opposé de ce dernier et continuai mon avancée.

Je finis par trouver les escaliers deux salles plus loin. Je posai à peine mon pied sur la première marche quand j'entendis à nouveau des bruits de botte qui, cette fois-ci, provenait de l'étage. Je me rangeai rapidement sur le côté et attendis. Une autre brute descendait les escaliers dans une démarche régulière. Je me rendis invisible une nouvelle fois. Le nouveau venu passa devant moi sans se retourner et disparut dans une salle voisine. J'en profitai pour monter à l'étage après être revenu à mon état normal. Je débouchai sur un couloir unique qui avait un accès à toutes les salles de l'étage. Depuis la cage d'escalier, j'aperçus les deux dernières brutes qui encadraient une porte au fond. Ils étaient tous les deux droits comme des piquets, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il avaient un visage sévère et peu encline à la conversation. S'ils étaient de marbre, je les aurais pris pour des statues. Par chance, ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. Je fermai les yeux et vérifiai une dernière fois les environs. Ceux qui étaient à l'étage inferieur étaient assez loin pour ne pas me gêner dans l'immédiat. J'eus un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Parfait, tout se passe pour le mieux."

Je me rendis invisible et m'approchai à pas de loup de ces bonhommes. Je remarquai alors qu'un des deux gardes dormait debout adossé au mur. La chance me souriait. L'autre était éveillé et ne semblait guère prendre en considération l'état de son camarade. Je me rapprochai de ce dernier et, une fois qu'il me fit clairement face, je plaquai rapidement une main sur sa bouche, le libérant de sa torpeur par la même occasion, et passai rapidement un bras autour de son cou. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de lever un seul petit doigt que je serrai fortement mon étreinte. Il tomba rapidement dans l'inconscience et je le posai silencieusement au sol. Son camarade n'avait eu qu'un simple gémissement et continuait sa surveillance les yeux fermés. Je m'occupai rapidement de lui de la même manière que son prédécesseur.

Les gardiens à terre, il ne me restait plus que cette porte qui me séparait de Washington. Un an s'était passé depuis notre dernier tête-à-tête. Un an. Le temps passait si vite. Je posai ma main droite sur la poignée et l'effleurai du bout des doigts. Je n'avais plus droit à l'erreur. Le roi était ici, sûrement au repos s'il avait bien respecté ses dires. Je baissai la tête et reportai mon regard sur ma lame secrète. Je la dégainai et la rengainai. Elle était parfaitement opérationnelle et prête à l'emploi. Puis, je regardai droit devant moi. Je me concentrai sur ma future manœuvre. Aucune seconde ne sera épargnée, aucune pitié ne lui sera accordé, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se relèvera plus jamais ! Je pliai mes jambes prêtes à bondir et préparai mon bras gauche. Je pris une dernière inspiration et appuyai violement la poignée. J'enfonçai brutalement la porte et aperçus, droit devant moi, un homme de dos portant un manteau de général et son couvre-chef associé. Il semblait contempler le paysage à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait, par ailleurs, sur un petit balcon. Je n'avais pas mis une seule seconde pour reconnaître qui j'avais devant moi, George Washington. La chaleur de la rage brûlait mon être. Je pouvais entendre le loup en moi grogner de haine. Je me précipitai sur lui et, à moins de quatre pas, je bondis et plantai ma lame dans sa nuque. Il s'effondra face contre terre, amortissant ma chute dans un bruit sourd.

Je restai ainsi pendant quelques secondes, écrasant son corps mou et le regardant de haut. Son sang rougissait progressivement la tapisserie qui nous servait de sol. J'enfonçai plus profondément ma lame. Mon mouvement était lent et n'était guère pressé de se terminer. L'agonie n'en serait que plus longue s'il lui restait une quelconque once de vie. Malgré cela, l'homme restait immobile et silencieux. Un sourire non dissimulé apparut sur mes lèvres. Il était mort. Je me retins de rire. Il était enfin mort. Je rangeai mon arme et me levai. J'avais réussi, George Washington était enfin décédé. Je fermai les yeux et eut une pensée pour ma famille.

"Vous allez enfin être en paix."

Je regardai avec mépris le cadavre à mes pieds et m'accroupis à ses côtés. Je sifflai à son intention :

"Justice à été rendu, George."

Je retournai le corps et fis face à son visage. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. L'homme que j'avais éliminé n'était pas le roi fou mais un de ses caporaux. Sa perruque se détacha en même temps que son chapeau renforçant mon erreur. Je me remis debout, regardant toujours ce dommage collatéral.

"Washington... tu es bien moins stupide que tu en as l'air."  
"À qui le dis-tu ?"

La nouvelle voix me surprit. J'avais à peine tourné la tête vers cette dernière que je fus projeté contre le bureau de la chambre. Mon dos percuta violement le rebord du meuble me coupant littéralement mon souffle et m'irradiant d'une douleur vive. Je finis au sol le ventre-à-terre et grimaçant. Je levai ma tête et tentais de m'appuyer sur mes avant-bras pour y voir plus clair. Des points noirs parsemaient ma vue. En levant les yeux, je distinguai tout de même la présence d'un homme devant moi. Depuis quand était-il là ? Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Un élan de rage revint à la charge et je réussis tant bien que mal à me mettre à genoux, mais, aussitôt, un flash puis une force me balança contre le mur derrière moi. L'arrière de mon crâne se cogna, m'assommant momentanément. Je finis sur les fesses, adossé à ce nouveau support, la tête tombante. Je passai une main sur la zone touchée et essayais de faire disparaître ce voile noire qui envahissait ma conscience. Je serrai les dents et ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de souffrance. La présence s'approcha de moi, ses bottes tapaient le sol dans un rythme régulier et finirent par s'immobiliser. Un rire grave sortit de sa gorge.

"Comme on se retrouve, la Bête."

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous continuez toujours à apprécier mon histoire. ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila de m'avoir commenté et donc de m'encourager à continuer. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point recevoir un mail de review me rend toute joyeuse. XD Alors merci à vous deux. :D**

 **Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas tous les lecteurs anonyme qui viennent et lisent mon histoire (dont je pense que certains sont réguliers mais ne se montrent pas XD). Merci à vous aussi. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à mettre en favori mon histoire. ^o^**

 **Les commentaires maintenant :**

 **Pfiou, encore un chapitre et ça me fera 30 chapitres publiés en tout. Ça commence à faire beaucoup XD.**

 **Ces derniers temps, je me suis demandée si je devais diviser mon histoire en plusieurs morceaux (ou cycle, si ça parle plus pour certains ;-)), car vu la vitesse de mon scénario par chapitre, toute mon histoire atteindrait facilement les 70-80 chapitres (ce qui serait fort conséquent). Je m'inquiète pour les lecteurs qui risquent de se perdre dans tout ce cafouilli s'ils devaient atteindre un point précis de mon récit. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites le moi dans les reviews. :D**

 **(Si jamais je le fais, je devrais éditer le résumé, étant donné que je n'avais pas prévu une telle longueur XD.)**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour les notes. On se retrouve alors pour le prochain chapitre. À pluche :3**


	30. Chapter 29 : Le Roi et la Bête

**Walut tout le monde. Votre santé se porte-elle bien ? ^^**

 **Bon je dis tout de suite, ce chapitre sera exceptionnellement long ! Vous, lecteurs, avez beaucoup de chance. ;-)**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et, comme toujours, je commenterai à la fin. ^o^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham a décidé de tuer Washington. Il réussit à pénétrer dans la demeure où ce dernier s'y trouve et finit par le trouver...**

* * *

Le choc avait été violent. Ma tête résonnait encore. Je manquai de m'évanouir mais je parvins difficilement à me maintenir éveiller. L'être étranger qui était à mes côtés, plus précisément en face de moi, semblait prendre plaisir à me voir en cette position. Ses rires à peine retenus semblaient me parvenir en écho. Je secouai la tête comme pour me remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mes sens revenaient petit à petit et était suffisant pour que je puisse avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

"Sais-tu qu'il est fort impoli d'entrer sans y être invité la Bête ?" ricana l'individu.

Je levai les yeux et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Mes traits se firent agressifs, mes sourcils se froncèrent, mon regard se noircissait et, comme le loup, je montrais les crocs.

"Washington..." sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Je me relevai rapidement et bondis sur ma proie, ma lame secrète sortie. L'homme leva aussitôt son sceptre qui brillait de mille feux. Je réagis au quart de tour et déviai ma trajectoire en allant à ma droite. Je le dépassai et fis volte-face pour lui asséner un coup dans le dos. Le roi fou fut cependant plus rapide. Un flash et une force invisible m'envoyèrent voler contre une commode. Cette fois-ci, je pus me protéger la tête et seul mon dos en avait pâti. Allongé sur le côté, je m'appuyai sur mon bras pour me relever mais, tout à coup, une entrave me bloquai, me faisant lâcher prise. J'étais comme enchaîné, incapable de lever le petit doigt. Cette chose, s'il y en avait bien une, commençait à m'écraser, à m'étouffer, l'air se raréfiait. Douloureusement, je réussis à me mettre sur le ventre et pliai mes genoux. Je tournai la tête et fixai le roi. Ce dernier n'était plus à la moquerie, c'en était même le contraire. Son visage affichait une sombre colère. Son bras tendu levait la Pomme au bout de son bâton dans ma direction. Sa lumière était plus qu'intense, ses gravures étaient quasiment blanches, je pouvais entendre un bourdonnement grave provenir de cette dernière.

"Couché, la Bête !" ordonna-t-il méprisant comme le ferait un maître et son chien.

Son ordre me fit l'effet contraire. Une nouvelle fois, je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras et tentai de me relever. Les bras tremblants, je parvins à me mettre à quatre pattes. La sueur perlait abondamment mon front et ma respiration en était presque sifflante. Ma tête semblait anormalement lourde mais je réussis à la tourner. À ce misérable, je lui décochai un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur moi ! George déglutit et s'avança d'un pas, approchant la Pomme plus près de moi.

"J'ai dit couché !" beugla-t-il.

Dans sa voix, je perçus une pointe de peur. C'était quelque chose dont je pouvais être satisfait dans l'immédiat, mais je ne pouvais en profiter d'avantage car la chose qui m'écrasait s'intensifiait détruisant tout mes efforts pour me lever. Mon torse toucha le sol, mes jambes se déplièrent droits et raides et ma tête était sur le côté me permettant ainsi de fusiller Washington du regard durant cette torture. Pendant plusieurs secondes, nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux cherchant à lire dans la pensée de l'autre. Puis d'un coup, tout se termina. Plus rien me bloquait, tout mon corps était engourdi. L'effort pour y résister semblait avoir volé une partie de mes forces. J'avalais de grande et rapide bouchée d'air qui ne tardait pas à ralentir et à se calmer. Le roi fou était aussi essoufflé à mon étonnement. Il me regardait méfiant avant de baisser lentement son bras.

"Je suis surpris de ton endurance, la Bête." déclara-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. "Tu es le premier à avoir encore les yeux ouvert après ça. C'est remarquable."

Je ne répondis pas et continuais de le fixer. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

"Mmh... Dommage que tu sois venu pour m'assassiner. Huh Huh.." ricana-t-il en faisant les cents pas à droite puis à gauche à une distance "raisonnable" de moi. "D'ailleurs..."

Il s'immobilisa.

"Pour quelle raison es-tu venu ici ? Tu peux bien parler, non ?"

Je serrai mes poings et mes dents. Il jouait l'imbécile. C'était une question rhétorique.

"Pourtant tout le monde m'aime et m'acclame. Tout le monde est heureux et satisfait de ce que je fais pour eux. Alors pourquoi veux-tu à ce point ma mort ?"

Il fit une pause et me détailla.

"On ne veux pas répondre ? Bon, comme tu veux, la Bête." dit-il dans un ton faussement désolé.

Il haussa les épaules et soupira. Des bruits de bottes sonnaient le parquet. Leur voix s'élevaient et s'approchaient de plus en plus :

"Merde ! Marc et Peter sont à terre."  
"Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?"

La porte qui était restée entrouverte s'ouvrit précipitamment en grand. Les deux brutes de l'étage inférieur entraient en vrac dans la salle complètement alertés. Ils remarquèrent le roi et se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Ils étaient si pathétiques.

"Vous est-il arrivé quelque chose votre majesté ?"  
"Voyez par vous-même." répondit sa majesté sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Les deux hommes m'aperçurent et aussitôt empoignèrent leur hache.

"Un intrus !"  
"Oui, c'est un intrus." confirma George avec agacement sans me lâcher du regard "Et j'ai réussi à le maîtriser avant même que vous n'arriviez ici."

Je voulus rire et lui ravaler ses paroles mais le concerné était encore sur ses gardes. Les deux hommes déglutirent et semblaient mal à l'aise. Leurs réactions ne s'accordaient pas à leur carrure. De nouveaux pas se firent entendre et le deuxième caporal arriva.

"Mais que de passe-t..."

Le nouveau venu s'interrompit et fixa avec effroi le cadavre de son compère.

"Doux Jésus..." murmura-t-il en allant voir le corps. "Mais qui..."  
"Arrêtez de vous lamenter caporal. Il est déjà mort, assassiné par..." Le roi me pointa du sceptre "cette bête."

Le caporal dégaina son pistolet et me visa tout en rejoignant le groupe. Il devenait pourpre, sûrement la haine qui venait le voir. Le roi lui laissa sa place et recula de quelques pas.

"Que faisons-nous de lui votre majesté ?" demanda un de ses gardes du corps.

Le roi le regarda pendant quelques secondes et lui répondit d'une voix ferme :

"Saisissez-le."

Les brutes se mirent de part et d'autre de moi. Je les laissèrent m'empoigner les bras. Ils étaient facile à neutraliser. Il me relevèrent et m'exposèrent au reste de la salle. Je gardai la tête basse, il devait me croire hors d'état de nuire.

"Mais qui êtes-vous donc, misérable ?" me cracha le caporal.

Je gardai le silence. Je vis un coup venir et contractai rapidement les muscles de mon abdomen. Une des brutes me cogna cet endroit. Je fis semblant de souffrir et gémis.

"On t'a posé une question ?" insista l'un de mes geôlier.

Je continuai de garder le silence. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour recevoir un deuxième coup dans l'estomac. C'était la dernière fois que je lui laissais une occasion pareille. La brute allait m'envoyer un troisième coup quand le roi fou l'interrompit.

"Il suffit ! Il ne répondra pas."  
"Mais votre majesté..."  
"Silence !"

Tous se turent. Je m'autorisai à lever les yeux. Mais qu'avait-il en tête ?

"Sachez, mes chers, que je l'ai connu par le passé."

Le caporal eut une mine surprise. Les brutes restaient de marbre mais je sentis leurs mains se resserrer. Il faisait sûrement référence à ce qu'il s'était passé un an auparavant.

"Il y a un an, ce même homme était venu me voir pour m'assassiner" siffla-t-il. "Et le voilà de retour, devant moi pour retenter sa chance... sans grand succès je dois l'avouer."

Je levai les yeux d'exaspération.

"Bientôt, tu me supplieras de t'épargner, lâche que tu es." pensai-je avec impatience.  
"Mais... Il est aussi coupable d'autre chose..."

Qu'avais-je fait de plus à son encontre ? Mon attention fut titillé. Le roi fou s'approcha de moi et leva mon menton du bout de son sceptre, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est bien toi qui a attaqué tous nos convois depuis quelques semaines déjà, non ?"

Je retins brusquement ma respiration, surpris par sa déclaration. Il avait donc deviné. Je n'étais le seul à réagir. Le caporal le fit rapidement savoir.

"Mais, sans vous contredire votre majesté, il serait plus logique que cela soit les sauvages qui..."

Je lui jeta un regard meurtrier au mot "sauvage" qui le fit taire rapidement.

"Moi aussi j'avais cru à l'hypothèse des sauvages, mon cher caporal." continua le roi fou. "Mais dès que j'ai entendu les rumeurs d'un soi-disant monstre des forêts capable de prouesse tout à fait inhumaine..."

Il eut un rire nerveux. J'avais un peu sous-estimé l'intelligence de ce dernier.

"Je les avais tout d'abord ignorer mais je me suis souvenu d'une personne. Une unique personne qui pouvait correspondre à cette description et c'était..." son visage se tint à quelques centimètres du mien. "...toi. N'ai-je pas raison ?"

Je ne dis rien et continuais à le fusiller du regard. Il ria ouvertement et recula de quelques pas sans couper notre échange visuelle.

"Mais pourtant, je n'y croyais pas. Je me disais que c'était impossible que cela puisse être toi, la Bête, car je t'avais tué de mes propres mains." illustra-t-il en fermant son poing devant lui. "Imagine bien quelle était ma surprise lorsque je te vis coucher sur le corps d'un de mes fidèles hommes."

Ses subordonnés l'écoutaient dans le plus grand des silences. Washington fit une pause, attendant sûrement une quelconque réaction de la part, chose dont il n'obtint pas. Il soupira.

"Il est bien dommage que tu aies choisi le mauvais camps. Tu aurais pu avoir une place privilégiée parmi mes subordonnés."

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte, toujours en me regardant.

"Caporal."  
"Oui, votre majesté ?" répondit calmement le concerné.  
"Dès que je serai sorti de cette salle, tuez-le puis venez me voir au salon."  
"Bien, votre majesté."

Il avait donc décidé de m'exécuter. Il ne me serais guère difficile d'en réchapper. Je gardais mon visage sans émotion. Washington ouvrit la porte et me jeta un coup d'œil en souriant.

"Même la mort ne te fais pas réagir, la Bête." Il ria. "Je vais te dire une dernière chose avant que tu rejoignes l'Enfer..."

Il avança de deux pas avant et leva son sceptre comme un maître le ferait avec sa verge pour expliquer quelques notions scolaires à son élève.

"Je sais que tu tiens aux sauvages qui peuplent la forêt..."

Je relevai ma tête et serrai les dents et mes poings. Je détestais ce mot-là...

"Alors, après ta mort, je m'occuperai personnellement d'eux. J'enverrai une armée les éliminer un à un."

Il prit une mimique de dégoût. Je commençais à perdre mon impassibilité, j'avais beau déjà entendu ce discours maintes et maintes fois mais, les souvenirs d'une vieille vision me revint en mémoire.

"Mais pour les survivants, certains travailleront pour notre pays, ils doivent bien payer le droit d'habiter ici, et les autres seront vendus au marché, il faut bien tourner notre économie."  
"Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, Washington." crachai-je.

Son sourire disparut et il leva son sceptre qui brillait de sa lumière surnaturelle.

"On dit votre majesté Washington !" vomit-il méprisant.

La force que j'avais dû affronter un peu plutôt me prit de cours. Ma poitrine était écrasé, mes jambes se dérobèrent et un râle douloureux sorti de mes lèvres. Ce son semblait satisfaire le roi car il retira son bien. Je pris de grandes inspirations. L'adrénaline revenait en moi, la chaleur de la colère brûlait mes veines. Aujourd'hui sera le jour de sa mort. Le futur mort me tourna le dos et à un mètre de la porte, il lança :

"Tuez-le !"

Le caporal arma le chien. Ma proie était de dos et avait ralenti ses pas comme pour attendre confirmation de mon futur état. C'était le moment où jamais ! J'appelai deux de mes loups. Deux canins fantomatiques sortirent du sol, grognant.

"Attaquez-les !" murmurai-je.

L'un bondit sur le caporal et l'autre s'accrocha au dos du roi fou. La surprise prirent au dépourvu mes geôliers qu'ils m'avaient lâché. Je dégainai ma lame secrète et tranchai la gorge du malheureux à ma gauche. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, se tenant la gorge coulant de son liquide vital. Je continuai mon mouvement et plantai ma lame dans l'œil de son compère qui ressortit de l'autre côté de son crâne. Je le laissai s'écrouler et courus vers ma proie première. Le caporal fut égorgé par ma bête et le roi continuait à se débattre avec son ennemi. Il réussit à le jeter devant lui et utilisa la Pomme pour le faire disparaître. Le dernier survivant était toujours de dos. Il me restait à peine un pas avant que la lame ne soit prête à être planté en lui. À la bonne distance, j'abattis mon poignet mais, le roi se retourna à temps et cogna mon abdomen de son sceptre. Un flash m'éblouit et une puissante onde me projeta. La baie vitrée céda facilement. Le choc contre ce mur de verre et de bois n'était guère douloureux mais je me reçus la rampe du balcon dans le bas du dos. La douleur était fulgurante et un cri de souffrance sortait de ma bouche. Puis je basculai dans le vide et atterrit violement au sol, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Ma poitrine souffrait le martyr. La douleur m'aveuglait, une torture inhumaine brisait les traits à mon visage. J'avais sûrement quelques côtes cassées.

Les gens de Lexington avaient commencé à m'encercler, intrigués et effrayés en murmurant. Ils étaient entrain d'attendre que leur sauveur veuille bien se montrer. J'ouvris les yeux et vis le concerné visible depuis son balcon.

"Mon cher peuple ! Cet homme est un criminel !"

Sa déclaration me redonna des forces et je me remis debout titubant.

"Il est le coupable de tout vos malheurs" continua-t-il "C'est lui qui a provoqué la famine qui nous frappe en détruisant nos convois."

Je posa une main sur mon torse douloureux et, de mon autre bras, écartai la foule qui se fit plus dense. Je devais fuir. Je n'étais plus en état de combattre.

"Cet homme, non, je veux dire, ce monstre a tué nos soldats et nos caporaux dans pitié ! J'ai eu malheureusement plus de chance qu'eux."

La foule devenait fébrile et les insultes commençaient à voler.

"Monstre !"  
"À mort !"

Je me mis à courir, poussant dans ménagement les hommes et les femmes qui me crachaient à la face.

"Soldats ! Débarrassez-vous de lui !"

Les civils s'écartaient pour laisser place aux soldats. Beaucoup d'entre eux me suivirent, leur mousquet à la main. Je me faufilais entre les maisons pour en semer quelques uns. Les tireurs sur les toits me rataient en beauté. Mais au détour d'une maison, une barrière de six soldats prêts à faire feu me bloquait la route, un cavalier se tenait derrière eux et avait levé son épée.

"Feu à volonté !"

Je me jetai douloureusement au sol et me mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas crier. Pas une balle ne me toucha. Les soldats rechargèrent hâtivement leur arme. Je me relevai et me rendis invisible, avec difficulté vu mon état, causant le trouble parmi eux. Je traversai la ligne humaine et à quelques mètres du cavalier, je dégainai mon pistolet et lui tira une balle dans le crâne. Le bruit de la détonation attira l'attention des autres. Le corps tomba à terre et je lui pris sa place après être redevenu normal. J'agrippai les rennes et donnai un coup dans les flancs de ma monture. Mon cheval galopai en direction de la forêt.

* * *

 **(Ziio, si tu m'entends, ne m'en veut pas pour ton mari)**

 **Et voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et qu'il vous tient toujours en haleine. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de son extrême fidélité à mon histoire. MERCI BEAUCOUP XD**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes d'être passés ici. ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;)**

 **L'heure des commentaires ^^ :**

 **Comme je l'ai dit au début, ce chapitre était particulièrement long. J'avais un point A et un point B, et je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une sacré distance entre ces deux points XD (ça, c'est la volonté de décrire presque toutes les actions). J'avais pensé à le couper en deux mais je m'étais dit que ça allait briser l'exitation de l'action. ^^ on peut presque dire qu'on a affaire à un pseudo-double chapitre. XD**

 **Un petit inventaire des armes qu'Haytham possède (pour les curieux ;-)) :**

 **Une lame secrète, un pistolet à silex et ses munitions, une épée et un couteau que Ziio lui a confectionné (il l'utilise principalement pour le dépeçage, c'est une "arme" que j'ai ajouté).**

 **Si vous avez des questions et/ou des théories à poser, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews. ^^**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve alors au prochain. À pluche :3**


	31. Chapter 30 : Échec

**Walut les gens ! Vous allez bien ? ^o^**

 **Le temps passe si vite qu'on est bientôt à la fin des vacances T.T (Je ne pourrai bientôt plus glander dans mon lit)**

 **Bon ce chapitre est assez calme, une petite entracte si on peut dire. ^^ J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier quand même.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je commenterai à la fin et vous laisse à la lecture. ;-)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Washington a réussi à déjouer l'assassinat à son encontre. Face à son échec cuisant, Haytham n'a pas d'autre choix que de fuir.**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps fuyais-je ? Parfois, il me semblait entendre encore les cris des soldats et des armes dans mon dos. Je ne me retournais pas. Mon cheval galopais toujours entre les multiples arbres nus qui décoraient les lieux. Le Soleil avait atteint son plus haut sommet pour aujourd'hui, toutefois sa chaleur était insuffisant pour fondre la neige qui tapissait le sol. Mon corps ne semblaient pas sentir le froid mais l'air que j'expirais laissait une fine traînée de brouillard éphémère. Ma monture montrait ses premiers signes de fatigue. Il hennissait de mécontentement et ébrouait sa lourde tête durant sa course. Je tirai légèrement sur les rênes et mis l'animal au pas. Je lui fis une tape sur son cou en signe de remerciement et descendis de ma selle. En posant les pieds au sol, les douleurs au torse me cisaillèrent. Durant ma fuite, je les avais ignorées et, maintenant, elles me rappelaient à l'ordre. Je fermai les yeux et tendis l'oreille. Rien d'humain n'était à signaler. Je soupirai et allai m'assoir au pied d'un arbre à proximité. Je reprenais mon souffle et fis le point de ces dernières heures.

J'avais lamentablement échoué. Ces mots suffisaient à eux-mêmes pour présenter la situation. Je passai une main sur mon front. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Je fermai les yeux. Qu'allais-je leur dire au village ? Ce que j'avais provoqué allait sûrement accélérer les choses incluant la fin de notre quiétude. La matriarche avait raison sur un point, sans mon intervention, non... si je n'étais pas retourné à Lexington, on aurait pu avoir un moment de répit. Mais, d'un autre côté, jamais je n'aurais su les futurs projets contre nous... Foutu Washington... Et dire que j'y étais presque ! Si son caporal n'avait pas pris sa place, ma lame aurait déjà étanché sa soif de sang ! Pourtant, même si tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, j'avais eu de nombreuses occasions pour l'achever, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je échoué ? Pourquoi ? Je frappai violemment le sol de mon poing. Mon torse m'élançai de nouveau. Je grimaçai et posai une main sur la zone douloureux, la massant délicatement. Malgré le pouvoir du saule, j'étais incapable d'accomplir la mission que je m'étais donné. J'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir de la Pomme. Les blessures que j'avais reçues ne prouvaient qu'une chose : j'étais faible... Ou plutôt, je n'étais pas assez fort pour contrer cet objet. Maintenant que les dès étaient jetés, je devais rapidement trouver un moyen de gagner en puissance dans un court laps de temps. Rien ne me venait en tête. Mon esprit était trop frustré et amer pour y réfléchir. Je soupirai. Il ne servait à rien de se lamenter d'avantage. Je regardai le cheval et remarquai qu'il s'était plus ou moins remis de sa course. Il grignotait quelques bout d'écorce. L'animal n'avait pas à gérer tout ces problèmes, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire était de subir son sort, obéir à son cavalier. Je me relevai lentement, en m'appuyant sur l'arbre et montai en selle.

Je fïnis par y arriver. Je descendis de mon cheval et entrai dans l'enceinte du village. J'essayais tant bien que mal de dissimuler ma douleur durant tout mon déplacement pour ne pas inquiéter les hommes et les femmes présents, malgré cela, on me jetait des regards interloqués voire inquiet à mon encontre. Je devais vraiment être dans un piteux état. Je me dirigeai rapidement dans ma "longue maison". Au seuil de l'entrée, je tombai sur mon fils. Il était entrain de racler une peau et s'arrêta dans son travail. Il semblait surpris, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. C'était comme si quelque chose d'inhabituelle était apparu. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à me voir rentrer si tôt. Je pris l'initiative et fis quelques pas dans la maison. Je me baissai, les bras grands ouverts dans sa direction. Une courbe de joie marqua son visage que je lui rendis. L'enfant sortit de sa torpeur et accepta l'invitation sans hésitation. Il courut et me percuta, entourant mon cou de ses bras fins. Je tentais d'ignorer la douleur et retins une grimace.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, mon fils. Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ?" lui demandai-je, masquant mon mal en souriant.

"Oui, Raké:ni." répondit-il en riant malicieusement. "Ista était assez inquiète mais tu es rentré à la maison. Elle va être contente."  
"J'espère qu'elle le sera." déclarai-je en riant nerveusement.  
"Une fois que j'aurai raconté mon désastre à Lexington..." continuai-je dans ma tête.

Mon fils se détacha de moi.

"Je vais aller la chercher." termina-il en sortant de l'habitat.

Je le regardais partir et allai vers ma couchette. Mon mal me revint et je plaquai rapidement une main sur mon torse. Je soufflai à grande bouchée espérant faire passer ce moment difficile le plus rapidement possible. Puis je m'assis sur la couchette mais une autre douleur au bas du dos se déclara et je décidai finalement de rester debout. Dans des mouvements lents, j'enlevai un à un mes vêtements pour ne porter à la fin qu'une chemise en lin et mon pantalon. J'entendis quelqu'un venir. Je pensai immédiatement à Ziio et mon cœur battit plus vite durant un court instant. Mais ses pas étaient assez silencieuses et légères accompagné d'un autre bruit comme un bâton qu'on tape au sol. Je devinai l'identité et appréhendais sa venue, incertain. Ma supposition se confirma lorsque cette personne entra dans la maison, c'était la matriarche. Je me tendis et tentais de garder un certain calme.

"Bon retour parmi nous, mon enfant." commença la matriarche, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.  
"Merci, matriarche." répondis-je poliment.

Elle continuait de réduire la distance entre nous, silencieusement. Seul le bruit de son bâton résonnait. Je la regardais tout en gardant une impassibilité bancale.

"Comment s'est passé ta surveillance à Lexington ?"

Elle était entrée directement dans le vif du sujet. Je serrai la mâchoire et réfléchissais rapidement à une réponse satisfaisante, bien évidemment, rien de bien concret ne me convenait. J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre mais la refermais immédiatement.

"... et bien..." babillai-je peu fier.

La vieille femme me fixait patiemment. J'avais réellement l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant à qui on lui avait demandé des explications sur une quelconque bêtise. Je déglutis difficilement et avait le regard fuyant.

"Ton silence en dit long, Haytham." déclara-t-elle calmement. "Tu as donc choisi d'attaquer."

Je ne dis rien et étais assez soulagé qu'elle réponde à ma place. Je retins un soupir et baissai ma tête, honteux.

"Tu as dû découvrir quelque chose d'important pour avoir briser tes engagements." continua-t-elle "N'est-ce pas ?"  
"... Oui." finis-je par répondre après quelques secondes de silence. "J'ai espionné Washington..."  
"Et qu'as-tu découvert ?"  
"Il... Il allait envoyer une armée nous éradiquer et nous réduire en esclavage une fois qu'il aura terminé sa charité."

La matriarche hocha sa tête et semblait être plongée dans ses pensées.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé d'agir."  
"Oui..."  
"Je vois..."

La vielle femme réfléchissait. Elle me donnait l'impression de connaître ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. Je continuais à la regarder sans vraiment savoir comment me comporter. Le silence était la seule chose entendue. Les secondes s'égrainait. Je finis par parler.

"Je suis désolé..."

Ma langue semblait pâteuse lorsque je prononçai ces mots. Mon interlocutrice me regarda de ses sombres et pénétrants yeux.

"Ne t'excuse pas mon enfant." répondit-elle toujours avec calme "Ce qui est fait est fait. Le plus important est que tu sois encore vivant."

J'acquiesçai mais gardais les yeux baissés. Une voix d'enfant s'exclamant suivies d'une voix de jeune femme se firent entendre. La matriarche les avait sûrement remarquées car elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie. À quelques pas de cette dernière, elle se retourna et me lança :

"Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Repose-toi et soigne-toi bien. Le roi fou n'y est pas allé de main-morte avec toi."

Je la remerciai et elle sortit. Je l'entendis échanger quelques mots en mohawk avec ma moitié avant de nous laisser entre nous. Ziio entra dans la "longue maison". Notre fils alla s'assoir sur notre couchette visiblement heureux. Ziio et moi, nous nous prîmes dans nos bras et nous embrassâmes. Ses bras mates entouraient mon dos et ses mains le caressaient. J'avais certes mal mais son toucher me soulageait énormément. Nous nous détachâmes et nous nous regardâmes, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres. Ma moitié posa une main sur ma joue et la caressa délicatement du bout des doigts.

"Va t'assoir sur la couchette. Je vais soigner tes blessures." dit-elle sans rien ajouter de plus.

J'obéis sans discuter. La matriarche lui avait sûrement parlé de mon état tout à l'heure. Je posai mes fesses lentement sur ce support tressé, cherchant une position qui me serait la moins douloureuse. Ziio s'assit à mes côtés et me retira ma chemise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration fut coupé pendant un court instant. Mon état physique devait vraiment être inquiétant. Elle demanda à Ratonhnhaké:ton d'aller chercher un onguent, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter une seconde.  
Les minutes qui suivirent me semblaient être les plus longues et pour le moins des plus inconfortables. Habituellement, Ziio me parlait voire me grondait sur mon inconscience, mais, pour cette fois-ci, elle était restée silencieuse. Après que mon fils ait rapporté l'onguent, ma femme lui demanda d'aller rejoindre ses camarades, me laissant seul à ses soins. Elle appliquait le produit délicatement sur tout mon corps et mon dos. L'ambiance était de plus en plus lourde, je m'étais préparé à répondre à toutes ses questions, à me justifier et même à subir ses foudres, mais... rien... Cela me perturba énormément. J'entendais mon cœur battre la chamade. Que pensait-elle ? Était-elle déjà au courant ? Le fil de mes pensées continuait ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa main toucha une de mes côtes. La douleur revint à la charge et je ne pus me retenir de lâcher un sifflement. Ziio s'arrêta et me regarda inquiète.

"Tu as mal ?" demanda-t-elle la main frôlant la zone souffrante.  
"Non, ça va. La douleur m'a juste surpris sinon ce n'est pas très douloureux" répondis-je un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux luisants avant de retoucher à la zone. Cette fois-ci, je lâchai un petit cri de douleur.

"Ziio !" m'exclamai-je dans une voix pleine de reproche.  
"Ta côte semble être fêlée, Haytham." déclara-t-elle calmement "et il n'y en a pas qu'une. Tu devras te ménager dans le futur."

J'allai la contredire en disant que tout irait bien et que je serais capable d'aider le village, mais elle me jeta un regard autoritaire. Je fermai ma bouche et acquiesçai. Elle termina de me masser et me banda mon corps. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'oublier mon échec pour le moment et passai du temps avec mon fils. Ziio n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet que je redoutais tant mais ça ne saurait tarder, peut-être demain ou après-demain car il fallait bien que je me confronte à cela un jour ou l'autre. Il y avait toujours le calme avant la tempête...

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** _ **Raké:ni**_ **signifie "père" en mohawk et _Ista_ signifie 'mère".**

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a bien plu. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila de m'encourager et de commenter mon histoire. J'attends toujours avec impatience vos reviews à chaque chapitre publié. ^o^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire.N'hésitez pas à poter une review et/ou de mettre mon histoire en favori. ;)**

 **Les commentaires maintenant** **:**

 **Bon à savoir (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ^.) : Il n'y a aucune différence entre "côte félée" et "côte cassée" (de toute façon, la personne souffre énormément et certain ont même l'impression qu'on les poignarde continuellement). Mais, médicalement parlant, une côte dites "déplacée" est une côte qui n'est pas dans sa position normale, elle peut être en morceau ou être détaché de son support (risque de perforation des organes vitaux). Alors qu'une côte félée "non déplacée" est une côte fissuré mais toujours sur son support. Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas faire grand chose (au mieux replacer correctement les morceau si elle est brisée) à part attendre que ca se soigne. Ici, Haytham a juste quelques côtes félée non déplacée, c'est une chance. ^^**

 **Bon je pense que ca sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve alors au prochain. À pluche :3**


	32. Chapter 31 : Questions

**Walut tout le monde. Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? ^^**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine. J'espère comme toujours que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire. ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture. (Et je commenterai à la fin. ;))**

 **Réşumé rapide** **: Après l'échec de sa tentative d'assassinat, Haytham est revenu blessé au village, sachant que sa rémission risque d'être ĺongue et douloureuse.**

* * *

Le réveil fut extrêmement douloureux. Mon corps guérissait de ses blessures et le moindre mouvement était une torture. Tout mon dos, du cou jusqu'au bassin souffrait, m'obligeant à me tenir droit et à ne pas me retourner trop brusquement. Même mouvoir mes bras m'était impossible, ils tiraient mon dos. Mon torse n'était pas non plus épargné. Ma respiration se devait être lente et semblait sifflante par moment. Lorsque je finis ma nuit, j'étais seul à la maison. Le Soleil semblait s'être levé depuis un petit moment et la température me réchauffait un peu. Difficilement, je parvins à me mettre sur pieds et me dirigeai vers un récipient d'eau laissé à mon intention. Je me lavai le visage et remarquai, dans mon reflet, une vive trace sombre et légèrement enflée sur ma pommette droite. Je pouvais mieux comprendre la réaction des gens lorsque j'étais rentré, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Je l'effleurai et retirai immédiatement mes doigts dès que la douleur se déclara. Par curiosité, je voulus voir de mes propres yeux l'ampleur des dégâts. Je ne portais qu'un pantalon et seuls des bandages me recouvraient le corps. Je commençai à enlever ces derniers tout en retournant vers ma couchette. Une fois que tout fut retiré, je baissai les yeux et pus enfin avoir un aperçu. Je pouvais distinguer plusieurs tâches sombres qui constellaient mon torse. Je passai délicatement une main dessus.

"Mon dos doit être pire." pensais-je à voix haute.

Je cherchai deux miroirs, que je trouvai rangés sous la couchette. Je dus serrer les dents au moment de les récupérer. J'en plaçai un sur un support derrière moi et l'autre, je le tenais à la main. Je réglai son inclinaison et pus enfin voir mon dos, plus précisément le reflet du reflet de mon dos. Il était effectivement en piteux état. Des plaques noires le recouvraient. Son aspect me surprit et m'inquiéta pendant un court instant. Je n'avais que quelques côtes fêlées comme l'avait dit Ziio hier, enfin, j'espérais qu'il n'y ait que ça. Avec de tel hématomes, j'étais étonné de ne pas être mort d'hémorragie. J'en aurais pour quelques jours de rémission.

"Tu me le paieras Washington." murmurai-je.  
"Bien dormi, Haytham ?"

Je tournai ma tête vers la voix et vis Ziio, un sourire aux lèvres, entrant dans la maison.

"Euh... oui, merci." bégayai-je surpris de sa venue.  
"Que faisais-tu avec un miroir de si bon matin ?"

Je baissai mon bras et récupérai l'autre miroir.

"Et bien... Je..." je regardai mon reflet et croisai de nouveaux ses yeux. "Je voulais juste savoir quel était mon état."

La jeune femme s'approcha de moi et m'invita à m'assoir sur la couchette.

"Et qu'en penses-tu ?" me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Je ria nerveusement.

"J'aurais pu avoir pire."

Elle acquiesça et pris le pot d'onguent.

"Retourne-toi s'il-te-plaît."

J'obéis et lui montrai mon dos. Elle prit la pâte verdâtre avec deux doigts et me l'étala lentement sur mon dos. Je pris une grande inspiration et supportai la douleur.

"Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé à Lexington, si tu le veux bien ?"

Surpris par la question, je jetai un coup d'œil à Ziio et soupira.

"Ça s'est plutôt mal passé comme tu as pu le deviner."  
"Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir deviné alors. Presque tout le village se pose la question." déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.  
"Vraiment ?" dis-je interloqué.  
"Tu as vu dans quel état tu es !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je restai immobile pendant quelques secondes et lâchai un soupir.

"C'est vrai... C'était... évident."

De nouvelles secondes silencieuses s'incrustaient avant de disparaître par la jeune femme.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ?"  
"Tu sais que Washington était venu là-bas pour offrir des vivres à la population..." commençai-je.  
"Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose durant la distribution ?"  
"Rien de bien particulier si ce n'est que notre cher George s'était donné en spectacle."

Elle eut un petit rire silencieux.

"Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné." ajouta-elle.

Elle changea de place et se mit face à moi. Elle étala le médicament sur mon torse.

"Continue s'il-te-plaît."

Je m'exécutai.

"Ensuite je les ai suivis, lui et ses caporaux. Je les ai espionné et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient prévu de nous attaquer et de nous vendre en tant qu'esclave."

La main de ma femme s'immobilisa pendant quelques instants avant de continuer son œuvre.

"Et c'était pour ça que tu as tenté de l'assassiner."  
"Oui... c'était le déclic..." murmurai-je. "Et j'ai échoué."  
"Tu as fait ce que tu as pu." déclara-t-elle compatissante. "Mais je pense que tu aurais dû rentrer au village et nous rapporter les faits. Nous aurions pu nous préparer et lui offrir une surprise de taille."  
"Cela... ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit." dis-je honteux.  
"Tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie, tu te rends compte ?"  
"Ziio. Je suis vivant et en un seul morceau !"

Ma femme continuait toujours d'appliquer le médicament sur mon torse. Était-ce dû à mes derniers mots ou à cause d'une pâte mal étalé qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Toujours est-il que sa main pressa un peu trop fort une zone sensible me faisant lâcher un gémissement douloureux.

"Et quel en a été le prix ?" s'indigna Ziio. "Regarde toi ! Tu peux à peine bouger !"

Je restai silencieux. Je sentais parfaitement sa colère s'abattre sur moi et laissai le silence l'apaiser avant de continuer.

"J'étais à deux doigts de le tuer." dis-je gravement.  
"La chance se présentera à nouveau." affirma-t-elle légèrement agacée.  
"C'était la deuxième fois que j'en ai eu l'occasion et je l'ai raté."

Je serrai mon poing. Ziio avait sûrement remarqué ma tension car elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Haytham. Ce n'est qu'un échec parmi tant d'autre." relativisa-t-elle "Comme pour la chasse, tu avais appris des choses sur ta proie et cela t'as permis d'en ramener à la maison."

Elle avait raison. J'avais maintenant une vision globale du potentiel du roi fou, plutôt de la Pomme, et mes faiblesses face à lui. Les commissures de mes lèvres se levèrent faiblement.

"Ziio. Merci."  
"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Elle me déposa un rapide baiser et me banda le torse.

"Ne fais rien de la journée. Tu dois guérir pour le moment." déclara-t-elle en se levant.  
"Tu sais très bien que, dans mon état, je pourrais aller partout sans crier de douleur donc ne t'inquiète pas." ironisai-je avec un regard complice.

Elle ria et me libéra.

"Je te laisse ici. Je reviendrai sûrement avec notre repas." termina-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Bonne chance à toi, Ziio."

Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur et me jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir. Me voilà seul avec moi-même maintenant. Je lâchai un soupir et m'allongeai lentement sur la couchette. Je regardai le plafond stressé, ne sachant quoi faire en attendant. Des nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre, lents et accompagnés du son du bois tapant le sol. La matriarche savait quand venir lorsqu'il fallait me trouver seul. Je continuais de regarder le ciel pendant qu'elle s'approchait de ma couchette. À deux pas de moi, elle s'arrêta.

"Comment te sens-tu mon enfant ?" me demanda-t-elle calmement.  
"Vivant." lui répondis-je en me redressant douloureusement.

La vieille femme m'aida à m'assoir. Je la remerciai. Puis, elle chercha dans la maison deux tasses et une théière.

"J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier." déclara-t-elle en préparant une de ses tisanes. "Lorsque tu as appris les futurs plans du roi fou, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu immédiatement au village ?"

C'était la deuxième fois dans un si court délai qu'on me reprochait la même chose. J'avais vraiment cette amère impression d'avoir commis une faute impardonnable.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé." affirmai-je une nouvelle fois plus qu'honteux.  
"Qu'as-tu eu comme pensée à ce moment-là ?" me questionna-t-elle.  
"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demandai-je intrigué.  
"Oh... Je te connais bien maintenant. Tu n'aurais pas réagi avec autant d'impulsivité." affirma-t-elle. "Que ressentais-tu à cet instant ?"

J'haussai mes sourcils. Que pouvais-je dire ? Je me remémorai ce moment.

"Je crois que c'était de la colère et de l'inquiétude." répondis-je peu sûr de moi.  
"Je vois..." acquiesçai-t-elle "Y avait-il eu autre chose ?"  
"Non... Je ne le pense pas."

Elle réfléchissait silencieusement. Que voulait-elle comme réponse ? Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose en plus à dire ? Que cherchait-elle à savoir ? Lorsque j'avais espionné Washington et ses caporaux, je n'avait pas réfléchi sur quelle action faire. J'avais effectivement éprouvé une certaine colère et une forte inquiétude à ce moment-là. C'était de plus en plus intrigant. La théière fumait et la matriarche me servit une tasse. Je la remerciai poliment et pris une gorgée.

"Si cela ne te gêne pas, j'ai encore une dernière question à te poser." demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
"Faites donc, je vous prie." acceptai-je après être tiré de mes pensées.  
"Sais-tu pourquoi tu as échoué ?"

Je restai interdit. J'étais bien tenté de demander plus de précisions au sens de la question mais ces mots se suffisaient à eux-mêmes et étaient assez clairs.

"J'étais faible et ne faisais pas le poids face à lui seul." lâchai-je dans un souffle.  
"Au roi fou ?"  
"Oui, au roi fou."

Je sentis un froid m'abattre. Était-ce seulement cette cause qui m'avait conduit à la défaite ? Il m'avait facilement balayé comme une vulgaire mouche, le constat était plus qu'évident. Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment d'ignorance ? Avait-elle touché les points sensibles ou n'était-ce seulement que des ressentis ? La matriarche se leva, me tirant de ma réflexion.

"Merci de m'avoir donné de ton temps, Haytham." déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule. "Repose-toi bien."

J'acquiesçai et la regardai partir de mon foyer. Cette discussion ne me laissait pas de marbre. À chacune de mes visites, la matriarche abordait directement le vif du sujet, laissant les questions futiles à part ou pour les formules de politesse. Je m'étais attendu à une discussion sur notre devenir mais rien de tout cela ne fut abordé. Mon "moi" était le centre de notre discussion. C'était inhabituel. Il semblait y avoir un problème à mon propos. Je soupirai. Je réfléchissais trop encore une fois. Je mis pause à mes réflexions et laissai la journée s'égrainer lentement au rythme de ma famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà ça sera tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et qu'il vous donne toujours envie de continuer. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenté et de continuer à lire mon histoire. ^o^**

 **Rien n'est plus encourageant de lire vos reviews.**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. :D**

 **Mes commentaire :**

 **"L'appel de la forêt" a dépassé la barre des 2000 vues ! C'est trop génial ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça. ^^**

 **Pour mon histoire, je crois que je vais le diviser en plusieurs parties. Il me sera plus facile de trier mes chapitres. Donc dès que j'aurais terminé celui-ci, je modifierai le résumé et, sûrement, je réécrierai les premiers chapitres avant d'entamer la deuxième partie de l'histoire. ;-)**

 **Bon, ça sera tout pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve pour le prochain alors. À pluche :3**


	33. Chapter 32 : Conséquence première

**Walut les gens ! Ça se passe bien de votre côté ? ^^ En tout cas, Bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui ont commencé les cours cette semaine. ^^**

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un petit peu du mal à l'écrire. ^^, J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. :D**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Après son échec cuisant à Lexington, Haytham panse ses blessures. L'avenir du village est devenu bien incertaine.**

* * *

Depuis ma discussion avec la matriarche, je remarquai que le village étaient plus bruyant. Je pouvais entendre les hommes affiner leurs armes, les femmes en fabriquer et les enfants courir à travers le village comme des coursiers. C'était assez progressif. Plus les jours passaient, plus les activités battaient leurs pleins. La peur d'une quelconque attaque surprise avait mobilisé plusieurs hommes pour surveiller la forêt. Une certaine tension emplissait l'air et la quiétude qui s'était auparavant installée se dissipait progressivement. Dans mon état, je devais contenir une certaine frustration. J'avais, depuis quelques mois déjà, pour habitude d'aller faire mes surveillances, et me voilà cloué au lit dans une attente insoutenable.

Mon corps guérissait rapidement. Le deuxième jour, je pouvais mouvoir mes membres sans trop souffrir. Le troisième, seuls des tâches plus ou moins jaunâtre me faisaient rappeler ma mésaventure. Durant tout ce temps, Ziio m'obligeait, sans moyen de négocier, à garder ma couchette, ou du moins la maison. Mon fils trompait mon ennui et je pouvais continuer à lui enseigner le maniement de l'épée à sa plus grande joie. Malgré les visibles améliorations de mon état, les nuits étaient fortes douloureuses. Ma dernière défaite envahissait mon esprit. Que fallait-il faire ? De temps à autre, je revivais mon "combat" contre Washington, la colère au ventre. Comment pouvais-je le vaincre ? Parfois l'esprit du Loup me rappelait à quel point j'étais faible. Était-ce de la pure provocation ou une vérité ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ignorais ses remarques acerbes.  
En parallèle, lorsque Ziio rentrait pour me soigner, je lui demandai régulièrement des nouvelles de "l'extérieur". Souvent, pas un seul colon n'avait croisé sa route dans la forêt, sinon elle me demandait de penser à autre chose. Il était étonnant qu'il n'y ait eu aucune nouvelle ou alerte provenant des colonies. Mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Ma moitié avait sûrement remarqué mon désarroi car elle me chuchotait des mots de réconfort et déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

Une semaine était passée. Le calme de la situation me rendait nerveux, car, après tout, j'étais le fautif. Mes blessures avaient quasiment disparu, seules quelques fines douleurs au torse et au dos me tiraient de temps à autre. Ma fatigue évidente avait peut-être ses causes dans ces derniers. Par expérience, j'étais habitué à peu dormir et arrivais à la cacher durant la journée. Ma femme m'avait aussi "donné" l'autorisation de sortir hors de la maison mais refusait que je fasse un effort considérable. Pendant ses longues absences, je pouvais, si je le voulais, faire un tour hors du village mais, après tout ce que j'avais fait, elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter d'avantage. J'aidais alors au village pour les préparatifs d'une possible contre-attaque, fabriquer des flèches, des tomahawks et réparer des arcs... Des armes forts silencieuses mais qui avaient largement fait ses preuves. Ratonhnhaké:ton apprenait à les maîtriser auprès d'un chasseur. Lui et les autres enfants allaient régulièrement à l'écart des habitations, près de la rivière, et s'entraînaient sur des cibles en végétaux. Personnellement, je préférais garder mes armes, j'étais bien trop habitué aux miennes pour pouvoir les changer. Un jour, peut-être, j'apprendrai à m'en servir...

Notre quotidien finit inexorablement par être brisé. Deux jours plus tard, pendant que j'entrainais mon enfant, nous entendîmes des appels de secours provenant d'une des entrées. Nous mîmes pause à notre activité et nous allâmes voir la source du problème. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir savoir ce qui se passait. C'était un des groupes de surveillance, composé de trois hommes, qui était revenu. Habituellement, ils allaient directement voir la matriarche pour faire leur rapport. Cette fois-ci, c'était cette dernière qui venait à leur rencontre. Le spectacle qui était présenté me glaça le sang. Deux hommes étaient sérieusement blessés. L'un tenait son bras gauche en sang et l'autre était sur le dos du troisième. Il avait les yeux fermés, teintait son porteur de rouge et laissait un chemin pointillé. À peine que nous avions eu le temps de comprendre la gravité de la situation que des femmes et des hommes les avaient tout de suite conduit vers une "longue maison". Je me tournai vers mon fils.

"Rentre à la maison, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

L'enfant ne posa aucune question. Il acquiesça et partit dans son foyer avec les épée d'entraînement. J'allai voir à pas rapides les blessés. Pas mal de personne s'inquiétaient et les avaient suivis mais, peu à peu, se dispersaient, retournant à leur activité et sachant qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. La matriarche semblait attendre ma venue car elle était devant la maison et m'invita à entrer avec elle lorsqu'elle me vit. Je la suivis à l'intérieur de la "longue maison" et pus constater l'ampleur des blessures. Celui qui avait son bras en sang était assis sur une couchette. Sa femme le soignait et avait extrait une balle de sa plaie. Elle le bandait. Le porteur s'était nettoyé et n'avait rien eu de sérieux excepté quelques égratignures. Ce dernier devait être le seul à s'en être réellement tiré d'affaire car le contraste qu'il avait avec le dernier homme montrait clairement sa chance dans leur mésaventure. Le troisième homme était toujours inconscient, allongé sur une couchette. Une plaie béante, probablement dû à une lame, décorait son abdomen. Elle était entourée de cratères écarlates où coulaient la lave sanguine. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine avait profondément imprégnée l'air et j'eus quelques haut-le-cœur. Un homme et une femme nettoyaient les blessures et tentaient de le maintenir en vie. Dans le feu de foyer, je remarquai des plaques métalliques rougies, ils allaient sûrement cautériser sa blessure s'il survivait jusque là. La matriarche alla à la rencontre de chacun d'entre eux, questionnant leur état. Après observations, je pouvais conclure que ce n'était pas de la légitime défense mais une attaque qu'ils avaient dû essuyer, mais je devais confirmer cette hypothèse.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Les soigneurs me regardèrent incrédules voire outrés de m'entendre poser une telle question à un moment aussi peu opportun. La matriarche me jeta un regard conciliant et se tourna vers le chanceux.

"Peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé mon enfant ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

L'interlocuteur leva ses yeux vers elle et soupira.

"Lors de notre surveillance, nous sommes tombé sur un groupe de colon. Ce n'étaient pas des soldats mais juste de simple colons armés jusqu'au dents..."

Il fit une pause et fixa ses amis d'un regard vide.

"Et vous ont-ils attaqué dès qu'ils vous ont vu ?" questionnai-je.  
"Non pas dans l'immédiat." me répondit-il évasif. "Nous avons tout d'abord demandé les raisons qui les avaient poussées à aller aussi profondément dans la forêt."  
"Et qu'ont-ils répondu, mon enfant ?"  
"Ils cherchaient celui qui avait voulu attenter à la vie de leur souverain."

Il me regarda presque accusateur. Les colons avaient donc décidé de faire une battue à moins que cela ne soit ce cher Washington qui ne l'ait ordonné. Il continua :

"Il l'appelait la Bête et nous ont demandé si nous l'avions vu. Bien sûr, nous avons répondu par la négation."

Il fit une pause et reprit son souffle.

"C'était à partir de là que les problèmes ont commencé. La folie s'était emparé de l'un d'entre eux. Il nous avait traité de menteur et nous a attaqué. Garakonthie a réussi à le désarmer mais a subi une violente contre-attaque."

Dans sa dernière phrase, il regarda son ami toujours allongé et inconscient.

"En réaction, tous ces hommes nous ont chassés et nous avions dû nous enfuir."

La matriarche acquiesça et tapota son épaule.

"Vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est le plus important." déclara-t-elle avec réconfort "Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Merci de nous avoir donné de votre temps."  
"De rien, Oiá:ner."

La vieille femme sortit et m'invita à faire de même. J'obéis et la suivit. Nous marchâmes silencieusement. Je pouvais sentir les regards curieux des autres peser sur nos épaules. Leurs yeux nous suivaient avec insistance. L'un d'entre eux alla nous voir et parla en mohawk avec la matriarche. Elle lui répondit en quelques mots et il nous laissa. Cet échange devait sûrement se porter sur les blessés car, dès qu'il fut terminé, le regard d'autrui s'allégea, nous laissant en paix. Je continuais à suivre la vieille femme. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé de le faire mais son aura me le faisait comprendre. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bord de la rivière et nous nous arrêtâmes. Elle fixait l'horizon, laissant le vent siffler sa mélodie hivernale. J'en fis de même en attendant. La pluie sera au rendez-vous au vue des nuages fournis.

"Quel est ton avis, Haytham ?"

La question brisa le fil de mes pensées.

"Pardon ?" dis-je instinctivement.  
"Que penses-tu de notre situation ?"

Je croisai mes mains dans mon dos et réfléchis rapidement.

"Les colons veulent ma peau à tout prix." commençai-je "C'est de ma faute s'ils s'en étaient pris à eux."

Elle acquiesça et me demanda de continuer.

"Mais il semblerait qu'un des individus était pris de folie et les avait attaqué en premier. C'est... très intrigant..."

Une nouvelle pause s'incrusta. Un homme qui devenait fou... La description était bien trop exhaustive pour que je puisse comprendre les raisons. Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. Je proposai :

"Je ne sais guère ce qui en est vraiment mais, une fois que je serai complètement rétabli, j'irai dans la forêt et..."  
"Tu n'iras pas dans la forêt."

Ma phrase resta en suspens au bout de mes lèvres. Ma bouche était entrouverte comme arrêtée dans son acte. Je mis quelques secondes à saisir les derniers mots. J'humectai mes lèvres et demandai :

"Mais pour quelle raison ?"  
"Le roi fou te recherche activement." déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. "Tu dois t'effacer d'eux pendant un temps. Si jamais, ils te trouvent sur nos terres... Je ne me permettrai pas de mettre en danger notre peuple."

La matriarche avait raison. Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde. Ils ne doivent pas me trouver ici, tel que je connais les Hommes, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous éradiquer pour m'avoir.

"Je comprends, matriarche."  
"Bien, mon enfant." Elle posa sa main sur mon bras. "Va retrouver Ratonhnhaké:ton. Il t'attend avec impatience."

Elle retira sa main et retourna méditer en fixant le paysage. J'acquiesçai et ajoutai une dernière chose.

"Je vous promets de tenir parole cette fois-ci."  
"Je te fais confiance, Haytham."

Je tournai les talons et rentrai chez moi. Je devais vraiment tenir cet engagement. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui devait être la première et la dernière fois. J'espérais que mon "absence" nous permettrait de retrouver la paix d'antan, au moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. C'était évidemment une euphorie car ce n'était que le commencement.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ^^**

 **A-t-il été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? ^o^**

 **J'aimerais tout d''abord remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenté mon histoire. Merci beaucoup à vous deux. XD**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;-)**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **Bon à savoir : La cautérisation avec utilisation de fer chauffé à blanc et appliqué sur une plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie à été créée au XVIe siècle et diffusée par Ambroise Paré. Mais les première mention de cette technique date depuis le Moyen-Âge dans le Tasrif (encyclopédie médicale écrite par Abulcassis, chirurgien du califat de Cordoue). Aujourd'hui, la cautérisation est toujours utilisé, elle peut être par chaleur ou par application chimique (comme le nitrate d'argent, l'acide chromique ou l'acide trichloracétique). Un exemple d'utilisation courante de cette technique est les saignement intempestifs nasales, on applique un acide sur la muqueuse pour stopper l'hémorragie.**

 **Cette technique a été popularisé lorsque les Hommes ont commencé à utiliser les armes à feu durant les combats.**

 **Bon je pense que ca sera tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ On se retrouve alors au prochain les gens. À pluche :D**


	34. Chapter 33 : Mes mensonges

**Walut tout le monde. Allez-vous bien ? ^^**

 **(Non je ne vais pas faire tout un discours mais...) Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère (comme à chaque fois que vous l'apprécierez. ^o^**

 **Je vous laisse dons à votre lecture et commenterai à la fin. ;-)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham est depuis traqué par les colons et les premières conséquences se sont faites ressentir au village.**

* * *

Depuis cette attaque, un froid s'était abattu sur le village. Beaucoup d'entre nous voulait venger leurs frères mais la matriarche arrivait encore à les persuader. Ma tentative ratée pour éliminer Washington était maintenant connu de tous. Bon nombre de personne me regardait d'un œil silencieux et accusateur. Heureusement, tous continuaient à se soutenir mutuellement et se partageaient le malheur actuelle. Comme je l'avais promis à la matriarche, je restais au village et n'en sortait nullement. J'avais beau trouver une occupation ici mais mon inactivité commençait à mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve. J'observais les allers-retours des groupes de surveillance avec envie. Je me sentais comme enfermé dans un enclos, me demandant à chaque fois de qu'il se passait hors des palissades. Dans les jours qui suivirent, rien de particulier n'était à déclarer, du moins, c'était ce qu'on me disait. Ziio s'occupait de la chasse et ramenait à chaque fois un gibier. Parfois elle accompagnait un groupe de surveillance. L'incident m'avait rendu assez tendu lorsqu'elle sortait hors du village. Elle avait remarqué mon anxiété. Par conséquent, à chaque départ, elle me prévenait où elle allait et me rassurait comme un enfant, ce qui me vexait un peu je devais l'avouer.

Je profitai de ces jours pour faire le point de la situation. C'était ma faiblesse qui m'avait fait échouer. Le seul moyen qui me venait en tête de devenir plus fort était de m'entraîner. Alors, dans une zone isolée du village, je m'entraînais. Sur un arbre mort, je le tapais de mon épée d'entraînement et cherchais de nouvelle parade qui pourrait inverser l'issue d'un combat. Parfois, j'achevais mon adversaire imaginaire d'un coup de ma lame secrète en faisant le mouvement approprié sans pour autant sortir la lame. Les réflexes était encore d'actualité malgré ma convalescence. Je laissais mon fils me regarder à une distance raisonnable. Ses yeux malicieux brillait d'admiration et, de temps à autre, je le surprenais à imiter mes gestes dans le vide. Il était adorable à voir, l'enfant qui imitait son père. À ces moment-là, probablement par fierté paternelle, je donnais un puissant coups qui, souvent, ficha partiellement ma lame dans le tronc. Je lâchai alors mon arme et la laissa planter dans le bois juste pour l'impressionner en soulignant ma force. Ratonhnhaké:ton avait la bouche bée et imita immédiatement mon geste. Il le refaisait plusieurs fois comme insatisfait du résultat. Amusé, je l'appelai et lui demandai de décrocher mon épée de son support. Il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son admiration lorsque je finis par décrocher l'arme. Mon fils était à présent plus que motiver d'apprendre. Je lui apprit quelques unes de mes bottes.

Un jour cependant, plus précisément six jours après l'incident, Ziio interrompit l'entraînement de Ratonhnhaké:ton pour me parler en privée. Habituellement, elle nous regardait faire et félicitait même notre enfant lorsqu'il réussit à me désarmer. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait furieuse et cachait sa colère derrière un sourire de façade. Notre enfant lui fit un câlin et partit ranger nos armes. Je me retrouvai seul avec elle. Instinctivement, je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

"Qu'as-tu à me dire ?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et froide.  
"... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ziio." répondis-je pris au dépourvu.  
"Tu sais de quoi je parle, Haytham !"

Elle réduisit la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, les bras croisés et la démarche décidée. Je lui fis face et eut grandement du mal à soutenir son regard.

"Peux-tu... préciser le sujet ?" osai-je demander faussement ignorant.  
"Tu ne sais pas ?" s'exclama-t-elle les yeux écarquillés "Très bien. Commençons par le début."

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je redoutais grandement ce moment et retenais ma respiration.

"Tu sais que les colons te cherchent pour ce que tu as fait à Lexington." commença-t-elle calmement.  
"Oui." confirmai-je hésitant de connaître la suite.  
"Et aujourd'hui, moi et quelques frères avons rencontré quelques uns de ces gens dans la forêt."

J'acquiesçai lentement. Mon visage était ferme mais gardait difficilement son impassibilité. Mes mains devenaient moites. Mon corps s'était tendu.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ?"

Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?" implora-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Elle débordait de colère. Il ne fallait qu'un rien pour qu'elle la déferle.

"Je..."

Ma bouche était sèche. Je ne savais guère quoi dire pour ma défense. L'avait-elle découvert ? Était-ce vraiment ce à quoi je pensais ? Je décidai de feindre l'ignorance.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Cette phrase était à ce point si faux qu'elle me charcutait les lèvres. Ziio soupira d'exaspération.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi je parle ?" susurra-t-elle. "Je te parles des convois que tu as attaqué durant tes nombreuses parties de chasse !"

Je déglutis difficilement et retins ma respiration. Le jour tant redouté était venu.

"Maintenant, cela te revient-il, Haytham ?"

Je ne dis rien. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, incapable de sortir le moindre son audible. Je détournai mon regard.

"Alors, c'était vrai." dit-elle d'une voix brisée. "Tu n'as pas essayé de me contredire ou même de nier ta culpabilité."  
"Ziio..."

Je voulus poser une main sur son épaule mais elle recula. Cela me blessa.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi les as-tu attaqué ?" cria-t-elle.

Je voulus me justifier mais elle ajouta comme pour parler à elle-même.

"Je comprends maintenant les vraies raisons de la venue de Washington ici."

Le fait que cette déclaration sous-entendait était dure à admettre mais était véridique.

"Ziio, je..."

Je serrai les dents et regardai le sol, incapable de trouver mes mots.

"Je t'écoute." déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Sa posture était sévère, les bras croisés, les pieds ancrés dans le sol et les sourcils froncés. J'avais commis une faute et je devais maintenant en payer le prix. Je la regardai dans les yeux.

"Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui était pour votre sécurité." avouai-je presque suppliant. "Je... je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin..."  
"Pour notre sécurité, dis-tu ?" m'interrompit-elle "Regarde ce que ça a donné ! Regarde comment tu t'en es sorti !"

Elle leva son bras et me pointa de sa main avant de recroiser ses bras.

"Mais ce ne sont pas les conséquences qui me chagrinent le plus, ce sont les mensonges que tu as proféré !"

La colère faisait trembler sa voix. Ses yeux sombres s'humidifiaient.

"Combien de fois es-tu parti du village pour chasser ? Combien d'homme as-tu tué ?"

Chacune de ses questions était un coup de poignard en plus. Je gardais la tête basse et serrai mes poings.

"Combien de fois nous as-tu trompé, Haytham ?" Elle fit une courte pause. "Dis-le moi."

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le trouble envahissait mon être.

"Ziio, je..." Mes mains se mouvaient frénétiquement essayant d'illustrer mes dires. "J'admets de t'avoir menti d'innombrable fois mais je te promets que c'était pour vous protéger, toi et Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Je fis une brève pause avant de continuer d'une voix tremblante.

"Et... Je sais que j'ai été idiot d'avoir agi comme ça... Mais je peux t'affirmer, sincèrement, que ce n'était que pour votre bien..."

Pendant une seconde, le visage de la jeune femme se détendait. La sympathie et la compréhension avait traversé son regard. Pendant cette même seconde, j'eus un brin d'espoir, l'espoir d'avoir réussi à me justifier mais il fut rapidement balayé par ce qui suivit.

"Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Haytham." déclara-t-elle froidement.  
"Qu..."  
"Tu m'as bien entendu ! Certes, même si c'était pour nous, tu n'as pas pensé à mes frères et sœurs dans ton histoire ! Tu ne penses qu'à ce qui t'importe le plus et le reste, tu..." Elle semblait chercher des mots. "Tu les abandonnes à leur sort."

Il ne servait à rien de l'interrompre maintenant. Il fallait mieux que la tempête se calme.

"Et surtout, je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète une nouvelle fois, tu te mets en danger inutilement. Tu veux à ce point mourir pour nous ?" s'exclama-t-elle. "Quelqu'un a encore besoin de toi et ne me dis que tu l'as oublié."

Je ne l'avais pas oublié, au contraire...

"Non, jamais je n'oublierai notre fils pour rien au monde." murmurai-je.  
"Je l'espère bien."

Elle tourna les talons et me laissa en plan. La discussion était terminée. Je ne savais guère comment décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. De la peur ? De la tristesse ? De la honte ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je sentis un grand vide en moi. Notre dispute avait sûrement attiré l'attention de quelques oreilles vagabondes mais qu'est-ce que je m'en contrefichais. Je regardais ma femme s'éloigner, le regard triste. Je détestais la voir ainsi. Je me tournai vers l'arbre et le cognai rageusement de toutes mes forces d'un coup de poing. Je sentis des craquements inquiétants parcourir ma main, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je n'étais qu'un idiot.

Je décidai d'aller au bord de la rivière et regardai l'horizon, espérant que cela me calmerait. Dans une certaine mesure, j'étais satisfait que cela soit Ziio qui l'ait découvert en première. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je ne saurais pas comment m'en sortir. Je soupirai. Je redoutais énormément les jours à venir, peut-être me pardonnera-t-elle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, nos futures discussion seraient plus que glaciales. J'avais commis des erreurs, certes, mais je pouvais encore me préparer pour ceux qui allaient venir. J'avais encore du pain sur la planche.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre-ci. :D**

 **Vous a-t-il bien plu ? Je l'espère tout cas. ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis d'avoir lu et commenté mon chapitre. Merchi beaucoup :D**

 **Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire. Ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou mettre mon histoire en favori. ^o^**

 **Mes commentaire** **^^:**

 **Petits conseils** **: Je vais vous donner des conseils sur " _Comment soutenir un regard_ " ou dit d'une autre manière " _Comment gagner dans une bataille de regard"_ :**

 **Tout d'abord, entrainez vous à fixer un objet sans cligner des yeux le plus longtemps possible (à la limite du raisonnable) jusqu'à ce que vous sentez des picotements, cherchez le meilleur moyen d'avoir les yeux humides pour éviter un assèchement (par exemple, penser à quelque chose de triste pour activer les glandes lacrimales ou/et trouver la bonne ouverture des paupières).**

 **Ensuite, vient l'application sur une vraie personne, reproduisez la même chose citée un peu plus haut sur le nez de votre interlocuteur (faites abstraction de ses yeux). Il croira que vous le regarder dans les yeux et, ainsi, il vous sera plus facile de survivre à ce bataille de regard.**

 **Par expérience, j'ai pu gagner tous mes combats de regards avec mes connaissances et, lors des oraux avec des professeurs ou des personnes hautement placées, j'ai pu soutenir leur regard et ne pas être trop intimidée. ^^**

 **Par contre ne le faites pas avec tout le monde car, dans la nature, se regarder dans les yeux est un signe de défi et peut mener à la bagarre et à l'attaque. Faites attention à vous.**

 **J'espère que ces conseils vous seront utilies. Si jamais, vous avez besoin de précision, dites le moi et je vous répondrai. ^o^**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au parochain et sur ce, à pluche :3**


	35. Chapter 34 : Expériences

**Walut les gens. Allez-vous bien ? ^o^**

 **Personnellement, je suis encore vivant donc tout va bien. ;-)**

 **Bref, donc voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la lenteur temporelle que prend mon histoire. ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture les gens. (Et je comme** **nterai à la fin comme toujours ^^)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Ziio a découvert les actes d'Haytham dans la forêt. Une dispute à donc eu lieu laissant l'homme dans une incertitude.**

* * *

Le dîner avait une atmosphère des plus froide et des plus étouffante. J'évitais de croiser le regard de Ziio et elle de même pour le mien. Ratonhnhaké:ton semblait savoir que quelque chose clochait mais préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Seuls les tintements des couverts de bois étaient les seuls à se faire entendre. L'appréhension des journées à venir me taraudait durant tout le repas. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir l'esprit occupé, ma femme aussi, je pouvais remarquer les faibles mouvements facials qui exprimaient sa réflexion. Elle était dans le doute. Nous terminâmes de dîner et fîmes la vaisselle. Le reste de la soirée se termina en toute discrétion.

Je ne pouvais dormir cette nuit-là. La dispute m'avait suffisamment ébranlé. Je tournais ses mots de long et en large, réfléchissant encore et encore. Que pouvais-je faire pour nous prévenir de ces incidents ? Seuls les entraînements me venaient en tête et malgré ces derniers jours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire que cela était insuffisant. En méditant plus profondément sur la question, je n'avais fait qu'entretenir ma maîtrise de mes armes. Peut-être devrais-je voir quelles étaient les limites du saule ? Mais de lointaines paroles de la matriarche me revinrent en tête me disant de ne pas abuser de ces pouvoirs. J'étais assez perplexe dessus. Les seuls moments où je les avais mis en application, c'étaient lors des différents batailles et durant quelques rares partie de chasse. Souvent, j'avais été au bord de l'évanouissement et avait dû me reposer. Probablement marchaient-ils comme un muscle peu entraîné et donc se fatiguant vite ? Je devais essayer.

Le lendemain même, je mis en application ce que j'avais pensé durant mon sommeil. Je retrouvai mon arbre et fis quelques échauffement avec mon épée d'entraînement. Une fois que je sentis les premières gouttes perler mon front, je m'arrêtai et repris mon souffle. Je pouvais maintenant commencer le vrai entraînement. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Pour un premier essai, j'utiliserai ma furtivité, ensuite nous verrons. J'ouvris les yeux et devint invisible. Je fonçai sur l'arbre, l'épée à la main, et frappai plusieurs violents coups dans le tronc. À chaque attaque, je lâchai un cri de rage comme pour me donner une once de force supplémentaire. J'enchaînais mes mouvements malgré une diminution importante de la puissance et de la vitesse. Après le septième coup, je tombai à genoux, l'arme se plantant dans le sol. Je redevins visible et respirais bruyamment. Des points sombres parsemaient ma vue et le sol me semblait étrangement bancal. Je passai une main sur mon visage. J'étais déjà à bout de force. J'en avais sûrement trop fait pour un premier essai. Face à Washington, il était sûr que je ne ferais pas le poids.

Je sentis qu'on me secouait et que quelque chose de chaud se posait sur ma joue. Je tournai lentement ma tête et vis mon fils accroupi, l'inquiétude au visage.

"Raké:ni ! Raké:ni ! Tu t'es fais mal ? Réponds-moi !"

Je mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qui j'avais à mes côtés et ce qu'il me disait.

"Raké:ni. Tu vas bien ?"  
"Oui." répondis-je dans une voix au bord de l'extinction.

Je m'éclaircis la voix et continuai.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, fils."

Je lui frottai la tête et lui fis un sourire rassurant. Il acquiesçai et me laissa me relever. J'eus à un moment une perte d'équilibre lorsque je me remis debout mais me rattrapai immédiatement. Ratonhnhaké:ton me tenais le bras, encore plus effrayé pour mon état. Je le remerciai et nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers des rochers où nous nous assîmes. Je reprenais tranquillement mon souffle.

"Raké:ni ?"  
"Qu'y a-t-il fils ?"  
"Comment tu as fait ça ? Tu as disparu d'un coup !" le questionna-t-il la curiosité au bord des lèvres.

Je ris silencieusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue.

"Et bien... c'est un pouvoir que j'ai réussi à obtenir."

Il prit quelque seconde pour réfléchir à l'information avant de me poser une autre question.

"Comment tu l'as eu ?"  
"C'est une très longue histoire. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grand, fils."

Il acquiesça ne demandant rien de plus. Je devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter d'avantage mon fils de mon entreprise. Si Ziio me voyait dans quel état cela pouvait me mettre, elle m'aurait sûrement empêcher d'aller plus loin. Pour aujourd'hui, je décidai de m'en tenir à cet essai et proposai finalement à mon enfant un simple entraînement qu'il accepta volontiers.

La journée se passait tranquillement. Je retrouvai Ziio qu'au moment du repas et aucun mot ne fut échangé entre nous. C'en était malheureux. La nuit, j'utilisai mon sommeil pour trouver un moyen d'optimiser le pouvoir du saule. Je réfléchissais assidûment et le lendemain, les tests avaient eu lieu. À peine l'aube s'était levé, je sortis de la maison et allai dans mon coin réservé. À cette heure-ci, seuls quelques rares femme et homme s'activaient déjà, principalement pour la chasse ou une longue préparation. Avant de commencer, je détaillai l'arbre, son écorce était assez amoché mais son tronc épais était encore suffisamment solide pour survivre. Je m'échauffai. Une fois cela fait, je décidai de découvrir les limites de mon invisibilité. Je commençai par voir combien de temps je pouvais tenir ma furtivité en étant immobile, puis en marchant et enfin en courant. Je m'arrêtais lorsque les premiers symptômes de fatigue survenaient et prenais, entre deux, une pause réparatrice. Je remarquai alors que plus l'effort était croissant, moins je pouvais être invisible. En moyenne, j'arrivais à tenir plusieurs dizaines de secondes. C'était suffisant pour les actions rapides ou pour trouver une cachette, mais mon instinct me disait qu'il fallait améliorer ça, surtout s'il fallait tenir un "leurre". Remarquant la fatigue qui me prenait, je décidai de remettre la suite des expériences pour l'après-midi.

Le déjeuner vint et je pus avoir quelques formalités avec ma femme. C'était assez encourageant.

"Vas-tu mieux ? Tes blessures te font encore souffrir ?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.  
"Oui, je vais bien et je ne sens aucune douleur." Je laissai un petit silence. "Merci Ziio."  
"Bien."

Elle avait un sourire. J'étais sur la bonne voix. L'entraînement de l'après-midi partait alors sur une note joyeuse. Je choisis cette fois-ci de voir comment était ma meute. J'appelai mes quatre loups et leur ordonnai d'attaquer l'arbre. Les claquements des mâchoires résonnaient dans l'air. La cible se faisait éplucher et dépecer sauvagement. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ils disparurent dans le sol. Je les rappelai à nouveau et ces derniers répétaient la même action. Les secondes passant, ils finirent par se volatiliser. Je répétais ces actes encore et encore. Je ne sentis qu'un léger essoufflement, sûrement dû à toute l'attention que je leur portais. Après moult répétition, je remarquai un changement dans le comportement des mes bêtes. Ils commençaient à perdre de leur vivacité dans leurs assauts, certains grognaient de désagrément. À la fin, était-ce de la fatigue qu'ils éprouvaient car ils finirent par délaisser l'objet de leur attaque. Les avais-je trop sollicités ?

"Attaquez l'arbre encore une fois." ordonnai-je.

Pour la première fois, aucun ne m'avaient obéi. Ils me regardaient et marchaient nonchalant vers moi. Je déglutis et eus un vent d'inquiétude. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Je levai un bras et réaffirmai mon autorité.

"Je vous demande d'obéir à mon ordre."

Ma phrase fut visiblement la goutte en trop car tous me montraient leurs crocs. Leurs oreilles étaient couchés et leurs poils translucides s'étaient hérissés, signe d'agressivité . Instinctivement, je sentis la chaleur de l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps. Les sens me criaient de fuir, mais c'étaient mes loups et j'étais leur chef. J'ancrai solidement les jambes au sol et les regardai d'un œil sévère. Ils ne semblaient guère se décider à changer d'avis. L'un d'eux se mit à courir et bondit dans ma direction. La surprise de son acte m'avait fait dégainé ma lame secrète. Je reçus un choc surprenant au niveau de mon torse et tombai à la renverse. Sur le dos désormais, tout ce je vis était une gueule blanche rempli de crocs frôlant mon visage. Je paniquai et des sueurs froides coulaient à mes tempes. Sans réfléchir, je plantai ma lame dans le poids qui m'écrasait.

"Partez !" arrivai-je à dire dans une voix étouffée.

Toute la meute disparut immédiatement. J'étais encore allongé par terre et prenais de grandes bouchées d'air. Mon cœur battait mes côtes et tous mes muscles s'étaient tendus, prêts à réagir au quart de tour. J'étais encore en alerte et me relevais lentement, m'arrêtant de temps à autre pour voir s'il y avait encore un possible danger. Une fois sur pied, je fixai ce qui restait du charnier de bois. Il était encore entier mais quasiment tout son écorce était parti et des fentes de toutes tailles parcouraient sa surface. C'était presque effrayant de voir ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire. Je soupirai. Ils avaient sûrement une volonté propre car ils m'avaient désobéi mais, surtout, ils s'étaient retournés contre moi... Je frémis en repensant aux dernières secondes. Les essais d'aujourd'hui était terminé.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et que vous continuez toujours de prendre plaisir à lire mon histoire. ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent. Quelle joie de recevoir les reviews. ^O^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes d'avoir lu mes chapitres. N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à mettre mon histoire en favori. :D**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **Je suis assez pointilleuse sur des détails qui pourraient être assez futiles. Du jour au lendemain, un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué fait soudain son coming-out et met à mal ce que j'avais imaginé. Par exemple, dans le jeu, Haytham porte la lame secrète à son bras droit, alors que dans mon histoire, il la porte à son bras gauche (je dois avouer qu'au début, j'avais donné deux lames secrètes à Haytham mais, me souvenant de Forsaken, j'ai fait des modifications pour qu'il n'en ait qu'une et je n'ai pas choisi le bon bras...). Autre détail : Dans le DLC "La Tyrannie du Roi Washington", on dirait que Ratonhnhaké:ton porte deux lames secrètes, or mon Haytham n'en porte qu'un... Je verrai le moment venu... (trop d'information à traiter, trop de variable... XD)**

 **Ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain alors. À pluche :3**


	36. Chapter 35 : Inquiétudes

**Walut tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien chez vous. ^o^**

 **Bref je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dans l'introduction (comme quasiment tous les chapitres en y réfléchissant XD), mise à part la difficulté que j'ai dû faire face durant l'écriture (l'idée était là mais l'application est une autre paire de manche ^^,)**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous. :D**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Contraint de rester au village, Haytham en profite pour expérimenter ses pouvoirs et pour devenir plus fort.**

* * *

Encore un coup. Je pouvais le faire. Il le fallait. Je levai ma main gauche et cognai l'arbre. Mon mouvement était si lent qu'il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Je laissai tomber mon membre. Je respirais assez bruyamment, la chaleur de l'effort me faisait ignorer la fraîcheur de la matinée. Ma vue s'obstruait de sombre et le sol était devenu trop instable. J'annulai ma furtivité et me trainai jusqu'à un rocher. Je m'assis dessus et reprenais des forces.

Cela faisait presque quatre jours depuis la fin des essais que je tentais d'augmenter l'endurance de ma furtivité. Mes expériences avaient été plus qu'instructives. J'avais remarqué que la furtivité du Loup se maintenait de moins en moins bien avec le temps car elle épuisait rapidement mon corps en plus d'altérer mes sens. Après une trop longue utilisation, je devenais alors vulnérable et mettais plusieurs minutes à m'en remettre. La perte de repère engendrée m'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Dans une situation critique, ma vie s'éteindrais aussi vite que la flamme d'une bougie dans une tempête. Quant à ma meute, moins je l'utilisais, plus elle était efficace. C'étaient des esprits après tout, je ne serais guère étonné s'ils avaient une conscience, à moins que mon influence s'amoindrissait avec les nombreux appels. Je pourrais le demander la prochaine fois que je verrai le Loup. En conclusion, je devais travailler l'endurance de ma furtivité.

Durant les jours suivants, je tentais de garder le plus longtemps possible cette invisibilité. Je me mouvais, attaquais et prenais un pause lorsque ma tête commençait à tourner. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de m'être amélioré car, malgré la limite de mon corps atteinte, j'arrivais à me maintenir et pouvais encore faire quelques actions avant d'abandonner. C'était assez encourageant. Malheureusement, je sentais de nouveaux effets secondaires. Les nuits m'étaient agitées. Je peinais à trouver le sommeil. Malgré ce désagrément qui, je devais l'avouer, m'était plus que familier, je fus capable de tenir le rythme que je m'étais imposé. Le matin était réservé à mon entraînement et l'après-midi, à d'autres activités tout aussi lucratives. Les groupes de surveillances continuaient leur ronde en forêt. Il semblerait que les recherches pour me trouver se soient calmées sur nos terres, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle en soit. Je pouvais me consacrer sans m'inquiéter d'avantage à mes affaires et le village semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix. Même si, en théorie, je pouvais sortir du village, je préférais y rester. Par conséquent, ma relation avec Ziio s'était grandement améliorée et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Notre enfant l'avait aussi remarqué et semblait encore plus jovial que d'habitude. Il était toujours souriant et nous entourait souvent de ses bras fins.

La routine s'était installée. Mon évolution semblait se stabiliser et ne dénotait aucune amélioration probant. Je fis une pause lors d'un entraînement et réfléchissais. Que fallait-il faire ? Mon corps s'était-il habitué à cet effort et avait-il donc réussi à repousser ses limites ? Je voulais m'améliorer, peut-être devrais-je tenir plus longtemps. Je reprenais mon exercice et cette fois-ci, je décidai de garder ma furtivité pour une plus longue durée. Invisible, je cognais mon arbre et esquivais des coups imaginaires. Les points noires finirent par apparaître mais je continuai mes efforts et ne m'arrêtai pas. Les premiers vertiges suivirent peu de temps après. Je sentais bien que mes mouvements étaient devenus désordonnés mais continuais à me mouvoir même si je ratais lamentablement la cible, je devais tenir bon. Rapidement, tout devenait confus. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Que faisais-je déjà ? Quel était ... mon but ? Pourquoi tout cela ? Tout était flou... Je ne voyais plus rien. Des picotements parcouraient mon corps. Je ne sentais plus mes membres. Les bougeais-je ? Cette chaleur... elle devenait insupportable. Même l'air que je respirais était bouillant. Je ne savais ce que j'avais murmuré à ce moment-là car tout était devenu noir.

Je me sentais affaibli. Mon corps était si lourd. Je sentais un sol sous mon dos. Que s'était-il passé ? J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Tout était encore assez vague. Je passai lentement une main sur mon visage et me massai les globes. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je regardai ce que j'avais devant moi. Rien. Juste un plafond éclairé de blanc. Je tournai ma tête et regardai tout autour de moi. Rien. Je me levai en m'aidant de mes bras et reprenais lentement mes esprits. J'étais dans un songe. Pour quelle raison m'avait-on emmené là ? Je regardai une nouvelle fois les environs, tournant sur moi-même.

"Loup, est-ce toi qui a fait ça ?"

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je fis quelque pas dans ce lieu vierge et entendis un grognement à proximité. Je me tournai vers le bruit et vis le concerné apparaître. Le canin fantomatique s'approcha. Dans sa démarche, il gardait la tête basse et sa queue était baissée. Quelque chose semblait le déranger, voire l'inquiéter. À un mètre de moi, il s'arrêta et leva sa tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"As-tu... quelque chose à me dire ?" demandai-je hésitant.

Je m'accroupis à son niveau. Le Loup s'approcha et se laissa toucher. Il eut un faible gémissement. Il voulait me prévenir de quelque chose mais de quoi...

"Peux-tu me le dire ?"

Bien sûr il ne me répondit pas. Il se retourna et s'éloigna.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Je me remis debout et commençai à le suivre. Il m'avait senti et, dans un claquement de crocs, il courut. J'accélérai mes pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Une lumière éblouissante vint le recouvrir et je dus m'arrêter et me couvrir les yeux. Il avait disparu.

Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, je n'étais plus dans le songe. Tout était familier... un plafond de branches tressées ? Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Je sentis qu'on me posait quelque chose d'humide sur mon front. J'entendis des murmures à proximité, encore dans les vapes, je ne pus comprendre un seul mot. Je commençai à relever le haut de mon corps en poussant avec mes bras. Des mains se posèrent délicatement sur mon torse et m'ordonnèrent de me recoucher. Je n'avais plus la force d'obéir. Une fois allongé, une de ces mains alla caresser ma joue et l'envahir d'une chaleur réconfortante.

"Reste allongé. Tu es épuisé." murmura une voix.

Je clignai des yeux et pus enfin distinguer Ziio à mes côtés. Elle avait un visage calme mais inquiet et me scrutait d'un regard médical.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" arrivai-je à prononcer d'une voix faible.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise de m'entendre parler et me répondit avec un sourire réconfortant :

"Tu t'es évanoui durant ton entraînement."

Elle remplaça le torchon et le posa sur mon front.

"Ne parle plus. Tu dois encore te reposer."

J'acquiesçai et me laissai faire. Je fermai les yeux en attendant de trouver le sommeil. J'en profitai pour affiner mon ouïe et écouter tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'entendais la voix de ma femme discutant avec une autre éraillée par le temps, celle de Oiá:ner.

"Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment à cause de ça ?" demanda Ziio nerveuse. "Haytham dormait mal les précédentes nuits..."  
"S'il ne se reprend pas très vite, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne pourra plus rien faire pour le sauver." coupa la vielle femme.

Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

"J'ai déjà discuté avec lui et il m'a promis de ne rien faire qui pourrait l'inquiéter et nous inquiéter."  
"Combien de fois t'a-t-il promis, ma fille ?"

Elle inspira et continua.

"Il ne semble guère conscient de ce qui lui arrive. Regarde la vérité en face, il a changé."  
"Il n'a pas changé. Il est juste... stressé par tout ce qui se passe."

La vieille femme se dirigea vers la sortie, son bâton tapait le sol dans un rythme régulier. Ziio la suivait au pas derrière.

"Sache que je m'inquiète pour toi, Kaniehtí:io, et pour Ratonhnhaké:ton." lâcha la matriarche avant de nous laisser.

La jeune femme ne prononça aucun mot. Elle fis un pas vers foyer comme hésitante et finis par aller me voir. Elle était tout près, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Je voulus me "réveiller" et lui demander de quoi avait-elle discuter mais... je préférai ne rien faire. Son visage s'approcha du mien. Sa respiration était lente. Elle me fixait. Elle me regardait comme elle le ferait pour notre enfant, c'est-à-dire avec tendresse. Elle effleura une de mes joues avec douceur. Son toucher me donnait des frissons agréables que je pouvais difficilement m'en passer. Puis elle me déposa un rapide baiser et plaça ses lèvres à mon oreille.

" Konnorónhkwa." chuchota-elle.

Ce mot... Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon cœur faisait un bond dans la poitrine en l'entendant de sa bouche. Une fine chaleur traversa mon visage. Ziio... Elle était resté plusieurs secondes immobiles. Un sourire inconscient traça mes lèvres. Avait-elle remarqué que je n'étais pas vraiment au repos ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle sourit et partit faire ce qu'elle avait à faire tout en restant à mes côtés. Pendant quelques minutes je restais sur mon petit nuage avant de le redescendre rapidement. J'avais complètement ignoré les raisons de mon état. D'autres pensées étaient à traiter. Le Loup, que voulait-il me dire ? De quoi voulait-il me prévenir ? Et puis, la bride de discussion entre Ziio et la matriarche... De ce que j'avais compris, quelque chose clochait avec moi... Quelque chose de grave... Je devais le savoir. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille subisse ses réactions. La boule au ventre, les bras de Morphée finirent par m'emporter loin de la réalité.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Konnorónhkwa_ signifie "Je t'aime" en mohawk.**

 **Et voilà le chapitre. Vous-a-t-il plu ? :3**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de toujours commenter (et donc de m'encourager au passage) mon histoire. J'ai toujours hâte de recevoir une notif provenant du site (de même pour les reviews des autres personnes quand il y en a ^^).**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui ont sûrement pris leur temps pour lire mon histoire. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à mettre mon histoire en favori.**

 **Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, ma manière de faire et/ou des théorie que vous voulez partager, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je répondrai dans le chapitre suivant. ^o^**

 **Pour cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien à dire en commentaire. ^^**

 **Bon je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre-ci. On se retrouve pour le prochain alors. À pluche :3**


	37. Chapter 36 : Confessions

**Walut, Walut lecteurs /lectrices de fanfiction ! Allez-vous bien ? ^^**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de sortie et un. ;-)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuez à lire mon histoire. ^o^**

 **Bon je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin.**

 **Résumé rapide :** **Haytham decide de repousser les limites du pouvoirs du saules. Malheureusement, il finit par s'évanouir et surprend une étrange conversation entre Ziio et la matriarche durant sa convalescence.**

* * *

Je ne savais guère comment me comporter maintenant. Indifférent ? Curieux ? Inquiet ? Que pouvais-je faire... Après m'être réveillé de mon "repos", je fus accueillis par mon enfant, bien plus inquiet mais heureux de me voir. Je le pris dans mes bras et il entoura mon cou de ses bras.

"Raké:ni, ne refais plus jamais ça." dit-il dans le creux de mon cou. "J'ai cru que tu étais... étais..."

Un hoquet le prit. Je pouvais facilement terminer sa phrase. Cela me fit mal rien que d'y penser. Je posai une main consolante sur son dos et fis quelques mouvements circulaires.

"Je suis désolé, fils." lui murmurai-je coupable.  
"Tu t'es... Tu t'es effondré d'un coup et tu n'a plus bougé." rapporta-t-il "Que s'est-il passé ? On t'a fait du mal ?"

J'inspirai. Sa peur était justifiée. Je n'avais aucune excuse.

"Non, ce n'est rien. Je me suis juste écroulé de fatigue, alors ne pleure plus."

L'enfant se redressa et écrasa ses dernières larmes du dos de sa main. Je le détaillais tout en continuant à le consoler. Mon enfant avait encore grandi. À son âge, les enfants poussaient comme des champignons. Le temps passait si vite ici. Ratonhnhaké:ton releva son visage ruisselant et me fixa de ses grands yeux rougis et bouffis. Je relevai les coins de mes lèvres et lui frottai son petit crâne. Ce dernier gloussai à ce contact et retrouva sa joie.

Je fis le point de mes derniers jours. Tout d'abord, je devais arrêter mes entraînements spéciaux et me contenter que de leurs versions traditionnelles, voir mon fils en larme avait suffi à modifier les projets. Puis, je devais trouver une nouvelle stratégie pour pouvoir vaincre le roi. Évidemment, rien ne me venait en tête et je devrais peut-être mieux penser à autre chose pour le moment.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, je remarquai que Ziio était plus présente à mes côtés. Elle venait me voir régulièrement et me demandait de l'aide pour certains travaux, que je savais qu'elle y arrivait seule mais, par pur amour, j'acceptais sans hésiter. Étonnamment, elle s'était contenté des causes d'une fatigue prolongée pour mon "évanouissement". Ce n'était pas entièrement faux en soi mais je ne pouvais décemment évoquer son échange avec sa mère pendant mon repos. En parallèle, cela lui donna un argument valable pour diminuer mes heures d'entraînement. Je ne rechignai pas à cette décision étant donné que cela concordait avec mes projets. Nous passâmes alors le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. C'était fort plaisant, sa présence m'apaisait et je pus retrouver un certain équilibre. Malgré ces bons points, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à sa discussion. Il y avait un problème à mon sujet. Quelque chose qui pouvait nuire à ma famille. C'était une chose que je ne pouvais accepter. Je ne voulais guère froisser ma moitié et réfléchissais à un moyen d'aborder le sujet.

Je laissai écouler quelques jours. Je ne m'entraînais pas et utilisais alors mon temps en compagnie de ma famille. J'en profitais pour remarquer les quelques changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis. Mis à part l'attention accrue de Ziio, du coin de l'œil, je pouvais parfois distinguer la silhouette de la matriarche. Elle nous surveillait à l'écart, veillant comme tous les anciens sur les jeunes gens. Mais j'eus un certain gêne par moment. Lorsque je tournais ma tête dans sa direction, rapidement je la détournai, intimidé. Elle semblait attendre un quelconque dérapage pour intervenir et, si je devais mettre en lien avec la discussion, elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille, Ziio. Elle me surveillait. C'était oppressant. Cela ne faisait qu'affirmer la présence d'un problème. Je devais le découvrir rapidement.

Le printemps fit ses premiers pas. La végétation florissait et verdissait. Nous profitâmes, durant un après-midi, pour réparer les quelques trous dans la cloison. Nous étions seuls, notre enfant était parti s'amuser. Le moment était, selon moi, opportun pour aborder le sujet. Je l'interpelai d'abord puis posai cette question :

"Trouves-tu que je suis un bon mari et père ?"

La jeune femme arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et me regarda interloquée.

"Haytham." elle laissa une courte pause pour trouver ses mots. "Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?"

Je commençais à être moins sûr d'avoir posé cette question. J'humectai mes lèvres avant de répondre.

"Et bien... Juste par curiosité."

Elle me fixait peu convaincue et réduisit l'écart entre nous.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que ça." affirma-t-elle sérieuse. "Tel que je te connais, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Ai-je raison ?"

Je déglutis. Elle avait vu juste. Sa perspicacité était très aiguisée à mon plus grand damne pour mes dernières instants.

"Oui. Tu as raison." confirmai-je sans hésiter.  
"Et... Quelle est cette chose si tu peux me le dire ?"

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes. Si je commençai à répondre, la discussion pourrait s'étaler et s'éloigner du sujet principal. Je répondis alors ceci :

"Mmh... C'est moi qui ai posé une question en premier. Peux-tu d'abord répondre à la mienne avant que je réponde à la tienne ?"

J'affichai un léger rictus à mes lèvres. Tout d'abord vexée par cette remarque, Ziio finit par rire, amusée.

"C'est vrai." commença-t-elle. "Je vais y répondre."

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parla :

"Tu n'es pas un mauvais mari ni même un mauvais père. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut pour en être un, protecteur, fort, courageux et aimant. Pour ma part, tu es le parfait mari et père."

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et me jetai un large sourire.

"Maintenant, à ton tour de me fournir quelques explications."

Je reniflai amusé et lui obéit.

"Et bien... par où commencer..."

Je laissai mon regard vaquer dans le vide. Je ne devais rien sous-entendre sur ce que j'avais entendu.

"Pour tout te dire, Ziio... parfois, je me remets en question."

C'était un bon début. Il ne me restait plus qu'à broder dessus.

"Je... Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bon pour vous deux. J'essaye de mon mieux d'être le plus possible à vos côtés et de vous rendre heureux."

Ce n'était pas faux en soi. C'était bien mes objectifs principaux, non ?

"Mais... de temps en temps, je me demande si je suis à la hauteur..."

Peut-être devrais-je partager une partie de mes doutes. J'hésitais.

"... si finalement, au lieu de vous protéger, je suis un danger."

Ziio écarquilla ses yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette déclaration.

"Haytham..." murmura-t-elle, le souffle manquant. "Tu n'es pas un danger pour nous ni pour qui que ce soit... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

J'étais à la réflexion. Je me remémorais mes dernières semaines, cherchant un argument valable. J'eus soudain un éclat de clarté.

"Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais tellement obnubilé par votre sécurité que je t'ai menti et, par mes actes, j'ai failli condamner tout le village. J'en ai honte à chaque fois que j'y repense."

La jeune femme hochait lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Sa désapprobation se lisait sur ses lèvres.

"Alors... J'ai fini ce que j'avais à dire."

Je retournai à mon travail. Je manipulais désintéressé les quelques branches que je tenais en main. J'ignorais même ce que j'en faisais avec, j'observais ma femme du coin de l'œil. Elle réfléchissais longuement, les sourcils froncés. Elle était restée immobile, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre de moi.

"Haytham..."

Je laissai retomber les mains et me tournai lentement vers elle.

"Écoute..." débuta-t-elle calmement "Ce qui est fait est fait. Ne rumine plus sur tes erreurs."

Elle s'approcha et était maintenant face à moi. Elle effleura de sa main libre ma joue.

"Tous ces entraînements... c'étaient donc par culpabilité que tu les faisais ?"

Je ne dis rien et la laissai tirer ses conclusions.

"Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais dans le trouble ?" continua-t-elle d'une voix coupable. "Et dire que... Je te demande pardon, Haytham."

J'eus la boule au ventre. Elle était sincère et cela me toucha énormément. Je posai une main par-dessus la sienne et la caressai.

"Ne le sois pas." affirmai-je. "Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir car je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Les commissures de mes lèvres se relevèrent légèrement.

"Sache que je resterai toujours à vos côtés et vous protègerai quelque soit le danger."

Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice.

"Je sais que tu tiendras parole." ajouta-elle amusé.

C'était sur ce ton léger que nous terminâmes notre discussion. Depuis cela, Ziio se montrait plus apaisée avec moi. Je ne ressentais plus sa nervosité ou son stresse passé. Peut-être avais-je exagéré la gravité du problème évoqué ? Je réfléchissais encore trop et mes pensées étaient parties bien trop loin. Par contre, la présence de la matriarche était plus vive. Elle était toujours à proximité. Souvent, je ne la voyais pas mais je sentais sa présence. Sûrement était-ce dû à mon imagination mais se sentir épié n'était pas agréable pour tout le monde. Probablement, tel un enfant pas sage, les aînés surveillaient ses faits et gestes pour être sûrs qu'il ne récidivait pas. De ce point de vue là, c'était vexant mais restait compréhensible.

Trois jours de vrai tranquillité étaient passés. Ziio était partie chasser et moi, j'aiguisais tous les objets coupant que nous possédions, couteau, armes... Ratonhnhaké:ton, quant à lui, avait rejoint ses amis. Le retour de la végétation leur offrait de nouvelle cachette à exploiter et à découvrir. Pour le moment, rien de dangereux ou de particulier n'avait été rapporté par les tours de surveillance. Le soleil revenait nous réchauffer et les animaux sortaient de leur tanière. C'était durant un temps magnifique que j'aiguisais mon épée quand mon fils vint me voir essoufflé.

"Raké:ni !" héla-t-il.  
"Qu'y a-t-il, fils ?" demandai-je sans lever les yeux de ma lame.  
"C'est Ista... Elle est... Elle est..." essaya-t-il d'articuler.

Mes mains s'immobilisèrent. Je relevai ma tête et fixai mon enfant. La peur, l'incertitude et l'effroi se mélangeaient en lui. Un froid me glaçai le dos. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Je me levai brusquement. Mon fils compris mes intentions et ouvrait la marche. Je le suivis en courant et arrivai à l'entrée du village. Un vent d'effroi vint m'immobiliser. Dans les bras d'un des guerriers partit en éclaireur, Ziio était inconsciente, une fine traînée de sang coulait sur son front.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Rakéni_ signifie "père" en mohawk et _Ista_ signifie "mère".**

 **Voili Voilou, voilà ce chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis et Vincent Aguila d'avoir commenté mes chapitres. (Mes chers fidèles lecteurs :D)**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes d'être passé ici et de lire mon histoire. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori.**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **La fin de ce cycle commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Quand il sera achevé, je réécrirai les premiers chapitres et j'apporterai quelques corrections (principalement orthographiques) pour les autres. ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, Nocturis, le plafond n'est plus stressé, j'ai réussi à le calmer. XD**

 **Bon je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre-ci. On se retrouve alors pour le prochain. À pluche :3**


	38. Chapter 37 : Recherche

**Walut Walut tout le monde. ^^ Vous allez bien de votre côté ?**

 **Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre (blablabla)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous laisse fond à la lecture. :D (je commenterai à la fin ^^)**

 **Résumé** ** rapide : Lors d'un jour ordinaire, un guerrier ramène Ziio blessée et inconsciente au village.**

* * *

J'étais statufié. Mes yeux se portait sur ce visage aux yeux fermés. Une goutte sombre fissurait sur son front lisse de son tracé maladroit. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Ma bouche était bée et sèche à la vue de la jeune femme. Le guerrier qui la portait me remarqua et s'approcha de moi, me réveillant de ma torpeur.

" Kaniehtí:io est blessée." prononça-t-il la mine grave.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne sus quoi dire à ce moment-là. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, elle était vive et éclatante... Je lui fis signe de me suivre. Nous trottinâmes vers notre "longue maison" et, une fois à l'intérieur, nous allongeâmes délicatement Ziio sur notre couchette. Je posa ma tête sur sa poitrine et fermai les yeux. Son cœur battait et j'entendais le souffle de sa lente respiration. Elle n'était qu'inconsciente. Mon fils avait déjà récupéré un bol d'eau clair et des charpies vierges, et me les passa. Je le remerciai et me mis immédiatement au travail, le cœur lourd. J'imbibai un des tissus d'eau et nettoyai le visage de ma femme. Je recommençai cette procédure, nettoyant le sang et la terre qui avait sali ses cheveux et découvrant par la même occasion l'origine de ces traces. Sur le haut de son front, caché par quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'ébène, une tâche sombre de la taille d'une pêche avait marqué sa peau. En son centre, une fissure où son liquide vital s'était échappé avait déjà commencé sa coagulation. Elle commençait à enfler, je posai alors une charpie dessus et appuyais légèrement, espérant l'empêcher de grandir encore. Ratonhnhaké:ton était aussi à ses côtés. Il lui tenait la main et lui demandait, en murmurant, d'ouvrir les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Je me tournai et regarda avec sérieux le porteur. Il n'avait guère cillé et parler durant mon traitement. Peut-être le savait-il...

"Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ?" demandai-je calmement.  
"Lors d'une de nos rondes, nous avons entendu un cri. Nous sommes alors partis chercher sa source." commença-t-il le visage ferme. "C'est là que nous avons trouvé Kaniehtí:io inconsciente."

Je me relevai lentement tout en gardant à l'œil mon interlocuteur. Toute mon attention s'était porté sur ses dires.

"Que lui est-elle arrivée ?"  
"Nous n'en savons rien puisque nous l'avons trouvé ainsi."  
"Vous n'avez pas remarqué une quelconque présence à ce moment-là ?" questionnai-je plus impatient.

Je voulais à tout prix savoir qui ou quoi lui avait fait ça. Je sentais une fine chaleur me parcourir. Le guerrier fronçai des sourcils par réflexion et laissa couler quelques longues secondes avant de répondre.

"Effectivement, maintenant que vous le dites, il y avait des traces de bottes au sol. Elles étaient fraîches et il semblerait que leur propriétaire s'était dépêché de partir."

Cette déclaration était une douche froide. J'eus du mal à retenir un grognement. Quelqu'un avait agressé Ziio ! Pourquoi cette personne avait-elle fait ça ? Telle que je la connaissais, elle savait se défendre. Je l'examinai une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas d'autre blessure visible, aucune trace de lutte ne la marquait d'avantage... Elle avait donc été prise par surprise ! Quelle lâcheté ! Je soupirai. Pas de conclusion hâtive. Il y avait plus important à faire. Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur.

"Merci pour cette information mon ami et merci d'avoir ramener Ziio vivante." terminai-je en lui présentant la main.

Il acquiesça et me la serra fermement avant de partir, nous laissant seuls. Ratonhnhaké:ton continuait ce que j'avais laissé en plan.

"Ista, réveille toi..." murmurait-il comme une prière.

Il retrempa sa charpie et le posa sur la blessure, les deux mains dessus. Je m'accroupis et posai une main consolante sur son épaule.

"Fils, je vais continuer à m'occuper de ta mère. Pendant ce temps, va rejoindre tes amis." déclarai-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il acquiesçai et abandonna sa charpie. Il fit deux pas vers la sortie et se retourna, me regardant les yeux d'inquiétude.

"Tout va bien Ratonhnhaké:ton. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter."

Il hocha la tête et, au moment où il tourna ses talons, nous entendîmes un faible gémissement. L'enfant arrêta son mouvement. Nous vîmes alors Ziio bouger lentement sa tête sur le côté. L'incertitude qui avait peint le visage de mon fils avait laissé place à de la surprise puis à de la joie. Il se précipita à son chevet et posa ses mains sur son bras.

"Ista ! Ista ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" l'appela-t-il plein d'espoir. "Ista !"

Cette joie était partagée. C'était un très bon signe.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton. Du calme." dis-je avec un sourire véritable.

Je lui frottai sa tête.

"Elle a encore besoin de repos. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, elle va bientôt se réveiller."  
"Oui Raké:ni."

Je pris des bandages et entourai délicatement la tête de la blessée. L'enfant était resté immobile et me regardait faire avec l'attention qui était propre aux enfants de son âge. Je ne lui redemandais pas d'aller rejoindre ses amis, il l'aurait fait à contrecœur sinon. Une fois terminé, je pris quelques secondes pour détailler son visage endormi. Elle respirait la sérénité et semblait plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Je décidai de préparer une de ses tisanes en attendant son réveil. Je me levai et laissai mon enfant veiller sur elle. Je cherchai dans la maison ces herbes séchées. Je fouillai les différents pots que je voyais, j'inspectai sous les couchettes et eut même recours à mon odorat.

"Raké:ni, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Je fis une pause à l'identification d'un quelconque pot pour répondre.

"Je cherche les herbes pour le thé..."

Je pris une pincée de son contenu et l'examinai avec minutie. Ce n'était toujours pas l'objet de ma quête. Je reposai la pot là où je l'avais trouvé, déçu.

"...Tu sais, Ista avait l'habitude de m'en faire lorsque j'étais en mauvais état."

L'enfant eut soudain une expression révélatrice.

"Mais Raké:ni." commença-t-il. "On a utilisé les dernières feuilles durant l'hiver !"

J'arrêtai mon mouvement et regardai mon enfant, légèrement déconfit.

"Ha... bon... et bien... Pas de thé pour aujourd'hui."

Et dire que je voulais lui faire une petite surprise. Je soupirai et reposai le récipient que j'avais en main.

"Raké:ni, Raké:ni !" appela mon enfant.

Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction et fut tout ouï.

"Tu sais, le printemps revient. Tu pourras sûrement trouvé quelques feuilles mûres. Sinon tu peux toujours demander à Akshotha, elle en a toujours en réserve."

L'enfant eut un petit rire et était curieux de connaître ma réponse qui ne tarda pas à sortir.

"Et bien, je ne vais pas déranger ta grand-mère pour si peu."

Je m'approchai de lui et lui frottai la tête.

"Je vais plutôt aller en récupérer moi-même. Comme ça, on en aura en réserve."  
"D'accord. Pendant ce temps, je veillerai sur Akenistén:'a." déclara-t-il avec conviction.  
"Très bien alors." Je pris mon couteau, mon pistolet et ma lame secrète. "Je te la confie."

Je mis mon manteau, saluai mon enfant tout souriant et partis dans la forêt. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds ici. Le printemps revenait, les effluves florales me titillaient le nez et les lieux étaient grouillant de vie. La verdure colorait les arbres et le Soleil éclairait plus passionnément la terre. Je trottinais dans ce décor de renaissance. Je scannai le sol à la recherche de ces fameux herbes et déployai mes sens au maximum. Pour le moment, je faisais choux blanc malgré l'utilisation de ma vision d'aigle. Je décidai de m'approcher des falaises. Je grimpai à un arbre et me déplaçai de branche en branche, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour observer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je finis par remarquer quelque chose de cacher dans les hautes herbes. Je descendis de mon perchoir. Je me baissai et ramassai l'objet. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Mais c'est..."

C'était le couteau de Ziio. Elle l'avait sûrement fait tomber lorsqu'elle était passée par ici. Je rangea l'arme et regardai plus attentivement les environs. Je finis par trouver une place à deux mètres du couteau où la terre humide à été récemment retournée. Je m'accroupis et effleurai les traces. Je touchai une zone anormalement sombre et, une fois que j'eus levé mes doigts pour les examiner, je compris que c'était du sang. Le sang de Ziio. Un relent de colère vint serrer ma poitrine. Il m'avait suffi de lever légèrement le yeux pour trouver les traces de bottes. Instinctivement, je remontai la piste, les yeux baissés au sol. Les pas étaient assez espacés, leur propriétaire avait couru. Si je me référais à ce qu'avait dit le guerrier, un homme avait pris la fuite... Cela concordait. J'eus un rictus, il allait le payer...

Je finis par entrevoir un campement militaire. C'était des tuniques bleus qui s'étaient installés sur nos terres. Au vue du peu tente présent, ils devaient être à peine une dizaine. Je décidai de les espionner et me rapprochai d'eux dans la végétation. Quelques uns faisaient des rondes autour du camps, d'autres jouaient aux cartes sur une caisse, pariant leur maigre revenu, et le reste ne faisait rien de particulier si ce n'est que discuter. Je restais à ma position et tendais l'oreille.

"On s'ennuie ici, il n'y a rien à faire." déclara l'un d'entre eux.  
"Ouais. C'est dommage qu'ils aient arrêté la battue. On ne serait pas ici à attendre un ordre."

Que des choses inutiles...

"Paire d'as et j'ai gagné le blé !" s'exclama un des joueurs.  
"Pff... La malchance me colle à la peau." répondit tristement son comparse.  
"T'inquiète pas. Un jour tu en auras. D'ailleurs, tu as rencontré une femme aujourd'hui, non ?"  
"Effectivement, une sauvage qui vit dans la forêt. Je n'ai rien pu faire..."  
"Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois."

Les hommes riaient de bon train. Je sentis ma mâchoire se crisper. Alors c'était lui... Je l'ai enfin trouvé. Ma lame secrète était dégainée. Mes lèvres étaient retroussées. Il avait blessé Ziio... Je sentis un grognement dans ma gorge. Le loup en moi était impatient... Il n'y avait rien pour m'en empêcher... J'avais promis de la protéger. Il devait le payer. C'était des ennemis, ils pouvaient nous attaquer. Je devaient les arrêter avant qu'ils n'agissent ! J'appelai mes loups et ordonnai l'attaque.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **Raké:ni signifie "père" en mohawk, Ista signifie "mère", Akhso signifie "grand-mère" mais ici, Ratonhnhaké:ton a utilisé 'Aksótha' car il lui fait référence, tout comme pour 'Akenistén'a' qui signifie littéralement "ma mère".**

 **Et voilà, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'il vous donne toujours envie de le lire. ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis (ma fidèle lectrice ^^) d'avoir commenté et donc de m'encourager à écrire. Merci beaucoup ^O^**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes (ou non) d'être venu ici pour lire mon histoire et de l'avoir mis en favori. ^^**

 **Si cela n'est pas dejà fait, vous pouvez poser une review et/ou mettre mon histoire en favori. ;-)**

 **Les commentaires :**

 **Je pense que la fin se pointera dans une petite poignée de chapitre. Les croquis est fait et il ne me reste plus qu'à les rédiger ^^. Je repense aux débuts de cette histoire et je n'aurais pas imaginé dépasser la vingtaine de chapitre XD (la vie réserve pas mal de surprise).**

 **En tout cas, si vous avez des théories ou des questions, vous pourriez en faire part si vous avez ' envie et je commenterai dans le chapitre suivant. ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, Nocturis, même s'"il" ne peut guère agir, il reste tout de même au première loge pour le voir dormir. :3**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour ce chapitre. On se retrouve au prochain alors, à pluche tout le monde. :3**


	39. Chapter 38 : Vengeance

**Walut tout le monde. Vous portez-vous bien ? ^o^**

 **Bon, moi ça va. Je suis toujours en vie ^^**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est sorti et vous pouvez maintenant le lire autant que vous le voulez. ^^**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai comme toujours à la fin ;-)**

 **Résumé rapide :** **Ziio est revenue blessée et inconsciente au village. Alors qu'il cherchait des herbes pour le thé, Haytham retrouve le coupable et, aveuglé par la rage, ordonne l'attaque.**

* * *

"Reculez ! Reculez !" beugla l'homme dans une voix pouvant faire pâlir les plus grands sopranos.

Il était aculé à un arbre, les fesses au sol et creusait la terre de ses bottes en tentant de reculer. La pâle frayeur masquait son visage larmoyant. Je fis un pas vers lui. Il cria de plus belle et tremblait comme une feuille au vent. Un de mes loups s'avança aussi, claquant sa gueule. L'homme couina et finit par s'agenouiller, le front contre terre, suppliant.

"Pitié ! Pitié, Seigneur ! Épargnez ma vie !" lâcha-t-il en dernier espoir.

Je roulai mes yeux. Qu'il était pitoyable ! Mon animal grogna plus fortement le faisant lâcher un nouvel flot de supplication.

"Seigneur, protégez-moi ! Je vous demande pardon pour mes péchés. Pardon, Pardon !"

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

"Tais-toi maintenant !" ordonnai-je impatient. "Aie moins un peu de courage !"

Il releva lentement le haut de son corps tremblotant. Ses bras avaient conservés leur position de supplication et étaient comme fusionnés à son corps. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur sa face. Il déglutit.

"Que... Que voulez-...v...vous ?" arrivait-il à bégayer.

J'eus un sourire malsain.

"Je veux juste te faire payer ce que tu lui as fait." sifflai-je entre les dents.  
"Mais... Mais de quoi vous par... parlez ?"

Je me baissai, le pris par le col et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas, hein ?" susurrai-je menaçant "Pourtant, il y a quelques minutes, tu as parlé d'elle..."  
"Je... Je ne sais pas ! Je vous dis que je ne sais pas !" couina-t-il comme un porc qu'on égorgeait.  
"Ha ? Tu ne sais donc pas ?" Je le rapprochai encore, au point que nos fronts se frôlèrent. "Si, je te parle d'une jeune femme mohawk ce matin, tu dois t'en rappeler, je me trompe ?"

La surprise vint illuminer son visage. Sa bouche devenait bée et était entre-temps saccadé par quelques tremblements.

"Je... J'ai... Je n'ai rien fait !" murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé, vrai... vraiment désolé..."  
"Tu es désolé. Tu es désolé !" hurlai-je dans ma dernière phrase. "Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle aurait pu mourir par ta faute !"  
"Je... Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour elle !" s'étrangla-t-il.  
"Tu n'aurais rien dû faire ! Maintenant, tu vas le payer !"

À ce dernier mot, ma victime semblait avoir pris du poil de la bête et se débattit violemment. Il avait empoigné ma main et tentait de desserrer son étreinte. Il battait des pieds, secouait violemment la tête de droite à gauche et hurlait hystérique:

"À moi ! Au secours !"

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en rajouter plus que je plantai ma lame secrète dans sa jugulaire. Il lâcha un dernier glapissement qui s'étouffait dans une mousse rougeâtre. Je le balançai satisfait. Il fit un bruit sourd en atterrissant et roula un peu pour se mettre sur le dos, les bras en croix. Alors qu'il semblait mort, sa main, ou plutôt des doigts, bougeaient encore. Je regardai mon loup et lui fit signe. Il comprit mon message et acheva ce misérable en arrachant sa gorge de ses crocs. Je me retournai et regardai la scène qui se présentait devant moi. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien de vivant. J'avais éliminer tous ces hommes sans ménagement, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. J'eus un rire nerveux. Ils étaient sous les ordres de Washington après tout. Je regardai mes mains tachetées de sang. Je devais en être recouvert après un tel massacre. Je partis alors vers la rivière pour me nettoyer un peu. Au bord de l'eau, je me lavai les mains et le visage. Je tentais aussi d'atténuer les tâches sombres qui salissaient mes manches, tant bien que mal. Je pourrais me justifier en disant qu'il y avait un puma qui m'avait pris pour cible. L'excuse était plutôt bonne. Je soupirai. C'était fini, j'avais vengé Ziio. J'inspirai un grand coup et me levai. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié ma mission première ici, chercher les herbes. Je courus aller les trouver.

Les herbes en main, je rentrais satisfait de ma promenade. Je me dirigeai vers notre "longue m9aison". Ratonhnhaké:ton se leva en souriant lorsque je posai mes pieds dans notre foyer. J'allai rejoindre ma famille, brandissant fièrement l'objet de ma quête.

"Tout s'est bien passé, fils ?" demandai-je en déposant les herbes dans un coin.  
"Oui. Je me suis occupé d'Ista comme tu l'avais demandé, Raké:ni." répondit-il enjoué.

J'eus un petit rire et lui frotta la tête. L'enfant alla prendre ce que j'avais ramené et me laissa voir Ziio. Elle dormait paisiblement, le visage vierge de toute expression. Elle était si belle. Du dos de mes doigts, j'effleurai sa joue tendrement et déposa un léger baiser sur sa peau lisse.

"Raké:ni ?"  
"Qu'y a-t-il Ratonhnhaké:ton ?" questionnai-je en me levant.  
"Ce n'est pas la bonne plante." déclara l'enfant embêté. "On ne peut pas faire de tisane avec ça."

Je le regardai les yeux rond, ne sachant quoi dire. Trouver un homme capable de se défendre et de s'enfuir était un jeu d'enfant, mais trouver une simple plante immobile que je voyais suffisamment pour le reconnaître ...

"...Et bien..."  
"Ne t'en fait pas Raké:ni." me devança-t-il souriant. "C'est l'intention qui compte."  
"C'est gentil à toi."  
"Ne bouge pas. C'est à mon tour d'aller en chercher maintenant."

Il se leva et trottina jusqu'à la sortie. Je souris à sa déclaration, amusé.

"Et où vas-tu en trouver, fils ?"

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'extérieur et se retourna toujours souriant.

"Je vais aller en chercher chez Akshotha bien sûr."  
"Ce ne sera pas la peine, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

La matriarche apparut et recouvrait l'enfant de son ombre. Il la laissa entrer et la suivais en sautillant. Elle me salua poliment et regardai les herbes qui avaient été abandonnées.

"Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre mon enfant." déclara-t-elle à mon intention.  
"Oui... effectivement." confirmai-je légèrement gêné.

Elle eut un rire franc et prépara sa tisane. Une fois qu'elle eut posé la théière au feu, elle alla voir sa fille et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles pour moi. Elle lui prit sa main et la serra comme pour lui donner le courage d'aller mieux. Même si elle gardait son sang-froid, je vis de la tristesse dans son regard. Malgré ses rides qui masquaient ses traits, elle était inquiète pour elle. Elle hochai de temps en temps la tête comme plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle finit par la lâcher et vint me voir. Elle me posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Continue de t'occuper de Kaniehtí:io comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant, Haytham." murmurai-t-elle presque comme une prière.  
"Ne vous en faites pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

Elle eut un bref sourire, me fit deux petites tapes à l'épaule et s'en alla après avoir câliné son petit-fils. Nous retournâmes à nos occupations et surveillions la théière. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Nous tournâmes tous deux nos têtes vers la jeune femme. Elle s'était plaqué une main sur son visage, massant lentement ses yeux, et s'étirait. Ratonhnhaké:ton me regarda sans cacher sa joie et arriva en premier à la couchette.

"Ista. Ista. Comment tu te sens ?" chuchota-il.  
"Mmh... j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne." répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée. "Et toi, comment vas-tu Ratonhnhaké:ton ?"  
"Bien mais j'ai juste eu peur pour toi."

Ziio se redressa et s'assit. Elle prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et le câlina pour se faire pardonner. Je les rejoignis et m'assis à ses côtés. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approchai de moi. Ratonhnhaké:ton termina son étreinte et laissa Ziio prendre mon visage et m'embrasser.

"Tu nous as manqué, Ziio." murmurai-je dans le creux de son oreille.  
"Heureuse de m'être réveillée alors."

Elle eut un de ces sourires qui pouvaient attendrir mon être. Je l'admirais silencieusement jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'eau bouillir. Je me levai et versai le liquide dans un verre. Je le donnai à la jeune femme qui me remercia. Rassuré maintenant, Ratonhnhaké:ton était parti rejoindre ses amis à la demande de sa mère. Je m'assis de nouveau à ses côtés et sortis son couteau de ma ceinture.

"Je crois que tu as perdu ceci."

Je lui tendis son bien. Ziio me regarda étonnée.

"Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"  
"Dans la forêt, à peu près là où on t'a retrouvé."

Elle prit son couteau et le tourna entre ses doigts avant de le ranger.

"Merci Haytham."  
"De rien mon amour." dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle gloussa et rougissait à vue d'œil. Les minutes qui suivirent étaient au calme, des minutes reposantes pour nous deux. Ziio buvait tranquillement sa tasse et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Je l'admirais un nouvelle fois. Sans son bandage, elle était parfaite.

"Dis-moi, Ziio, peux-tu me dire comment tu t'es blessé ?" demandai-je presque naïvement.

Elle tourna sa tête et eut un sourire gêné.

"Et bien." commença-t-elle plongée dans ses réflexions. "Comme tu le sais, j'étais partie chasser. Je poursuivais un lapin depuis les hauteurs."

Il n'y avait rien d'anormal jusque là. Tout semblait s'être passé pour le mieux jusqu'à l'agression. Cette dernière pensée me fit serrer les poings et sentir une chaleur me traverser.

"Tu vas trouver cela ridicule mais..." elle eut un rire nerveux. "... Je n'avais plus fait attention à là où je marchais. Une branche trop fragile s'était brisé sous mes pieds et je suis tombée. Ça devait être à ce moment-là que je m'étais cogné car je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après jusqu'à maintenant."

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **Raké:ni signifie "père" en mohawk, Ista signifie "mère", Akhso signifie "grand-mère" mais ici, Ratonhnhaké:ton a utilisé 'Aksótha' car il lui fait référence.**

 **Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et que vous continuez à prendre plaisir à lire mon histoire. :D**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de sa fidélité et d'avoir commenter. Merchi beaucoup à toi. ^^**

 **Et je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent ici pour lire mon histoire.N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. Toutes les questions que vous poserez auront leur réponse dans le chapitre suivant. ^o^**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **J'ai récemment relu tous mes chapitres qui ont été écrits jusqu'à maintenant et c'est assez impressionnant le chemin qui a été parcouru. ^^**

 **À chaque fois que j'en écrit un, je me demande s'il y a une suite logique dans tout ça, s'il y a bien une cohérence. ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review, ça me serait fort utile. ^o^**

 **D'ailleurs, Nocturis, quand on sait que notre cher protagoniste dort sans porter de hauts... :3 (héhé)**

 **Bon, ça sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve alors pour le prochain et portez vous bien. À pluche :3**


	40. Chapter 39 : Erreurs

**Walut les gens ^^ Etiez-vous impatient ? ;-)**

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme à chaque fois, je commenterai à la fin en vois laissant à votre lecture. ^^**

 **Bref, Bonne lecture. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide :** **Dans un accès de rage, Haytham a punis par la mort ceux qu'il croit coupable de l'état de Ziio. De retour chez lui et après avoir écouté sa femme, il se rend compte de son erreur.**

* * *

Je ne disais rien. Mon esprit était en pleine réflexion, faisant des liens avec ses derniers dires. Un branche s'était brisé sous ses pieds... elle s'était cognée et avait perdu connaissance... Ma bouche devenait sèche. Il y avait bien eu un homme, non ?

"Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment-là ?" demandai-je peu confiant.  
"Non, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir remarqué une quelconque présence."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. S'il n'y avait eu personne alors, pourquoi m'avait-on rapporté qu'il y en avait un ?

"D'ailleurs, comment m'a-t-on retrouvé ?"

Elle prit une petite gorgée, attendant ma réponse. Si je me souvenais bien de ce qu'on m'avait dit...

"On avait entendu un cri..." répondis-je d'une voix monotone.  
"Je vois."

Un silence reposant pour elle mais lourd pour moi s'étirait. Un cri avait été entendu et des guerriers de notre village avaient accouru... Logiquement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir entendu... L'homme... Le soldat... J'arrêtai de respirer. Qu'avais-je fait ?

"Haytham. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Ziio me regarda inquiète, les sourcils légèrement froncés. J'eus presque un sursaut en entendant sa voix. Je baissai mes yeux et remarquai que mes mains tremblèrent.

"Euh... non, rien du tout. C'était juste que..."

Sans réfléchir, je l'entourai fermement dans mes bras, ainsi elle ne pourrait guère remarquer mon véritable état. Je sentis ses muscles de contracter puis se relâcher, comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fit de même avec ses bras.

"J'était si inquiet..." murmurai-je.

Ses mains me caressaient délicatement mon dos.

"Je suis là maintenant." me chuchota-t-elle. "Je suis désolé."

Elle brisa notre étreinte pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle ferma les yeux et colla nos fronts.

"Tout va bien désormais."

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai...

Le moment de peur était passé maintenant. Nous étions encore inquiet pour Ziio et nous la surveillons du coin de l'œil. Même si elle était en convalescence, elle refusait de nous laisser tout faire. J'avais insisté une, deux fois pour son repos mais, après m'avoir jeté un regard de braise, j'avais préféré la laisser faire tout en l'assistant dès qu'il fut possible de le faire. Ratonhnhaké:ton revenait souvent la voir pour avoir des nouvelles de son état, et la matriarche nous rendait aussi visite et nous offrait bon nombre de conseils et de remèdes pour les soins. Pendant tout ce temps, j'essayais d'ignorer ce sentiment de malaise qui grondait. Avais-je fait une bonne chose ? Ils étaient innocents et pourtant... C'étaient des dangers potentiels. Mieux valait-il plutôt prévenir que guérir ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, peut-être voulait-il vraiment aider Ziio ? On ne le saura jamais maintenant. La tuerie ayant été commise, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant le retour de bâton. J'avais honte de mon acte, atrocement honte. Que s'était-il passé en moi pour avoir décidé ça ? Des années auparavant, l'aurais-je fait aussi ? J'étais le seul à le savoir, le seul fautif. Il fallait impérativement trouver une solution.

Les jours qui suivirent semblaient se passer normalement, en tout cas pour notre famille. La routine passée s'était remise correctement. Je continuais à proposer mon aide au village mais, par contre, je mettais plus d'ardeur dans mes entraînements à l'arme blanche. On pourrait croire à de la passion dans mes faits et gestes belliqueux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais je mettais, effectivement, bien plus de volonté dans mon entreprise. C'était plus de la peur et de la colère qui faisaient voler en éclat mon arbre martyr. Je le cognais sans m'arrêter car, si je me stoppais, on pouvait voir mon arme et mes mains trembler, un fort indice de mon état mental. Je détestais devoir répondre aux questions sensibles. Tant bien que mal, je me faisais une raison. Il était trop tard pour se lamenter et je devais étouffer le problème dans son œuf.

Un après-midi, lorsque je terminais mon entraînement, un groupe de surveillance était rentré. L'un d'entre eux alla voir la matriarche comme habituellement. Je ne fis guère attention lorsque je passa près de la "longue maison" de la matriarche jusqu'à ce je distingue ces mot : "tunique bleue". Je m'immobilisai interdit. Je blanchissais mon poing en resserrant sa prise sur mon arme d'entraînement et, pour ne pas paraître suspect, j'allai m'adosser quelque part et faisant mine de contempler le village.

"Que vous ont-ils fait ?" demanda la matriarche, inquiète.  
"Rien du tout. Nous n'avons fait que discuter."

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

"Ces hommes nous ont juste dit de faire attention aux loups. Il semblerait qu'il y a eu une troupe entière qui a été décimé par une meute."  
"C'était tout ?"  
"Oui, rien de bien méchant. J'ai remarqué une autre chose aussi."  
"Je t'en prie, parle, mon enfant."  
"Ce n'est qu'une impression mais j'avais l'impression que ces soldats ne nous voulaient aucun mal. Même, ils semblaient être plus amicaux."

C'était sûrement une ruse. Ils attaqueront lorsqu'on s'y attendra le moins. Il faudrait que je m'en méfie à l'avenir.

"Surprenant. Je ne m'attendais guère à ça. Tu peux disposer mon enfant. Va te reposer."  
"Merci, Oiá:ner."

La discussion était close. Je me levai de ma place et rentrai comme si de rien n'était. Les soldats du roi étaient donc devenus des alliés... Je devais en savoir plus.

Depuis cette péripétie, je fis bien plus attention aux rondes de surveillance. J'écoutais les différents rapports qui se succédaient chez la matriarche. Bon nombre d'entre eux se révélaient être de la routine mais pour d'autres... En rassemblant toutes les infos que j'avais pu récolter, les colons semblaient ne plus en vouloir à notre peuple, les soldats semblaient même venir en paix. C'était... C'était vraiment étrange, presque utopique mais en même temps irréel. Que nous prépares-tu Washington ? Je devais en être heureux aussi. Nous allions passé dans une nouvelle période de tranquillité mais... Je ne savais pas... Quelque chose semblait faux. Mon instinct me l'alertait et c'était désagréable. Comment pouvions-nous être aussi peu méfiants ? Certes, le village se portait de mieux en mieux, l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur nous s'était évaporée... Je me faisais sûrement des idées et devrais passer à autre chose, chose que je refusais tant que mes incertitudes n'étaient pas complètement confirmées.

En plein brouillard, la nuit, je quémandai le Loup. Ce dernier accepta de me recevoir dans le lieu vierge et se prêta à mes questions. Je lui racontai la situation même s'il était fort possible qu'il le savait déjà. Il ne disait rien et m'écoutait attentif, les oreilles dressées.

"Qu'en penses-tu alors ?"

Il claqua sa gueule en guise de réponse. J'étais bien avancé. Je décidai de changer de question.

"Que dois-je faire ?"

Cette fois, sa queue battait le sol et tourna sa tête, regardant au loin. Il restait silencieux, ma patience était mise à rude épreuve.

"Que cherche Washington ?"

Il se mis sur ses quatre pattes et semblait attendre quelque chose.

"Qu'a-t-il en tête ?"

À cette dernière question, le canin s'éloigna en trottinant. Vexé qu'il fut finalement désintéressé de ma discussion, je posai une dernière interrogation.

"Que va-t-il nous arriver ?"

Il s'arrêta. J'eus un court espoir d'obtenir une réponse mais ce dernier continua sa route. La discussion était close. L'animal disparut dans un flash aveuglant qui me réveilla par la même occasion dans le monde réel. Je devais trouver les réponses seul.

Un matin, la matriarche me demanda d'accompagner un groupe de surveillance, ce que j'acceptai volontiers. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, je partis avec tout mon attirail en compagnie de trois autres guerriers. Nous nous éloignâmes du village et partîmes vers le Sud. Nous marchâmes et sautâmes de branche en branche. Arrivant au niveau d'un repère naturel, nous décidâmes de nous séparer en deux groupes de deux. Je partis alors avec un guerrier dénommé Donnacona. Cet homme était calme et peu enclin à la discussion, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Nous nous déplaçâmes dans la végétation sans rien trouver d'humains. Entre temps, mon compagnon avait vérifié un de ses pièges et dépeçai le renard fraîchement tué. Pendant sa manipulation, je tendais l'oreille et perçut au loin des voix.

"Donnacona. Je vais aller faire un tour. Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose."  
"D'accord, Haytham. Je te rejoindrai."

Je partis alors vers ces supposés voix. Je grimpai à un arbre et m'approchai de ces sons. Ce n'était que deux hommes, marchant sur un chemin dégagé. Au vue de leur état, cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient loin de la civilisation. Je descendis de mon perchoir et vint pacifiquement à leur rencontre. Ils m'entendirent arriver et se retournèrent pour m'accueillir.

"Bien le bonjour, messieurs." commençai-je en touchant le bord de mon couvre-chef.  
"Bonjour à vous aussi" répondit l'un d'entre eux. "Que fais un homme comme vous dans la Frontière ?"  
"Je me baladais." déclarai-je tout naturellement.

Mon interlocuteur se mit à rire à gorge déployée et tournait de temps à autre tête pour voir son ami. Par politesse, je lâchai un léger sourire.

"Tu as entendu ça." dit-il en donnant des coups de coude à son ami.

Son soi-disant ami avait une réaction totalement contraire. Il me fixait intensément, les yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres tremblaient et sa peau devenait plus pâle. Avait-il vu quelque chose ? Le premier homme l'avait aussi remarqué. Il tentait de trouver sur quoi se posait le regard de son ami.

"Hey. Ça va?" demanda-t-il soucieux.  
"V... Vous..." prononça-t-il en ignorant ce dernier.

Il avait levé un doigt tremblant dans ma direction. Il semblait être au bord de la suffocation.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?" cria-t-il.  
"De quoi parliez-vous ?" demandai-je assez surpris.  
"Vous êtes venu pour me tuer, c'est ça, hein ?!"  
"Ho hey, calme toi. Il ne nous fait rien de mal." dit le premier homme en posant ses mains sur son bras. Il se tourna dans ma direction. "Veuillez l'excuser. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a une crise de folie mais c'est un chic type."  
"Tu ne m'écoutes pas !" beugla-t-il presque à l'hystérie. "Je reconnais ce monstre ! Ce meurtrier ! Il a voulu me tuer, tu dois me croire ! Nous devons fuir tout de suite !"  
"Ferme-là, couillon ! Reprends tes esprits !"  
"Votre ami a raison." affirmai-je encore stupéfait. "Je ne vous jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui d'après mes souvenirs."  
"Menteur ! Assassin ! Je mettrai ma main au feu que je vous reconnais !"

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son compagnon et recula d'un pas lourd pour s'appuyer à un arbre.

"Vous avez attaqué notre convoi ! Vous avez fait le pacte avec le diable ! Vous disparaissez et vous nous tuez dans notre dos !" débita-il vomissant un flot ininterrompue. "J'étais le seul survivant !"

Le premier homme le saisit et le tourna dos à moi.

"Veuillez nous excusez, Sir. Nous vous avons assez dérangé."  
"Ce n'est rien."  
"Et bien adieu." termina-t-il en me jetant un regard plus que désolé.

Ces deux hommes disparurent. Je pouvais encore entendre ses insanités et soupirai, désemparé. Mon compagnon me retrouva immobile en fixant dans le vague.

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?" me demanda-t-il légèrement soucieux.  
"Rien. Ce n'était rien du tout."

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et qu'il vous tient toujours en haleine. ^o^**

 **Je remercie Nocturis d'avoir lu et commenté mon fer nier chapitre (Je suis toujours excité de recevoir la notif et ce depuis les tous premiers chapitres ^^)**

 **Je remercie aussi les lectrices et les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de venir ici et lire mon histoire. ^o^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;-)**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **Comme toute histoire, les auteurs ont l'habitude de s'inspirer de ce qu'ils voient autour. En ce qui me concerne, je vais vous dire un (petit) detail concernant l'écriture de la relation entre Ziio et Haytham : je me suis largement inspiré de la relation qu'il y a entre mes parents, dans un certains point de vue, il y a pas mal de point commun. ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, Nocturis, parfois le petit Ratonhnhaké:ton vient se lover dans les bras de son père. :3**

 **Bref, je pense que ça sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. :D À pluche :3**


	41. Chapter 40 : Un tour en forêt

**Walut Walut tout le monde ^^ Votre santé et votre mental de portent-ils bien ?**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre, et un pour vous ^o^**

 **J'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à le lire. ^^**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin (comme toujours).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Haytham a participé à une surveillance en forêt. Il fait la rencontre de deux hommes dont l'un semblait le reconnaître et était comme fou. Ébranlé par cette rencontre, des questions se posent.**

* * *

Au bord de la rivière, je regardais l'horizon depuis mon rocher. Je ne pensais à rien en particulier. J'admirais juste le paysage de renaissance qui s'offrait à moi. Les oiseaux chantaient, les plantes fleurissaient... Faisais-je les bonnes choses pour eux ? Je soupirai. Cet homme... était-il vraiment devenu fou à ce point ? Je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Tant de personnes étaient passés devant mes yeux puis oubliées mais pour eux, il n'y avait qu'un individu, en l'occurrence moi. Sur le coup, j'en avais été très surpris. Je n'avais su quoi dire à ce moment-là. Avoir quelqu'un qui vous traitait de monstre avait de quoi abasourdir mais, surtout, on m'avait reconnu. Si un homme en était capable, il devait y en avoir d'autre qui avait gravé mon visage dans leur mémoire. Je devais faire plus attention. Si l'un d'entre eux donnait l'alerte, notre village ne serait plus aussi tranquille qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui. Je devais prendre rapidement des mesures.

"Haytham ?"

Je me tournai vers la voix. Ziio se tenait là, debout, les bras croisés, un visage ferme et légèrement soucieux.

"Puis-je me joindre à toi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.  
"Bien sûr."

Je me décalai pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir à mes côtés, le tout dans le silence. Elle entoura mon bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi durant un long moment. Nous ne dîmes rien et regardais au loin. Cela me fit oublier mes dernières pensées. On pouvait sûrement voir un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

"Je t'aime." lâchai-je inconsciemment.  
"Moi aussi Haytham."

Je la détaillai. Elle semblait apaisée, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle abandonna sa main dans la mienne et, automatiquement, mes doigts croisèrent les siennes.

"As-tu... autre chose à me dire ?" demanda-t-elle malicieuse.  
"... Tu es aussi belle que l'aurore." la complimentai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Étrangement, elle semblait déçu pendant une fraction de seconde, était-ce mon imagination ? Puis elle gloussa et m'embrassa.

"Toujours aussi galant à ce que je vois." me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'étirais mes lèvres en un sourire béat ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Elle se leva et gardait sa main dans la mienne.

"Rentrons, nous devons préparer le repas."

J'hochai la tête et la suivis.

Le jour d'après, j'étais replongé dans mes réflexions. Cet homme, même s'il m'avait reconnu, allait-il déclencher l'alarme ? Heureusement que c'était peu probable car, comme l'avait dit son ami, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi. On le prenait sûrement pour un fou et qui prenait au sérieux ces gens-là ? Je devais en être sûr. Ainsi, j'attendis deux jours et me proposai pour un tour de surveillance dans éveiller les soupçons. Personne n'y voyait d'inconvénient et je partis avec mon groupe hors du village. Nous marchâmes vers l'Ouest et nous finîmes par tomber sur un petit groupe de colons, un groupe de quatre hommes. Ces derniers semblaient nous connaître car mes compagnons les saluèrent, se serraient la main et discutaient de chose futiles. Par politesse, j'en faisais de même avec ces hommes et restait plutôt en retrait, méfiant. Ils discutèrent de chasse et de marchandise, rien de bien intéressant en soi. Était-ce seulement une impression mais je me sentais oppressé. Je scrutai chaque inconnu présent et tous me jetaient des coups d'œil à la volé. Peut-être étais-je seulement une nouvelle tête pour eux ? Même pour cela, quelque chose clochait dans leur comportement.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer et continuâmes notre chemin. Mes impressions se renforçaient. Le doute remplissait ma langue d'un goût amer. N'y pouvant plus, j'annonçai :

"Je crois avoir vu quelque chose. Je vais aller le vérifier."

Mes compagnons se retournèrent et me fixèrent légèrement surpris.

"L'un d'entre nous t'accompagnera, Haytham." déclarai le chef des opérations.  
"Ce ne sera pas la peine. Ce ne sera pas très long et puis, je vous rejoindrai rapidement." refusai-je poliment.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

"Comme tu veux. Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré."  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Sur cette dernière phrase, je les saluai et m'éloignai. Quand j'étais sûr d'être hors de vue, je grimpai à un arbre et pris le chemin des colons. Heureusement que nous nous étions quittés que depuis quelques minutes seulement car je les retrouvai facilement. Ils marchaient au pas et tenait une discussion assez mouvementé.

"Je te jure que c'était lui !" clama un des hommes.  
"Impossible, c'est un homme comme vous et moi !" contredit un deuxième.  
"Vous avez vu son regard. C'était comme celui d'une bête." ajouta un troisième.  
"Mais tout de même, si c'était vraiment cette chose, qui aurait cru qu'il serait parmi les Mohawks."

Un silence de quelques seconde se fit.

"Je dis que c'est impossible. C'est normalement un animal assoiffé de sang et je n'ai pas vu ses serviteurs comme on le dit." déclara le second homme, se cantonnant sur ses positions.  
"Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, il paraît qu'il te tue lorsque tu lui tournes le dos." ricana le premier homme.  
"J'aurai réussi à viser sa tête avant même qu'il se montre."

Les colons riaient. Je remarquai pourtant que le quatrième homme était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

"Il a raison."

Les trois autres se turent.

"Je l'ai vu à l'action. C'était il y a quelques jours. Il a exterminé toute une troupe de soldat à lui tout seul."  
"Comment tu as fait pour ne pas mourir ?"  
"Quand je l'ai vu, je m'étais caché dans la végétation et priais pour qu'il ne me voit pas."

Il renifla.

"Il avait l'air d'un homme mais c'était un démon. Pas un n'avait pu faire quelque chose. Ils étaient morts avant même d'avoir pu prendre leurs armes. Libre à vous de me croire ou non ?"

Une pause se fit et l'individu continua.

"Je vais prévenir la garde pour commencer une nouvelle battue lorsqu'on rentrera."  
"Mais... et les Mohawks ?" Se demanda un de ses compagnons perplexe.  
"Notre sécurité avant tout."  
"La notre avant tout." murmurai-je en descendant de mon perchoir.

Le bruit de mon atterrissage surpris ces hommes. Je venais à eux les mains dans le dos et la tête haute. À ce moment-là, je ne ressentais rien, juste de l'appréhension. Ils me regardèrent ébahis, la bouche bée. Le quatrième homme s'approcha de moi méfiant. Les autres ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, stoppant leur respiration. Lorsque un pas me séparait de cet homme, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous nous fixâmes droits dans les yeux.

"Vous nous avez écouté, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je ne répondis pas. Mon visage se crispa légèrement. Nous ne coupâmes nullement notre échange visuel jusqu'à ce que je remarque sa main se rapprocher de son couteau. L'homme vit où se posait mon regard et, sans plus attendre, dégaina son arme. Il abattit son poignée que je bloquai rapidement à deux mains, peu surpris.

"Fuyez !" cria-t-il à ses compagnons.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent. Instinctivement, je repoussai rapidement le membre armé et plantai ma lame secrète dans sa gorge. Les yeux globuleux et la mâchoire pendante, cet homme aussi courageux qu'inconscient lâcha son dernier souffle. Même mort, il semblait me regarder, non pas avec de la haine mais avec de l'incompréhension. Je ne m'attardai guère trop sur lui car j'avais encore trois proies à poursuivre. Je commençai ma course et utilisai ma vision d'aigle pour les pister. J'avais un certain agacement d'avoir perdu mon temps avec le premier.

Durant ma poursuite, je finis par apercevoir les hommes. L'un d'entre eux se retourna et m'aperçut.

"Il est là ! Il nous a rattrapé !"

L'adrénaline leur était sûrement monté à la tête car ils accélérèrent. Je claquai ma langue de colère et appelai trois loups. Ces derniers n'eurent aucune difficulté à les rattraper tous et à les égorger. Je les sentais disparaître, ils avaient terminé leur besognes. Je ralentissais alors mes pas et allai voir chaque corps. Je les cachai dans les fourrés et fermai leurs yeux.

"Reposez-en paix."

Je rejoignis le quatrième homme et fis de même avec lui. Je soupirai.

"Pardonnez-moi mais je dois protéger ma famille."

C'était égoïste de la part mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je retrouvai mes compagnons qui avaient déjà commencé les surveillances.

"Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?" me demanda-t-on.  
"Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une meute de loup."

Il ne posèrent guère plus de question acceptant sans commenter ma réponse. Nous terminâmes notre tournée et rentrâmes. Sur tout le chemin du retour, j'avais une pensée pour ces hommes. Ils n'étaient pas méchants aux premiers abords et ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Pourtant, le fait de m'avoir croisé leur a été mortel. Je ne sentais aucune culpabilité en moi, juste de la fatalité. Personne ne pouvait tout avoir dans leur courte vie. En arrivant au village, mon fils vint m'accueillir, se jetant dans mes bras avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il me raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant mon absence avec tout l'entrain de l'enfance. Cette joie était un précieux trésor, j'avais sûrement fait une bonne chose.

Malgré cette bonne conscience, au lit, je continuais à méditer dessus. Était-ce vraiment un bon choix ? Qu'allait-il nous arriver ensuite ? Aurait-il de lourde conséquence ? Fallait-il continuer dans cette voie ? Tant de questions qui mobilisaient mon esprit. J'étais incertain et remettais même mon but premier en question: protéger les miens. Faisais-je vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire pour ça ? À ce point-là, je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Je réfléchissais trop encore, me torturant inutilement l'esprit. Je finirai bien par trouver mes réponses. La nuit portait conseil.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'était toi pour ce chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier ma fidèle Nocturis d'avoir commenté mon dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup ma chère :D**

 **Je remercie aussi les nombreux lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;-)**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **Une des choses qui m'inquiètent lorsque j'écris les chapitres est l'avancé de l'histoire. Je veux éviter de faire traîner une péripétie en longueur qui risque de vous provoquer un certain ennui au bout d'un certain temps. (Peut-être est-ce le doute qu'on lorqu'on publie hebdomadairement XD) Mais le plus dur pour moi, c'est de trouver un titre qui colle au chapitre sans trop le spoiler ^^, (Je prends à chaque fois plusieurs minutes XD). Je me demande comment ça se passe de vot** **re côté. Dites le moi dans les reviews ^o^**

 **D'ailleurs, Nocturis, parfois c'est son enfant, parfois c'est sa moitié ;-)**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre les gens. À pluche :3**


	42. Chapter 41 : Intrus

**Walut Walut toi le monde ^o^ Allez-vous bien ?**

 **J'ai enfin réussi à terminer la rédaction de ce chapitre en temps et en heure. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, étant donné qu'il sera un peu plus long que les précédents. ^^**

 **Bref je vous laisse à la lecture et comme toujours je commenterai à la fin ;-)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Lors d'un tour de surveillance, Haytham a fait la rencontre d'un groupe de colon qui entretient des relations amicale avec quelques guerriers de son village. Reconnu comme la Bête, il décide d'en épargner aucun au nom de sa famille.**

* * *

"Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous !"

Le général en tunique bleue avait crié cet ordre. Je courais sans penser à la fatigue qui me prenait. Je courais parmi la masse de gens qui formait le champ de bataille. Durant ma course, je tuais quelques ennemis sans visage sauvant au passage quelques guerriers de mon camps d'une mort certaine. Les bruits des détonations bourdonnaient mes oreilles. Mes mains étaient tâchées de sang. Mes yeux semblaient comme possédés car fixaient depuis le début la cible principale, le général de cette armée. Sans trop de difficulté, je parvins à l'atteindre et le fis tomber de son destrier. Maintenant à terre, je surplombais ce vermisseau et le masquais de mon ombre. Il avait si peur la pauvre chose. Je m'accroupis et l'écrasai de tout mon poids. Mon bras droit s'appuya sur son bras gauche et serra fortement la poigne. Je levai mon bras à la lame secrète, prêt à l'abattre dans sa gorge.

"Haytham."

J'interrompis ma manœuvre. M'avait-on appelé ?

"Haytham."

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable sur ma joue. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de moi. Pas un mouvement, pas un son ne furent distingués. Je fermai les yeux et pris de grandes inspirations. Puis je les rouvris lentement. Ma vision était flou. Je clignai les paupières plusieurs fois en attendant sa mise au point. Je tournai la tête à droite puis à gauche. Je n'étais plus sur le champs de bataille. La lumière du Soleil éclairait ce lieu d'un ton paisible et la quiétude emplissait mes oreilles.

"Haytham." appela encore cette douce voix.

Je regardai maintenant celle qui m'avait appelée. Ziio me fixait avec bienveillance et me caressait la joue délicatement.

"Ziio..." murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Je passai ma main gauche sur mon visage et me massai les yeux.

"Où suis-je ?" demandai-je désorienté.

Elle eut un rire silencieux avant de répondre toujours doucement.

"Tu es à la maison, avec ta femme et ton fils."

Elle posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Étrangement, je sentis ses doigts frôler ma main droite. Elle eut un léger sourire.

"Surtout, je ne savais pas que tu avais une si forte poigne."

Ne comprenant pas la raison de cette déclaration, je cherchai où se trouvaient mes mains et vis la droite serrer fortement le bras de la jeune femme. Je lâchai aussitôt, gêné.

"Désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?"  
"Ce n'est rien. Ton rêve devait être intense."

Elle se leva et prit un panier. Je me levai aussi et m'assis sur la couchette, me frottant le visage. La jeune femme me regardait faire, le sourire au lèvre.

"Je vais aller chercher quelques herbes. Occupe toi bien de Ratonhnhaké:ton."  
"Tes désirs sont des ordres ma chère Ziio."

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et disparut dans la nature. Je fis mes ablutions et m'habillai. Je sortis de la maison, un bras couvrant les yeux éblouis par toute cette lumière. Comme me l'avait demandé ma femme, je balayai le village du regard, sans oublier de saluer quelques membres de la tribus. Je finis par le trouver qui s'entraînaient, auprès d'un guerrier, à la maîtrise du tomahawk. Rassuré de le voir sous bonne garde, je rentrai récupérer mon arme d'entraînement et allai dans mon coin personnel. Comme à chaque fois que j'allai ici, je m'échauffai puis m'entraînai. Cette fois-ci, je le faisais par automatisme, ne réfléchissant pas sur mes futures coups et ayant la tête ailleurs. La sciure s'envolait à chaque coup, la poussière floutait mes pieds, les premières gouttes d'effort coulait sur mon front...

Soudain, je sentis que quelque chose venait dans mon dos. Mes sens étaient en alerte. Je continuais ce que je faisais et fis mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'approchait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un du village, c'était un étranger. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, je me retournai violemment et tranchai l'air de toute mes forces. Stupéfait, il n'y avait rien. Je baissai mes yeux et tout ce que je voyais était un simple écureuil qui récupérait un quelconque gland isolé. Je le regardai s'enfuir en couinant et baissai mon arme. Qu'était-ce cette sensation ? Mon esprit me jouaient sûrement des tours. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, des brides de mon rêve passé refaisait surface. Sur ce point, je décida de conclure mes faits. Ratonhnhaké:ton avait aussi terminé le sien et me regardait faire depuis quelques minutes. Je le rejoignis et nous parlâmes de futilités en rentrant chez nous. De temps à autre, je jetai de furtifs coups-d'œil dans mon dos. Cette sensation de présence continuait à m'intriguer.

"Raké:ni. Tu m'écoutes ?"

Je détournai rapidement mon regard et fixai l'enfant ̀qui me regardait vexé.

"Désolé, fils. J'étais un peu dans la Lune." dis-je avec un sourire gêné et lui frottai la tête.

Il ria.

"Je te pardonne Raké:ni. Ça ne me gêne pas de te le raconter plusieurs fois."  
"Cette fois-ci, je suis tout ouïe."

La journée passa normalement, de même pour cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, j'eus vent de la part des groupes de surveillance que des loups avaient encore attaqué des hommes. J'eus un pincement de cœur en repensant à mes dernières victimes mais, peut-être était-ce vraiment des vrais loups ? Je décidai d'ignorer tout ça. Durant la journée, je partis hors du village chasser un petit gibier. Je me dirigeai vers un lieu de prédilection et débuta la chasse. Je trouvai des restes de graines grignotées et utilisai ma vision d'aigle pour remonter les traces. Lorsque j'eus repérer la proie et me préparai à le capturer, je sentis mes yeux picoter et ma tête s'alourdir. Je clignai des yeux et les frottai pour faire partir ce désagrément, mais durant ce laps de temps, je perdis de vue l'animal. Je jurai intérieurement contre ce possible grain de poussière et sentis que quelque chose avait changé. N'y prêtant guère plus d'attention, je continuai ce que j'avais commencé.

Je ne trouvais rien. Ces animaux avaient sûrement eu assez de temps pour s'enfuir et se cacher déjà. Je soupirai. Je rentrerai bredouille aujourd'hui. J'entendis un bruit dans les buissons. Je me baissai et m'approchai lentement et prêt à me défendre si nécessaire. Ce qui en sortit me surpris bien plus que je ne le pensais. Un grand loup fantomatique apparut devant moi.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Il me répondis en claquant sa gueule et partit devant sans demander mon avis. Instinctivement, je le suivis. C'était la première fois qu'il apparaissait hors de les visions. Je remarquai qu'il ne laissait aucune empreinte et les obstacles ne semblaient guère le gêner. Peut-être étais-je le seul à le voir. Il me mena vers le village.

"Que veux-tu me montrer ?" murmurai-je presque à moi-même.

Alors qu'on pouvait voir les palissades, je vis deux cavaliers en uniforme en sortir. Ce n'était pas des soldats, ni des généraux mais plus des messagers officiels. Mon cœur fit un bond en pensant qu'ils aient approché ma famille. Je devais connaître leurs intentions et les suivaient alors discrètement.

"Mon cher ami, crois-tu qu'il vont accepter la proposition royale ?" se demanda le premier homme.  
"Tout le monde est gagnant. Il faudrait être stupide pour refuser."

Il se mirent au trot et je dus courir pour pouvoir distinguer correctement leur discussion.

"Qu'ils refusent ou non, ils finiront par accepter notre proposition."  
"Effectivement, notre roi est un grand stratège et, comme je l'espère, réussira à pousser notre pays au niveau mondial."

Il y avait bien quelque chose de douteux chez eux.

"Une fois cela fait, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps."

Ils arrivaient sur une route aménagée, propice pour le galop. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'accélérer, j'appelai ma meute et l'ordonnai de les encercler. Mes quatre bêtes obéirent. Ces hommes furent pris de court et leur monture prirent peur. Ils cabrèrent et, malgré les ordres de leur maître, les renversèrent à terre. Allégé de leur poids, ils prirent la fuite. Les deux hommes, mordant la poussière, avait dégainé leur pistolet et tiraient. Immanquablement, ils rataient tous leurs cibles et mes loups mécontents grognaient de plus belle. Tous deux étaient effrayés, dos-à-dos , les yeux écarquillés, debout et immobiles.

"Reste calme maintenant. Il ne nous feront rien tant qu'on ne bougera pas."

C'était amusant de les voir ainsi sous contrôle.

"Effectivement, ils ne vous feront rien tant que vous m'écoutez." déclarai-je d'une voix franche.

Je sortis des fourrés et vint à leur rencontre, les mains dans le dos. Deux loups s'écartèrent pour me laisser les faire face.

"Qui... qui êtes-vous ?"

Le loup le plus proche grogna plus fortement. L'homme glapit et se tut.

"C'est moi qui pose les question."

Je laissai planer un silence le temps qu'ils acceptent leur situation.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" commençai-je.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, ne sachant quoi faire.

"Cela ne vous concerne pas." répondit un des hommes.

Je regardai un de mes loups et lui fis signe. L'être fantomatique plaqua l'insolent et approchait sa gueule près de son visage. Son ami voulait déguerpir le plus tôt possible mais, encerclé, il était tétanisé.

"Au moindre mouvement, il vous égorgera et surtout ne me mentez pas..."

L'homme secoua activement sa tête de haut en bas et déglutit.

"Répondez à la question. Que faites-vous ici ?"  
"Nous... on nous a envoyé ici pour délivrer un message."  
"Ha ?" Je feignis la surprise. "Et quel était ce message et pour qui ?"  
"C'était... C'était pour les autochtones qui vivent dans la Frontière et... et... c'est un marché."  
"Et... en quoi consiste ce marché ?"  
"C'est... c'est pour négocier la possession de territoire."  
"Tiens donc..." dis-je en posant une main sur mon menton. "Est-ce pour les voler ?"

Mes loups se montrèrent plus agressifs, les intimidants d'avantage. Si mon visage était des plus impassibles, ma meute exprimait ce que je ressentais en ce moment même. Je réduisis la distance entre nous.

"Non ! non ! Pas du tout ! Nous voulons juste définir les limites territoriales pour pouvoir développer notre civilisation sans empiéter sur leurs terres !" s'exclama-t-il d'une traite.

Je réfléchis un instant. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise et même, elle était excellente je devais l'admettre.

"Mais... à chaque chose il y a un coût, quel est-il ?"

Au moment où il allait répondre, son ami força le passage et courut en prenant les jambes à son cou. Je donna l'ordre de le tuer. Deux bêtes le rattrapèrent rapidement. L'un d'eux mordit sa jambe, le faisant tomber la face contre terre, et l'autre acheva le travail en arrachant sa gorge. Je fixai l'immobilisé. Il avait tout assisté et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il pleurait. Mes deux bêtes tirèrent maintenant le corps dans la végétation alentour, laissant une large traînée écarlate derrière avant de se volatiliser.

"Si ton ami s'était tenu tranquille, il aurait pu vivre un peu plus longtemps." déclarai-je faussement désolé. "Répondez maintenant à ma question, je vous en prie."

Il ne perdit plus un seconde pour me satisfaire.

"En contrepartie, ils devaient nous aider et participer au développement de notre pays quelque soit l'aide demandée."  
"De l'esclavage donc."  
"Je... non ! Ce n'est pas..."

Mes yeux se réduisirent à de simples fentes.

"Tel que je connais votre roi, il souhaite asservir ces peuples pour son profit !" affirmai-je en haussant la voix. "Y a-t-il autre chose sur ce sujet ? Vous savez que vous devez tout me dire."  
"J'ai... j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions..."  
"Et en cas de refus ?" le coupai-je.  
"Une armée viendra les forcer." répondit-il pris au dépourvu. "Pitié, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne suis qu'un messager."

J'en avais assez écouté de toute façon. Je devais conclure cette histoire. D'un mouvement de main, mon loup comprit et disparut dans la terre. L'homme, encore sous le choc, resta allongé pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser rapidement.

"Vous... vous allez me laisser vivre comme vous me l'avez promis ?" me demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
"... Qui t'as dit que tu allais vivre ? J'ai dit que tu vivrais plus longtemps mais pas que tu allais survivre."

Sa bouche formait un O. Il respirait difficilement comme si on l'avait poignardé. Il me pointa un doigt tremblant.

"Vous... vous êtes un monstre !"

Je n'eus guère besoin de dire quoique ce soit car mon dernier loup bondis sur lui et l'égorgea avant de disparaître. Je cachai alors le corps et me dépêchai de rentrer. Je devais rapidement rencontrer la matriarche.

* * *

 **Petit lexique : _Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **Voilà, voilà la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Vous a-t-il plu ? ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de sa fidélité indéfectible pour mon histoire :D Merci beaucoup à toi !**

 **Et je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire. (Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à le lire ^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à le mettre en favori. ;-)**

 **Les commentaires maintenant :**

 **Comme je l'ai dit au début, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude mais sachez qu'il aurait dû être divisé en deux. Mais au moment de l'écriture, j'ai remarqué qu'il risquait d'être assez vide et pourrait être inintéressant et ratentirait l'histoire. Aussi j'avais prévu un événement que j'ai retiré à la dernière minute car cela l'alourdirait. (Je ne vous dis pas ce que c'est tout de suite car il y a risque de spoil ^^,)**

 **De votre côté, vous arrive-t-il de changer les plans à la dernière minute lors d'une de vos rédaction ? ^^**

 **D'ailleurs Nocturis, ne les déteste pas à cause de moi voyons XD. Pour me faire pardonner, cherche "The Kinky Pulpo" de Berunov et tu pourras te faire plaisir autant que tu veux. :D**

 **Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ On se retrouve alors pour le prochain chapitre. À pluche les gens :3**


	43. Chapter 42 : Attentes

**Walut, Walut tout le monde ! Vous portez-vous bien ? :D**

 **Malgré cette subite baisse de température chez moi (le froid engourdit les doigts et ralentit la cadence de rédaction ^^,), j'ai réussi à terminé ce chapitre en temps et en heure. ^^ (la chance, hein ? XD)**

 **Bon comme toujours, je vous le laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin. ^^**

 **Passez un bon moment ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: deux messagers royals sont venus au village proposé un marché. Haytham découvre les réelles intention de ce marché au prix de la vie de ces hommes.**

* * *

Au village, l'agitation régnait. Quasiment tous les adultes s'étaient réunis autour d'un bûcher. Les enfants étaient consignés chez eux le temps de cette discussion.

"Nous devons accepter cette offre !" s'exclama un guerrier.  
"On devrait plutôt s'en méfier." déclara un autre.  
"Oiá:ner, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

La matriarche ne disait rien. Elle écoutait chaque avis et les enregistrait un par un. À la question, elle répondit :

"Ce marché est tentant. Si tout est bien suivi à la lettre, nous aurons la tranquillité. Mais, on nous l'a proposé que depuis aujourd'hui et, le plus important, on nous a donné un délai de quelques jours."

Elle se leva et continua.

"Laissons de coté nos émotions et réfléchissons calmement durant ce temps-là. Nous avons encore des choses à faire et nous donnerons notre réponse en temps et en heure."

Tous acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent. J'étais arrivé ici en plein milieu de la conversation. J'avais manqué le début mais ce n'était guère grand chose. Je vis la matriarche me faire signe de la suivre chez elle et obéis. Une fois, dans son foyer, elle prépara son habituel tisane.

"Tu n'étais pas là quand ils étaient venus." débuta-t-elle.  
"Les deux cavaliers vous voulez dire ?" précisai-je.  
"Oui, c'est bien eux." confirma-t-elle en me versant une tasse. "Les as-tu rencontré ?"

Je laissai deux secondes s'écouler avant de répondre.

"Oui, je rentrais d'une chasse et ces hommes sortaient du village."  
"Je vois."

Encore un silence. Je ne savais pour quelle raison mais jamais je ne brisais volontairement cette dernière lorsque je discutais avec elle.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda-t-elle. "Faut-il accepter ce contrat ?"

Je laissai volontairement écouler quelques secondes, le temps d'une réflexion. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà la réponse au bout de la langue.

"À mon avis," commençai-je "il vaudrait mieux refuser."

La vieille femme ne fut guère surpris de la réponse et me fit signe d'expliquer les raisons.

"Je dois admettre que c'est une chance unique. L'idée est bonne et c'est ce qui se mieux pour nous et pour les colons."  
"Il y a toujours un mais, mon enfant."  
"Oui, vous avez raison. Si nous acceptons cette proposition, notre situation n'en sera que meilleur sur le court-terme. Mais après, nous deviendrons de simples pions, de simples objets contrôlés à la guise par les dirigeants. Nous aurons accepté d'être leur esclave alors que nous nous sommes battus contre pendant jusqu'à maintenant."

J'avais déclaré cela d'une seule tirade et reprenais silencieusement mon souffle. Mon interlocutrice acquiesça, méditant sur mes mots.

"Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il nous veulent du mal ?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

J'hésitais à me prononcer de peur d'en dire trop. Le strict minimum devrait suffire.

"J'ai écouté leur conversation."  
"Tu les as espionné donc."  
"Oui."  
"Qu'as-tu fait d'autre à leurs encontre ?"

Je déglutis silencieusement. Je fixais ma tasse fumante incapable de supporter son regard pour le moment. Le devinait-elle à mes gestes peu confiants ?

"Rien d'autre que les espionner." mentis-je.

Elle acquiesça et insista.

"En es-tu sûr ?"

Je sentais ma mâchoire se crisper. Le savait-elle ?

"Remettez-vous ma parole en doute ?" demandai-je la voix grave.

Un froid s'était jeté entre nous. La matriarche se servit une nouvelle tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

"Veux-tu vraiment le savoir, mon enfant ?" déclara-t-elle presque avec défi. "Avec tout ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toutes mes raisons d'en douter."

Elle n'avait pas tord mais c'était tout de même agaçant de se sentir méfié. Je ne dis rien, seul mes lèvres se pinçant en un rictus mauvais me servait de réponse. La matriarche me fixait toujours de ses yeux sombres et soupira.

"Je reformule ma question. Que leur as-tu fait ?"  
"Rien." confirmai-je en la regardant droit dans ses yeux.  
"Haytham. Je veux la stricte vérité. Qu'as-tu fait de leur corps ?"

Cette dernière question finit par m'atteindre profondément. Elle le savait... Non... elle me testait et voir si j'allais craquer. Elle n'était pas là lorsque cela s'était arrivé. Excédé, je posa ma tasse assez brusquement.

"Écoutez. Je ne dirai rien à propos de tous ces moments où vous me surveilliez discrètement." déclarai-je durement. "Mais ne dites pas des choses que vous ne savez pas. Sur ce point..."

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je me retournai vers elle une dernière fois.

"Ma famille doit sûrement m'attendre à l'heure qu'il est. Je vous remercie de votre tisane et passez une bonne soirée."

Je la saluai rapidement et partis retrouver mon foyer. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi. J'aurais dû mieux maîtriser ma contenance. Personne ne devait savoir ce que ce j'avais fait. Je cachais une nouvelle fois la vérité. Ziio m'en voudra sûrement une nouvelle fois mais c'était pour leur bien. Peut-être ce que je faisais était mal mais ce qui avait été fait était fait. Sûrement, mes efforts payeront et tout sera fini. Arrivé à mon domicile, je fus accueilli par un Ratonhnhaké:ton tout excité.

"Raké:ni ! Raké:ni ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Des hommes bizarres sont venus ici." s'exclama-t-il en venant me voir.  
"Oui je suis au courant, fils. J'étais parti à la chasse." lui répondis-je sans masquer un fin sourire. "Il ne t'ont rien fait ?"

Je me dirigeai vers ma couchette tout en enlevant mon manteau et suivi par mon fils.

"Rien du tout Raké:ni. Ils sont venus parler aux anciens et ils sont partis." déclara-t-il en cochant la tête de gauche à droite pour imager sa réponse. "D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ?"

Je baissai la tête et regardai mon enfant. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de curiosité et ses lèvres étaient pincées en un léger sourire d'impatience. Je remarquai aussi de minuscules boules de terre dans ses cheveux, il s'était surement amusé avec ses camarades près des cultures. Je me baissai et passai une main dans sa chevelure.

"C'est un peu difficile de t'expliquer toute la situation mais..." Je retirai un peu de terre. "Ils nous proposent un marché que nous devons réfléchir pour le moment."

L'enfant essayait de saisir mes mots et finit par acquiescer.

"Je comprend. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave."  
"Je l'espère aussi."

Le reste de la journée fut étonnamment bien calme. Tout comme avec la matriarche, Ziio me demanda mon avis et ne fut guère surprise de ma réponse. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, elle semblait plus conciliante et plus attentionnée envers moi. Je m'étais attendu à débattre sur la question mais il ne fut pas ainsi. Avait-elle senti ma nervosité ? Était-elle juste inquiète du sort du village ? Néanmoins, elle restait douteuse et évasive lorsque je lui retournai la question. Je mis cela sur le compte de l'émotion.

Les jours défilaient lentement. L'attente du messager était stressant. Un, deux, trois puis six jours s'étaient déjà écoulés et toujours aucune nouvelle. Une atmosphère d'impatience et d'inquiétude régnait au village. Tous se demandaient quand ils allaient venir.

"Que faisaient-ils ?"  
"Avons-nous commis une erreur ?"  
"Peut-être préparaient-ils quelque chose ?"

Deux jours passèrent encore et nous commencions à nous résigner. S'étaient-ils perdus ? Peut-être nous avaient-ils oubliés ? C'était fort possible vu qu'il était un peu difficile de nous trouver si on ne connaissait pas les lieux. De temps à autre, lorsque je croisai le chemin de la matriarche, je sentais son mauvais œil me darder. Ce n'était pas visible mais je le sentais. Elle me reprochait cette absence de nouvelle. Officiellement, je l'ignorai mais officieusement, je ne devais en aucun cas prendre ces réactions à la légère. Elle avait raison de m'en vouloir même si elle ne le savait peut-être pas. J'avais tué les deux messagers. Ces derniers n'étaient jamais chez eux. Finalement, au bout de dix jours depuis le début du délai, nous reçûmes la visite de trois cavaliers en tunique bleues. Un groupe de surveillance les avaient accompagnés et, au vue de leur expression, la tension était palpable. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais nullement sorti du village et pus assister à leur arrivée.

Ces trois hommes étaient entrés dans notre sanctuaire toujours au dos de leur destrier. Après ces jour d'impatience, tous ceux qui étaient présents faisaient parvenir la nouvelle de leur venue et venaient au centre du village, formant un grand cercle. Les intrus s'arrêtèrent et l'un d'eux descendit de son cheval et s'avança, de plaçant au centre de ce monde. L'homme semblait avoir la trentaine, son couvre-chef à bord plat cachait le haut de son visage, masquant des yeux dans son ombre. Sa posture était ferme, signe qu'il était sûr de lui. Il était sûrement le chef. Je me tenais à l'écart, m'adossant au mur d'une des maisons. La matriarche arriva, tapant le sol en rythme avec son bâton. Les membres du village s'écartèrent et la vieille femme fis face à cet homme. Ce dernier la salua d'un salut militaire, une main droit comme un bâton touchant sa tempe. Il était au moins poli. Elle l'invita lui et ses hommes à la suivre dans sa maison pour discuter en privé. Évidemment, je me rapprochai et me mis dos à la maison concernée.

"Bien messieurs. Êtes-vous venu entendre notre message ?" débuta la matriarche.  
"Tout votre respect, Madame. Bien que nous soyons des messagers, nous sommes tout d'abord venus pour quelque chose de bien plus grave."

Cette déclaration me fit frémir, redoutant au pire.

"Je vous écoute."  
"Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais, nos supérieurs ont envoyé deux hommes pour vous proposer un marché."

Il fit une pause attendant une quelconque correction et, ne recevant que silence, il continua.

"Ces hommes ne sont jamais revenu parmi nous."  
"Pardon ?" s'exclama calmement la matriarche.  
"Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé une seule de leurs traces ou leurs corps. Comme vous avez eu vent du marché, vous les avez donc rencontré."  
"C'est exact."  
"En savez-vous quelque chose ?" demanda une autre voix.  
"Ils étaient pourtant bien portant lorsqu'ils étaient partis." déclara-t-elle sur le ton de l'inquiétude. "C'est peut-être les loups. Étrangement, ils se font plus agressifs ces derniers temps."  
"J'espère que ce n'est que ça."

Trop concentré sur la conversation, je n'entendis pas sortir un des hommes en uniforme. Il était déjà trop tard lorsque je remarquai ses bruits de bottes car, au détour de la maison, il me surprit et me reconnut.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk**

 **Et voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et qu'il vous donne toujours envie de lire cette histoire. ^o^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de sa fidélité quasi infaillible depuis le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire. :D**

 **Et je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ont pris leur temps de lire mon travail. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et/ou à mettre mon histoire en favori. ^^**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **Pour répondre à ta question, Nocturis, lorsque j'écris l'histoire, je n'ai qu'en tête que le fil rouge. J'ai le point A et le point B et à moi de tracer le chemin. Donc à chaque chapitre, j'ai une semaine pour trouver les idées et les appliquer tout en suivant la logique de l'histoire (au mieux, j'ai les idé semaines grands maximum à l'avance). À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de quoi va contenir le chapitre 43 (tout en gardant à l'esprit la résolution finale). ;-) Et durant la rédaction, il peut avoir de grands changements de dernières minutes et, personnellement, ce ne sont pas mes personnages qui décident l'histoire (car je "suis" le héros) mais les aléas des peripéties. ^^**

 **Si tu as d'autres questions sur comment je procède, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Cela me ferait très plaisir. :D**

 **(Entre nous, qu'en as-tu pensé de ce que je t'ai recommandé ? ^^)**

 **Je pense que ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve alors pour le prochain chapitre. À pluche :3**


	44. Chapter 43 : Les messagers

**Walut Walut tout le monde. Vous portez-vous bien ? ^o^**

 **Et toujours dans les temps, voilà le nouveau chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira de tout votre coeur.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et je répondrai et commenterai à la fin. :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Des messagers de toi sont venus au village pour proposer un marché. Par curiosité, Haytham décidé d'espionner leur conversation avec la matriarche mais un de ses hommes le trouvent et le reconnaît.**

* * *

Le temps semblait comme ralenti. Nous nous regardions, les yeux ronds de surprise. L'impromptu commença à ouvrir la bouche, parlant sans qu'aucun son ne sortait.

"La... Bête..."

C'étaient les mots qu'on pouvaient lire sur ses lèvres. Reprenant rapidement mes esprits, je me rendis invisible et me précipita sur lui. Il ne comprit la situation qu'au moment où j'entourai son cou de mon bras et plaquai la main sur sa bouche.

"Ne cherche pas à te débattre." lui murmurai-je dans son oreille.

Dos à moi, je le fis avancer vigoureusement hors du village. Quelques personnes le regardaient perplexe sur le chemin. Comme on ne me voyait pas, mon otage devait être ridicule à admirer. Ce dernier jetait des appels de secours en bougeant frénétiquement ses yeux, malheureusement pour lui, cela le faisait passer pour un excentrique. Le guet ne dit rien lorsque nous sortîmes et nous gratifia même d'un salut qui ne fut jamais retourné. En nous éloignant, je sentis la présence de quelques curieux se demandant ce qu'allait faire cet homme étranger. Continuant notre chemin dans la végétation, il commença à se débattre et gémissait. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou le calmant momentanément. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de notre point de départ et que des points noirs apparaissaient dans ma vision, je redevins visible et le balançai. Il roula et, suffoquant de peur, il se releva précipitamment au point de perdre son équilibre et de tomber à maintes reprise. Avant qu'il ne soit totalement debout, j'appelai un loup et lui fit signe. L'animal fantomatique bondit sur l'homme et le plaquai à terre, l'immobilisant.

"Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose !" beugla-t-il "On aurait dû tous vous tuer dès qu'on vous a vu !"

Le loup grogna et lui mordilla sa nuque. La surprise de l'acte semblait avoir un effet amplificateur sur la victime car il lâcha un cri de douleur.

"Fais de moi tout ce que tu veux ! Tue-moi si l'envie te chante ! Car un jour ou l'autre, tu finiras par pourrir en Enfer !"

Il ria de démence. Ses hurlements allaient finir par attirer l'attention et au vue de son état, je ne pourrais rien en tirer de lui.

"Finissons-en." terminai-je en tournant les talons.

Par le cri agonisant qui avait été émis, je conclus que mon loup avait terminé le travail. Rapidement, je retournai au village et me rendis invisible au moment où je l'eus en visuel. J'entrai dans son enceinte et me dirigeai vers la maison de la matriarche. Dans un coin, je me rendis visible et me replaçai comme je l'étais avant d'être dérangé.

"... nous verrons si vos conditions seront acceptés par nos supérieurs."  
"Dans un marché, il faut toujours négocier messieurs." déclara la matriarche avec malice.

L'interlocuteur eut un court rire.

"Vous avez raison grand-mère. Les compromis sont faits pour satisfaire tout le monde."

Ils se levaient et sortaient de la maison. Je me dépêchai de me cacher dans un coin.

"Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup à vous grand-mère de nous avoir donné un peu de votre temps."  
"Tout le plaisir était pour moi."

Les deux hommes retrouvaient leurs montures et l'un d'eux cherchait du regard leur camarade sorti.

"Où est passé Will ?"  
"Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait un moment qu'il a disparu."

Un des guerriers présents entendit leur discussion et leur indiqua que leur ami était sorti du village. Ils acquiescèrent et le remercièrent.

"Il avait peut-être une urgence."  
"Nous le retrouverons sur le chemin."

Ils montèrent leur monture et partirent en emmenant le dernier cheval. D'après les dernières phrases entendues, la discussion semblait s'être bien passée.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu, Haytham ?"

Je sursauta en entendant cette voix usée. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arrivée. La matriarche me regardait, un sourire satisfait au visage.

"De... de quoi parlez-vous ?" demandai-je pris au dépourvu.

Elle balaya l'air d'un revers de main et semblait amusée.

"Ne me prends pas pour une vieille sénile, je sais que tu nous écoutais derrière les murs." déclara-t-elle moqueur. "Quel est donc ton avis ?"

Une main posée sur le menton, je réfléchissais. J'avais raté l'essentiel de la discussion. Dire la vérité ne me porterait nullement préjudice.

"Et bien. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai écouté que le début et la fin."  
"C'est... étonnant de ta part."

J'eus un sourire forcé. Elle semblait déçue que cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle s'y était attendu.

"J'étais juste parti faire quelques affaires chez moi."

Elle ria à gorge déployée et me fit quelques tapes à l'épaule.

"Je te crois, mon enfant. Va retourner à tes travaux. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant."

J'acquiesçai et rentrai chez moi. Comme la matriarche l'avait dit, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Cette fois-ci, l'attente fut assez courte, à peine trois jours s'étaient écoulée. Le temps était magnifique ce jour-là. Le Soleil descendait lentement au bout de l'horizon. J'aidais quelques hommes à transporter quelques peaux et os dans le village. Ici, on utilisait tout de l'animal, on ne gaspillait rien et à chaque chose on pouvait trouver une utilité, même les plus improbables. Alors que je déposais les matériaux dans le lieu qui leur étaient réservés, j'entendis des bruits de sabots et des hennissements. Je terminai rapidement ce que je faisais et allai vers la source du bruit, non sans me cacher derrière un mur. Un groupe de cinq cavaliers arriva. Par rapport aux précédents, ils étaient plus armés. Les deux messagers de la dernière fois étaient de retour accompagné de trois nouvelles têtes. La matriarche les accueillit poliment et guida ces deux derniers en plus d'un autre homme jusqu'à sa demeure. Les deux restants s'occupaient des chevaux et les emmenèrent à la rivière. Maintenant qu'ils étaient éloignés, j'en profitai pour aller écouter la conversation en cours.

"Qu'en penses vos supérieur alors ?" demanda la matriarche, plein d'espoir.  
"Bonne nouvelle pour vous, ils ont accepté toutes vos conditions." déclara son interlocuteur avec entrain. "Si cela permet d'avoir la paix entre nos deux peuples, il n'y aura aucun problème."  
"J'en suis ravie."  
"Très bien alors... Résumons tous les points de notre marché."

Le sujet devenait bien plus intéressant. Ces derniers jours, je n'avais pas osé demander les nouvelles conditions de peur de me trahir. Maintenant, j'allais pourvoir les entendre.

"Raké:ni !"

Cet appel me fit lâcher un léger soupir, pile au moment de la partie importante. Je regardai alors en direction de la voix et vis mon enfant trottiner, le visage soucieux. Ma fibre paternelle se manifesta et automatiquement, je vins le voir et m'accroupis.

"Y a-t-il un problème, fils ?"  
"Il y a des soldats qui se promènent au village !" clama-t-il inquiet.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu face à cette détresse. Il n'était sûrement pas au courant de la raison de leur venue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont que des messagers."  
"Tu es sûr ? Ils me font peur."

Je retins un rire. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et lui frottai la tête pour le rassurer.

"Ils ne vont rien te faire tant que je serais là."

L'enfant gloussa et, entendant l'appel de son nom, il partit rejoindre ses camarades. Je retournai rapidement à ma position et reprit la conversation. Malheureusement, c'était déjà terminé. La matriarche sortait de sa demeure accompagnée de ses invités.

"Le Soleil est à moitié disparu." fit-elle remarquer à ces derniers. "Vous devriez peut-être la nuit ici."  
"Non, non. Ça va aller grand-mère. On ne veut pas abuser de votre hospitalité." répondit le chef de troupe sans cacher son gêne.  
"J'insiste. Je ne veux pas que les loups vous dévorent. Entre nos murs vous serez en sécurité."  
"Je suis touché par votre attention. Je vais en parler à mes hommes et nous vous répondrons rapidement."

Les soldats allaient passés la nuit ici ? Qu'avait en tête la vieille femme pour avoir eu l'idée d'accueillir ce potentiel danger ? Je retournai rapidement chez moi. Je ne voulais guère que ces hommes me remarquent. Je retrouvai alors mon enfant qui feuilletait un livre, assis sur notre couchette. C'était un grand livre fin remplit de texte et de gravure. Ziio lui apprenait à lire l'Anglais grâce à ce dernier. Même s'il l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois, il semblait toujours absorber par son contenu. J'allai m'assoir à ses côtés et lui passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Que fais-tu fils ?"

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et laissa quelques secondes s'en aller.

"Je lis."  
"Ha ? Et est-ce intéressant ?" demandai-je faussement ignorant.  
"Oui, je pense." répondit-il en levant sa tête souriante.  
"Veux-tu que je lise avec toi ?"  
"Bien sûr Raké:ni."

Malgré ce petit interlude, la présence de ces intrus me mettait au abois. Chaque déplacement et chaque acte me rendaient plus méfiant. Chaque bruit attirait la moindre attention. Ils s'étaient installés près de la rivière. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient guère nous déranger ou qu'ils voulaient seulement de la tranquillité. Leurs tentes étaient montées et ils avaient allumé leur propre foyer. Ils étaient entrain de déguster un plat offert par l'un des nôtres. De loin, je les surveillais d'un mauvais œil. Par instinct, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose. Pour le moment, il était trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, seul le temps nous le dira.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **Et voilà et voilà, c'ec'était le chapitre de la semaine. Mon histoire cou plaît-il toujours ? ^^**

 **En tout cas, j'aimerais remercier Nocturis de ton soutien indéfectible pour mon histoire. :D Ravie en tout cas qu'il te plaise autant.**

 **Je remercie aussi tous le lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire et tous ses chapitres sortis. ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup :D**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **Alors pour répondre à ta question sur les uniformes, Nocturis, l'uniforme Rouge est bien celui des Anglais et l'uniforme Bleue qu'on peut voir dans AC3 est l'uniforme des Treize Colonies. À cette époque (2eme moitié du 18 eme siècle), même si les Français ont aidé les colons à obtenir leur indépendance, ils avaient des uniformes ressemblant énormément à l'armée prussienne (principalement de couleur blanc) car ils voulaient égaler leur génie militaire (comme si un uniforme pouvait rendre une armée meilleure XD).**

 **J'espère que cette explication t'a permis de mieux comprendre les acteurs de cette époque ^^**

 **Et au sujet de mon temps d'écriture, je dois admettre que cela pourrait sembler court des fois (surtout lorsque je sèche XD). Pour palier à cet inconvénient, je m'impose un quotas d'écriture tous les jours, du lundi au vendredi. Comme je rédige mes chapitres directement sur les notes dans mon Samsung, je les écris souvent dans le métro lorsque je rentre chez moi et je continue le soir tout en corrigeant mon texte au fur et à mesure. Le samedi est réservé à la finalisation du chapitre avec les corrections mineures et relecture finale. Je l'envoie sur le site et je débute l'écriture de mes commentaires. Le dimanche, je termine les commentaire et je publie mon chapitre. ^^**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve alors pour le prochain chapitre. À pluche tout le monde :3**


	45. Chapter 44 : Rêve?

**Walut tout le monde ^o^ Allez-vous tous bien chez vous ?**

 **Et vous le nouveau chapitre de la semaine qui est sortie rien que pour vous. :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous. (Comme d'habitude, je commenterai à la fin ^^)**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Les messagers sont de retour au village pour rapporter leurs réponses. La matriarche les invite à passer la nuit ce qui n'est pas au goût d'Haytham.**

* * *

Combien de temps suivais-je le Loup ? Dans cette pénombre aux espaces quasi vides, je marchais d'un pas lent et silencieux. L'être guide n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis le début. Je pense que cela était inutile entre nous, je le comprenais parfaitement maintenant.

Pour un songe, il était bien étrange. J'avais des sensations qui jusque là m'étaient inconnues dans ce lieu. Je sentais le relief du sol sous mes pieds nus, un vent de fraîcheur faisait voler mes cheveux dénoués, une odeur familière et rassurante chatouillait mes narines et d'étranges bruits parvenaient à mes oreilles. Peut-être avais-je atteint un certain niveau onirique ? Nous finîmes par apercevoir une faible lueur comme une petite flamme. Nous nous approchâmes et je remarquai finalement, autour de cette source, trois sombres étranges amas. Quelque chose de malsain s'en dégageait. Le Loup entra dans l'un d'entre eux à ma surprise. Je m'approchai lentement de l'endroit de sa disparition et toucha avec méfiance ce tas. Je passai le doigts à l'intérieur et souleva une partie de sa masse. C'était creux à l'intérieur et mon guide se tenait aux côtés d'une forme étrange ressemblant plus ou moins à un humain, l'obscurité ne m'aidant pas à bien le distinguer. L'esprit lupin se mis alors à grogner face à cette masse difforme et bondit sur lui tous crocs dehors. Il le traversa et disparut dans le sol. Voulait-il que je détruise cette chose ? Sans trop réfléchir, je me plaçai là où il était avant d'attaquer. Je me baissai et au moment où j'allai poser la main sur lui, quelque chose m'agrippa et me tira en arrière.

"Meurs..." entendis-je tel un écho.

Je fus violemment retirer de l'amas et vis plusieurs spectres m'encercler. L'un d'entre eux avait passé ses bras sous mes aisselles et continuait à me tirer. Je me dégageai rapidement de son étreinte et le saisis par ce qui pourrait être son col pour le balancer dans mon dos. Un de ces êtres humanoïdes envoya son poing dans ma direction. Rapidement, je l'esquivai et réduisis rapidement la distance entre nous. Je le boxai avec force dans son abdomen avant de finir avec mon pied. Il roula plus loin laissant sa place à d'autres.

"Meurs..." répétaient-ils.

Passant au suivant, je fonçai sur lui et lui infligea un violent coup de crâne dans le centre de sa tête. Il courba l'échine et se retira du combat. De nouveaux bruits de pas vibraient le sol. Avec horreur, je vis arriver une nouvelle volée de ces êtres infâmes. D'un simple regard, je ne pouvais faire face à un tel effectif. J'en neutralisai encore un entre temps et pris la fuite, cherchant visuellement un lieu où je pourrais me réfugier dans ce songe. Au détour d'un regard, je vis l'esprit m'ordonner de le rejoindre d'un claquement de gueule. Je me dépêchai, renversant quelques uns de ces obstacles au passage. Puis arrivé à sa hauteur, l'animal prit les devants. Nous nous éloignâmes alors de ce lieu de conflit. Plus on avançait, plus des objets apparaissaient sur notre chemin. Une forêt s'esquissait autour de moi. Nous commençâmes à ralentir le pas et finîmes par nous arrêter. Étonnamment, j'étais essoufflé. Je m'appuyai à un arbre et posai une main sur la poitrine. Quelle était cet étrange songe ? Je levai les yeux et regardai mon guide droit dans ses yeux.

"Loup... qu'est-ce que c'était ?" réussis-je à prononcer entre deux souffles. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

Avant qu'il n'ait pu me faire un quelconque signe, une violente douleur me frappa à l'arrière du crâne et tout disparut dans un voile de ténèbres.

Lentement, j'ouvrais mes paupières. J'entraperçus ce plafond de tous les matins. Je tournai délicatement ma tête à droite puis à gauche mais une violente migraine me foudroya. Mon visage se crispa de douleur et je m'entendis gémir. Aussitôt, je sentis de fines caresses sur ma joue.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" murmura Ziio.

Ne répondant pas tout de suite, je me massai les yeux. Ces derniers firent leur mise au point et je pus voir le visage de ma moitié. Elle me regardait soucieuse.

"Je vais bien." répondis-je d'une voix enrouée. "J'ai juste un mal de crâne."

Après avoir acquiescé, elle partit remplir un grand bol d'eau pour moi et me l'apporta pendant que je me levais. Je la remercia et me passai un peu de ce liquide sur mon visage puis sur ma nuque. Tout était silencieux. Je sentis que quelque chose clochait au moment où Ziio me posa la question.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Je ne compris pas la référence. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

"Réponds moi avec franchise. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?"  
"... Je ne comprends pas, Ziio... Je"  
"Arrête avec ça." me coupa-t-elle froidement. "Tu sais de quoi je parle."

Je la fixai ébahis ne sachant quoi dire. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de grave.

"Dis quelque chose au moins. Étais-tu devenu fou ?"

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. J'étais dans une incompréhension totale. Elle m'accusait de quelque chose que je ne me souvenais pas. Ma mâchoire se serra et je sentis une fine chaleur me parcourir le front. Je me leva brutalement, renversant le récipient à mes pieds.

"Écoute Ziio ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu m'accuses mais, à peine réveillé, tu m'assailles d'un interrogatoire qui me donne une migraine plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était au réveil !" m'exclamai-je.

Elle était surprise, ses yeux étaient plus ouverts qu'à l'accoutumé et sa bouche restait entre-ouverte. Il était assez rare que j'hausse le ton face à ma femme.

"As-tu donc oublié ce que tu as commis ?" déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave en se levant à son tour. "Ou bien le nies-tu encore ?"

Mon expression se durcissait et devenait dangereux.

"Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je n'en sais rien ?" sifflai-je entre mes dents "Que je n'ai rien fait ?"  
"Autant de fois qu'il le faudra car on était tous témoins." répliqua-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.  
"Cessez de vous disputer !"

Nous regardâmes celle qui nous interrompait durant notre conversation. La matriarche s'approcha de nous et nous écarta l'un de l'autre.

"Crier l'un sur l'autre ne vous avancera à rien." affirma la vieille femme pleine de fermeté.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

"Kaniehtí:io, il a encore des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment." lui reprocha-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. "Quand à toi, Haytham, j'aimerais te voir le plus tôt possible chez moi. Nous devons discuter."

Elle tourna ses talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ziio la suivait et me jeta un énième regard de reproche avant de disparaître. J'étais désormais seul face à moi-même. Toute ma colère s'était envolée et tout ce que je ressentais à présent était un lourd poids au ventre. Il s'était passé quelque chose que j'avais probablement provoqué. Je vis le bol à terre et le rangea avec les autres récipients. Avais-je raté quelque chose ? Je m'habillai. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit pouvant se rapporter à ça, à moins que Ziio ne fasse référence à la disparition des messagers. Étaient-ce vraiment cela qui avaient été découverts ? C'est peu probable car je ne les avais pas tué de mes propres armes, seulement avec mes loups. Je sortis de la demeure et alla directement voir la matriarche. Sur le chemin, je sentais des regards mauvais peser sur mes épaules, quelques murmures à mon passage pouvaient être entendus. C'était oppressant. Je les ignorais tant bien que mal mais, je devais avouer que c'était douloureux à supporter cette nouvelle situation. J'entrai dans la maison concernée. La vieille femme avait déjà tout préparer pour ma venue. Ma tasse était déjà prête.

"Assis-toi." ordonna-t-elle calmement.

J'obéis et m'installai comme à l'accoutumée. Je pris la tasse et la fit tourner entre mes doigts sans en boire une goutte. Mes pensées n'étaient pas à la dégustation.

"Que s'est-il passé pour que tout le monde réagisse ainsi ?" commençai-je dans le vif du sujet.

Elle semblait surprise de la question comme si elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que pourrait être la raison ?"  
"Non..."

À la négation, elle soupira.

"Raconte moi ce que tu as vu durant ta nuit."  
"Voulez-vous parler de mon dernier rêve ?"  
"En quelque sorte."

Perplexe de sa dernière réponse, j'hésitais à en parler mais dès que j'essayai de m'en souvenir, tout m'était devenu flou. Je n'avais que des brides de ce que j'avais vécu. Je restais assez vague dans mon récit, le Loup, les créatures, l'attaque puis la fuite... Comme toujours, la matriarche ne disait rien, hochant de temps à autre la tête de haut en bas. A la fin de mon récit, le silence. Mon interlocutrice ne prononçait aucun mot, elle semblait plonger dans une longue réflexion. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse à ma question première.

"Quel est le rapport entre ce que je viens de raconter et autrui ?"

Elle me regarda intensément. Si j'étais fait de cire, son insistance m'aurait fait fondre.

"Si je me réfère à ce que tu viens de me dire, cela explique ton acte de la nuit passée."  
"Que... De quoi voulez-vous dire ?" m'exclamai-je surpris.  
"Durant la nuit dernière, nous t'avons surpris tentant de tuer nos invités."

J'étais bouche bée. J'avais certes des méfiances mais je n'étais pas assez idiot pour commettre un meurtre ici.

"Tu t'étais battu, blessant bon nombre d'entre eux et quelques uns de tes frères. Puis tu t'étais enfui. Kaniehtí:io a réussi à te retrouver et à te remmener discrètement parmi nous."

J'étais blême. Étais-je atteint de somnambulisme maintenant ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je regardai mes mains tremblantes.

"Et qu'est-il arrivé aux soldats après ça?"  
"Ils vont rester un peu plus longtemps chez nous, le temps qu'ils aillent mieux."  
"Je vois. Et ont-ils dit quelque chose ?"  
"Ils ont reconnu la Bête."

Je fixai dans le vague un point invisible. Les soldats m'avaient alors découverts, qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Et le village, qu'allait-il devenir ?

"Oiá:ner ?"

Nous regardâmes le guerrier qui se tenait à l'embrasure de l'entrée.

"Un des hommes voudrait s'entretenir avec vous."  
"Je serai prête dans un instant. Fais-le venir."

Il acquiesça et disparut. Notre discussion était terminé. Je me levai et la saluai d'un mouvement de tête. Je sortis de la maison à grands pas, suffisamment vite pour que l'invité ne me reconnaisse pas. Je rentrai chez moi et m'allongeai sur notre couchette. J'avais peur. Peur de mes conséquences. Tout ce que j'avais fait était pour tous les protéger. Une simple erreur pouvait alors tout ruiner. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, me tenir tranquille ou agir. Je soupirai. Le Loup avait été présent. À chaque fois qu'il se présentait et me montrait quelque chose, l'impensable se produisait. Cette fois-ci, avait-il eu raison de vouloir leur mort ? Sûrement. Il ne s'était pas trompé une seule fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu ? ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis de son soutien indéfectible à mon histoire. Merci beaucoup :D**

 **Je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et prennent leur temps pour lire mon histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas commentée et/ou à le mettre en favori. ^^**

 **Les commentaires** **:**

 **La semaine prochaine, j'aurai tout plein de contrôle et il est fort probable que je ne puisse pas terminer mon chapitre à temps. Je le publierai alors la semaine suivante en temps et en heure. J'espère que vous serez assez patient. ;-) Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. ^^**

 **Je pense que ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. À pluche :3**


	46. Chapter 45 : Accusations

**Walut, walut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) XD**

 **Vous n'avez pas trop attendu, je l'espère ? ^o^**

 **Bref mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai terminé le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide :** **La nuit passée, Haytham a revu le Loup. Dans cet étrange songe, il ne s'attendait pas à l'influence directe de ses actes sur le monde réel.**

* * *

"Tout rentrera dans l'ordre tant que tu restes tranquille jusqu'à leur départ."

Voilà ce qu'avait prononcé la matriarche quelques heures après m'avoir convoqué, tel un ordre qu'on donnait aux enfants. Tant de choses s'étaient passés si vite, tant de choses qui se mélangeaient dans mon esprit. Je devais donc rester chez moi pour un voire deux jours à ne rien faire. Ce n'était qu'une simple précaution, j'espérais que ce n'était que ça. J'appris par la même occasion que deux des messagers étaient déjà partis terminer leur mission, deux autres étaient blessés et se reposaient sous la garde du dernier. Leur crainte que la Bête vivait au village était parvenu aux oreilles de la matriarche et elle avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'il n'existait aucune relation entre cet animal et nous. Il semblerait qu'"il" nous ait causé quelques soucis par le passé. C'était déjà un problème en moins à se soucier.

Maintenant seul à mon domicile, je n'avais guère grand chose pour m'occuper mis à part le travail ménager. Je commençai alors à balayer notre domicile, chose qui était rapidement terminée. Puis j'aiguisais nos armes et nos couteaux avec minutie, les rendant encore plus tranchant qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. N'ayant plus rien à faire, le reste de la journée s'écoulait affreusement lentement. Je restais allongé sur notre couchette et regardais le plafond tressé. Je soupirai mainte et mainte fois durant ce temps-là. Parfois, je me levai et esquissai quelques mouvements de combat imaginant un ennemi à mes côtés, mais rapidement, je retournai à ma place pour m'échouer. Je m'ennuyais ferme. Avec mon pouvoir, il serait facile de sortir discrètement et de faire une petite balade mais j'avais remarqué que quelques guerriers, pour le moins discret, passaient régulièrement autour de ma "longue maison" et vérifiaient ma présence. Quelle ironie quand on avait des intrus au village ! C'était justifié après tout. J'avais blessé quelques alliés et devais être considéré comme fou désormais. On avait donc peur de moi et la confiance qui avait été établi s'effritait. J'eus par moment quelques visites de Ziio et de mon fils. Ce dernier réagissait normalement croyant juste que je ne faisais que garder la maison. Au contraire de Ziio, je la sentais tendue, elle se forçait à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle me souriait, me demandait mon état, parfois me préparait du thé. Cela me faisait bien évidemment plaisir et son attention me touchait, mais je restais tout de même nerveux face à cette nouvelle situation. Elle réagissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème me concernant. Qu'allait-il se passer désormais...

La nuit arriva finalement. Malgré ses ténèbres, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. J'avais beau vider mon esprit et ne penser à rien, aucune méthode ne marchait. J'étais aux aguets malgré mes lourdes paupières. Les yeux clos, mes autres sens se déployaient. Dans ce silence assourdissant, tous clapotis, tous raclements, tous froissements résonnaient comme une explosion. J'ouvris les yeux au moment où j'entendis de lourds pas de botte. Un de nos "invités" faisaient une balade nocturne dans le village. Peut-être avait-il juste une envie pressante ? Ce n'était pas mon problème et je devais plutôt le nier. Je continuais à écouter ses pas qui s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée principale. J'avais tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine et mes yeux étaient grands ouverts. Je me concentrai intensément et perçus un lointain fil de discussion. Il discutait avec quelqu'un. Automatiquement, je sortis de mon lit sans un bruit et rejoignis discrètement notre "invité". Je sortis alors du village et me refugiais rapidement dans les broussailles. Je finis par apercevoir les concernés, notre "invité" et un cavalier. Je m'approchai des voix et écoutaient la conversation.

"... un message de sa majesté ?" demanda notre homme.  
"Il viendra quand tout sera prêt." répondit-Il sans hésiter. "Seras-tu à la hauteur de ses attentes ?"  
"Oui, je le serai."  
"Bien. Et pour la Bête, es-tu prêt ?"  
"Oui et son apparition soudaine la veille était inespérée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le bon moment."

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

"Le futur de notre pays dépend de toi. Je te laisse donc et je me dépêche de rapporter ton rapport."

Le cavalier fit un salut militaire et partis sur sa monture. Notre invité lui renvoya son salut et tourna les talons. Au vue de ce que j'avais pu capter, ils préparèrent vraiment quelque chose. Je suivis l'homme à pas de loup et devint invisible à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses arrières. Il retourna à sa tente et je le surveillais à une bonne dizaine de mètre derrière un tas de paniers. J'étais incapable de voir à travers la toile mais, en entendant le frottement de tissu, il semblait encore s'agiter. Puis, enfin, tout fut silence. Il s'était sûrement endormi. Je devais garder un œil sur eux à l'avenir. Je retournai chez moi et retrouvai ma femme et mon fils toujours endormis sur la couchette.

Le lendemain, mon fils me secoua avec la vigueur de son âge. Je lâchai un grognement désagréable et continuai ma nuit.

"Raké:ni, allez, réveille-toi !"

Il me secoua de plus belle. Je me massai les yeux et d'une voix caverneuse, lui demandai la cause de son agitation.

"Akshotha veut immédiatement te voir."

À l'appellation de la matriarche, je me levai assez brutalement, surprenant mon fils, et me dépêchai de m'habiller. Pour avoir envoyé mon enfant me réveiller, elle devait avoir une bonne raison et je repensai à la conversation nocturne. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait eu rien de grave.

"Sais-tu pourquoi ta grand-mère m'appelle ?" lançai-je pendant que j'attachais mes cheveux.  
"Non mais elle semblait furieuse."  
"Je vois."

J'eus une certaine crainte. J'avais bien obéi jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Je sortis de ma maison et me dépêchai de rejoindre la sienne. Elle discutait vivement avec un guerrier et, effectivement, son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Lorsqu'elle me vit à l'encadrement de l'entrée, elle congédia son interlocuteur et m'accueillit le regard dur et les lèvres pincées.

"Vous m'avez demandé ?" commençai-je en m'avançant vers elle.  
"Oui, Haytham." me répondit-elle en appuyant sur mon nom. "Je te demande ce que tu as encore fait durant la nuit dernière."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'allait pas par quatre chemins. M'avait-elle fait surveiller à mon insu ? Je devais d'abord obtenir quelques précisions.

"Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?"  
"Il se trouve que la "Bête" est revenue cette nuit et a encore attaqué nos invité."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'un tel acte, du moins, je l'espérais.

"Comment vont-ils ?"

La matriarche me jeta un regard outré comme si ma question lui semblait surréaliste.

"Seul celui qui était en forme est blessé, d'un blessure assez profonde à son bras. D'après ses dires, il avait surpris la Bête rôder dans le village et avait décidé de le chasser."

Elle s'approcha de moi et me défiait du regard.

"Qu'as-tu à dire ? Raconte moi ta dernière balade nocturne." ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? Elle était si sûre et certaine que j'avouai mon méfait. Je lui parlai des pas que j'avais entendus, de la filature et de la discussion passée mais rien en rapport à une quelconque attaque. La matriarche m'écoutait intensément, ses traits étaient assez sérieux et se détendaient tout au long de mon récit. Quand j'eus fini, j'attendis la sentence. Elle réfléchissait toujours, marinant mes mots dans son esprit.

"Comment expliques-tu la blessure qu'a subi notre invité ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir oublié quelque chose dans ton récit ?"

Elle ne me croyait pas. Que pouvais-je dire de plus ?

"Je ne sais pas." répondis-je blasé. "Et non, je n'ai rien oublié."  
"Les choses se sont déjà assez gâtées comme ça. Cacher ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses." insista-elle, perdant patience.  
"Je ne lui ai rien fait !" m'exclamai-je agacé. "Je ne sais comment il a pu se blesser ! Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il a rencontré un animal et qu'il a pris pour cible !"  
"Paix, mon enfant." dit-elle en accompagnant des paroles d'un mouvement de main invitant au calme.

Je pris quelques inspirations qui ralentirent mon rythme cardiaque. Je pouvais sentir une fine couche de sueur sur mon front. D'un hochement, je fis comprendre à la matriarche qu'elle pouvait continuer.

"Je peux comprendre ton désarroi. Si jamais, il advenait que tu perdes le contrôle de toi-même, tu dois nous prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Que sous-entendait-elle encore ? Je sentis un grognement dans la gorge.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas attaqué et vous me dites fou !" m'exclamai-je presque explosant. "Utilisez plutôt votre énergie à surveiller ces hommes plutôt que moi. Je suis sûr qu'il nous prépare quelque chose !"

Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur et, avant de rejoindre ce dernier, je conclus ainsi :

"J'ai encore des choses à faire. Notre discussion devra s'arrêter ici."

Je retournai rapidement chez moi, perdu. J'étais pris d'un doute. L'avais-je réellement attaqué ? Pourquoi n'avais-je aucun souvenir de cette scène ? Je soupirai. Je me sentais las et fatigué. De retour dans mon foyer, je m'allongeai sur notre couchette et regardai le plafond. Je voulais avoir une explication. Rapidement, je sentis une présence. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Je finis par le remarquer. Le Loup était là.

* * *

 **Petit lexique :** **_Raké:ni_ signifie "père" en mohawk.**

 **Et voilà, le chapitre vous-a-t-il bien plu ? ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier Nocturis. Ta fidélité sans faille est une très grande source de motivation pour moi. :D**

 **Je remercie aussi les nombreux lecteurs anonymes qui, je pense pour pas mal d'entre vous, sont fidèles. Merci beaucoup à vous ^o^**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et/ou à mettre mon histoire en favori. Votre avis m'intéresse. ^^**

 **Les commentaires ;-) :**

 **46 chapitres rédigés pendant de longues semaines. Je m'impressionne moi-même face à autant de texte XD Je me souviens d'un commentaire écrit il y a déjà quelques semaines, qui disait qu'il n'allait rester qu'une dizaine de chapitre avant la fin. Je me rends alors compte que je ne ferai pas une très bonne voyante XD. Je me demande si cela arrive à vous aussi. ^^**

 **Ha, Nocturis, t'inquiète pas pour le retard. Je sais toujours que tôt ou tard, tu viendras ici. ;-). D'ailleurs, c'est un saule, pas un chêne ^^. Tu bois la tisane du saule mais tu fumes le chêne (Je plaisante XD)**

 **Je pense que ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui.^^ On se retrouve alors au prochain chapitre. À pluche :3**


	47. Chapter 46 : Ce que j'ai vu

**Walut, Walut tout le monde. Allez-vous bien pour ce Noël approchant ? ^o^**

 **J'ai encore réussi à finir dans les temps pour votre plus grand bonheur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. :D**

 **Bref je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin comme toujours. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Les doutes d'Haytham envers les soldats se sont accrus après avoir espionné une de leur discussion. Malheureusement, il est accusé d'une faute dont il n'a aucun souvenir.**

* * *

Je ne savais guère si c'était une bonne chose de le voir. Ces derniers temps, il semblait être capable d'apparaître où et quand il le voulait. Le Loup se tenait là, au milieu de la maison, assis. Je le regardais avec méfiance.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Il claqua sa gueule et se leva, me demandant de le suivre. Me rappelant de ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques jours, je hochai ma tête de négation.

"Non, je ne vais pas te suivre cette fois-ci." répondis-je fermement. "N'as-tu pas remarqué les conséquences ? N'as-tu pas saisi la situation que nous vivons en ce moment ?"

Il ignorait mes interjections et insistait. Je soupirai. Il se comportait comme un loup comme bon lui semble. Je finis par céder.

"Très bien, je te suis et si jamais on cause des problèmes, je te promets de t'attacher à une corde au milieu de la forêt."

Qu'importe ma menace, l'esprit trottinait déjà vers la sortie. Je me levai et le suivis. Nous traversâmes le village et je fus étonné de remarquer que j'étais le seul à le voir. Tel ne fut pas ma surprise quand des enfants le traversèrent comme du vent pendant un de leur jeu. J'espérais alors qu'on ne me prenait pas pour un fou à parler et à regarder du vide. Nous finîmes par aller dans un endroit reculé du village. L'esprit se cacha dans les fourrés et j'en fis de même. Une fois installé, je regardai autour de moi, cherchant la source de son agitation.

"Que voulais-tu me montrer ?" chuchotai-je à son attention.

L'animal ne me répondit pas mais fixait un point au loin que je ne tardais pas à trouver. Nous vîmes alors arriver la matriarche accompagné d'un des messagers. Ce n'était pas celui qui était sorti la veille mais il semblait bien portant. Ils venaient vers nous. La vieille femme le guidait et finis par s'arrêter à deux mètres de notre position.

"Nous serons tranquille ici." déclara-t-elle. "Que voulais-tu me demander mon enfant ?"  
"Euh... et bien..." hésita-t-il en tordant nerveusement un bout de sa chemise entre des doigts. "Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier, au nom de tous mes camarades, pour tous les soins que vous nous avez prodigué et votre accueil qui nous a été plus que bénéfique. Aussi, nous ne savons pas comment remercier vous et votre peuple pour ça."

La vieille femme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui souriait avec une extrême bienveillance.

"Le plaisir est partagé. Nous n'avons fait que ce qui fallait faire" répondit-elle d'une douce voix. "Si vous voulez tant que ça à nous remercier comme il se doit, je peux vous demander une chose."  
"Je vous écoute."  
"Faites en sorte que nos deux peuples vivent en paix. Qu'il n'y ait aucune bataille, qu'il n'y ait plus aucun sang versé entre nous." affirma-t-elle pleine de conviction. "Pourrez-vous faire cela ?"

L'homme eut un sourire béat, s'attendant sûrement à une telle réponse.

"Ce traité est le symbole de cette paix. Nous tiendrons notre promesse, grand-mère."

Elle lui fit quelques tapes à l'épaule toujours en souriant.

"Je te crois mon enfant."

Elle recula de deux pas.

"Mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose que tu aimerais discuter. Je me trompe ?"

L'homme était très hésitant, fuyait le regard de la matriarche au profit de ses pieds. Il s'humectait les lèvres un nombre incalculable de fois. Il finit tout de même par se lancer.

"Je... Je sais que c'est un peu délicat à aborder mais au vue des derniers événements, ne voudriez-vous pas avoir quelques uns d'entre nous pour protéger le village ?"

La vieille femme perdit son sourire et se plongea dans ses réflexions, moi de même. Qu'avait-il en tête pour oser proposer cela...

"Pourquoi nous proposez votre protection ? Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger." dit-elle perplexe.  
"J'étais là lorsqu'elle était venue. Elle a causé du tord à pas mal de vos frères et je ne supporterai pas qu'ils vous arrivent encore malheur dans le futur." clama-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.  
"De qui parles-tu ?" demanda la matriarche, les sourcils froncés de sérieux.  
"De la Bête !" déclara-t-il telle une évidence. "Elle nous a déjà causé tellement de tord et a semé le chaos là où elle est venue. Elle s'en prend aussi à vous..."

Il détourna son regard, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, et murmura une injure envers cet être.

"Je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'elle court toujours dans la nature..."

Son interlocutrice avait été au début surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la conversation dérive sur ma personne. Puis, elle eut une expression réconfortante.

"Votre attention me touche, sachez le. Nous arrivons tant bien que mal à gérer la situation."

Il acquiesça et bomba le torse.

"Je vois. Je vous comprend. Sachez que sa majesté sera toujours présent pour la protection de ses alliés."  
"Je ne doute pas de lui, mon enfant." affirma-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers le village. "Si la Bête parvient à me blesser mortellement, vous pourrez disposer vos hommes."

N'était-elle pas sérieuse lorsqu'elle eut prononcé des mots ? Faisait-elle vraiment confiance à ce faux-roi ? Ou bien... peut-être s'attirait-elle juste la sympathie de notre invité, qu'elle jouait le jeu ? L'homme ria de bon cœur.

"Haha... j'espère alors qu'aucun d'entre nous vienne ici."

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et continua :

"C'était tout ce que je voulais vous demander, grand-mère. Merci de votre temps."  
"Tout le plaisir était pour moi."

Leur discussion terminée, ils retournèrent vers les habitations en prenant leur temps. Je me tournai vers l'esprit.

"Était-ce ça que tu as voulu me montrer ?" demandai-je perplexe.

Il y eut pour seule réponse un grognement et le Loup se mit dans une position agressive en montrant ses crocs. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'il me les montrait. Je regardai dans sa direction et vis avec surprise notre homme, un poignard à la main. Que faisait-il avec un tel objet en main ? Étrangement, il accéléra sa cadence et rejoignis assez vite la matriarche.

"Mort..."

C'était le mot je pus lire sur ses lèvres à cet instant. Son bras armé était levé et ses yeux avaient une lueur de folie. Il allait l'assassiner ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je sortis de ma cachette et me précipitai sur l'homme. Je le plaqua au sol, l'attrapant par la taille. Il poussa un cri de surprise lors du choc et il se trouvais désormais sur le dos, tout mon poids sur son corps. Ma main droite lui bloqua l'épaule et la main gauche avait la lame secrète dégainée. Il était en état de choc, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche poussait encore quelques restes de cri d'alerte et il était tendu. Quand j'eus compris ce que j'avais réussi à empêcher, la colère vint bouillonner mon sang. Il avait eu le culot de nous poignarder dans le dos après toutes ses déclarations. Sans me rendre compte, je montrais les crocs et grognais.

"Qu'allais-tu faire à l'instant ?" sifflai-je d'une voix grave.

Il était trop surpris pour me répondre. Il bégailla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. J'approchai lentement ma lame vers sa gorge.

"J'espère que ton couteau ne servira pas à verser une quelconque goutte de sang." continuai-je menaçant.  
"Assez !"

La matriarche me saisis la main armée. Elle était, elle aussi, en colère. Elle posa un bras au niveau de mon torse et m'obligea à m'éloigner du coupable.

"Haytham ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"

Je regardai ce déchet. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa face bouffie puis sur son poignard.

"Cet homme a tenté de vous tuer. J'ai réussi à l'en empêcher au dernier moment."

Ma voix était monotone. Je ne fixais que cet homme, le détaillant et le foudroyant du place. Ce dernier avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. La matriarche le regarda et remarqua finalement l'arme du crime. Elle restait impassible. Elle allait voir cet homme et le calma.

"C'est bon. Il ne va plus rien te faire." murmura-t-elle. "Raconte moi ta version des faits."

Il s'humecta les lèvres et toujours intimidé par ma présence, il hésitait à parler.

"Tant que je serai là, il ne fera rien." le rassura-t-elle.  
"Et bien..." commença-t-il. "Je voulais juste remettre correctement mon couteau à ma ceinture. Voyant que je ralentissais, j'accélérais la cadence de marche pour vous rattraper. Mais j'ai trébuché et j'ai été mis à terre par cet homme."

Il me désigna d'un mouvement de tête. La matriarche acquiesça.

"Je vois que tout a débuté sur un malentendu." conclut la matriarche en l'aidant à se relever.

Prenant l'initiative, je lui tendis ma main. Il se méfiait et me regardait perplexe. Je l'invitais à la serrer d'un hochement de tête. Il me la serra.

"Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement, Sir." déclarai-je dans un ton calme.  
"Excuse acceptée." répondit-il un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. "Savoir qu'il y a des gens comme vous prêt à réagir au quart de tour au moindre danger me montre bien que ce village est bien protégé."

J'eus un sourire poli et retirai ma main.

"Bon je pense que vous avez des choses à faire. Passez une bonne journée."

Sur cette déclaration, le soldat partit retrouver son camps. J'étais maintenant seul avec la matriarche. Sans avoir besoin de la voir, je sentais son regard me fusiller. Combien de fois avais-je attiré ses foudres depuis ? Cela ne me gênait plus.

"Haytham. Veux-tu à ce point nous attirer des ennuis ?" me reprocha-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Je lui jeta un regard noir. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce que j'avais pu voir ? Était-elle aveugle du danger qui rodait ?

"Je vous ai sauvé d'un assassinat. Me remercier ne serait pas de trop."

Elle soupira. Elle me fit quelques tapes dans le dos.

"Tu as bien changé mon enfant."

Elle rentra au village, me laissant seul avec moi-même.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le nouveau chapitre. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu et que l'histoire continue de vous passionner.**

 **Je remercie en tout cas, tous les lecteurs anonymes qui sont venus ici pour lire mon histoire. Merci beaucoup à vous tous. :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à poser une review et/ou à mettre mon histoire en favori. :D**

 **Les commentaires ^^** **:**

 **La fin s'approche (comme depuis une dizaine de chapitre déjà XD). Je crois avoir trouver un petit défaut dans le fait de faire une publication hebdomadaire : on a logiquement moins de texte à lire par rapport au cas mensuel mais, surtout pour une même durée scénaristique, cela s'étale sur 3-4 chapitre contrairement au cas mensuel qui permet de l'avoir en 1 seul chapitre. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le risque d'ennui que cela pourrait procurer au lecteur. ^^**

 **Dites vos avis dans les reviews. ^^**

 **Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. À pluche :3**


	48. Chapter 47 : Ils partent

**Walut Walut tout le monde et Joyeux Noël et Bonne Fête de fin d'année à vous tous ici présents. :D**

 **Bon j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre temps et je m'excuse pour ce "petit" retard. ^^,**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et je mettrai mes commentaires à la fin. (pour justifier ce moment d'absence)**

 **Bonne Lecture à tous. :D**

 **Résumé** **rapide : L'esprit du Loup a permis à Haytham d'empêcher un assassinat envers la matriarche mais, en dépit des apparences, le doute le prend sur ce qu'il croit comprendre et ce qu'il en est.**

* * *

Sa dernière déclaration ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ces mots. J'entendis un grognement à mes côtés. C'était l'esprit lupin. À mon grand étonnement, il n'était pas encore parti.

"Y a-t-il encore des choses dont tu veux me montrer ?"

Il claqua sa gueule et se mit en marche. Je le suivais de nouveau. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes au campement de nos invités. Nous nous approchâmes silencieusement d'un des tentes, celle où les trois s'étaient regroupés. Je me plaçai dans l'ombre de celle-ci et écoutai leur conversation.

"... Il est ici. Je l'ai trouvé."

C'était la voix de notre homme.

"Si tel est le cas, nous devons immédiatement faire notre rapport." déclara un deuxième homme. "Ça va pour ton bras ?"  
"Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait profondément."

Je reconnus la voix du promeneur nocturne. En entendant sa dernière phrase, j'avais la confirmation que je n'avais rien à voir avec la dernière attaque. Tout ce manège était donc pour attiser notre sympathie ? Je sentis mes traits se durcir.

"Mais... et tous ces gens ?" s'inquiéta le premier homme.  
"Ils mourront pour avoir héberger un criminel."  
"Pourtant ils nous ont bien traités." argumenta le blessé.  
"Rhaa...Tout dépendra du roi. Je ne fais que supposer mais, je l'avoue, il serait bien triste de les voir disparaître."  
"Quand partirons-nous ?" demanda le blessé.  
"Cet après-midi. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Allons nous préparer."

Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir. J'avais suffisamment entendu. Au moment où des hommes sortaient de leur tente, je me rendis invisible et rentrai rapidement chez moi. Je pris quelques minutes pour analyser tout ce que j'avais sous la main. Je devais rapidement prévenir la matriarche de ce qu'il se tramait. Alors que j'allais sortir, je faillis percuter Ziio.

"Excuse-moi Haytham. Je ne t'avais pas vu sortir." s'excusa-t-elle.

Je remarquai par la même occasion, attaché à sa ceinture, un lapin mort. J'eus un sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

"Ce n'est rien. J'aurais dû faire plus attention."

Je la laissai entrer mais à peine avoir mis un pas à l'extérieur, la femme m'interpella.

"Où vas-tu à une heure aussi proche du déjeuner ?"

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai pour la voir. Elle tenait le gibier en main et avait déjà préparé son couteau.

"Je vais aller voir ta mère. Ça ne sera pas long."  
"Pourtant, tu étais avec elle il y a quelques minutes."

La matriarche lui avait sûrement raconté mon altercation. J'étais encore assez nerveux et mon empressement se faisait sentir dans mes paroles.

"J'ai encore quelque chose à lui dire."

Je marchai à grand pas jusqu'à chez elle et entrai avant qu'elle m'y invite.

"Matriarche, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire."

Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle mit de la viande à bouillir dans sa casserole et la referma avec le couvercle. De son bâton, elle déplaça quelque morceau de bois ardent, laissant le feu grandir encore. Une fois fini, elle trouva une position confortable et resta ainsi. J'attendais un signe pour commencer.

"Matriarche..." relançai-je.  
"Je t'écoute mon enfant."

Je lui rapportai ce que j'avais entendu. Elle finit pas me couper en plein récit.

"Il suffit ! Tes actes nous ont fait plus de mal que de bien." déclara-t-elle avec fermeté tout en se relevant. "Reste à ta place et le fais rien d'inconsidéré comme je te le demande depuis un moment déjà."  
"Mais... m'avez-vous écouté jusqu'au bout ? Il vont nous envoyer une armée pour nous détruire !"  
"J'ai entendu et je réglerai ce problème à ma manière. Quant à toi, ne sors plus de ta maison tant que je ne te donne pas l'autorisation."

Était-elle si inconsciente que ça ? Elle me prenait littéralement pour un enfant.

"Je suis libre de tout déplacement." répondis-je insolemment. "Si je ne les avais pas espionné, jamais nous serions au courant de ce qu'il se trame."

Un de ses sourcils se arqua de surprise et elle soupira.

"Je ne contredis pas le fait que ton oreille indiscrète nous a donné une longueur d'avance mais pense à ta famille avant tout, Haytham."  
"J'y pense à chaque instant, matriarche."

Je me levai et rentrai chez moi. Ziio avait presque fini de préparer le déjeuner et Ratonhnhaké:ton attendait sur la couchette tout en lisant un livre. Je fus accueilli par mon énergique enfant qui entoura mes jambes de ses bras fins et qui me racontait avec enthousiasme ses derniers jeux. Durant tout le repas, j'essayais de montrer aucune trace d'anxiété. Je me prenais aux discussions de mon fils, débitant parfois des commentaires ou des encouragements. Avec du recul, Ziio avait sûrement remarqué mon trouble et ma tentative de dissimulation car après le repas, elle sortit de la maison, sûrement pour aller voir sa mère. J'avais du temps avant que ces hommes ne partent. J'en profitai pour faire un petit somme.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard aux sons de l'agitation extérieur. Nos invités étaient sûrement sur le point de partir. Je sortis à ma maison et me dirigeai vers la place centrale. Une petite foule s'était formé et nos trois hommes remerciaient chaleureusement tous ceux qui les ont soignés et hébergés.

"Merci beaucoup à vous."  
"Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissant."

Beaucoup de remerciement... Je les observais derrière un mur vivant. Ils avaient un soupçon de tristesse dans leur regard. Allions-nous les manquer ? Ou était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils nous voyaient ? Pendant de courte seconde, je croisai le regard de l'assassin raté. Je crus percevoir de la peur en lui mais il détourna rapidement ses yeux. Je décidai de mieux me mêler à la foule. La matriarche alla les voir et leur donna des vivres pour la route.

"Faites attention lorsque vous partirez du village." déclara-t-elle bienveillante. "La Bête peut encore roder dans les alentours."  
"Haha. Nous ferons attention, grand-mère."

Ces hommes montèrent leur monture et partirent du village. La foule se dissipa petit à petit, retournant à leurs occupations premières. La matriarche vint me voir et fit une tape amicale sur mon bras.

"C'est terminé mon enfant. Tu peux être tranquille." déclara-t-elle.  
"Vous avez... réglé le problème ?" osai-je demander.  
"En quelque sorte."

Elle se dirigea vers son foyer.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ? Vous n'avez sûrement fait que discuter avec eux."

Elle se retourna et eut une lueur de malice.

"Effectivement, je n'ai fait que discuter. Ne sous-estime pas une vieille branche comme moi."

Elle s'en alla. J'avais évidemment des doutes et des craintes là-dessus. J'aurais peut-être dû espionner leur conversation au lieu de dormir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant était de lui confier mon entière confiance.

Les jours passaient et rien d'anormal n'était à déplorer. Mes peurs s'étaient accrues pendant quelques jours, m'empêchant la plupart du temps de fermer l'œil la nuit, puis cela se calma. Le village se portait toujours bien et en entendant les quelques nouvelles provenant des colonies, tout semblait aller bien pour le moment. Je retournais à ma routine au village en partant à la chasse ou en aidant mes pairs. De temps à autre, quelques "voyageurs" venaient quémander un gîte pour la nuit, ce que la matriarche ne refusa point. Je pense que cela améliorait grandement nos relations avec les colons car les quelques groupes de surveillance parlaient désormais avec entrain de leurs rencontres. Par conséquent, je remarquai que de plus en plus de soldats rôdaient sur nos terres. Peut-être étaient-ils là pour sécuriser les chemins ? Peut-être pour protéger les leurs ? Peut-être ne faisaient-ils qu'appliquer nos accords ? Tant qu'ils ne nous dérangeaient pas, je ne leur ferais rien.

"Haytham. Peux-tu aller nous ramener un ou deux gibiers, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Ma femme me regardait avec son sourire malicieux, un panier à sa hanche. Je répondis évidemment par l'affirmatif et partis hors de l'enceinte du village. Je retrouvai mon point de chasse et commençai ma traque. Je trouvai les premiers indices, réduisant petit à petit ma zone de recherche. Puis, j'entendis un fin craquement et vis de que je cherchais qui grignotait son repas. Le lapin me remarqua et partir en trombe à la seconde même. Je le poursuivis et appelai un de mes loups pour terminer le travail avec succès. Il me le rapporta et disparut. J'accrochai ma prise à la ceinture et continuai mes recherches. J'entendis d'autres craquements et partis voir ce que c'étaient. C'était alors que je sentis un désagréable gêne, un sentiment d'être observé. Je stoppai ce que j'étais entrain de faire et regardai derrière moi. Je déployai mes sens. Je scrutai minutieusement les lieux et je sentis une fine odeur de poudre. Il y avait un homme dans les parages. J'utilisai ma vision d'aigle et le remarquai caché dans la végétation. Sans réfléchir, je m'approchai de lui. Il s'immobilisa attendant sûrement mon désintérêt mais je bondis sur lui. Je l'écrasai, serrai une main autour de sa gorge et dégainai ma lame secrète. J'en profitai pour le détailler. C'est un homme de mon âge. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demandai-je méfiant.  
"Je...euh..."

Il était effrayé. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient vide de vie. Je remarquai son fusil et ses quelques animaux morts à sa ceinture. C'était sûrement un trappeur. Peut-être en avais-je fait un peu trop ? Je me levai et lui tendis une main.

"Veuillez accepter mes excuses." déclarai-je avec sincérité. "Je vous avais pris pour un brigand."

Il se détendit un peu, me prit la main et se releva.

"Ce n'est rien. Je pistais un cerf et la présence vous a peut-être surpris."  
"Je vois. Moi aussi je pistais un animal mais un plus petit, un lapin plus précisément."

La dernière phrase me semblait inutile mais décontracta mon interlocuteur.

"C'est pour l'argent ou la famille ?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.  
"La famille."  
"C'est pour un bon potage ça." ria-t-il de bon cœur.

Quant à moi, j'eus un sourire poli.

"Je vais vous laisser maintenant." conclus-je. "Les miens doivent sûrement m'attendre."

Alors que je me retournai pour partir, le chasseur me retint le bras.

"Attendez !" dit-il forçant un rictus. "J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire."  
"Je vous écoute." acquiesçai-je en le faisant une nouvelle fois face.

Un détonation résonna dans la forêt.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**

 **Vous a-t-il plu ? ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier chaudement Nocturis. Ta fidélité est sans faille durant cette année 2016 passée, cela me fait chaud au coeur. Merci beaucoup ^o^**

 **Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire. ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review et/ou à mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris. :D**

 **Place aux commentaires** **:**

 **Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être terminé pour la semaine dernière à Noël mais, entre temps, j'étais tombé malade et je ne pouvais donc le terminer pour le dimanche dernier. ^^, J'espère que vous n'avez pas été malade durant les fêtes car (par expérience XD) c'est juste horrible XD.**

 **Bref je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre alors. ^^ A pluche et Bonne fête à tous. :3**


	49. Chapter 48 : Coup de feu

**Walut, Walut tout le monde. ^^**

 **J'espère que vous alliez bien chez vous au chaud. ^o^**

 **J'ai terminé le nouveau chapitre à temps pour cette semaine-ci. Votre n'a pas été trop long ? XD**

 **Bref je vous laisse à la lecture et je commenterai à la fin. ^^**

 **Résumé rapide** **: Lors d'une chasse, Haytham se sent suivi et décide de réagir immédiatement. Il intercepte alors un gars pour le moins normal et s'excuse de sa maladresse jusqu'à entendre une détonation.**

* * *

Le coup de feu résonnait encore dans ces aubois. Pendant un instant, mon oreille siffla et je plaquai une main protectrice sur celle-ci. Je regardai en direction de ce qui me semblait être la source et remarquai un homme qui semblait frustré, son fusil encore en joue. Alors que j'allais commencer à le poursuivre, mon interlocuteur me tint fermement le bras et avait levé un poignard de l'autre. Avant même qu'il ne l'abattit, je cognai son nez de mon poing libre, le faisant lâcher sa prise, et planta ma lame secrète dans sa gorge. Rapidement, je me tournai vers le tireur qui avait déjà commencé à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Je le poursuivis. De temps à autre, ma proie regarda par dessus son épaule et la simple peur de me voir le faisait pousser des cris stridents.

"Au secours ! À moi !" hurla-t-il dans une voix pouvant fait pâlir les plus grands soprano.

Sans trop de mal, je le rattrapai et le plaquai au sol. Je le mis sur le dos et le bloquai avec mon poids. Je lui saisis le col et levai ma main armée près de son visage.

"Pitié ! Je suis désolé !" supplia-t-il en larme. "Je ne voulais pas..."

Je lâchai un grognement exaspéré. Tous aussi lâche les uns que les autres, incapable d'assumer leurs actes.

"Il suffit !" ordonnai-je menaçant. "Je sais..."

Je rapprochai son visage du mien.

"... très bien ce que j'ai vu. Ton ami a déjà été puni de son acte. Je n'ai guère besoin d'en dire plus car tu sais ce qui va t'attendre."

Il empoigna tremblotant ses mains sur mon bras.

"Je vous en prie. Je ferai tout ce que vous me direz."

À ce stade, j'avais tout mon emprise sur lui. Je ne cachai pas mon sourire de satisfaction.

"Raconte moi tout." lui demandai-je sombrement. "Les raisons de vos actes et votre présence en des lieux."

Il déglutit et, reprenant son souffle, il parla.

"Je... Je ne faisais que chasser et... et..."

Je fronçai mes sourcils et resserrai ma poigne sur son col. Il glapit.

"Et vous étiez là avec cet homme... Mon gibier s'était approché de vous et j'ai tiré. Je ne savais pas ! Je ne vous avez pas vu !"

Il était rouge, trempé de larmes et ses traits s'étaient déformé sous la frayeur. Je le fixai encore un instant, il semblait être sincère. Je me redressai et allai le relâcher quand je vis quelque chose dépasser de sa poche intérieure de son manteau. Il lâchai un gémissement de surprise lorsque je soulevai son revers et pris ce qui semblerait être une lettre. Je le dépliai et le lus en silence sans lâcher mon otage. Les impressions pouvaient être trompeuses. Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture plus je sentais mon sang bouillir. Cet homme était un soldat et avait pour mission de nous étudier pour une possible future attaque. Une fois fini, je le fixais, le transperçais de mes yeux. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au bout de papier et le collai au nez de son propriétaire.

"Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandai-je menaçant.

Son regard faisait des va-et-vient entre la lettre et moi. Ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes et étirées comme celles d'une grenouille devant sa mouche. Cherchait-il quelque chose à dire ou savait-il déjà qu'il était condamné ou bien les deux ?

"Je ne répèterai pas ma question une troisième fois. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?"

Il reprit lentement son souffle, se calmant par la même occasion. Je ne le pressai pas. Il se tiendrait bien plus tranquillement. Puis, il eut quelques soubresauts. D'abord un puis deux puis de plus en plus, il dévoila ses dents jaunes dans un rictus et pour finir, il éclata d'un rire incontrôlé. Je le plaquai violemment au sol, arrêtant net sa folie naissante. Des restes de rire le traversaient encore.

"Ré...ponds... moi !" lui ordonnai-je accentuant chaque syllabe d'une impatience voulue.

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et cracha de la salive sanglante, il avait dû se mordre la langue.

"On a bien fait de venir ici." commença-t-il ricanant. "Le monstre s'est montré sans trop de difficulté. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir de si près."

Je raffermis ma poigne et fis un mouvement sec. Il se cogna l'arrière du crâne au sol et lâcha un gémissement.

"Quel est votre but ?" demandai-je en me montrant plus menaçant.

Il ria une nouvelle fois.

"Qu'en sais-je ? Je ne suis pas le roi." répondit-il insolent. "Une chose qui est sûre est que toi et toutes les bêtes qui vivent ici apprendront enfin ce qu'est la véritable civilisation."

Avec rage, je plantai entièrement ma lame dans son épaule. Il hurla et eut de violents soubresauts.

"Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qui t'attend."

Ma voix était si grave et si rauque qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un grognement.

"Je tuerai moi-même votre roi de pacotille et plus jamais, vous ne poserez vos bottes ici."

Il ricana et porta une main sur son épaule.

"Nous verrons ça. Quand notre roi saura ta présence, il te chassera et te traînera dans la boue pour tout ce que tu as commis."  
"Oh, encore faut-il que tu dois encore en vie." me moquai-je.

J'approchai ma lame de sa gorge. Étonnamment, il ne se débattit pas malgré ses mains libres. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, me défiant et acceptant son propre sort. C'était une dignité que je n'avais guère retrouvé ces derniers temps. La pointe de la lame commença à percer la peau. Une première goutte écarlate commençait à couler et à tracer son chemin. Je relevai les yeux sur cet homme au son d'un rire. Il avait maintenant un sourire mauvais et semblait se moquer. Peut-être riait-il d'une dernière once de folie ?

"Crois-moi. Sa majesté le saura."

Immédiatement, un bruit sourd suivi d'une soudaine douleur toucha mon crâne. Le choc me fit lâcher ma prise puis je m'écroulai. Une espèce de brume floutait mes yeux entrouvertes. Je sentis que ma proie s'était éloigné, battant de ses jambes pour m'écarter de lui. Je lâchai un gémissement d'effort et essayai de me relever. Mais rapidement, un obstacle appuyait mon cou et me bloqua au sol.

"Nous le tenons." déclara une voix lointaine.

Une main agrippa mes cheveux et gardait ma tête sur le plancher des vaches.

"Tiens-toi tranquille, Haytham. Laisse nous régler le problème." murmura-t-on dans mon oreille.

Je me débattis pour tenter de voir à qui j'avais affaire. Du coin de l'œil, je pus apercevoir un tomahawk et compris que c'était des guerriers du village. J'obéis et ne bougeai plus.

"Tuez cette bête, ce monstre ! Il a tué un homme !" cria l'espion de tout son pouls.  
"Nous le tenons sous notre joug. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre." lui répondit un des guerriers. "Rentrez chez vous. Enfuyez-vous tant que nous le retenons."  
"Essayez de le maintenir en vie car sa majesté aimerait le juger pour ses actes."

Au rappel du roi, je me souvins de mon intention premier, je devais le tuer. Je gigotais et forçais la résistance. D'autres poids vinrent au secours du premier et m'immobilisèrent pour de bon.

"Fuyez !"

J'entendais ses bottes s'éloigner rapidement. Je puisais dans mes dernières ressources pour me relever.

"Je dois le tuer." murmurai-je.  
"Haytham. Tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui."

Regardant là où il avait pris la fuite, je ne voyais que végétation et lâchai un cri de frustration. Dans cet élan de rage, je parvins à m'extraire de mes entraves et, une fois sur mes deux pieds, je toisais chaque guerrier sans cacher ma colère.

"Vous ne comprenez pas. Cet homme était un soldat. Washington ne veut pas la paix mais nous éliminer !"  
"Tu l'expliqueras à Oiá:ner. Pour le moment, rentrons."

Je regardai une dernière fois la forêt. Cet homme était sûrement déjà loin. J'espérais que, pour cette fois-ci, la matriarche veuille bien m'écouter. J'acquiesçai et suivis mes pairs.

L'entretien avec la matriarche était des plus éprouvantes et des plus catastrophiques. Elle me sermonnait. Elle était furieuse. Malgré mes tentatives de justification, elle ne voulait me croire. Si seulement j'avais gardé cette lettre... Je persistais encore et encore sur ce danger qui planait sur nous. Elle semblait commencer à y réfléchir face à cette forte insistance mais la colère troublait la raison. Elle fit un résumé global de mes "accidents" et, sur le coup de l'émotion, du moins je l'espérais, elle déclara :

"Si tu continues ainsi à mettre le village en danger, je devrai te bannir d'ici."

Je ne dis rien, surpris. Allait-elle vraiment me faire bannir ? Peut-être ne faisait-elle que de simple menace infantile ? Mais si cela était sérieux, je ne reverrais plus Ziio et Ratonhnhaké:ton. Je devais pour le moment me faire plus discret.

"Je comprends..."

Elle acquiesça, douteuse de ma sincérité.

"Va et que je ne te reprends plus."

Je rentrai chez moi. Ziio était là et m'attendait de pied ferme. Contrairement à sa mère, elle inspirait le calme et m'apaisait un peu. Elle me demanda de l'aider à un travail ménager, chose que j'acceptai sans rechigner. Penser à autre chose ne me ferait pas de mal. Nous ne dîmes rien. Le silence était la chose qui était le mieux pour le moment. Le reste de la journée passa normalement, la cuisine, le dîner... Notre enfant ne se douta de rien et lorsqu'il fut couché, ma femme me prit à part.

"Raconte moi ce qui s'est réellement passé aujourd'hui."

Les nouvelles allaient vite. Je soupirai et lui racontai tout, l'enchaînement des événements, nos dialogues et mes craintes. Elle me coupa à aucun moment.

"Me crois-tu Ziio ?" conclus-je hésitant.

Elle laissa planer quelques secondes de réflexions.

"Je ne sais pas Haytham. Je ne sais pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira."  
"Tu as probablement raison."

Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

* * *

 **Et voilà c'était tout pour ce chapitre. L'histoire vous plaît-il toujours autant ? ^^**

 **J'aimerais remercier ma chère Nocturis de ta sincère fidélité et de ton excitation à chaque chapitre sorti. Merci beaucoup à toi :D**

 **Je remercie aussi les nombreux lecteurs anonymes qui viennent et lisent mon histoire. ^O^**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review et/ou mettre cette histoire en favori ^^**

 **Place aux** **commentaires :**

 **Bon, on s'approche de la fin (cela fait déjà plus d'une dizaine de chapitre que je l'avais annoncé mais qui sait, peut-être qu'on aura encore une petit poignée XD). Dès le début de l'écriture de cette fiction, j'avais déjà l'idée du comment ça allait se terminer. Je me demande à chaque fois comment je vais faire pour l'amener à ce point (des semaines de réflexions XD). Je me demande comment cela se passe pour vous, constuisez-vous d avant la rédaction ? Ou êtes-vous plutôt improvisateur ? ^^**

 **Dites le moi dans les reviews ^^**

 **Je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve alors pour le prochain chapitre. A pluche :3**


End file.
